Another Lesson
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 02. Some lessons are harder to learn than others. Prideshipping: KxYY/YYxK
1. Chapter 01: A Simple Request

**Title: **_Another Lesson_

**Series:** Part 02 of _Entangled_. Takes place about two months after the conclusion of _Catnip Dream_.

**Summary: **Yami asks Kaiba to tutor him, but it's going to take some convincing to get him to agree.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami

**Rating:** Starts off **T** for language and slanted situations, progresses to **M** for heated encounters. This means that there will be **graphic lemons** in later chapters, but I will always **post a warning** at the beginning to let you know when and to what extent they will be present.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and never has belonged to me.

* * *

**Chapter 01: A Simple Request**

Kaiba could already feel the onset of a headache as he walked through the school hallways in search of the empty classroom he had taken to using during lunch. The final prototype of the new Duel Disk was close to completion and when Kaiba wasn't on the phone with the development team, he was talking to the marketing department. They were still in a deadlock over whether to speed up the launch to coincide with the opening of the Dueling Dragon ride at Kaiba Land this summer or take the extra time and hold a winter tournament between Christmas and New Years to maximize the holiday sales.

He was inclined to wait for a winter release because it gave more time for product testing and marketing opportunities, but he could also understand the benefits of a summer release as well. Maybe they could do a limited release to duelists participating in the summer tournament and then release it to the general public in winter? No, that would only lead to knock off versions and lost revenues, so there had to be some other option.

Slipping into the classroom in the hopes of getting the call over with quickly, Kaiba somehow wasn't surprised to see Yami standing by the window. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked as he slid the door close, his voice sounding exhausted even to his own ears.

Turning around with a smile, Yami's expression faltered when he saw how tired Kaiba looked. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he walked over to Kaiba.

"Everything's fine," Kaiba said dismissively, even though they both knew that it wasn't an entirely true statement. "I have a conference call, so if you'll excuse me…"

Recognizing that Kaiba was in business mode, Yami knew that distracting him wasn't going to be easy. "I just wanted to ask for a…_favor_, I guess you could call it," Yami told him with a lingering kiss when he was finish speaking.

Sighing heavily, Kaiba gave Yami the option, "Make it quick or ask me later."

Somewhat surprised that he was even given a choice, Yami decided to take advantage of the offer. "Tutor me."

Without hesitating, Kaiba refused with a definitive, "No."

"Why not?" Yami asked as he tried not to pout.

"Like I have the time to waste?" Kaiba questioned curtly with a snort. "If you want better grades, try paying attention in class for once."

Yami's grin ruined the effect of his protest, "Hey! I pay attention."

"To the teacher rather than some perverted fantasy," Kaiba quipped, earning him an eye roll.

"I don't just fantasize in class," Yami retorted before playfully adding, "sometimes I sleep, too."

Aware of the fact that he was getting pulled into Yami's pace, Kaiba decided that he could spare a few more minutes before calling into the office. "And why would that make me want to tutor you?"

Ignoring the sarcastic barb, Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist as he murmured, "I can make it worthwhile."

"Doubtful," Kaiba said, even as he enjoyed the feeling of Yami's lips against his neck.

Going up on tiptoe for a proper kiss, Yami questioned seductively, "What if I ask nicely?"

"The last time you, 'asked nicely,' for something, we ended up missing not only lunch, but all of sixth period and half of seventh as well," Kaiba retorted with a scowl.

Chuckling at the memory, Yami defended himself, "It's not like you didn't enjoy it."

"That's not the point," Kaiba told him as he swatted Yami's hand away from trying to undo his shirt buttons. "And we almost got caught last time because you couldn't stay quiet."

Yami knew that they had lucked out when the teacher that had walked in on them thought that the noises and flushed faces were a result of them fighting. He was pretty sure that would never be an issue again since Kaiba had ended up traumatizing the poor man with a rather thorough verbal lashing for having the audacity to interrupt them. "I'll be quiet," Yami promised as his hands sought out Kaiba's ass, "so quiet that you won't even know that I'm here."

Involuntarily groaning at the insistent grope, Kaiba muttered, "Not possible."

"Am I really that distracting?" Yami asked with a wicked grin as he started slowly grinding his hips against Kaiba's.

"Sometimes," Kaiba begrudgingly admitted in the hopes of appeasing Yami so that he could be left in peace. "Now leave so I can get this damn conference call over with."

"I'd rather stay."

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba said, "Don't care. Now get out."

"What if I promise to behave?"

"I am _not_ falling for that again," Kaiba growled, still annoyed with himself for getting trapped in that loophole once already. Yami had promised to behave—he just never specified _how_ he would behave. Unfortunately Kaiba had learned that the hard way when Yami had disrupted a teleconference with an amazing blowjob that had his cock stirring to life at the mere memory of it.

Smirking as he too remembered the incident, Yami offered, "And if I agree not to do that this time?"

"No, because you'll do something even worse," Kaiba told him, not putting it past Yami for a second.

"I won't even touch you," Yami said as he took two steps back from Kaiba.

Even though Kaiba didn't see any hint of a trick in Yami's eyes, he still had his doubts based on prior behavior. "You would probably say something like, 'I agreed not to _touch_ you, but I didn't say anything about _licking_ you,' so no," Kaiba said, becoming annoyed with the delay. "Shit, you should be a fucking lawyer with the way you use technicalities…"

Pouting as he took a seat on a nearby desk, Yami asked, "There, is this better? I can't even reach you from here." _Damn businessmen and their logic_, he thought to himself, although he was amused by Kaiba's comment.

Kaiba didn't understand Yami's insistence on staying, but he wasn't having any of it. "You're leaving and that's final."

"What could I possibly do to you from here?"

"Start jerking off while I'm trying to concentrate?" Kaiba accused him.

Laughing at the idea, Yami teased, "I hadn't thought of that. I'll have to remember it for next time…"

"Damn it, Yami!" Kaiba swore, crossing his arms as he glared angrily. "That wasn't a fucking suggestion!"

Deciding against antagonizing Kaiba further, Yami hopped off of the desk and frowned when he saw the way the other tensed up at the approach. "Fine, I'll leave," Yami finally acquiesced, glad to see those words caused Kaiba to relax a little. "I should know better than to mess with you when you're in business mode."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

Yami only chuckled at that remark as he smiled up at Kaiba. "Make your phone call. We'll talk about this later," Yami told him before adding, "and try to get something to eat, okay?"

Catching Yami's wrist before he could walk away, Kaiba got his revenge with a tantalizingly slow kiss that had the other melting against him. Allowing himself a moment to linger as his tongue worked against Yami's, Kaiba was quick to pull away before he forgot himself altogether. "I'll see you in a few hours," Kaiba said in a husky voice next to Yami's ear before nipping at it lightly.

Groaning in protest as Kaiba pulled away, Yami's initial response was interrupted when the cell phone started ringing. It never failed to amaze Yami how quickly Kaiba could revert back to sound like a C.E.O. "What?" he answered harshly, all previous traces of emotion gone. "Go ahead and patch me through."

Impishly placing one final kiss on Kaiba's neck, Yami whispered, "See you later," enjoying the shiver it produced in response. Yami left Kaiba to his phone call, shutting the door behind him as he went to go search for his friends and some food.

* * *

**A/N:** Sometimes their conversations remind me of duels with the way they're always trying to outmaneuver each other. XD

Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to _Catnip Dream_! It's a little on the shorter side, but I thought it was a nice way of easing into things. What to expect in the future? The focus will be on furthering Kaiba and Yami's relationship, but the others get to join in, too. Jounouchi gets a bit of a break (for now, haha) and I can promise for those who were still curious about Bakura, he'll be showing up before too long to stir up some stuff. He's good for that, ne? XD There will be minor references to ancient Egypt stuff, but the most important past will be Kaiba's with Gozaburo in this story.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Determination**

_Yami refuses to give up on his goal of getting Kaiba to tutor him, but his plan backfires. Unable to understand, what should he do?_

That chapter will be posted on **Sunday, May 25th**.

Before that, I will be posting the first part of the sequel to _Everywhen, Everywhere_ this **Wednesday, May 21st**. It will be called **Whenever, Wherever** and will be rated **M** from the start for themes and sexual content. _Whenever _will reference _Everywhen_ quite a bit, so if you haven't read it first, you will probably be quite lost. I will make notes about certain points in the manga that I reference for those of you who aren't familiar with where it differs from the anime, though. The first chapter will focus on Kaiba's departure in episode 97 that coincides with volume 31 of the manga.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it! Also, please be sure to keep an eye out for the new story as well.


	2. Chapter 02: Determination

**Chapter 02: Determination**

"What if we make a game of it?"

Kaiba could only imagine the type of perverted games Yami had invented out of boredom. "Not interested," Kaiba told him without taking his eyes off of the report he was attempting to read before class began. "Go bother Yuugi if you're that interested in studying with someone."

"You know more than him."

"Stroking my ego," Kaiba started to say before looking up and noticing the gleam in Yami's eyes, "or anything else for that matter isn't going to change my mind."

"Shall I give it a try?" Yami asked as he leaned over Kaiba's desk.

Glaring up at Yami, Kaiba warned him, "Don't even think about it." He was pleased when Yami finally took a seat at his own desk, but Kaiba knew that the discussion was far from over.

"What if I challenged you?"

Setting the report aside, Kaiba focused his full attention on Yami since it was obvious that the other wasn't letting the matter go so easily. "First off, there's nothing in it for me—"

Unable to resist, Yami interjected, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I told you before that I could make it worthwhile…"

Ignoring the leer and innuendo, Kaiba continued, "And secondly, it wouldn't be much of a challenge since there is no way you can defeat me."

"If I fail my classes then I can't stay here," Yami pointed out, although he wasn't in danger of that any time soon.

Having no sympathy for such things, Kaiba told him sternly, "Then that's your problem. If that's not incentive enough for you to work hard, then that has nothing to do with me."

"You had people like Sakaguchi-san—"

Not liking where the conversation was headed, Kaiba cut him off with a curt, "That has nothing to do with this."

The instant change in Kaiba's demeanor was noticeable, but Yami wasn't sure what aspect of his sentence had triggered it. "He was one of your tutors—"

"He was a teacher," Kaiba corrected him in an irritated tone, "which is entirely different."

Yami recognized that he shouldn't pursue the conversation any further based on the way Kaiba was becoming increasingly defensive, but he had to ask, "You didn't go to school when you were a kid?"

Gozaburo had insisted on Kaiba being home schooled in order to make sure that he was given the best and most advanced education possible; preventing him from interacting with other children had also been a factor in his adopted father's decision. Kaiba had enjoyed the break from the other orphans and the challenge of such advanced learning opportunities, but he soon grew to hate it because it was yet another thing that he liked which was used as a weapon against him. "No," he finally forced himself to answer, since saying nothing would only seem suspicious.

The answer surprised Yami and he accidentally commented, "Huh, I would have thought that you would have attended a really elite private school or something."

Once Kaiba had considered trying to attend a private boarding school to get away from Gozaburo, but he would have been forced to leave Mokuba behind which was unacceptable. The more he had thought about attending a local private school, he came to realize that it would mean putting up with a lot of sycophants and children acting out their parents' corporate politics and he'd rather not put up with the bullshit. Instead he decided to do the one thing that infuriated Gozaburo more than any other: enrolling himself in the local public school that had a less than stellar reputation. The beatings he had received had been worth it to know that he had successfully managed to outmaneuver and defy Gozaburo in such a way.

It had been a calculated move on Kaiba's part and one with significant risk. The press generated from a billionaire's son attending a public school had been priceless and to pull Kaiba out would have caused even more of a controversy. Not only would it mean showing the general populous that Kaiba had defied him in such a manner, it would only serve to isolate Gozaburo and Kaiba Corporation from their customer base. Because of that, Gozaburo had tried to use it as a way to generate good publicity for the company by proving that he had enough faith in the local school district to allow his genius adopted son to attend, even going so far as to make a significant financial donation to the Domino school system.

Kaiba considered it one of his most important achievements under the bastard's reign because it meant that Mokuba had to be enrolled in the school as well. It gave Mokuba an opportunity to experience something akin to a normal childhood since it provided him with the chance to get an education and to make friends as well. In the beginning it had been a little rough for Mokuba, but once he got used to it, Kaiba was fully convinced that he had made the right decision.

If nothing else, it allowed them both to escape from Gozaburo and his wrath for a few merciful hours. Although it had been impossible to escape the bastard's influence completely; Kaiba had to take study hall instead of gym because of all the bruises he had consistently earned from his punishments would have otherwise been seen.

Yami had become increasingly worried as Kaiba's expression went from coldly removed to something that resembled a cruel maliciousness. "Seto?" he called out quietly, careful to keep any look of concern from his eyes for fear of it angering Kaiba further.

His eyes snapped up to Yami's and Kaiba cursed himself for allowing his memories to get away from him. "_What_?" Kaiba asked icily, even though he had no desire to carry the conversation on any further than it had already gone.

Unsure about what he was even apologizing for, Yami started, "I…I didn't mean to—"

"Enough," Kaiba told him, disliking Yami's presumptuous assumption that he had done anything significant enough that required an apology.

Before Yami could say anything further, the teacher walked in and started class, preventing any further conversation. It bothered him that he was being pointedly ignored, especially since he still couldn't figure out what exactly had upset Kaiba, but Yami would have to wait until later to find out more.

* * *

Yami never realized just how open Kaiba had become with him until he closed himself off again. It frustrated Yami to know that he had indirectly caused it by saying something, but he hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out what had been bad enough to cause Kaiba to withdraw into himself so completely. It reminded Yami of the collar incident and he hated that he couldn't find a solution to resolve the situation.

When class was dismissed, Yami had the faintest hope that Kaiba might have lightened up a little, but he seemed more remote now than he did before. "Seto…"

Not interested in hearing an explanation, Kaiba stood up and gripped his briefcase handle tightly in barely controlled emotion. "I have work," he said tersely, hoping that for once Yami would let him go without a fuss.

"I understand that," Yami told him softly so as not to draw the attention of the few lingering students left in the room. "What I don't understand is what caused this reaction."

"You never will."

Yami wouldn't accept that and he asserted, "I want to understand, Seto."

"You can't," Kaiba told him angrily before brushing past Yami and walking out the door.

_Only because you won't let me_, Yami thought to himself with a frown, although he was far from discouraged. Yami refused to give up and he was determined to figure out what had just happened, even if it was so that he didn't unwittingly repeat the same mistake in the future.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, not even five hours into Sunday and there's already a new chapter! An added bonus for everyone thanks to my insomnia, so enjoy!

And now we're starting to get closer to the reason why this story decided to develop a plot, heh. I always found it strange that Kaiba ended up at Domino High School—which is filled with delinquent punks and morons according to the manga (with the few random intelligent members of student council)—instead of a school more befitting to his stature. As much as the idea of Kaiba at a place like Ouran High School amuses me, I think it's a bit extreme on the other end as well. But we have proof that Kaiba was wearing a school uniform during a few of his later meetings with Gozaburo, so at some point he ended up going from private tutors to public school and this is my attempt at trying to make sense of it all.

Unfortunately Yami really does get the raw end of the deal since Kaiba's lashing out at him for all the wrong reasons, but thankfully they're both too stubborn to give up, ne? This is only the surface of the situation, so for those of you who were questioning the level of Gozaburo's involvement, you were definitely on the right track.

I was really pleased at the response the first chapter of this received! The enthusiasm and wonderful compliments really were touching and I can't thank everyone enough.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_Yami finally gets home from school, but he is no closer to finding an answer about what happened earlier with Kaiba. His friends are concerned, but Mokuba decides to take things into his own hands._

Because you know that anything that involves his brother, Mokuba is bound to get caught up in at some point. Yami's not the only one who has to learn the boundaries to the new(ish) relationship, after all.

That chapter will go up on **Sunday, June 1st**. Is anyone else as confused and surprised by the fact that it will be June in one more week? Where has this year gone?! In the meantime, there will be one more chapter posted this month. The second part of **Whenever, Wherever** will go up this **Wednesday, May 28th**, so for those of you who are interested, hopefully it can tide you over in the interim.

Thank you again for all of your thoughts and encouragement. I swear that's part of the reason for my high output right now… So thank you again and please feel free to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 03: Silent Sounds

**Chapter 03: Silent Sounds**

Entering the house as quietly as possible to avoid detection, Yami didn't get very far before he heard, "Yo, Yami! Welcome back!"

Turning to face his friend, Yami did his best not to let his current state of emotions show on his face. "Thanks, Jounouchi-kun," Yami said, hoping that his voice didn't sound as forced as it felt.

Yuugi could feel Yami's anxiety and he had his suspicions about the true source of it. Hoping to prevent Jounouchi from jumping to any conclusions involving Kaiba, Yuugi asked, "How did your retakes go?"

Shooting an appreciative look to his aibou, Yami answered, "I only had one in chemistry to redo today. I don't think I did any worse on it than I did on the original, but…"

"Man, I fucking hate chemistry," Jounouchi groaned in commiseration. "That teacher hates me."

"Only because you like to try and make things exploded during the experiments," Yuugi pointed out with a laugh.

Noticing that Mokuba was standing there, Yami greeted him, "Sorry, Mokuba. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Mokuba answered, taking notice of the way Yami was gripping his book bag strap tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white. It reminded him a little of the way that his older brother would grip his briefcase handle when he was angered and Mokuba found himself curious about it. He got the impression that there was more going on than just a test retake and he had a feeling that whatever was causing Yami to look so distant was the same thing that had made Kaiba sound so irritable on the phone earlier. "You look kind of tired, though."

"It's been a long day," Yami told him with a wry grin. "I'm going to go upstairs and change. I'll be back down in a bit." Not waiting for a response, Yami quickly escaped upstairs to his room.

Dropping his heavy bag onto the floor, Yami sighed heavily as he started to undress. Even though a few hours had passed since the incident with Kaiba, Yami was still perturbed at his lack of comprehension over the matter. As he started to get dressed in slightly more comfortable clothes, he tried not to get irritated by the quiet knock on his door. "Yes?" he called out, putting on his shirt before the person opened the door.

Yami had assumed that Jounouchi had come to ask about whether or not it was only the test that was bothering him. Even though things had been less confrontational between Kaiba and Jounouchi lately, their dislike for each other was still blatantly obvious. Thus Yami was slightly surprised to see Mokuba cautiously enter his room, although it was not entirely unexpected. "Mokuba?"

Hesitating before shutting the door behind him, Mokuba wondered if it was really okay to get involved in any way. Unsure of where to look, Mokuba trained his gaze at some spot on the floor as he voiced his suspicion out loud, "It's not just the retake, is it? The thing that's bothering you, I mean."

There was something about the almost shy way Mokuba was trying to handle the situation that reminded Yami of his aibou. It made him a little more responsive to the question than he would have normally been, although he knew better than to completely drop his guard. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Yami confirmed, "No, it's not just the test. Why?"

"Did…did my brother do something?" Mokuba asked, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited for an answer.

"What makes you think that your brother did something?" Yami asked, genuinely curious. Mokuba was usually of the opinion that his older brother could do no wrong, so it was interesting for Yami to see that once again the younger brother thought that Kaiba had some fault in a situation.

Shifting his gaze to somewhere on the wall behind Yami, Mokuba tried to explain, "Well, you seem kind of upset and nii-sama, well he…uhm…"

When Mokuba trailed off into silence, Yami took pity on him. "We didn't have a fight if that's what you're worried about," he reassured Mokuba, figuring that was a partial concern for the young boy.

Mokuba failed at withholding his look of relief as he said, "That's good, then."

"I suppose," Yami agreed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was starting to realize that sitting on the bed had been a mistake; it made him want to curl up and go to sleep for a few hours, but that wasn't really an option at the moment.

Realizing that Yami still seemed down, Mokuba ended up asking, "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't honestly know," Yami said with a frown, still annoyed with himself over the issue. He hadn't intended to keep speaking about the problem, but his thoughts escaped into words. "One minute he was fine, then the next he wasn't."

Mokuba had experienced his brother's rapid switch in moods over the years enough to know how frustrating it could be. "Nii-sama is like that sometimes."

Chuckling a little, Yami replied, "Yes, he does that from time to time," before sobering up slightly. "I just don't understand what happened today." _Not that I understand it any other day, but still_, he added to himself.

"What were you talking about?"

As tempting as it was to possibly get a clue from Mokuba, Yami would rather find out from Kaiba himself. He just didn't feel right about using Mokuba in such a manner and he knew that Kaiba wouldn't approve of it in the least. Yami realized that he had probably already exposed too much as it was, so he did his best to reign the conversation back in to a manageable level. "Don't worry about it," Yami told him, even though he knew that Mokuba would continue to do so. "He'll be fine after he had a little time to 'process it,' as he says."

Despite the levity of the situation, Mokuba giggled at the phrase his brother often used, although he got the sense that Yami was dodging the real question. "You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"If Seto wants me to know, he'll tell me," Yami said by way of explanation. "I know that you're concerned about your brother, but I don't want either of you thinking that I'm trying to use you to get information."

That finally caused Mokuba to look up at Yami and he was strangely touched by the consideration. Kaiba probably would have jumped to such a conclusion, even though Yami would never do such a thing and Mokuba suddenly felt remorse for the putting him in such a position. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Cutting him off with a gentle, "There's no need to apologize. You're just looking out for your nii-sama and I respect that."

Blushing at the praise, Mokuba looked away as he mumbled, "I was worried about you, too. I know how nii-sama gets sometimes…"

Smiling warmly at the boy, Yami said, "Thank you, Mokuba," before walking over to him and squeezing his shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Now let's get back downstairs before the others start wondering what's happened to us."

Nodding in agreement, Mokuba left first and hurried downstairs, eager to return to his friends now that he had a little peace of mind over what had been troubling his brother. Yami followed shortly afterward, laughing quietly to himself when he heard Jounouchi exclaiming to Mokuba, "What took you so long? We thought you fell in and we were going to have to send in a search party or something."

Yami missed Mokuba's reply because Yuugi asked through their link, _"He went upstairs to talk to you, didn't he?"_

Pausing on the stairs, Yami questioned, _"Why do you think that?"_

"_Because you're in a better mood,"_ Yuugi answered, a hint of amusement leaking through their connection.

"_He's a good kid,"_ was all Yami chose to say before walking down the remaining stairs to rejoin his friends. Even though Yami wanted to resolve the situation with Kaiba, it would have to wait for a time when he could actually do something. In the meantime, he would do his best to try and have a decent time instead of dwelling on the matter any further.

* * *

Kaiba finished typing his sentence before answering his ringing cell phone with a distracted, "Yes, Mokuba?"

"Are you still at work?"

Scrolling up the page to proofread what he had just written, Kaiba answered, "Yeah, I've still got a few more hours worth of work to do."

As much as he wanted to reprimand his older brother for working too hard, Mokuba could tell that now was not the right time to do so. "Could you pick me up from Yuugi's when you're done?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

Correcting a typo, Kaiba told him, "Call Isono. He'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home yet," Mokuba protested, trying to convince his brother to change his mind. "We're going to get dinner and then maybe—"

"We?" Kaiba interrupted to question.

"Yeah, Jounouchi, Yuugi, and I were thinking about getting dinner in a couple of hours," Mokuba clarified, intentionally leaving Yami out to see his brother's reaction. "Anzu is at dance practice and Honda was busy, so they couldn't go."

"What about Yami?" Kaiba asked, cursing himself the instant the words had left his mouth. He had been too distracted and it had just slipped out, something that was completely unacceptable.

Mokuba was a little surprised at how easily his older brother had fallen for his ploy. Curious to see if he could find out more, Mokuba looked around to make sure that Yami wasn't nearby before deciding to play devil's advocate once again. "He had to retake a test in chemistry so he came back to the Game Shop kinda late," Mokuba started off, trying to draw his brother's attention away from work by making him ask questions in order to get anywhere.

"Idiot," Kaiba muttered as he leaned back into his chair, work temporarily forgotten. Hearing about the make up test reminded Kaiba of what had happened in history class when Yami had asked for his help and he scowled. Kaiba knew that his behavior had been deplorable, but he couldn't change that now. "And?"

"I don't think he's coming out with us, though."

Snorting at the statement, Kaiba said sarcastically, "I find that hard to believe. If there's food, he'll go." Yami wasn't always as ravenous as he had been when he first got his body, but he still required a lot of food to help him replenish the energy spent to maintain his form; he needed even more when he expended himself physically with certain activities that Kaiba was better off not thinking about at the moment.

"I don't know," Mokuba said, his voice filled with genuine concern as he continued, "he seems really upset about something, but he wouldn't say what."

"He wouldn't say what?" Kaiba repeated, not sure what to do with that piece of information. "You make it sound as if you asked him."

With a shrug that his brother couldn't see, Mokuba confessed, "That's because I did."

"What possessed you to do that?"

Skirting as close to the real problem as he dared, Mokuba answered, "Because I was worried." Realizing that his brother wasn't going to respond without further prodding, he continued, "It seemed like something other than the test was upsetting him."

_He's probably just sulking because I refused to tutor him_, Kaiba told himself, trying to alleviate some of the guilt he was currently experiencing. "He'll be fine, Mokuba. Don't waste your time being bothered by such things."

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed, shocked that he would still say something like that even now. "How can you say that? Yami is—"

"—not your concern," Kaiba finished the sentence, taken aback by Mokuba's emotional outburst. It made Kaiba feel extremely uncomfortable and he was suddenly eager to get back to the file he had been writing earlier. "Call Isono to pick you up. I have more work to do."

The cold dismissal angered Mokuba and he refused to accept it. "You're right—he's not my concern, but he should be yours!" Mokuba accused, instantly slapping his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had just said. "Nii-sama, I—"

Kaiba's eyes went wide in shock at the tone of voice Mokuba had just used, before narrowing in displeasure. Instantly suspecting something had occurred to stir up such strong feelings in Mokuba, he demanded, "What did he say to you?"

Mokuba was beginning to realize that he was way in over his head at this point and he was already regretting his rash actions. "That's just it, nii-sama," Mokuba said softly, nudging a rock with his shoe and trying to think of a way to get himself out of the grave he had just dug for himself. "He cares enough not to."

"Explain."

Mokuba knew there was no arguing with his brother now and he started squirming, knowing that he had just gotten himself into deep shit. "All he said was that if you wanted him to know something, you would tell him and that I should quit worrying about it," Mokuba confessed, hoping that he wasn't somehow getting Yami in trouble, too.

It was surprising for Kaiba to hear such a thing, even though he knew that Yami wasn't the kind of person who would try to use Mokuba to gain information for his own benefit. But the fact that Yami had said something like that made Kaiba feel…well, he wasn't quite sure how that made him feel. The level of understanding that comment implied unnerved Kaiba a little and he didn't know what he was supposed to do next. "You should have followed his advice," Kaiba finally said, hardly believing that such words had come from his own mouth.

"I know and I'm sorry, so please don't be mad—"

"I'm not mad at you, Mokuba," Kaiba told him with a weary sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced over to the work that he should be doing.

Even though he felt relief at those words, Mokuba was still concerned about the person who had unknowingly been dragged into the mess. His words came out in a rush as he pleaded, "Please don't get mad at Yami, either. I was the one who brought it up to him and he really didn't do anything, so please don't get angrier with him, nii-sama."

"Angrier?"

"He said that you guys didn't fight, but I just figured that…" Mokuba started before trailing off once more before he got himself or Yami into even more trouble. He should have known better than to meddle, but he didn't think things would have turned out as poorly as they had.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at that statement. So Yami hadn't considered that a fight? What else did he think that it was, then? "Mokuba, that's enough. I'm not mad at you, I'm not angry with him, okay? We'll talk about this later. Go eat and I don't care if you have to drag him with you, but make sure that brat goes, too. If he refuses, I'll personally kick his ass," Kaiba said, hoping that his brother wouldn't let the conversation ruin the rest of his night. As for Yami, if he were refusing to eat over something so minor, Kaiba would be very disappointed in him.

"Yes, nii-sama," Mokuba agreed obediently, realizing that he had gotten off fairly light for the time being. What would happen after he got home was a totally different matter, though.

Hearing the dread in his younger brother's voice, Kaiba felt compelled to add, "Call me when you're ready and I'll come pick you up, alright?"

If his older brother really was upset with him, he would have had Isono pick Mokuba up immediately to be taken home to await punishment, but that hadn't happened. "Thanks, nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed, some of his former enthusiasm returning. "I'll talk to you then!"

After exchanging their final parting words, Kaiba hung up the phone and stared at it before tossing it onto his desk. _What the hell was that all about?_ Kaiba wondered, finding his brother's behavior beyond abnormal. _He's spending too much time around the damn Yuugi-tachi. Now he's starting to turn into a meddlesome do-gooder just like the rest of them…_

Still caught up in what had just happened, Kaiba found himself more inclined to reconstruct what he had learned instead of returning to the boring file. Giving in for the time being, Kaiba started considering things from the beginning. He knew that his happiness was of great importance to Mokuba and at times he could get a little zealous in his attempts to help achieve or maintain it.

Kaiba figured that when Mokuba saw Yami sulking, he had probably assumed that a fight had occurred between the two of them. After all, they both had a great deal of pride and very quick tempers—albeit Kaiba's revealing itself more often. Thus, Mokuba had probably thought if they had fought, his older brother was probably angry as a result. If that were true, then Mokuba had probably gone to Yami for information in the hopes of bettering understanding Kaiba when they finally met up again at home that night.

Yami's behavior was much more of a mystery to Kaiba. It would have been easy for Yami to tell Mokuba that the incident had happened when he asked to be tutored; it would be benign enough of a comment, after all. However it would leave him the opportunity to ask Mokuba if he knew anything about why Kaiba had reacted the way that he had. Kaiba knew that his brother wouldn't say anything, but that wouldn't stop Yami from asking if he wanted to. And yet, he hadn't.

Yami obviously had been emotional enough that others had picked up on it, but if he didn't think that they had fought, why was he so upset? And even though Kaiba knew that Yami wanted to know more, he had still said that he would wait to be told. Hadn't he said something like that before? Kaiba just didn't get it, so there was no point in wasting any more time on something so unproductive. Returning his attention to the file he had been working on, Kaiba refocused all of his attention on it in the hopes of finishing it before nightfall.

* * *

**A/N:** Since I was a little late with getting this up (totally forgot that it was Sunday and not Saturday), I decided to make it a little longer as an apology!

Not really much to say here, other than we're working toward the fun stuff. I've been playing with all sorts of new ideas in the meanwhile. The _Ouran _crossover I mentioned in the last chapter of _Whenever_ has actually developed quite nicely and once I get it a little further along, I'm actually intending to post it. I was also kicking around an idea of writing a prequel of sorts to this _Entangled Series_, where I was going to link all of the ancient Egyptian memories into a coherent storyline of its own, but I haven't decided to actually write it out yet. Just an idea for now, but we'll see. I've had so much fun working with Atem and Seto in _Whenever_ that it's tempting to do…

Anyway, enough prattling. Sorry again for the delay and thank you for all of the fantastic responses so far!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_Yami wonders where Mokuba disappeared to and goes to investigate._

More character building stuff, so forgive the pacing. Next chapter goes up on **Sunday, June 8th**. In the meantime the third part of _Whenever, Wherever_ goes up on **Wednesday, June 4th**. There's going to be a lot of excitement in that one, dreams, and even a lemon thrown in, so please be sure to check it out, ne?


	4. Chapter 04: Stunted Progress

**Chapter 04: Stunted Progress**

Slumping against the back door with a sigh, Mokuba let go of the breath that he had been holding. He was appalled by his own behavior and yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it completely. Maybe it was because he understood how difficult his brother could really be at times and he had sympathy for Yami as a result. Still, that didn't excuse the disrespectful way he had spoken to his older brother.

He wanted to call Kaiba back to apologize again, but he knew better than to do so. That would only aggravate his brother more. Instead, Mokuba sat down on the stoop and continued resting against the door; he wasn't quite ready to go back inside yet.

What surprised Mokuba more than his own behavior was how his brother had reacted to the situation. Mokuba had knowingly interfered in Kaiba and Yami's personal business and got caught doing it, which was never a good thing. His punishment should have been severe and maybe it would be once he got home, but all of the telltale signs of Kaiba's anger were strangely absent. It just didn't add up to Mokuba and he could only hope that Yami didn't have to face the consequences as well.

Suddenly the door was opened and Mokuba ended up sprawled on his back, looking up at a very bemused Yami. "Uh, hi?" Mokuba greeted him, trying to sound as normal as possible while he sat up again.

Stepping outside and shutting the door behind him, Yami asked, "Is everything okay?"

Sounding suspiciously like his older brother, Mokuba defensively replied, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Grinning despite himself, Yami tried to hide his amusement; he could easily tell that something had upset Mokuba and it wasn't hard to guess what. "Since you were gone so long, I figured something must have happened," Yami told him with a shrug.

Resting his chin on his knees as he wrapped his arms around his bent legs, Mokuba debated about whether or not to tell Yami anything. He was inclined not to say anything further for fear of getting himself in more trouble with either party, but he worried that if Kaiba was going to get mad at Yami about it later, it would only be fair that he have an idea about what had happened. "The good news is that he's not mad at me," Mokuba said quietly, "and he isn't angry with you."

Trying not to sigh, Yami sat down on the sidewalk in front of Mokuba. "You said something to him, didn't you?" Yami asked, his voice free of accusation.

Nodding miserably, Mokuba adverted his eyes from Yami's for fear of what he might see in them.

Yami could tell that Mokuba was already beating himself up enough as it was and he didn't want to make things worse. "Mokuba, I know you meant well, but in the future—"

"I should stay out of it, I know," Mokuba muttered.

"I wasn't going to say that," Yami told him, finally causing Mokuba to look up at him. "Just be careful, that's all."

That hadn't been the response he had been expecting and he looked at Yami in confusion. "Careful?"

"It's just…Seto will do things at his own pace, you know?"

"Yeah," Mokuba said with a sigh, knowing that fact all too well. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Yami asked, genuinely confused about why Mokuba would think such a thing.

Mokuba met Yami's gaze just long enough to realize that he was serious before looking away again. "Because I got involved with something that I shouldn't have."

"I'm not upset with you, Mokuba."

In Mokuba's opinion, it was still far too easy to be true. "Yeah, but what if nii-sama gets mad at you because I—"

"You said earlier that he wasn't angry at either of us, right?" Yami reminded him. "He's not the kind of person who says something if it weren't true, so it'll be fine. Even if he does get upset, he'll get over it eventually."

"I guess," Mokuba reluctantly agreed, knowing that there was some element of truth to Yami's words.

Standing up and holding out his hand to help Mokuba, Yami suggested, "Let's go back inside and see if they've gotten any closer to deciding what we're doing for dinner."

Hesitating before accepting the helping hand, Mokuba chuckled as he remembered his brother's comment about Yami and dinner. "Thanks, Yami," Mokuba said before they went back into the Game Shop to find out more about the upcoming plans.

* * *

Kaiba knew that he would never get away with simply calling his brother and demanding that he come outside, so he sighed as he put the car into park. He was beyond exhausted and the quicker he could collect his younger brother, the quicker they could leave. A hot shower and some sleep sounded incredibly good at the moment, but they would have to wait until Kaiba had the time to properly enjoy them.

Shutting the car off and stepping out, Kaiba walked the short distance to the small home, bracing himself for whatever might happen next. Ringing the doorbell, he was greeted by Yuugi, leading him to believe that Yami was still busy sulking elsewhere.

As he followed Yuugi into the living room, Kaiba was a little surprised to see Yami and Mokuba engaged in a rather lively conversation with Jounouchi. _So much for moping around_, Kaiba thought with a slight quirk of his mouth that was threatening to turn into a smirk. Not wanting to deal with Jounouchi misinterpreting it, Kaiba clamped down on the errant expression.

Realizing that Mokuba didn't intend to leave before the story was finished, Kaiba gracefully lowered himself into a free seat that was conveniently across from Yami's.

"Hey, nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed happily before returning his attention to Jounouchi's story. "So then what happened?"

Having been acknowledged by his younger brother, Kaiba looked to Yami next. All he received was a slight nod from Yami before he too returned his attention to Jounouchi's bombastic retelling, seemingly disinterested in Kaiba's appearance. The casual brush off irked Kaiba a little, although certain parts of his mind were quick to point out that he deserved as much because of his attitude that afternoon.

Since Kaiba had no interest in whatever nonsense the mutt was relating, he took the opportunity to observe Yami. Mokuba had made Yami sound as if he were hiding up in his room sulking and being miserable, but it seemed that was hardly the case. Yami's silence could be attributed to attentive listening and if anything, he gave off the impression that he was currently content to some degree. His posture was practically regal in its bearing and there was nothing to suggest a feeling of depression or defeat. For lack of a better term, Yami seem to be fine.

"I can't believe that really happened," Mokuba said as he shook his head with a laugh.

Resisting from making a derogatory comment since the story seemed to be coming to a close, Kaiba continued to wait in silence. Besides, he was far too busy trying to convince his mind that bringing Yami back home with him would be a bad idea to care about Jounouchi and his stupid story.

Jounouchi would have been more shocked by Kaiba's lack of insults had he not noticed that Yami was the only thing the self-centered bastard was paying any attention to. Deciding that provoking Kaiba would be a bad idea, Jounouchi turned to Mokuba and said, "I guess you're going home now, kid."

Pouting a little, Mokuba knew that he wasn't going to get to stay much longer. It was already well past ten on a school night and he still had some homework to take care of when he got home. "Yeah," Mokuba sighed, wishing he could stay a little longer.

"I guess I should start heading home myself," Jounouchi commented to no one in particular as he stood, hoping that he seemed casual enough. The truth was that he'd rather not watch Kaiba and Yami say good night to each other; he had made the mistake of seeing that once and he wished that he could erase the image from his mind. It had been worse than catching them making out in a classroom because they had been completely uninhibited and half undressed at the time, showing no restraint as they fondled and groped each other. Jounouchi's only saving grace was that he hadn't been seen, but it was a small comfort considering he was now scarred for life because of those two. Shuddering at the memory, Jounouchi quickly said his goodbyes before leaving for the night.

It was only because Kaiba seemed to be in a decent mood that Yuugi decided to try and help them out; he didn't know what had happened between them earlier, but he could still feel it lingering on the surface of Yami's emotions. "Hey, Mokuba," Yuugi called out to him, "before you leave, do you want to come upstairs and get that movie were talking about earlier?"

"Movie?" he repeated in confusion until he realized that Yuugi was trying to give Yami and Kaiba a little time alone. "Oh, _that_ movie. Sure!" He quickly got off of the couch and followed after Yuugi. "We can leave after this, nii-sama."

"Hn," was the only response Kaiba bothered to give to the scheming pair. It was blatantly obvious what the two were trying to do, but he said nothing as they noisily ascended the stairs, finally leaving him and Yami alone.

Sending his appreciation to his aibou through their connection, Yami got up and walked the short distance over to Kaiba. Skillfully straddling himself over Kaiba's lap, Yami looked at him carefully in the hopes of deciphering a clue. Receiving none, Yami rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder as he sighed, "I'm tired."

Biting back a response about being tired of many things—including work and bullshit emotions—Kaiba warned, "I'm not carrying you upstairs again, understood?"

"Mmhm," Yami said through a yawn, smiling when he felt Kaiba's arms encircle around his waist.

"Did you eat?"

Find it an odd question, Yami answered, "Yes, why?"

It made Kaiba nervous whenever Yami got so lethargic without an understandable reason like copious amounts of sex. He would never admit to such an irrational feeling, so he gruffly said, "You're acting like you haven't."

"Oh," was all Yami said as he closed his eyes, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position.

"All you have to say for yourself is, 'Oh?'"

"What else should I say?"

It seemed that Mokuba really hadn't told Yami about what he said on the phone, not that he was complaining about that. "I'll kick your ass if you stop eating," Kaiba threatened for good measure.

Still confused about where this sudden fascination with his eating habits was coming from, Yami retorted, "I'm sure there are plenty of other things that you would want to do to my ass besides kicking it."

Chuckling quietly at the response, Kaiba let the issue go before Yami started asking why he was suddenly making such strange inquires. They fell into a companionable silence and Kaiba began to think that Yami had fallen asleep until he heard a soft, "What happened today?"

Holding back a groan, Kaiba almost would have preferred carrying Yami upstairs instead of having to answer that question. "It won't happen again."

"I'm not trying to pry, Seto. I just want to know what I did wrong."

Why did Yami have to sound so sincere? It made Kaiba a little grateful for the fact that the position they were currently in prevented their gazes from meeting. "Other than being annoying, you did nothing wrong," Kaiba muttered.

"I wasn't being annoying, I was being…_persistent_."

"It's the same damn thing," Kaiba told him, smirking despite himself.

Sitting up straight once more, Yami looked at Kaiba carefully, almost as if he were trying to discern something. It made Kaiba feel a little uncomfortable to be looked at in such manner since there was no one else who dared to hold eye contact with him that long—not even his own brother would. Still, he refused to back down and instead used the opportunity to study Yami intently, although it was difficult trying to figure out what exactly he was seeing. There was an emotion in Yami's crimson gaze that Kaiba recognized, but he didn't understand why it was present. "Why do you look so sad?" he asked Yami softly, his voice filled with a concern that surprised even himself.

His fingers absentmindedly stroked the back of Kaiba's neck as Yami tried to phrase his response. "Maybe because I am," Yami finally replied with a small smile as he reached out to brush his fingers against Kaiba's cheek. The genuine undercurrent of emotion in Kaiba's tone touched him, almost as much as it startled him.

The admission had Kaiba at a complete loss about what to do, as did the fact that Yami had said it with a smile. "Why?" he asked, unable to understand what would make Yami suddenly feel such a way.

"I wonder…" was all Yami got to say before Mokuba and Yuugi came bounding back down the stairs.

Kaiba still felt like there was more that needed to be said, but he realized he had lost the opportunity when Yami slid off of his lap to reclaim his seat on the opposite couch. It left Kaiba with an unpleasant feeling and he frowned, barely noticing when the two boys returned to the living room.

Exchanging a worried look with Yuugi before turning and facing his older brother, Mokuba announced, "I'm ready to go now, nii-sama. If you are, that is."

Retrieving his keys from his pocket, Kaiba tossed them to Mokuba as he told him, "I'll meet you at the car."

Mokuba caught the keys and was glad that he didn't drop them. "Okay, nii-sama," he said before addressing Yami and Yuugi, "and I'll see you guys later. Thanks for letting me come over!"

"Anytime, Mokuba-kun," Yuugi replied with a broad smile. "But I should probably go back upstairs and start my homework…"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Mokuba groaned as he started making his way over to the exit. "Night!"

Taking it as his cue to leave as well, Yuugi said his final goodbyes before returning upstairs to his room, leaving Kaiba and Yami alone once again.

"I should probably go, too," Yami said as he stood up, not looking forward to the assignments that he had left to do.

Catching hold of Yami's wrist when he tried to turn away, Kaiba insisted, "Yami, wait."

"I already am."

The statement puzzled Kaiba, as did the return of that same sadness to Yami's countenance. "What do you mean?" he demanded, his grip tightening involuntarily. "What are you waiting on?"

"You," was the only cryptic answer Kaiba received before Yami managed to free his wrist from the possessive hold. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yami!"

Seemingly unaffected, Yami simply said, "Good night, Seto," before calmly walking away.

Unable to move, Kaiba stared at Yami's retreating form and struggled with what to do next. He would not lower himself to chasing after Yami in such a shameful manner and there was no way in hell that he going to linger in the hopes that he might find out what had just happened. Leaving was his only viable option, but he wasn't pleased about it. There was almost a feeling of cowardice about it and that pissed off Kaiba immensely. But what else could he do? Storm upstairs and force Yami to finish the conversation?

Leaving quickly and ignoring the childish urge to slam the door behind him, Kaiba got in his car and was pleased that Mokuba had the foresight to start it.

"Nii-sama, is everything okay?" Mokuba asked hesitantly, worried about the expression on his older brother's face.

"It's fine," Kaiba growled as he accelerated hard, enjoying the noise his tires produced as he shot down the road.

Mokuba could tell by the way his brother was speeding that everything wasn't fine, but he wasn't going to say anything further. At least Mokuba wasn't going to until he started to question if his brother's anger was a result of his earlier actions. "Nii-sama, did…did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Kaiba said bitterly before adding to himself, _and that's the fucking problem_.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to add a little extra to this chapter as well since I was at work and had the time to kill. Yay for getting to bring my laptop and disguise this as working on the website that is going to be the death of my sanity…Next time I decide to build a heavy flash based website, someone please be kind enough to slap some sense into me, ne? And yet despite that it's been a rather prolific week, hasn't it? Somewhat short of 15,000 words this week in posting, but not by much.

I'm sure I had something to say about this chapter at some point, but I kind of melted my brain yesterday in the heat. I mostly wanted to play with the idea that Kaiba is slowly starting to figure things out and yet his pride still won't let him act on what he should be doing. No good night kiss for the stubborn one, heh. I just think that Kaiba has become very complacent with the fact that Yami

I know some of you were hoping for another Kaiba with the entire gang scene, but things will come in small doses. This was mostly proving that Kaiba can be in the same room as Jounouchi without a fight breaking out, although the Puppy is still continuously being traumatized on various levels it would seem. And Yuugi can't let Mokuba be the only one meddling in a vaguely useful way, right?

Mokuba is strange because in some ways he is so mature and in others he is such a kid. So I can easily see him going from trying to be a mediator to worrying about someone being mad at him and whining about homework he doesn't want to do.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Weary**

_Kaiba reflects on what happened that day._

Mn, not really exciting sounding, is it? Sorry about that, but after this chapter the real fun begins. Bakura will be putting in an appearance after this chapters, so things will be picking up shortly. (How much would everyone kill me if I included the Priest x Thief stuff in the ancient Egypt side story…? Heh, like I don't already have enough projects going on now?)

I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this one thus far. I will probably focus on this one a little more before branching into a new posting after _Whenever, Wherever_ concludes this **Wednesday, June 11th**. The fifth chapter of this story will be posted on **Sunday, June 15th**, so please look forward to that and thank you again for all of the fantastic reviews! On days like this where I'm barely functioning at work, they truly do make the difference. XD Thank you and I hope that everyone checks out the emotional finale of _Whenever, Wherever_ this Wendesday!


	5. Chapter 05: Weary

**Chapter 05: Weary**

While Kaiba waited for the water to heat up, his eyes strayed toward his reflection in the mirror. Even though his bruise had long since faded, sometimes he still expected to see it, despite the impossibility of it. His fingers brushed over the place where it used to be, scowling at himself for doing so. If he was really that interested in marks, there were plenty of little scratches on his back to look at, compliments of Yami from last weekend.

No, it wasn't so much the mark itself that Kaiba was thinking about as much as it was the way he had acquired it. The longer Yami spent in his physical form, the harder it had become for him to project himself into dreams. Initially Kaiba had been grateful for the reprieve, although he would never admit that he sometimes missed the ability. It was especially true on nights like this when there was still unresolved business that needed to be dealt with that it would have been useful.

Putting such thoughts aside as Kaiba stepped into his shower, he could feel some of his tension melting away instantly. Closing his eyes and focusing on the water washing over him, Kaiba did his best to blank out his mind from all unnecessary distractions. Of course it would be easier to do if it weren't for the fact that his primary distraction had joined him in the shower on more than one occasion with pleasurable results. _So much for nothing think about him_, Kaiba reprimanded himself sarcastically as he started to bathe.

Although Kaiba would much rather think about Yami in that context instead of what happened earlier. The expression on Yami's face had made something inside of Kaiba ache and he didn't understand why. What difference did it make to him? And why in the hell did he feel guilty? It was a mystery to him why he felt partially responsible for Yami's mood and it bothered him that he felt that way. If Yami chose to feel that way, then that was his problem and had nothing to do with Kaiba, right?

Kaiba didn't even understand what Yami was upset over, nor did he understand why it mattered to him. Figuring out what Yami was reacting to was probably the best place for Kaiba to start from, but he could only guess. Was it because he refused to tutor Yami? Kaiba doubted that Yami would waste his time being down about such a thing when he could be plotting out devious ways to convince him to change his mind. So what else could it be?

Rinsing his hair after applying shampoo, Kaiba continued trying to sort everything out in his mind. Was Yami upset over the fact that Kaiba refused to tell him the real reason he had initially reacted the way he had? But why would Yami care about that? _Because he's Yami_, his mind answered, although that did little to help him.

Deciding that he might gain some insight by reflecting back on the incident at Yuugi's, he allowed himself to remember. The first thing that struck him as odd was the fact that he had actually noticed and properly named Yami's emotion. Since when had Kaiba Seto been so aware of another person's feelings? _Since you started to care_, his traitorous voice whispered in his mind, making him wish that he could silence it immediately. It wasn't that he _cared _per se, he just…Kaiba's own mind refused to accept his protests and that pissed him off immensely. Why did he have to care at all? Let alone to the point where it actually bothered him that Yami was acting the way that he was?

Ignoring his interior dissension, Kaiba refocused himself as he finished bathing. At first he had thought that everything was okay based on the way Yami had been acting, but things had obviously taken a turn for the worst along the way. It had happened around the time Yami started questioning what had happened, so that effectively ruled out the tutoring issue since it hadn't really been mentioned. That still didn't add up for Kaiba, though. Yami wasn't the type of person who would become that way over something so minor, so what other reason could there be?

Of course, he couldn't even answer why he was so worked up about the situation in the first place, let alone figure out Yami's thoughts. Kaiba wanted to know why he had experienced a jolt of pain when he saw Yami's somber expression, but where was he supposed to find that answer? Had it really hurt to realize that he was responsible for Yami's saddened state? Even now he felt a visceral reaction to the memory of Yami's sad smile and he tired to understand why he felt as if he had wronged him.

It was the completely unknown sensation of wanting to comfort Yami that shocked Kaiba. He had very little experience with such things and yet he had wanted to try and do something about what had happened. Why? Why had he experienced the inexplicable urge to pull Yami into his embrace instead of letting him walk away? And what would he have done after that? Apologize? _Not fucking likely_, he thought with a snort.

Finally deciding that it was pointless to remain in the shower now that he was done, Kaiba shut off the water and stepped out to towel himself dry. Avoiding looking at his reflection in the mirror, Kaiba turned off the lights as he left his bathroom to get into bed.

It was only once he was surrounded by darkness and burrowed under the covers that he dared to confront the one thing he'd rather not acknowledge. Somewhere along the way, Kaiba had become overly accustomed to Yami's displays of affection and to be denied in such a manner bothered him. He almost wished that it had been a blatant snub so that he could call Yami out on it, but it wasn't like Kaiba had even tried to do anything. He hadn't taken the initiative to kiss Yami goodbye, so Kaiba had no one to blame but himself. Besides, what was so great about kissing Yami? _Everything_, that damnable voice inside of him whispered. Kaiba merely rolled over in bed as if that would somehow help him escape such thoughts.

It was proving impossible to think of anything else and Kaiba could only sigh. Why did Yami have to seem so damn sad?

"_Maybe because I am_."

Pulling the covers tighter around him, now all Kaiba could wonder was what in the hell he was going to do about it. He had plenty of time to do so; it wasn't like he was getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a little short, but there's a couple of reasons for it. Writing the conclusion of _Whenever, Wherever_ was emotionally draining and then on Thursday I had to go to a funeral for a family friend who unexpectedly passed away. It didn't leave a whole lot of time for writing and I was concerned that the emotions would cross over and make this chapter darker than I intended for it to become. So I decided it was better to keep this one short and work on chapter six with a clear mind.

Besides, what I was trying to get across was the fact that Kaiba is slowly starting to figure out what he _should _be doing, but he's still arguing against it. So far most of the initiative has been taken by Yami—of course, Kaiba probably thinks it's only because he's allowing Yami that right—and I think it's about time that the boy learned it's not just Yami's responsibility. Yami may have patience, but I can't see him letting himself be taken advantage of in the process. Kaiba's still got a lot to learn, ne?

I'm going to postpone Wednesday updates for a bit while I try and get some more material written. I'm not really sure which project I want to tackle next since I'm in the middle of several at once. I'm going to start keeping a work in progress chart on my profile page and in my livejournal. Speaking of which, I've posted **two polls on my livejournal** about which story you would like to see next and which story ideas you'd like to see in general. So you want any input, head over to my livejournal—**username: kamiyashi**—and cast your vote! Leaving a comment about why would be helpful, so please feel free to share your thoughts!

To those of you who supported me through _Whenever, Wherever_ I thank you. I know I probably ripped a few hearts out, but as I mentioned before there will be a third part. The only problem is that instead of being four chapters, it'll most likely be 25 chapters long. It will probably have an **M rating** and will feature Kaiba x Yami, but also increased suggestions of Seto x Kaiba. I was toying with a Kaiba x Yami x Seto scene, but I haven't decided. It was just so much fun playing with Kaiba and Seto together…

Anyway, head on over to my livejournal if you want to vote on what stories come next! I don't know how long I'll leave the polls open, but they'll stay open for awhile.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chaotic Questioning**

_When Kaiba discovers that Yami isn't at school, he demands answers from Yuugi. But when Bakura shows up and starts making insinuations, Kaiba can't help but (over)react. Especially once Jounouchi shows up and starts trying to interfere…_

Just can't help myself it seems. XD It'll be a lot of fun, so please be sure to check back here on **Sunday, June 22nd** for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 06: Chaotic Questioning

**Chapter 06: Chaotic Questioning**

"Where. The fuck. Is he?"

Yuugi flinched at Kaiba's tone of voice, a sense of fear welling up inside of him even though he knew that the anger was aimed at something else. "He's at home," Yuugi dutifully answered, too scared not to. It had been awhile since he had last experienced Kaiba's rage at such a close range and he had almost forgotten how intimidating it could be at times.

"Why isn't he here?" Kaiba demanded harshly, hoping to have his answers before the friendship brigade arrived and class started.

Yami hadn't really told Yuugi much about what had happened, but he hadn't really needed to; all of the mixed emotions and frustration let Yuugi know that there was something going on between them. It was strange to see Kaiba showing any expression and if he looked past the anger, Yuugi could have sworn that he saw concern in those blue eyes. "He's fine, he just overslept," Yuugi told him with a shrug. "You know how impossible it is to get him up when he gets like that, but he should be in later today."

Clenching his hand into a tight fist at his side, Kaiba tried to ignore the guilt that sentence had stirred up within him. "There was no reason for him to reach that point."

Yuugi almost got the impression that Kaiba was blaming himself, but there was no way that could be true, right? "Maybe not," Yuugi told him, unsure of what the truth was. "He probably just stayed up too late studying again."

"Again?" Kaiba repeated, his hand finally unclenching.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Yuugi. "Yeah, again. I keep trying to tell him that he can't catch up on three thousand years of learning in one night, but that doesn't stop him from trying," Yuugi said with a chuckle.

Kaiba had never considered it from that angle before, although it was hardly surprising since he barely had a tentative acceptance with things regarding the past. "Are his grades that really that bad?"

Yuugi's eyes went wide with shock at Kaiba asking a question that almost sounding as if he was interested in the answer. It wasn't a demand or an order, but an actual inquiry regarding Yami. Yuugi could hardly believe it; it was one thing for Kaiba to do so around Yami, but to ask anyone else was unheard of, to say the least. "Um…well, the teachers are cutting him a little slack because they think that he's struggling with written Japanese, but…"

It was enough to confirm things for Kaiba. He still couldn't shake the feeling that yesterday's incident had something to do with it, but Yuugi's explanation made some sense as well. "Thanks," Kaiba said gruffly before turning to leave.

Recovering from the shock of actually receiving a word of gratitude from Kaiba of all people, Yuugi asked, "Kaiba-kun, where are you going?"

Kaiba felt that he didn't owe Yuugi any answers, so he simply walked back over to his desk to grab his briefcase before heading to the exit. The door slid open and Kaiba found himself face to face with Bakura, instantly ruining his day further. "Get the fuck out of my way," Kaiba demanded icily, not in the mood to put up with Bakura's bullshit.

"In a hurry, priest?" Bakura asked with a laugh that set every nerve in Kaiba on edge. "Can't find your pharaoh?"

Something inside of Kaiba froze as he tried to assess if the comment was a veiled warning or not. "Bastard, if you've done anything—" he stated to threaten before he got cut off by Bakura's perverse laugh.

"I said it before, priest," Bakura told Kaiba with a particularly dirty leer, "he's not the one you need to watch out for."

Yuugi reached Kaiba's side just in time to hear the last part and he was confused by it even more than the last encounter he had witnessed. He was just glad that Yami wasn't there because he got the feeling that things would have turned out even worse. "Kaiba-kun, what…?" he started to ask until he realized that he was being completely ignored. The pair didn't even notice when the rest of the Yuugi-tachi appeared since they were too busy glaring at each other.

Bakura might have been obvious to their growing audience, but he was fully aware of what he was doing to Kaiba. Taking a step closer and reaching out to touch Kaiba's cheek, he asked, "Or did you forget what happened last time?"

Before Bakura's hand could touch him, Kaiba used it as leverage to pin Bakura against the wall next to the door. Instead of the cry of pain he had been expecting to hear, Bakura moaned in a highly sexual manner as his body sensuously arched against Kaiba's. "This brings back memories, doesn't it, priest?" he purred seductively, laughing at the disgust that was clearly evident on Kaiba's face.

The rest of the Yuugi-tachi started exchanging worried looks and they could already hear the whispers of their classmates wondering what was going on between the two bickering teens. Jounouchi knew that they needed to break up the fight before it escalated, but he wasn't exactly sure how to intervene without getting maimed by Kaiba in the process. He was having a hard enough time with the situation as he desperately tried not to substitute Yami for Bakura; it looked like something he had walked in on before, but the white-haired teen had no reason to be like that with Kaiba. Unless they had been seeing each other before Yami got his own body…? No, that couldn't be right, could it?

Pushing his speculations aside, Jounouchi started to ask what was going on and why Yami wasn't around to break it up, but he was stopped by Yuugi's hand touching his arm. "Don't," was all Yuugi quietly warned before returning his full attention to the fight.

Kaiba fought his revulsion over Bakura's actions, knowing that it wouldn't be good to lose control with so many witnesses present. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care, you little—"

Subtly shifting his body against Kaiba's with a knowing smirk, Bakura asked, "Shall I remind you?"

"Don't say another word," Kaiba commanded as he finally released Bakura, unable to stand the contact anymore. "You won't live to regret it."

Bakura's eyes went wide when he realized what Kaiba had just done and while his first reaction was to get angry, he was far too intrigued by what it could mean. He didn't mind enduring a little pain if it meant finding out about Kaiba's increasingly evident power and some part of him was sadistically excited about the prospects. Deciding that there was more that he wanted to think about, Bakura thrust Ryou back into control of the body, who promptly started to panic and flail about when he discovered that he no longer had the ability to speak.

Not interested in further displays of idiocy, Kaiba turned around to leave and was stopped by Jounouchi exclaiming, "Kaiba! Bastard, what did you do—"

Interrupting the question, his eyes flashing in annoyance, Kaiba coldly warned him, "Not. Another. _Word_."

Jounouchi started to argue back when he realized that he couldn't produce any sound whatsoever. It almost felt as if there were an invisible hand on his throat that was trying to choke him and he did his best not to freak out about it. He had noticed the glowing eye too late and he considered himself lucky that he was only temporarily mute—well, hopefully only temporarily. Jounouchi had seen what Yami was capable of whenever that mark appeared and it was more than just a little frightening at times.

It was only after Kaiba had turned the corner that Yuugi felt safe enough to ask Jounouchi, "You can't speak, can you?"

Mouthing the word, "No," as he shook his head, Jounouchi had hope that Yuugi could explain what had just happened.

"Bakura-kun, too?"

Ryou nodded rigorously, still confused as to why he could no longer talk.

Anzu cautiously moved closer to her boyfriend, lightly touching his arm in comfort before asking, "Yuugi, what's going on?"

Gripping the Millennium Puzzle tightly, he honestly answered, "I'm not really sure," as they entered the now silent classroom and took their seats. He watched as Jounouchi started furiously writing down notes to Honda as they tried to decide how long he and Ryou were doomed to silence.

Sighing warily, he tentatively reached out to Yami and wasn't surprised to find that he was still asleep. Yuugi wanted to warn Yami that he most likely was getting an unexpected visit, but more than that, he wanted to ask how Kaiba had managed to draw on the powers of the Millennium Puzzle again to use it against two people. _Just what the hell is going on?_ Yuugi wondered, trying to make some since out of it all.

"Okay, class—settle down. It's time to begin," the substitute turned permanent teacher announced. "Let's start with roll…"

His questions would have to wait, it would seem.

* * *

It had been ridiculously easy to break into the Mutou's residence and would have been even if Kaiba lacked the skills of a lock pick. Of course he hadn't really needed to use his abilities since there had been a key left under the doormat that allowed him to enter undetected.

Pocketing the house key and silently walking upstairs, Kaiba hoped that he wasn't making a mistake in coming over to search for Yami. _A little late for that now_, he told himself with a shake of his head, somewhat disgusted by his own actions. He reassured himself that he hadn't come to check on Yami because he had been unsettled by Bakura's vague threat, but that still didn't give him a clear reason for being there uninvited—or at all.

Slipping into Yami's room, Kaiba refused to acknowledge the relief he felt at seeing him sleeping peacefully. He would not allow Bakura's words to influence his thoughts in such a way; he was not that weak.

What disturbed Kaiba the most was how exhausted he currently felt. It had started after his confrontation with the bastard and at first he had dismissed it as the adrenaline wearing off, but now he felt suspiciously like he had the last time he had done something to Bakura. There was no proof that the Millennium Puzzle had caused anything to happen and yet Kaiba had a sinking feeling that he might find out otherwise.

Pushing aside such worthless thoughts, Kaiba debated whether he should try and wake Yami up or leave and go to work. Even though he could see that Yami was safe, a small part of him wanted the reassurance that he was actually okay and that his exhaustion really was a result of staying up too late studying. Why was Kaiba putting up with such irrational thoughts? Why should he concern himself with such things? Especially since he would be kept waiting awhile since Yami wasn't going to wake up again until he was damn good and ready, but then again Kaiba didn't exactly feel like heading over to the office yet.

Instead he found his body overriding his commonsense as he stripped down and joined Yami in bed. It was a tight fit, but just this once he wouldn't complain as he wrapped himself around Yami's smaller form. He had started to become uncharacteristically spoiled by the consistent contact they shared and it was difficult at times not to let himself get caught up in it completely. Telling himself that he was just making up for yesterday's slight did little to soothe the irritation over the matter; it was just that he was so tired and it was making it hard to think logically about things. He knew that he should probably put up more of a fight against such nonsense, but he was finding it hard to summon the will to do so.

The warmth made him drowsy, especially combined with his dubious source of exhaustion and the fact that he had been up for almost three days straight. When Yami snuggled back against his chest, Kaiba pulled him that much closer, his own body relaxing against his will. He knew that he shouldn't have been in such a compromising situation, but he would probably wake up before Yami and be gone, thus sparing him any possible embarrassment. For that reason alone, Kaiba allowed sleep to claim him, never relinquishing his possessive grip on Yami.

* * *

**A/N:** Will Kaiba ever learn to be honest about what he wants…?

And it seems like Yami's picking up some of his boyfriend's bad habits when it comes to overdoing things at the cost of sleeping. I think he's still trying to find a balance for himself, but there's also the irritation that comes with not being as good at his studies as he is at everything else. The ego is taking a bit of a beating, but that'll come into play later. If he thought of studying as a game, maybe then he would be able to be the best at it? Pity Kaiba doesn't seem to want to play, though. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER:** **Walls**

_Yami wakes up and discovers Kaiba in his bed and has some questions, but when he innocently says the wrong thing, it leads to more problems._

The next chapter is going to be nice and long, so there's more happening than will fit in a short summary. There will also be a few more clues about Bakura's involvement and the past, amongst other things. So please be sure to check in next Sunday because there's going to be a lot of important and interesting things going on in it! And the polls are still open in my livejournal if you want to have a say in it. Seems like the third installment of _Endless Loop_ is in the lead. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to vote and to leave such wonderful reviews here!


	7. Chapter 07: Walls

**Chapter 07: Walls**

When Yami finally awoke, he was more confused by the fact that there was someone in bed with him than the fact that it was already noon. Even as sleep addled as his mind currently was, Yami knew that something had to be seriously wrong for Kaiba to be asleep in his bed on a weekday afternoon when there was school and work waiting for him. Careful not to move so that he didn't accidentally wake Kaiba up, Yami reached out to Yuugi as he sleepily asked, _"Aibou?" _He was instantly subjected to a chaotic mix of worry and relief, which only lent further proof to his earlier assumption that something must have happened.

"_You're awake!"_ Yuugi exclaimed happily, hoping that things would start to get better now. _"Yami, we need to talk."_

"_Yes, we do,"_ Yami agreed, _"and we can start with what happened."_

Yami was met with silence until finally Yuugi apologized, _"Sorry, I'm back now."_

"_Hiding in the bathroom?"_

"_Yeah,"_ Yuugi confirmed, _"so I don't have long."_

"_Is there a logical explanation for why Seto is here?"_ Yami asked, leaving out the, "and naked," part for Yuugi's benefit. Not that Yami was complaining about the latter aspect…

Yuugi hesitated before asking, _"How angry is he?"_ He really didn't want to face off against an irate Kaiba and he couldn't imagine how worked up he had gotten over the incident, especially since he had probably spent the last several hours waiting and thinking about things.

"_I'm not sure,"_ Yami answered honestly, although he was starting to become impatient. _"Why would he be angry?"_

Yuugi did his best to try and succinctly sum things up for Yami. _"Kaiba-kun was worried that you weren't in class and he asked me where you were,"_ he started to explain, leaving out the fact it had been more of an inquisition in the beginning. _"I told him that you were going to come in late because you overslept and I guess he decided to go make sure?"_

That last part didn't sound like Kaiba at all, leading Yami to ask, _"That's not all that happened, is it?"_

"_No,"_ Yuugi confessed, feeling slightly awkward about relating what occurred next. _"Bakura-kun, he…"_

Yami felt his own hatred flaring at the mention of Bakura. He knew that Bakura had been acting a little too well behaved recently and it figured that he'd try to do something to Kaiba while Yami wasn't there to do anything about it. Yami never had found out what exactly had happened the last time between the two of them that made Kaiba so skittish, but he couldn't imagine this encounter being much better. _"Aibou, just say it."_

Yuugi knew that if he delayed any longer that his teacher was going to get suspicious of him. _"Bakura-kun stopped Kaiba-kun on his way out and started saying something to him and—"_

"_Started saying _what,_ exactly?"_ Yami asked, knowing that it was crucial to understanding anything.

Yuugi was hesitant to repeat it because he knew how easily the situation could have been misinterpreted. He didn't believe for one minute that Kaiba had done anything with Bakura, but that encounter had certain been rather…_suggestive_ of such things. _"I didn't really understand what was going on and then I felt the Millennium Puzzle activate and—"_

"_Aibou, what did he say?"_ Yami asked with a sense of urgency.

_"He told Bakura-kun—"_

_"Not Seto. What did Bakura say?"_

Yuugi could feel Yami's agitation, but he tried not to let it faze him. Doing his best to make Yami to see the real problem, Yuugi tried to explain, _"Yami, Kaiba-kun used the Millennium Puzzle against Bakura-kun again. And against Jounouchi-kun, too…"_

"_He did _what_? Why?"_ Yami demanded to know, all traces of sleep gone. _"Is Jounouchi-kun okay?"_

_"All I know is that Kaiba-kun told Bakura-kun to stop talking and then he told Jounouchi-kun not to say another word and after that, neither of them could talk for almost two hours. They're both fine now, thankfully."_

There was a little relief to be had in knowing that Kaiba hadn't done anything more severe than causing two people to stop talking for a couple of hours, but Yami was still worried.

Sensing Yami's emotions, Yuugi tried to clarify, _"Kaiba-kun didn't mean to—actually, I don't think he even knows he did it, which would be a good thing."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because Jounouchi-kun would never be able to talk again," _Yuugi joked, although he wouldn't put it past Kaiba.

Despite the levity of the situation, Yami chuckled to himself and instantly regretted it when he heard Kaiba groan a little and tighten his grip because his rest was disturbed. Now that he had a little more information to go on, Yami was inclined to believe that Kaiba's body had force him to sleep because of the spiritual strain he had experienced from his earlier actions. It would certainly explain why Kaiba was still in a deep sleep, although that troubled Yami a little since it meant that he had probably already been pushing his body too hard from before.

All of his previous irritation was replaced with curiosity as he tried to figure out how Kaiba was managing to use the Millennium Puzzle at all, let alone successfully. He found it strange that Kaiba had used it to silence two people since the Millennium Puzzle couldn't be used to command others to do anything; only the Millennium Rod could be used to manipulate people in such a way. _Does that mean since Seto used both the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Rod in the past that he can currently use the abilities of one by utilizing the power of the other? _Yami wondered, almost wishing that they had possession of the Millennium Rod to test his theory. Of course Kaiba probably wouldn't go near the Millennium Rod, although he _had_ agreed to explore their connection with the Millennium Puzzle. That reminded Yami about what he still wanted to do once he could get his aibou to lend it to him…

Yuugi was just grateful that Yami's mood had improved a little and the fact that his teacher hadn't been overly concerned about what had taken him so long to return. _"Yami,"_ Yuugi said softly to get his attention, _"I have to go. Are you two coming back?"_

"_I guess that depends on when he wakes up,"_ Yami told him before adding to himself, _and what I do to him once he's awake…_

Minimizing their connection to spare his aibou any unwanted stray images, Yami tried to comprehend everything that he had just been told. _He never did tell me what Bakura said_, Yami realized, although he had no doubt that it involved the word, "priest," and a variety of insults. What was his aibou hiding from him about that morning? And more importantly: _why_? Who was Yuugi trying to protect with his refusal to speak?

Yami shut his eyes when Kaiba started to stir and he did his best not to jump when the other bolted awake with a swear. Looking at his surroundings, everything started to catch up with Kaiba and he swore again when he saw the time on the clock. Lying back down with a sigh, Kaiba continued to curse himself for being so weak, but his body obviously needed the rest. _Did it have to be next to him?_ he thought in disgust, frustrated by what he had done. At least Yami was still asleep and wouldn't be aware of Kaiba's lapse in judgment.

Kissing Yami's shoulder out of habit, Kaiba started trying to detangle himself and froze when he heard, "Going somewhere?"

Yami sounded far too amused and far too _awake_ for Kaiba's tastes and he tried to think his way quickly out of the situation. "Yes."

"Not right now you're not," Yami informed him as he rolled over to pull Kaiba back down into bed. "At least not before you explain why you're here and naked. Normally I don't have to ask what your intentions are, but…"

Kaiba realized that Yami was trying to play off the situation in an attempt to lighten it, but he was still uneasy. "I need to go."

"No, you need to explain what happened that caused you to end up over here."

"There's nothing to explain."

"Oh yes, because Kaiba Seto regularly breaks into houses to sleep naked next to people on a school day in the middle of the work week," Yami said sarcastically with a snort. It was only when Kaiba started to leave again that Yami realized that he had probably gone too far.

Mortified didn't even begin to cover what Kaiba was feeling at the moment and all he could think of was trying to get out of the situation. His embarrassment was made even worse when Yami yanked him back down into bed again so that he could wrap himself around Kaiba. "Look, you don't have to explain anything yet," Yami murmured into Kaiba's ear, "but don't leave like this."

"Stop trying to act so goddamn understanding!"

Tightening his hold when he felt Kaiba start to move away, Yami retorted, "Would you rather have me act like an asshole?"

Kaiba almost wanted to answer, "Yes," because he knew how to handle assholes; understanding and empathetic people were a complete mystery to him. "I'd prefer you to stay out of it."

"It's a little late for that now," Yami told him, trying to keep the slight hint of amusement out of his voice.

"Let go of me, Yami," Kaiba growled as he made another attempt at freeing himself. It shouldn't have taken any effort at all and yet his body felt so incredibly weak that it was proving to be somewhat of a problem.

Pulling Kaiba back down again and pinning his hands above his head, Yami sat on top of him with a challenging look as he murmured, "You're not going anywhere until I say so, Seto."

Instead of the playfully perverse statement Yami had meant, Kaiba heard the echo of his adopted father's voice making a threat he used all too often in the past—although with Gozaburo, it wasn't so much a threat as it was a promise. Everything in Kaiba froze as a long forgotten fear rose to the surface and he acted out on reflex before he was even aware of what he was doing; all he knew was that every survival instinct was screaming at him to get away as fast as possible.

One minute Yami was sitting comfortably on top of Kaiba and the next he was being thrown against the wall next to his bed in an extremely forceful manner. Despite she short distance, the impact was hard enough to knock all of the air out of his lungs and Yami started coughing as he tried to recover his breath. It was a little painful, but he was far too worried about the way Kaiba was sitting up and staring at him to care.

It took a moment for the realization of what he had just done sunk in for Kaiba and he tried not to panic over just how much he had lost control. "Shit, Yami, I—"

Grateful that Kaiba wasn't bolting for the door, Yami moved closer to him and ignored the twinges of pain it caused. Wrapping his legs around Kaiba's waist and his arms around his neck, Yami continued attempting to catch his breath as he whispered, "It's okay, Seto."

"It's not okay!" Kaiba protested vehemently as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yami to hold him tightly, almost as if to prove that the former spirit wasn't actually harmed. There was no excuse for his behavior and Kaiba still couldn't believe what he had just done. "I can't—I just…I didn't…"

"I'm fine," Yami tried to reassure him, his coughs having already subsided. "Just a little…_surprised_…I guess." The flash of terror he had seen in Kaiba's eyes had been more painful than anything else; Yami never wanted to be responsible for such an expression and he tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation.

"I'm sorry," Kaiba mumbled into Yami's hair, "I didn't mean—"

Cutting Kaiba off gently, Yami told him, "I know you didn't mean to, Seto."

"It shouldn't have happened," Kaiba muttered, hating that his impeccable self-control had somehow become nonexistent. There was no excuse for what he had done and it was made even worse by the fact that Yami wasn't blaming him for it. How could he have reacted in such a manner? It wouldn't have been acceptable behavior back then and it certainly wasn't acceptable now.

Knowing better than to look Kaiba in the eyes when he asked his next question, Yami rested his head on the other's shoulder. "What is going on with you?"

Yami had made it sound like a rhetorical question, but Kaiba knew that he was expecting an actual answer. Kaiba didn't want to tell him, but he felt as if he owed it to him after launching him into the nearest wall. Besides, there was no pity in Yami's voice, no trace of any of the emotions that Kaiba found so distasteful and for that he was grateful—even if it did mean that the other understood him a little too well. "He," Kaiba started to explain before pausing and starting again, "it was…it was a threat that…and I just…" Kaiba couldn't bear to say anything more; he had done his best to forget about what horrible things used to happen after his adopted father spoke those words and he didn't want to start remembering again. He was unaccustomed to having to explain himself and his words continued to fail him as he struggled against the bile that was rising up in his throat.

"Gozaburo," Yami said carefully, instantly becoming aware of the way Kaiba's grip tightened imperceptibly at the mere mention of the name.

Kaiba's voice was tight with controlled emotions as he confirmed, "Yes." Forcing everything behind the walls, Kaiba could already feel himself withdrawing out of habit. How could he have slipped so badly?

Yami suddenly felt guilty for unwittingly saying such a thing and it warred with his concern about what exactly Kaiba had experienced in the past to make him react in such a way. He wanted to apologize, but he got the impression that would only make things worse. After all, Kaiba Seto didn't do sympathy, right?

Instead of saying anything, Yami simply kissed Kaiba's neck and remained as he was while he waited for something else to happen. He was a little stunned that he had even gotten that much of an explanation and there was no way that he was going to pry into something as sensitive as that when Kaiba's emotions were still that raw. There was too much tension in Kaiba's body and Yami didn't want to cause him any more pain than he had already experienced.

It was only after Kaiba had successfully reined everything back in that he could contemplate what he should do next. They sat together in silence while Kaiba tried to figure out if asking about Yuugi would reveal more than he wanted. It would get them off of the subject of Gozaburo, but it meant talking about Bakura. Then again, Yuugi had probably already told Yami about that morning and Kaiba was more curious than he cared to admit to discover if anything had actually involved the Millennium Puzzle or not. "Yami?"

"Hm?" Yami managed to reply, having almost been lulled back to sleep by the soothing circles that Kaiba was absentmindedly tracing on his back.

"Did…did Yuugi say anything to you about this morning?"

Yami was slightly impressed that Kaiba had brought the topic up on his own accord, although he knew that it was most likely a diversionary tactic. "Yes," he answered, but he neglected to elaborate.

Hating that he was even asking, Kaiba bit out, "The Millennium Puzzle?"

Knowing that Kaiba most likely would falter over discussing the Millennium Item, Yami volunteered, "You used it," although he didn't bother to mention how. "Again."

With his earlier suspicion confirmed, Kaiba swore once more. It explained why his body felt so exhausted, but it didn't help at all with the reason why he could do such things in the first place.

"Care to explain?" Yami prompted him, knowing that the answer was probably going to be a negative.

"No," Kaiba said, although it had more to do with the fact that he didn't understand what had happened rather than not wanting to tell Yami about it.

Chuckling as he pulled back, Yami smiled at Kaiba as he ran his fingers through the chestnut hair that he had avoided playing with earlier. "All I know is that it involved Bakura."

"Then that's all you need to know," Kaiba told him as he tried not to respond to the small touch. He refused to admit that he was relieved to see no trace of accusation or pity in those scarlet eyes, but that didn't change the fact that he experienced the emotion.

Not willing to concede just yet, Yami asked, "What does he keep saying to you?"

"Nothing but bullshit," Kaiba answered dismissively.

"Then why do you get so bothered by it?"

Kaiba didn't have a good answer to that question, so he decided to ask a different one. "How much of him do you remember?"

Assuming that Kaiba was referring to his few memories of his past life in ancient Egypt, Yami did his best to recall what little he could. "He was the King of Thieves," Yami started off, "and was often in trouble at my court. I think he was somehow partially responsible for the reason I ultimately ended up sealed in the Millennium Puzzle, but I don't know how he ended up trapped in the Millennium Ring."

"That's it?" Kaiba asked, not liking the fact that he currently seemed to, "remember," more about Bakura than Yami did.

"I think the high priest might have threatened to have Bakura sentenced to death once, but I don't know why it was warranted, nor why it didn't happen," Yami finally said after thinking about it for a little bit.

_Probably for the assassination attempt_, Kaiba thought, his fingers inadvertently seeking out the scar on Yami's back. Although it did bring up a very good point: why hadn't the priest succeeded in killing the bastard for good? Unless he had succeeded and that was why Bakura's spirit ended up possessing the Millennium Ring? If that were true, Kaiba would have to go back in time just to slap the priest for such a foolish error. Then again, what other solution was there?

Realizing that Kaiba wasn't saying anything, Yami continued, "I'm not really sure, though. I figured that dream wasn't real…"

Resisting the instinctual urge to argue that none of it was real, Kaiba asked, "Why is that?"

Yami finally looked away and Kaiba found himself intrigued by the reaction. Unsure of how to describe it, Yami awkwardly explained, "I wasn't really sure what started it, but they were fighting and then…I don't know. It just felt wrong?"

"They?"

"Bakura and the high priest," Yami said, having learned well enough never to address him in a possessive manner. "They were arguing in the dungeon about something and—"

"About what?" Kaiba rudely interrupted to ask.

Arching his eyebrows in surprise at Kaiba's question, Yami tried to remember the dream that he had seen a few weeks ago. It had already started to blur in his memory and he couldn't really remember the initial fight between Bakura and Seto, but he related what little he could. "Hm…I remember hearing Bakura saying something like, 'Remember what I said before,' but I still don't know what he was talking about. 'I know the real reason you keep me down here, priest,' was the only other thing that I remember Bakura saying and the high priest got really upset about it for some reason…"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed against his will and he tried not to feel the rage that was starting to surface at the words so similar to the ones he had already heard from the current version of Bakura. He couldn't let Yami know, though; something inside of him felt the need to shield the former pharaoh from such things for an unknown reason. "And then?" Kaiba prompted after Yami remained silent.

Yami was starting to get the impression that Kaiba knew more than he was letting on, but now wasn't exactly the ideal time to try and find out if that were true or not. "Uhm, the priest and I returned to my chambers and then…well, they argued over a couple of things and—"

"They?" Kaiba asked again, not understanding who else could have been involved if Bakura was still down in the dungeon at the time.

Realizing his slip, Yami explained, "Sorry, it just didn't feel like me, you know? I felt more like I was watching the pharaoh and priest fighting than actually being the one participating, if that makes any sense."

It was an interesting differentiation for Kaiba, but he chose not to comment on it. Instead he simply nodded and waited for Yami to continue.

"The priest wanted to execute him and I was insisting that Bakura be given a second chance. I just didn't understand the venomous protests of the priest and why he seemed almost…afraid? I don't think that's the right word for it, though. He just wasn't acting like himself and it concerned me," Yami said, flicking his gaze back up to Kaiba's, almost as if to check and make sure that he understood the implication of the latter part on their current situation.

It hadn't been lost on Kaiba and he did his best to ignore the way it made his emotions respond. He could almost see what Yami was talking about, but it was covered under a layer of mist that made it difficult to do so. It almost felt like an echo of the priest's emotions were resounding within him and he could feel Seto's anxiety rising inside over what the thief could have possibly done both to him and the pharaoh. "What makes you think that it wasn't real?"

Blushing slightly, Yami looked down and started tracing the outline of Kaiba's collarbone as if it were suddenly the most fascinating thing. "He was acting oddly in more ways than one," Yami muttered.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Yami said with a sigh, "that after the argument, he—he just, I don't know, I guess he just felt...almost desperate, which is something that I don't normally associate with him..."

"I should hope not," Kaiba replied with a frown, not liking the word, "desperate," being used to describe anything in relation to him. "Desperate how?"

Yami's blush deepened as he recalled what exactly had happened afterward and he already regretted bringing up the details; it wasn't like Kaiba would remember if they were incorrect or incomplete, but he just had to keep on talking, didn't he? "He said something like, 'I'm not going to let him take you away,' and then he…well, he…he started to…"

Secretly amused by the way Yami was starting to stammer, Kaiba demanded, "He started to what?"

"I could show you," Yami offered with a wicked grin, figuring that would be the easiest way to overcome the embarrassment and move on from the awkward subject. It was one thing to say it, but quite another to demonstrate, after all.

"_Oh_," Kaiba finally said, having gotten all of the explanation he needed from that single look. "Asserting his position, then?"

Grinning perversely, Yami replied, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Hn," was all Kaiba responded with, ignoring the temptation of acting out in such a manner. It was obvious that Yami was already getting the same idea, but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to do anything when he realized what the priest had been trying to prove and how much it would have paralleled at the moment.

Restraining himself temporarily, Yami wanted to know, "Why do you ask?" He knew that it was probably hoping for too much to get an answer about what was going on between him and Bakura, but Yami was still grateful for the unusual amount of patience shown by Kaiba while talking about their past.

Kaiba didn't want to talk about it anymore and he tried to figure out how to finish the conversation. "To see if you remembered anything useful. But we should probably go."

"And waste this wonderful opportunity?" Yami asked with a smirk, subtly shifting himself on Kaiba's lap.

Kaiba just didn't feel right about going from such a conversation to doing whatever Yami was suggesting. "Do you really want to get further behind in your classes?"

"Are you really that against tutoring me?" Yami countered, his tone light and teasing, although his eyes were completely serious.

"Don't start that up again."

"Why?"

Giving Yami a hard look, Kaiba said, "Because I don't want to discuss it right now."

Unwilling to relent, Yami asked, "How about later?"

"No," Kaiba refused.

"Then I want a better reason."

"Because I asked nicely?" Kaiba tried, borrowing a line that Yami seemed to think was perfectly acceptable under normal circumstances.

Smirking, Yami murmured, "I think you need to brush up on how to properly, 'ask nicely,' for something."

In an instant, Kaiba was suddenly engaged in a passionate kiss and he resisted until he felt Yami's hands start to wander. His willpower was starting to fade away at an alarming rate as he allowed himself to get caught up in Yami, enjoying himself immensely as he became overwhelmed by the sensations that were chasing away the last of Kaiba's reservations.

Kaiba was nothing if not an opportunist and he decided that school could wait in favor of satiating their desires. _As if that could be done in a single afternoon_, Kaiba thought to himself smugly before wholeheartedly throwing himself into their actions.

Anything was better than thinking about such things.

* * *

**A/N:** Project update time!

I've been debating about the best way to approach posting the **Endless Loop III**. It's an intense piece and I find it difficult to work on continuously because of that, so I'm thinking that I may just update it on an irregular basis whenever I have the next part to post. I'm currently splicing the first chapter together from two different parts, so it might be ready to go up soon (week or two). I won't update it on a weekly basis like I will with this fic, but since the chapters will also be significantly longer, hopefully you guys won't mind too much. XD

And blame the History Channel and Seto, but I've really been toying with the **ancient Egypt prequel **linking all of the memories together. I was doing more research than I probably should have and it led to a little dilemma. As much as I love the manga-ka for giving us such awesome material to work with, I wish he had actually bothered to research as well. Akhenaten was actually a pharaoh at one point, but his older brother was Thutmose who never actually was pharaoh because he died—thus Atem's father would have an issue with existing by that time line. Amenhotep III was their father and Akhenaten succeeded him upon his death. Of interest is the fact that Amenhotep III also had a daughter named Isis. XD

Anyway, the line of succession is Amenhotep IIII, Akhenaten, Tutankhamun, and then Kheperkheprure Ay. So while it would line up nicely to have Atem as Tutankhamun—the boy king who saw an early death—and succeeded by Kheperkheprure Ay who was supposedly born as a commoner and was heavily involved in the priesthood, there's some logistical issues with that because of Akhenaten proceeding them.

The problem with Kheperkheprure Ay is that depending on which scholar you follow, he possibly murdered Tutankhamun, which Seto would never do. He was also far older and his name had also been destroyed by the pharaoh that succeeded him. Plus there was that whole, Tutankhamun was married and Ay then married the widow upon his ascension to the throne to make up for his lack of royal birthright…

Pity Seti I came three rulers later. The fun thing about Seti I was that he was really well known for building obelisks, which would tie in nicely to the card that Isis gave Kaiba in the Battle City tournament. Seti I was a great strategist and fought in a lot of wars, although as I'm writing this I realize it's actually more pertinent to the version of Seto in Endless Loop III. XD

So, yes. Just a glimpse into some of the things that I'm toying with at the moment. XD It actually takes place in the proper time period, but I may just run with something outside of history since the manga-ka didn't seem to have any qualms about doing so. But the history dork inside of me wants accuracy, damn it!

Those of you who took the time to vote in the poll really helped me! I might actually combine the collar fic and hotel fic into this one, but I want to sit down and try to outline a little further before I decide. The original goal of this one was about the tutoring, but the more I start delving into Kaiba and Gozaburo, the more I realized that they would have pertinent places in this arc.

Anyway, back to this chapter, ne? I'm assuming Yami's room is set up similar to Yuugi's and his bed is against the wall, so it's not a far distance. I debated for a long time about whether or not to approach this scene in such a way, but I think that Kaiba would believe that shoving everything down and forgetting about it qualifies for having "handled" it. Obviously, that's not exactly the best way to handle things. And given how close to the surface everything has been of late, combined with exhaustion, I don't think Kaiba would be coping as well as he normally would—if that can even be called coping…

**Important announcement:** Starting next chapter, this story will have it's rating raised to **M**. When I sat down and started actually plotting things out, I realized I've got two lemons planned and Bakura's mouth starts getting a little (okay, quite a bit) dirty in the future. **One of the lemons is in the next chapter**, so please proceed with caution if that sort of thing offends you.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Study Break**

_After his last meeting is canceled, Kaiba heads over to Yami's before going home._

Or alternatively: "Divine Retribution." As many times as Yami has distracted Kaiba from work, it's only fair that the boy has his chance at a little revenge. Humor and smut abound, so please be sure to check back on **Sunday, July 6th** for the excitement that caused the **raised M rating**. The story will no longer be on the main page as a result, so for those of you who don't have this on an update alert, please don't forget to search for it!

Thank you again for all the encouragement! I've got a little vacation time coming up from work because my boss is going to Mexico, so hopefully I'll get a lot of writing done in that period! It's all because you guys are spoiling me, so please leave me your thoughts and I'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 08: Study Break

**A/N:** This one is about **70 percent lemon,** so please be advised that **this story is now rated M** for that reason. Proceed with caution if such things displease you.

Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 08: Study Break**

Despite the extra sleep that Kaiba had benefited from that afternoon, he still felt tired as he tried to read over a contract. The words were starting to blur together and he decided that taking a short break would be beneficial in the long run.

Setting the contract aside and swiveling his chair around to look out over the city, Kaiba enjoyed the view provided to him by his top floor office. It almost made him want to go for a quick flight in his Blue Eyes White Dragon jet, but it was currently in the shop for maintenance. He had other planes, but the desire to fly right now wasn't that strong. Besides, if he was going to do anything frivolous with his time, it would probably mean seeking out Yami.

Even though it had only been a couple of hours since he had last seen Yami, Kaiba was almost tempted to find him again. Despite their valiant attempts, it seemed that Kaiba's lust hadn't quite been satiated, although given their time constraints that was hardly surprising. Of course it wasn't helping that he was currently picturing Yami against the window, moaning for more as they looked down on the rest of the city while Kaiba repeatedly thrust into him at an unrelenting pace…

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Kaiba tried to distract himself from the tightness developing in his pants. It was almost enough for him to consider revoking the ban on Yami visiting the office, but Kaiba knew that the pleasure wouldn't outweigh the problems it would cause. Still, the idea of taking Yami against the backdrop of the city was right up there with the thoughts of what Kaiba could do to him on the boardroom's conference table.

_Stop_, he told himself sternly, knowing that continuing any further with such things would only lead him down paths best left avoided at the moment. If he kept thinking about the way Yami moaned as he—

Kaiba was startled out of his fantasy by the sound of his phone ringing. His secretary failed to notice that anything was amiss with her employer as she informed Kaiba, "Your 6.30 appointment had been forced to cancel due to a family emergency, Seto-sama."

Frowning at the news, Kaiba asked, "Did Kanagawa reschedule?" He had intended to speak with him about possibly being one of the co-sponsors of the upcoming tournament that Kaiba Corporation was planning to correspond with the release of the new Duel Disks, but it seems like it would have to be postponed.

"No, sir. It seems that his daughter is in the hospital and he is unable to give us a specific date at this time."

Unlike most of the people that Kaiba had to deal with in the business world, he actually liked Kanagawa. Kaiba respected the firm, but fair way the older man conducted business and the fact that he had a decent sense of humor was also appreciated. At first Kaiba had been suspicious of Kanagawa's support, but over the years he had started to trust in the experienced C.E.O.'s invaluable backing. If it hadn't been for him, Kaiba Corporation probably would have fallen back when Pegasus had tried to take control of it. "Find out which hospital she's staying at and send some flowers," Kaiba ordered, taking the secretary by surprise.

"Seto-sama?"

"Perhaps I'll call him later," Kaiba said, although it was more to himself than the woman on the other end of the line. "After you have done that, you may leave for the day."

"Sir?"

Smirking at the disbelief in his secretary's voice, he told her, "I will be leaving shortly, so you may do the same. I expect you back tomorrow, though."

Grateful that she was getting the night off instead of being fired, she graciously replied, "Of course, Seto-sama."

Without another word, Kaiba promptly hung up the phone and debated what to do next. He could go straight home or he could…no, he wasn't going to do anything until his body calmed down first. Doing his best to forget about Yami, Kaiba resumed staring out at the city while his computer started to shut down for the night.

* * *

Pulling up outside of the Kame Game Shop for the second time that day, Kaiba sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be forced to interact with the entirety of the Yuugi-tachi. He figured that it might be safe since Mokuba hadn't called him for permission to go out with the group, so it was with that in mind that Kaiba rang the doorbell with minimal trepidation.

He wasn't kept waiting for long because Yuugi promptly opened the door with a bright smile and a perky, "Kaiba-kun!"

"Yuugi," he greeted rather politely, although that no longer shocked either of them.

Gesturing for Kaiba to come inside, Yuugi told him, "Yami's upstairs in his room. I can go get him, or…?"

"That won't be necessary," Kaiba declined as he followed Yuugi up the narrow stairs.

Yuugi was curious about why Kaiba had shown up at such an early hour—well, early for Kaiba, anyway. Yami hadn't mentioned that Kaiba was stopping by, so Yuugi guessed that it wasn't a planned visit. Either way, Yuugi doubted that Yami would have any complaints about it. Yuugi was just glad that things seemed to be getting better between them, because that meant Yami's mood had finally started to return to normal. "I'll be in my room if you need anything," Yuugi offered out of habit.

Nodding in understanding, Kaiba continued to Yami's room, somewhat surprised to hear Anzu's voice from inside of Yuugi's room asking just before the door closed, "Who was it?"

Standing in front of Yami's room, Kaiba knocked quietly and was given permission to enter. He was pleased to find Yami's back turned toward him as he silently shut the door. Yami was sitting at a kotatsu table with his textbooks spread around him, obviously deeply engaged with his work. Suddenly feeling ornery, Kaiba approached Yami and knelt behind him gracefully. Without a word of warning, Kaiba smirked as he wrapped both of his arms around Yami's slim body and kissed his neck in greeting.

Holding back a startled cry, Yami looked over his shoulder to discover a very bemused looking Kaiba and he couldn't hide his surprise. "Seto, what are you doing here?" Yami asked with a moan, tilting his head to give Kaiba better access.

"I got off of work early," Kaiba told him in between kisses, slowly working his way up Yami's neck.

"Is that even possible?" Yami asked, gasping when he felt Kaiba's lips on his ear. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he had dropped his pencil and that it had rolled onto the floor, but it was beyond his ability to care at the moment.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kaiba retorted before lightly nipping at Yami's earlobe. "I do own the company, after all."

"I hope so," Yami said with another quiet gasp, "otherwise it means that I've been studying too hard again."

Unable to resist the taunt, Kaiba asked, "Do you often get distracted by me when you study?"

When he felt Kaiba's hand slip under his shirt and brush against his skin, Yami finally surrendered as he leaned back into the embrace, hungrily demanding a kiss that Kaiba was happy to oblige him with despite the awkward angle. Yami barely remembered to answer, "Sometimes," afterward.

"And what do I do that is so distracting?" Kaiba questioned as he let his fingers brush against one of Yami's nipples, smirking when it hardened instantly in response.

It was almost too good to be true, but the warmth of Kaiba's touch was all the evidence that Yami needed to prove that he wasn't imagining things. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the irony that he was the one doubting the validity of Kaiba's existence at the moment, but he wasn't able to think any further on it. "You're doing it," Yami told him, shuddering when Kaiba began languidly kissing the other side of his neck.

"Is that all?"

"No," Yami answered before his breath hitched when Kaiba's hand started to drift lower to his stomach. Yami could already feel the familiar ache building up inside of him, demanding to be satiated immediately; he could only hope that Kaiba wasn't planning to get revenge and leave him like this.

"Then?"

Yami knew that he needed to return to his studies, but even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to concentrate after such teasing. Besides, it was so rare for Kaiba to actually leave work early and Yami didn't want to seem ungrateful, right? Still, he didn't want to give in that easily. "Seto, I need to finish studying…"

"I'm not preventing you from doing so," Kaiba pointed out, even as started another attack on Yami's ear.

"Seto, please—" Yami started to say before interrupting himself with a low moan of pleasure.

"'Please,' what?" Kaiba asked with a grin, thoroughly enjoying his spur of the moment form of revenge. When Yami proved incapable of answering Kaiba was farther amused. "Maybe next time you'll reconsider when I tell you that I have work to do."

Truthfully it would probably just make Yami want to retaliate later, but he wisely kept that thought to himself as he tried a different tactic. "Aibou and Anzu are just across the hall and Jii-chan could come home at any minute, so—"

"—so you better be quiet," Kaiba finished the sentence for him as he rid Yami of his shirt.

Conceding defeat, Yami turned to face Kaiba with a smirk. Grabbing Kaiba's tie and using it to pull him closer, Yami initiated a passionate kiss that soon left them both breathless and eager for more. "You owe me one study session, then," Yami told him with a chuckle as his fingers started undoing Kaiba's tie.

"Do you have any idea how many reports you would owe me?" Kaiba asked with a snort as Yami progressed to the buttons of his shirt.

"Six?" Yami replied with a knowing look, successfully stripping Kaiba of his shirt. With that done, Yami tackled Kaiba to the floor, shifting his hips suggestively as he rearranged himself into a slightly more comfortable position.

It made Kaiba want more and he pulled Yami down in order to press their bodies closer as he corrected, "Fifteen." Any doubts that he might have had about coming over were gone and he could be confident that he was acting out of actual desire, rather than because of some bullshit secondhand emotion from a ridiculous past incarnation. He didn't have the presence of mind at the moment to question when desire had become an appropriate reason for action, but it didn't matter in the end.

"You actually keep track?" Yami asked with a laugh.

"Are you really surprised?" Kaiba countered as he started blindly fumbling with the buttons of Yami's jeans in order to speed things up a little, but it still wasn't fast enough. His body started protesting the minute Yami stood up, but Kaiba said nothing as he enjoyed the sight of the jeans being slowly slipped off of those slender hips, further pleased when the other was completely naked.

"Much better," Yami said with a small perverted smile as he kicked the jeans aside and started quickly trying to remove Kaiba's pants.

Kaiba was grateful when he was finally freed of his last article of clothing and he inhaled deeply when Yami's warmth returned. He exhaled slowly as Yami slid his body up along Kaiba's for another indulgent kiss that was interrupted by a moan—only neither of them had made a noise.

"Was that…?" Kaiba started to ask until he realized that he really didn't want to finish that sentence.

Somewhat amused, Yami felt the need to reach out to Yuugi and warn him, _"Aibou, we can hear Anzu, so you might want to be careful since Jii-chan could be home soon." _Yami swore that he could hear Anzu's squeal of embarrassment and he started laughing, earning him a look from Kaiba.

"Sorry, Yami. I didn't realize that you could hear us…"

"_It's okay, I just figured it was better to warn you now rather than later."_

"_I'll be sure to return the favor," _Yuugi promised in a teasing tone before they both returned their full attention to their respective partners.

Shaking his head as he repeated, "Return the favor," with a snort, Yami smirked at Kaiba's irritated expression.

"Do I even want to know?" Kaiba asked, almost positive that the answer was going to be, "No."

Letting his fingers trail down Kaiba's chest and stomach in a teasing manner, Yami explained, "I simply warned him that we could hear her and he agreed to do the same in the event that we—"

"We?" Kaiba interrupted with a rude noise.

"Fine," Yami consented with a laugh and continued without missing a beat, "in the event that _I_ get a little too…_into _it…"

Kaiba was just about to make a witty retort when he realized, "Wait—does that mean that they—? Shit, I don't even want to think about that!" There was just something fundamentally wrong about considering that Yuugi would be doing those kinds of things to Anzu. _More like what she would to him_, his brain started to correct automatically since he didn't think of Yuugi as being the aggressor. "Oh, goddamn it!" Why the hell was he thinking about such things?

Snickering at the disturbed expression on Kaiba's face, Yami said, "They're not doing anything like that," unable to resist tacking on a, "yet."

"_Yet_? Why the hell do I need to know that?" Kaiba snapped, his cock's reaction mirroring his own displeasure. "I'd rather not talk about their fucking habits, thanks."

"Their relationship hasn't gotten that far," Yami commented accidentally before abandoning the topic. "But I could think of some better things to talk about…"

"Agreed," Kaiba said right before he flipped over to pin Yami beneath him. "How long until your grandfather gets back?"

Reaching up and entangling his hands in Kaiba's hair, Yami tried to think of a rough estimate as his hips moved on the own accord. "He's having dinner with Arthur, so…maybe nine or so?"

Glancing at his watch, Kaiba scowled when he realized that left them under two hours. As if sensing Kaiba's thoughts, Yami teased, "Guess the marathon will have to wait for the weekend," before eagerly starting them off with a flurry of kisses.

All previous distractions were forgotten as Kaiba started responding to Yami, his actions more hurried than normal because of the time constraints. Thus his mind was a little delayed in registering what Yami had just said. "Fuck, I have a business trip this weekend," Kaiba muttered, trying to ignore the nagging sense of disappointment it made him feel.

Pouting as he freed himself to go get the lube from his nightstand, Yami asked, "Where?"

Running his fingers through his hair with a sigh as he sat up, Kaiba told him, "I leave for Osaka on Friday after school." He bit back the apology that was threatening to come out of his mouth; it had become an unspoken agreement that Yami spent most of his weekend with Kaiba and it had proved to be a rather satisfactory arrangement thus far. "Shit, if Satou didn't finish that presentation, I'll—"

Walking back over to Kaiba, Yami knelt in front of him and gently reprimanded, "If I can't study, you can't work."

Silencing him with a kiss as he guided Yami back down to the floor, Kaiba quickly forgot about the threat aimed at his employee. When Yami started working himself with the lube, Kaiba quietly moaned his appreciation and shifted positions to make things easier on the other. Even though Kaiba knew that the lubricant was useful to them, he still disliked the mess of it and the way it made his fingers feel slightly sticky afterwards. Yami had figured that out early on and he didn't object to it much; besides, he got the impression that Kaiba kind of enjoyed the show.

It wasn't long before Yami was practically begging Kaiba to take him and he wasn't kept waiting for long. After applying a generous amount of lube to Kaiba's cock, Yami was rewarded with it slamming into him hard and fast in a single smooth motion. He muffled his cry of pleasure by biting Kaiba's shoulder, apologizing when he heard a hiss of pain. It was difficult for Yami to hold back the sounds of his enjoyment and he did his best to keep his moans down to a level audible only to Kaiba as they got started.

Although Yami was generally the noisier of the two, even Kaiba was having trouble restraining himself from being too loud as he set a relentless pace. The slick warmth and the way Yami's body was responding caused Kaiba to groan despite himself and he thought of nothing else but the sensations and the person who was responsible for his current near euphoric state. They both had to clamp down on their vocal reactions to the way it felt when Kaiba switched angles, although Yami wasn't quite as successful since he ended up yelling, "Ahh! Oh, Seto—right there," before adding quietly, "shit, that feels so good Seto, don't stop…please don't stop! Mm…"

"Who said anything about stopping?" Kaiba asked gruffly with a particularly hard thrust, since he had no intentions of doing so until they both had finished, regardless of what time the grandfather came home.

"_Uhm, Yami…"_ Yuugi started to interrupt, but stopped when he was hit by the waves of pleasure that were overwhelming every one of Yami's senses. He blushed when Anzu looked at him questioningly and he tried to push aside his discomfort and the fact that the feelings seemed to be contagious.

Even Yami's mental voice sounded breathless as he apologized, _"I know, aibou. Sorry,"_ before shutting their connection off again.

"So much for being quiet," Kaiba said sarcastically, trying not to wince when he felt Yami's nails digging into his back slightly.

"It's your fault," Yami managed to gasp, although he didn't trust himself to say anything else. He was too close to reaching the edge and he could already feel his muscles starting to tense in anticipation of what was going to happen soon.

For once Kaiba wasn't opposed to taking the blame and he looked rather smug about it. Setting aside such thoughts for a time when he could actually think of something other being surrounded by Yami's warmth, Kaiba drew closer to his own release and he initiated a kiss so as not to let any sound of pleasure escape from him. When they parted they both were panting heavily and Kaiba started stroking Yami's cock in rhythm to his thrusts to ensure that he came first.

The dual stimulation was too much for Yami and he once again tried to muffle his reaction on Kaiba's shoulder as he held on tightly. He was pretty sure that it was going to leave one hell of a mark, but he could worry about that later when his brain was actually capable of thinking something other than how incredible he was feeling at the moment. It wasn't long before he came with a sharp cry that was only partially stifled, not caring as he lost himself completely in the feeling.

The contracting muscles around his member were too much for Kaiba and he bit his bottom lip to prevent the satisfied groan from escaping him as he finally reached orgasm shortly thereafter. Burying his face against the crook of Yami's neck, he couldn't stop himself from moaning the other's name as he tried to catch his breath.

When Kaiba tried to pull away, Yami stubbornly held onto him and it was impossible to break free. "Shower," Kaiba told him, still trying to pry Yami's arms from their death grip on his neck.

"Not yet," Yami murmured, a slight groan escaping him when Kaiba pulled out of him.

Realizing that he had become far too indulgent when he acquiesced with a mere, "Fine," Kaiba still allowed Yami to curl up next to him. He felt like a threat need to be made to save face, but Kaiba wasn't in the mood for such things. His body was content with the afterglow and the reassuring weight that proved Yami was real.

For the moment it was enough to just relax and give in to the moment; there was nothing else that was needed. His fingers inadvertently made their way up to Yami's hair and he started running his fingers through the silky strands. The longer Yami remained silent, Kaiba started to realize that he was in danger of losing the former pharaoh to sleep. Abruptly getting up, Kaiba stared down at Yami who was now pouting at the absence of warmth. "Why?" Yami asked, although the question bordered on whiny.

Giving Yami a pointed look that needed no verbal explanation, Kaiba was pleased when the other finally stood up and joined him. Yami was having a hard time hiding his amusement over the fact that Kaiba was walking nonchalantly to the bathroom, oblivious to his nakedness and the fact that they could be caught. He remembered to grab two towels from the closer before slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Kaiba wasted no time starting the shower and he quickly entered it once the water had heated up to an acceptable temperature. The small shower made him appreciate his larger one at home even more; the only good thing about it was the acoustics. Unfortunately, Kaiba wasn't quite up to taking advantage of that benefit at the moment and he quickly got out of the way so that Yami could get clean.

Gingerly sitting on the rim of the furo, Kaiba shivered because of the contrasting coldness on his heated skin. He glanced at his shoulder, wondering why it had stung under the water flow earlier and the dark bruise and small puncture marks answered his question. _Bastard_, he cursed mentally, not wanting to tip Yami off about his plan to retaliate later. As he was studying Yami's body, Kaiba scowled at the smirk he received when he got caught. Yami's eyes were bright with amusement and Kaiba had to fight against the urge for another round. There was no way either of their bodies would be up for it, but the sight of Yami in the water was quite tempting—then again, it always was.

While it pleased Yami that Kaiba was slowly starting to take more of an initiative in their relationship, now was not the time. "I do have to get back to studying at some point," Yami reminded Kaiba, although he sounded less than thrilled with the prospect.

"I'm not preventing you from doing so," Kaiba told him, suppressing a smirk. He knew damn well what he was doing, but it was payback for all of the times Yami had distracted him from work.

"Oh yes, because this has been so conducive to studying algebra," Yami said sarcastically, running his fingers through his hair.

Kaiba almost looked predatory as he approached Yami, coming close enough so that their bodies were almost touching. "If I wanted to prevent you from studying, I would have done so," Kaiba murmured, pulling Yami's body flush against his own. He cut off Yami's protest with a languid kiss, bringing his hand up to the other's cheek as they continued. Eventually he let his hands wander down to Yami's ass and he groped it hard, earning him a rather pleasant moan. Yes, the acoustics were definitely better in the smaller room.

They quickly finished washing and hurried out of the shower before either one of them decided to try and take advantage of their location. Yami knew he should be concerned about his grandfather's imminent arrival and Kaiba was realizing just how tired he really was; it wasn't really conducive to conducting amorous explorations.

When they stepped out of the shower and started drying themselves off, Kaiba noticed Yami trying to suppress a smirk and he demanded, "What?"

After securing a towel around his waist, Yami reached up and brushed his fingers against the marks he had left on Kaiba's shoulder while trying to silence himself earlier. His apology of, "Sorry about that," was rendered invalid by the smug look on his face.

"No, you aren't," Kaiba told him with a snort as he brushed Yami's hand away from him.

"No more than you are about this," Yami countered, gesturing to the marks Kaiba had left in return.

Smirking viciously, Kaiba said nothing else as he led the way out of the bathroom to Yami's room. Halfway down the hall, they encountered Sugoroku and Kaiba instinctively placed himself between the perceived threat and the person he wanted to protect.

_At least Kaiba wasn't completely naked like earlier_, Yami thought as he tried to come up with something to say. "Welcome back, Jii-chan," Yami greeted him as casually as possible, trying to size up the situation.

Kaiba decided to try and make the best of it and he thought there was only one thing more surprising to the old man than seeing them in such a state. "How was your evening?" Kaiba asked conversationally, trying not to react to the small startled noise coming from behind him and the small hand that was resting on his back.

"Apparently not as good as yours," Sugoroku replied with a jovial laugh and a wink for good measure. It disturbed Kaiba on multiple levels as the man walked away with a wave as he continued chuckling. "Have a good night, boys! Just remember that you have school tomorrow."

The pair stood stunned as the old man's footsteps receded down the hall and they took the opportunity to slip into Yami's room. Once safely inside, Kaiba voiced his singular thought on the subject, "What the hell?!"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at that. "Apparently Jii-chan used to be—"

Kaiba cut him off with a firm, "I don't want to know!"

Abiding by Kaiba's wishes, Yami switched topics to ask, "So now what?"

"I thought you had to get back to studying?" Kaiba replied with a pointed look at the desk behind them.

"Later," Yami decided, figuring that the last four and a half hours of study were sufficient for the time being. "Stay?"

It was only because it sounded like a request rather than a command that Kaiba chose not to correct Yami's phrasing of the question; he wasn't a dog that responded to orders. "I can't," Kaiba declined, not the least bit surprised when Yami approached him and embraced him tightly as if that would help change his mind.

"Just for a little while?" Yami asked, resting his chin on Kaiba's chest as he looked up at the taller teen.

The hopefully look in Yami's scarlet eyes gave Kaiba a reason to pause and he mentally sighed to himself; he was becoming too soft. "No," Kaiba told him, although his voice lacked the firm resolution it normally had.

"You don't mean that," Yami said triumphantly, going up on tiptoe to place a chaste kiss on the side of Kaiba's neck.

It didn't help Kaiba's case that his mind was already trying to fabricate a reason for him to stay a little longer. "What makes you think I don't?" Kaiba challenged, doing his best to seem unaffected by Yami's feather soft kisses.

Interlacing his fingers with Kaiba's, Yami tugged lightly on his hand and led the way over to the bed. Kaiba resistance was momentary and futile; his legs still felt rather jelly-like and getting in a car crash on the way home because of his hormonally distracted state was not on his list of things to do tonight. "Fine," Kaiba conceded in a disgruntled tone of voice as he sat down on the edge of Yami's narrow bed, "but I _am_ leaving tonight."

Scooting over a little closer to the wall to give Kaiba enough room to lie down, Yami grinned wolfishly at the wary way he was being watched. The longer the silence wore on, the more suspicious Kaiba became until he finally had to ask, "What?"

"Nothing," Yami answered innocently, although Kaiba wasn't buying it for a second.

Kaiba's misgivings proved to be well founded when Yami gracefully straddled himself over the prostrate teen. "Yes?" Kaiba questioned with a raised eyebrow as he waited for Yami to make his next move.

"I'm glad you came over tonight," Yami said softly as his fingers started tracing the lines of Kaiba's form, following from his neck to his shoulder and then down toward his bicep. "It was a nice surprise."

"What are you doing?" Kaiba finally asked, confused by the way Yami was looking at him so intently.

"Studying," Yami replied with the faintest hint of a smile.

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Kaiba chose to say nothing as Yami continued his languid exploration with his fingertips. It was odd watching Yami's reactions as he mapped out every inch of Kaiba's torso and it made him wonder what the former pharaoh was looking to discover. The relaxing motions made Kaiba start to feel drowsy and he fought against the lethargy that wanted to claim his body in sleep. Abruptly switching their positions and earning him a surprised noise from Yami, Kaiba looked down at the amused teen underneath him.

"Time for the test?" Yami teased with a seductive look as he braced himself against Kaiba's forearms.

"The only thing you're testing is my patience," Kaiba muttered, scowling when Yami laughed in response.

"How about your resolve?"

Giving Yami a glare, Kaiba firmly reminded him, "I'm going home tonight."

Yami made a quiet noise of disappointment, but he could tell from the look in Kaiba's eyes that there wasn't going to be anything he could do to change his mind. He said nothing further as Kaiba got off of him and proceeded to get dressed, although Yami's displeasure didn't prevent him from enjoying the view freely presented.

They quietly made their way downstairs and to the door, where Kaiba paused long enough to steal a lingering kiss. "I expect to see you in homeroom tomorrow," Kaiba murmured as he nipped at Yami's lower lip.

Chuckling, Yami couldn't resist playfully saying, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned about this morning," as he poked Kaiba in the side.

There was no way that Kaiba was going to admit to such a thing, so he haltingly said, "There's no reason for you to get that exhausted."

"You're one to talk," Yami countered as he straightened Kaiba's tie.

Kaiba's didn't particularly enjoy being a hypocrite, but it seemed that between Yami and Mokuba, he was one more often than not. Ignoring it, he simply said, "I'll see you tomorrow," as his goodbye.

"Get some sleep, Seto," Yami told him, knowing full well that Kaiba probably wasn't going to since he had slept so much that day. "I'll see you then."

With a final kiss, Kaiba was out the door and making his way to his car, his mind already trying to refocus on the things that he needed to do once he reached home. Yami watched him disappear into his car before shutting the door behind him to go back upstairs. Chuckling to himself as he let his fingers lightly trail along the banister, his mirth was interrupted when he ran into Anzu who backed up with a quiet squeak of surprise and a bright blush as she stammered, "H-hi, Yami."

Tilting his head as he regarded her, he couldn't figure out the reason for her embarrassment until he realized that he was very much marked and only a short towel away from full nudity. Instead of making him feel self-conscious, he felt strangely smug about it and was about to say something when Yuugi popped out from behind her. "Hey, aibou, Anzu."

Yuugi couldn't hold back the snicker at the sight of Yami and that did nothing to help Anzu's embarrassment. "How was Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asked in an attempt to make things less awkward for his girlfriend.

"Great," Yami answered with a perverse smirk that left Anzu even brighter than before.

"_That's not what I meant,"_ Yuugi dryly told Yami through their connection.

"_Either way, it's still true,"_ Yami commented before laughing and heading back to his room with a casual wave over his shoulder at the pair.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, last minute edit took more time than expected. I wasn't pleased with the ending, so I ended up switching things up right before I was getting ready to post this. Apparently I was in the mood for playful. XD And apparently it took a few hours…

Yuugi's grandfather's reaction isn't the typical response, but in my mind I get the impression that he used to be quite the player back in his day. I'm basing it largely off of his random creepiness toward Anzu (sneaking up and playing peek-a-boo on a public park bench, anyone?) and his reaction to Otogi's cheerleaders. Plus I have a suspicion that Arthur and Suguroku are more than just old friends, if you follow. I know, I know, "Ewwww," but all of those backaches just make a girl connect some very unpleasant dots…

Oh, and in traditional Japanese houses (or at least the ones I've been in), the bathroom is usually small with half of it a shower and the other half the bathtub, but it is a single unit behind one door.

Anyway, yay for smut! And for those who were wondering, they didn't use the bed because it would make too much noise, haha. I heart a pervy Yami, but you guys had probably already figured that out by now.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** **Falsified Truths**

_Trying to discern between truth and lies, Kaiba is forced into another uncomfortable confrontation with Bakura. Only this time… _

Some of you have heard me worrying about this chapter because of the high Bakura content, so I feel I must reassure you that this **is** a Prideshipping story and will continue to be so. I thought about spinning this off into a side story, but it will remain and help flesh out some of the Bakura insinuations that I know quite a few of you have been curious about for some time now. I have a clear idea where I'm going with it and it's helping set up the ancient Egypt prequel. Hopefully everyone enjoys it and if you feel like maiming me for it, please wait until after it resolves itself, ne? How's that for inspiring confidence…

The comments for the last chapter were so wonderful and I have thoroughly enjoyed all of the questions that have been coming up for people. It's always a pleasure for me to get to answer back, so I you've ever had any questions, feel free to ask away! I have most of this week off so that means plenty of time to indulge myself. And maybe if you're lucky, I'll finally finish splicing the first chapter of _Endless Loop III_ together for posting at some point this week.

Regardless, the next chapter will go up on **Sunday, July 13th**. It's another longish one with plenty of action, implications, and innuendos bringing Kaiba closer to more parts of his past. Yami also puts in an appearance too, so please be sure to check in and see what new twists are planned for the near future.


	9. Chapter 09: Falsified Truths

**Chapter 09: Falsified Truths**

Kaiba was staring out the window of the empty classroom when he heard the sound of the door sliding open and soft footsteps intruding on his solitude. It was odd for Yami to come so early, though; normally he ate first before seeking Kaiba out during the lunch break. Figuring that Yami would announce his intentions, Kaiba didn't even bother to turn around or speak since he had nothing to say at the moment.

His initial reaction to the arms wrapping around his waist was to relax into the embrace, but Kaiba instantly realized that something was very, very wrong. Using the window for leverage, Kaiba shoved himself backwards in order to upset the balance and twist himself free from the unknown hands that had tried to capture him. The only indication of his surprise was the slight widening of his eyes as he growled, "_You_," and stared down at his attacker.

"You wound me, priest," Bakura teased lightheartedly as he chuckled. "For a moment I thought I'd get to experience the pleasure of you being willingly submissive under me once more."

"Disgusting filth," Kaiba spat, instinctively taking up a battle stance as if to fend off the next attack. "You dare lay your hands on this Kaiba Seto?"

"Oh, I'd lay a lot more than my hands on you, _Seto_," Bakura insinuated as he took a step closer to Kaiba.

Kaiba refused to give Bakura the satisfaction of watching him back away, so he stood his ground and defiantly held his chin high as he drew himself to his full posture. "Don't even think about, bastard!" He had dropped his guard because Bakura hadn't been in homeroom that morning and Kaiba was regretting it now more than ever. How could he have been so careless?

"Why would I have to think about it when I can remember it? Or better yet, actually—"

His stomach was already starting to churn in disgust, but Kaiba kept his expression as emotionless as possible so as not to give Bakura anything more to use. "If you value your life, you will leave," Kaiba threatened, his hand automatically clenching into a fist as if preparing for the first counterassault.

Bakura's laugh sounded more like a cackle at those words and he made a noise of disbelief. "For a man of action, you make a lot of empty threats, priest," Bakura commented, goading Kaiba further. "As I said before: you couldn't kill me then, so why would now be any different?"

"Because I am not _him_," Kaiba told him with emphasis, his eyes blazing when Bakura took another step closer.

"But you share his soul," Bakura counted, "and that's why you will never be able to rid yourself of me."

"Don't be so sure of that," Kaiba warned him, his body tensing further when Bakura took one more step toward him. He would not back down from the likes of Bakura, but something inside of him was whispering that he should keep his distance at all costs.

Grinning maniacally, Bakura gave Kaiba a meaningful look as he asked, "How can you still say such things when you don't even remember the reasons why he chose to seal me away instead of killing me?"

It was the rare time like this that Kaiba fervently wished he could remember something from the past; if he was going to be cursed with the burden, it should at least prove useful when the occasion called for it. "Perhaps it was so that he could bring you back to kill you again," Kaiba answered with a sneer, refusing to be fazed by the tactics Bakura was trying to use. "I don't give a damn about the reason—"

"You should, though," Bakura interrupted with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "It might have been the only thing that could have saved you right now."

Before Kaiba could even start to question what Bakura was implying, he was suddenly overcome with an intense pain that sent him to his knees and forced him to gasp for air. Nothing had physically touched him and yet it was a pain that was so searing it felt as if his very soul hurt because of it. He tried to look up at Bakura and demand an answer, but Kaiba found himself incapable of moving anything other than his eyes. Kaiba could only watch in abject horror as Bakura stood before him with a particularly dirty leer that would have caused him to shudder if he had still be capable of it.

Kaiba wanted to flinch away as Bakura reached out and started gently stroking his hair, but he was paralyzed without understanding how or why. "Doesn't this bring back memories, priest?" Bakura asked with a low chuckle at the way Kaiba was refusing to acknowledge the arousal in front of his face. "Given how foul your mouth was, it was always amazing what heavenly things you could do with it."

Trying to hold back the rising panic at being so completely powerless, Kaiba continued to glare up at Bakura in defiance, but wisely chose to say nothing that would antagonize him. He focused on trying to move, trying to do anything to get out of the situation, but it was proving to be a futile effort. He growled low in his throat when Bakura leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I wonder if that's still true in this lifetime, Seto?"

"You'll never know," Kaiba told him icily, never ceasing his internal struggle against the invisible bonds that were holding him hostage.

Bakura straightened up fully and looked down at Kaiba with amusement before his countenance became sadistic once more. "This Bakura-sama always gets what he wants," Bakura purred, before his soft caresses turned violent as he yanked on Kaiba's hair to pull his head back in order to get a better look. "I will not be denied."

Why couldn't he break free? There was nothing physically restraining him and yet his only defense at the moment were his words and those were more likely to exacerbate the situation than help him out of it. "I'm not a pawn in some game, bastard!" Kaiba exclaimed, gritting his teeth when Bakura pulled tighter on his hair.

"True," Bakura conceded as he released his hold on Kaiba's hair, confusing his captive further. "Now you're the main opponent."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kaiba demanded.

Instead of answering immediately, Bakura commanded, "Stand," and Kaiba was shocked when his body obeyed. He fought against the command to get against the wall, but it was once again a useless resistance. Once Bakura was satisfied with the position, he smirked victoriously as he placed his hands on either side of Kaiba's head. "Don't you understand yet?"

Biting back a retort about not needing to ask such questions if he understood, Kaiba continued to glare at the white haired youth that he vowed would be dead the instant he could move once more. Consequences be damned, he was going to get retribution for having suffered through such humiliation.

Even though Kaiba had not answered yet, Bakura continued, "It's much more interesting this way."

"Answer my question! What the hell do you mean that I'm the main opponent?"

Chuckling once again, Bakura carefully regarded Kaiba as he told him, "It's a new game."

"This is not a _game_," Kaiba argued indignantly.

Ignoring the protest, Bakura continued, "And you're the prize," as he reached up and lightly stroked Kaiba's cheek with his fingers. "Consider it an Ante Rule where winner takes all. And I intend to take all of you, _Kaiba_."

The fact that Bakura had addressed him by that name and not, "Seto," or, "priest," made Kaiba feel the start of a new fear that was chilling him to the very core of his being. "That will never happen, bastard," Kaiba swore, his voice filled with every ounce of venomous hatred that he was feeling at the moment.

"I could take you right now and there's not a damn thing you'd be able to do about it," Bakura pointed out to Kaiba, laughing when he saw the bravado falter for the briefest moment. "But where would be the fun in that?"

"_Fun_?" Kaiba repeated, narrowing his eyes in displeasure.

"We'll get to that," Bakura promised, perversion seeping into his tone as his fingers started to drift along the curve of Kaiba's neck. "I'm enjoying this for the time being."

When Bakura pressed his body flush against Kaiba's, the trapped teen suddenly understood exactly how much the bastard was enjoying it. Every fiber of Kaiba's being was screaming to get away, but he was still hopelessly frozen by whatever trick Bakura had resorted to. Any threat he might have made was pointless since Bakura seemed intent on talking at length. "At first I thought that harming the pharaoh through you was going to be the ultimate revenge, but the game changed because of you. The priest wasn't nearly as much of a challenge as you will be. It _excites_ me."

Wishing that he could melt into the wall so he could escape from the evidences of Bakura's excitement, Kaiba hissed, "The only challenge will be for you to try and live one more day after I get free."

Humming in appreciation as he sensuously slid his body up against Kaiba's, Bakura informed him, "You should be honored that this Bakura-sama has taken such an interest in you."

Kaiba didn't know what to do with that piece of information and it was only made worse when Bakura added, "You have no reason to betray that bastard pharaoh this time and that's why it will be all the better when you return to me, Seto."

Against his better judgment, Kaiba asked, "What are you talking about?" At least if the bastard was talking, it gave Kaiba more time to try and figure out a way to break free.

"He gave you plenty of reasons to turn away from him back then, but it seems he's on his best behavior this lifetime," Bakura answered. "Regardless, I will have you once again."

"I was never yours," Kaiba shot back, refusing to accept Bakura's words, "and I never will be. Release me."

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders," Bakura told him with a harsh laugh, thoroughly enjoying the power he had over Kaiba. "Shall I show you what you're stubbornly refusing to remember?"

Kaiba remained defiant as he said, "There's nothing to remember because nothing fucking happened!"

"Are you _sure_?" Bakura asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

It made Kaiba suffer an annoying pang of doubt. How could he be positive one way or the other when he had no concrete evidence to support his claim? He wanted to curse Bakura for stirring up shadows of distrust about Seto, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

When Kaiba said nothing, Bakura grinned at his small victory. "That's what I thought."

"So where's your so-called proof?" Kaiba challenged, refusing to show how uncomfortable the situation was making him feel.

"It can wait," Bakura told him airily. "I don't want the pharaoh coming to your defense before I'm done with you."

Kaiba's heart thudded painfully in his chest and he tried to calm himself in order to think of a logical way to get out of this very illogical situation. It was getting to the point where Kaiba would even accept the Millennium Puzzle's aid if it meant breaking free and getting some distance between himself and Bakura.

"Then again," Bakura said with a wicked expression, "maybe I should let that bastard see you like this."

Kaiba knew that anything he said would be used against him, so he forced himself to remain silent. It was becoming increasingly difficult when Bakura said, "Or maybe I should put on a show first…"

The words felt ominous and Kaiba didn't even want to know what Bakura was thinking about doing. He had to bite back his response when Bakura started to challenge, "Why don't you use your power?"

Kaiba couldn't use it because he didn't know how to consciously do so, nor was Yami in any immediate danger. Besides, he knew the instant he succeeded, Yami would come rushing in and Kaiba's pride wouldn't forgive being seen in such a compromising situation. Hell, he didn't want to be in that position, let along caught in it—especially not by Yami.

"You can't, can you?" Bakura goaded him, pressing closer still. "Unless I'm threatening your precious little pharaoh, you can't do a goddamn thing."

"Stop being so cowardly and I'll show you what I can do," Kaiba challenged. The moment he was free…

"That's more like it," Bakura said with satisfaction.

Holding back a groan, Kaiba snapped, "That's not what I meant!"

Moving with deliberate precision, Bakura undid the top two buttons of Kaiba's uniform to expose his pale neck. Deciding that a third button also needed to be undone, Bakura leaned back slightly to observe the controlled way Kaiba was trying to restrain himself as he stared blankly at the door. The slight annoyed Bakura and it spurred him on; he would not be ignored.

Lightly brushing his lips against Kaiba's neck, Bakura murmured, "Do you know how vulnerable you look right now?" The question caused Kaiba's face to flush in anger, but he was powerless to stop what was happening. "Do you know how vulnerable you _are_ right now?" As if to prove his point, Bakura lightly nipped at the tempting neck, kissing it when Kaiba made an involuntarily sound of displeasure.

"You will stop," Kaiba ordered, willing his body to move and failing.

"No," Bakura growled with an almost feral look on his face as he stared up at Kaiba. "You will submit."

"_Never_," Kaiba told him, refusing to ever give in to Bakura or anyone else. The pain that had sent him to the ground earlier returned with even more force and Kaiba was momentarily blinded by the sheer intensity of it. He could barely breathe because of how overwhelming it was, but Kaiba fought against it; if he lost and collapsed to the floor, he feared what Bakura might do to him with such a disadvantageous position.

Making a quiet tutting noise, Bakura commented, "Still just as stubborn, aren't you, priest?"

Kaiba was aware that his body was trembling when the sensation ebbed away, but he couldn't get the tremors back under his control. He needed to prove that he was still unaffected and he arrogantly said, "I will enjoy making you regret this."

"Do you worst," Bakura flippantly replied, not the least bit fazed by the words.

Any response Kaiba could have retorted with died in his throat when Bakura licked him. Tracing up along the curve of Kaiba's neck with his tongue, Bakura chuckled as he murmured, "Your taste hasn't changed, _Ou-sama_. Still just as delicious as ever."

Kaiba's words were barely a whisper as he asked, "What did you just call me?"

"Why the surprise? You've always thirsted for power and I _know_ that hasn't changed," Bakura taunted, taking advantage of Kaiba's momentary lapse of concentration to undo the rest of the buttons on his uniform and untuck his white dress shirt. "You forget that I knew you as both priest and pharaoh."

He started to refute the claim, but something deep inside of Kaiba stopped him; it was lingering in silence, waiting to be drawn out and make itself known. "Do not presume to lie to me, bastard," Kaiba threatened, his voice filled with a rumble that promised violence. What was the niggling feeling that Bakura's claim was starting to cause within Kaiba?

Bakura wondered if Kaiba even realized that he had a tendency to slip into the priest's speech patterns whenever their encounters reached this point, but he didn't have the time to draw a proper conclusion. Lightly capturing the soft lobe of Kaiba's ear between his teeth before teasing it with his tongue, Bakura restrained himself from marking his territory; it wouldn't do to get killed by the pharaoh so soon. Satisfied that he had Kaiba's attention, Bakura told him in a seductive voice, "That bastard's not the only one who lost a name."

Now Kaiba knew that Bakura was just making things up to suit his needs; Seto had always been named and he had seen enough proof of that to satisfy any doubts about that. "_What_?" Kaiba demanded, ignoring the sensuous timber of Bakura's lower register.

"And I used to moan it so beautifully for you," Bakura said with mock wistfulness as he lightly rocked his hips against Kaiba's.

Disgusted didn't even begin to cover what Kaiba was feeling at the moment and he could feel the bile start to rise in his throat. "I know that he was Seto," Kaiba refuted, his tone reflecting just how ridiculous he thought the claim was.

"As priest you were Seto, but as pharaoh you took on a different name," Bakura corrected him, slipping a hand under Kaiba's shirt to caress the firm stomach. He smirked at the shuddering breath Kaiba drew and Bakura lazily let his hand inch upwards, his fingertips almost lovingly caressing the warm skin "There was less guilt for you when I called you by the name he would never know, as I recall."

"You did no such thing," Kaiba hissed, refusing to accept what Bakura was saying. He wanted away from those hands, away from the person who was humiliating him through such honorless violation and Kaiba couldn't understand why he was still trapped.

"Oh, I _did_," Bakura contradicted with a perverse smirk as his hand drifted back down to settle on Kaiba's bare hip. "Over and over again until neither of us had the—"

"Enough!" Kaiba exclaimed, his heart pounding from trying to contain his rage. He would not believe that the priest would do such a thing and he refused to allow himself to be deluded by Bakura's venomous words.

Pushing his body closer still, Bakura teased, "It was never enough for you."

Licking the curve of Kaiba's ear, Bakura reminded him, "Just remember that after he abandoned you, I was the one who stayed by your side."

"No!" Kaiba all but yelled, refusing to believe such a thing. _That never happened_, Kaiba repeated to himself, almost like a mantra. The priest was weak in many ways, but Kaiba didn't want to believe that Seto would actually betray his pharaoh in such a manner.

Laughing maniacally, Bakura smirked viciously as he said, "You can deny it all you want, but that changes nothing. All I have to do is release the small piece of your soul that you used to bind me to the Millennium Ring and you will have all the proof you need." Bakura reveled in the faint flicker of horror his words caused Kaiba to display in those normally guarded blue eyes. "How would you face your pharaoh then? After you knew exactly how you betrayed him and why?"

Something snapped inside of Kaiba when he felt Bakura's hand starting to drift down toward his belt and everything was becoming muddled. He suddenly realized that he could move when the white haired youth went sailing into the closest desk with a loud crash. Too focused on his anger to celebrate the fact that he was finally able to move again, Kaiba hauled Bakura up by his shirt collar to look him eye to eye. Instead of the fear Kaiba was expecting to see, Bakura was laughing as he became the defiant captive. "You always did like it rough, priest," Bakura taunted, not realizing that he had successfully managed to push Kaiba too far. "Took you long enough to call upon the Millennium Puzzle. I'm sure your precious little pharaoh is already on his way over to interfere."

Bakura tried to pry himself free, the magic crackling off of his fingers and burning Kaiba's wrist in the process. Past the point of thinking, Kaiba merely acted out on instinct as he imagined breaking each one of Bakura's fingers one by one. Rewarded with cracking sounds and cursing, Kaiba was pleased until Bakura smarted off, "You think a few broken fingers are going to change anything?"

Instead of answering, Kaiba proceeded to picture the bones of Bakura's right hand and arm shattering in punishment for having the audacity to touch him in such an inappropriate and foul manner. It was immensely satisfying to hear Bakura's shouts and yelps of pain and Kaiba didn't care if anyone came to investigate the noise; he was powerful and no one could do anything to him.

Kaiba was about to start working on Bakura's left hand, but he swayed unexpectedly as his vision started to dim. He shook his head, but that only seemed to make it worse. Trying to ignore the lightheadedness, Kaiba persisted in his torture, managing to break three fingers on Bakura's left hand before it became too much for him to handle.

Fighting against the darkness that was threatening to overtake him, Kaiba warned, "Don't you _ever_ come near me again," before tossing Bakura against the wall. The sound of Bakura's head connecting with the concrete and seeing him collapse lifelessly on the floor was gratifying, but it still wasn't enough for Kaiba. The bastard deserved to be further humiliated and experience even more excruciating pain before Kaiba would feel that his revenge was complete.

There was no point in inflicting pain if Bakura wasn't conscious to feel it, so Kaiba decided to leave and avoid the fuss that would occur when his body was discovered. Kaiba's head was already starting to pound and he didn't feel like answering any questions about Bakura. Why should he have to justify his actions?

It took every ounce of willpower to make it downstairs and outside, but that was all Kaiba could manage to do given his current exhausted state. Using the brick wall to brace himself, Kaiba managed to get to a spot relatively safe from prying eyes before his legs finally gave out on him. Sinking to the ground, Kaiba managed to extract his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Isono, who answered on the second ring, "Yes, Seto-sama?"

"Bring the limo to the rear entrance of the school immediately. I will be returning home today," Kaiba ordered, pleased that his voice at least still sounded strong.

"I will be there in fifteen minutes, sir," Isono promptly informed him.

Instead of barking his usual, "Don't keep me waiting," Kaiba simply hung up his phone. Maybe in fifteen minutes he'd have the strength to stand.

Pulling his legs close to his chest, Kaiba wrapped his arms around them as he tilted his head back against the wall to stare up at the sky. It was only when he was left alone to the silence that Kaiba realized just how badly he was still shaking. He tried to convince himself that it was only an aftereffect of his rage, but even Kaiba knew that it wasn't that simple. Part of it was from exertion, but part of it was also because he had been deeply affected by the whole situation; it wasn't something that he would ever readily admit, but that didn't mean it wasn't true.

Kaiba hadn't felt that vulnerable and powerless since his days under Gozaburo's reign and he fought against the long repressed memories that were struggling to make themselves known. He had been restrained and punished countless times by Gozaburo and the mere thought of it was enough to make Kaiba cringe; he could almost feel the cold metal biting into his wrists and the scent of leather might as well have been carried on the wind. The thought of it made his breathing become labored and he forced himself to calm down; there was nothing to be gained through such reactions and he pushed it back down where it belonged.

It made Kaiba sick to think about what Bakura could have done to take advantage of his temporary paralysis, but he would not allow himself to throw up despite his stomach's desire to rid himself of his meager breakfast; he would calm himself and get control. Then again, it was easier said than done since the memory of Bakura's lips and fingertips were still too close to the surface and he held back the bile rising in his throat once more. The first thing he was going to do when he got home was take a shower and wash off any trace of Bakura from his skin; he had a terrible fear that the bastard might have marked him and he could only hope otherwise. It would be easier to forget and move on if there was no physical evidence that such a shameful thing had occurred.

The full implications of the encounter had yet to sink in and Kaiba tried to focus in order to prevent himself from analyzing what Bakura had insinuated about Seto. He was thoroughly appalled by his former incarnation; even if he was innocent, the fact that doubt was capable of lingering was unforgivable. Besides, what difference did it make anyway? It changed nothing in the present with Yami, but Kaiba still couldn't stop thinking about it.

The longer he sat, the more Kaiba's anger started to turn on himself. How could he have been so weak that someone as insignificant as Bakura put him in such a position? It was impossible to fight against the unseen, but there had to have been something that he could have done sooner to prevent things from reaching such a level.

Resting his forehead on his knees as he closed his eyes, Kaiba felt his face burn in shame as Bakura's words echoed in his mind, _I could take you right now and there's not a damn thing you'd be able to do about it_. Kaiba tried to steady his breathing, but it was as shaky as his body. The very thought of it frightened him on a level he wasn't able to acknowledge and he was disgusted with himself and his weakness.

Somehow he wasn't appeased by the damage he had inflicted on Bakura. Unless the sounds of bones breaking were a byproduct of Kaiba's imagination, he had successfully managed to do so without even touching the bastard. If the Millennium Puzzle had been responsible for that, why had it taken so long to answer Kaiba's call? Kaiba didn't want to be reliant on the artifact, but if it meant getting out of that sort of situation or preventing it from ever happening, he'd take it.

"Shit," he whispered to no on in particular, his grip tightening around his legs. Everything felt like it was moving despite the fact that he was completely stationary and it pissed him off further. Why the hell was all of this happening now? Why was it even happening to him at all?

Just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he heard the door opening and Kaiba hoped that whoever it was wouldn't see him. He tensed when the footsteps started to approach him and he had no doubt this time that it was Yami coming to check on him. Saying, "Leave me alone," would make Kaiba sound like a petulant child, so he stayed silent instead.

As Yami slowly walked toward Kaiba, he was stuck by how small that other seemed in that position. There was just something wrong about seeing Kaiba like that and Yami tried to keep all traces of concern from his expression, "Se—"

"_Don't_," Kaiba harshly commanded, still refusing to look up at Yami.

Crouching down next to Kaiba, Yami frowned when he saw how it made the other instinctively curl even further into himself. It was only once he was that close that Yami noticed how disheveled his appearance was and he was confused about why Kaiba's normally crisp uniform was completely unbuttoned. "Seto," Yami said firmly, reaching out to him.

As if sensing Yami's intentions, Kaiba growled, "Don't touch me!"

That order combined with his current state of dress gave Yami a hint about what had happened to cause Bakura to end up unconscious, but anything else was nothing more than speculation on his part. Putting his anger at Bakura aside as he shifted his position slightly, Yami disobeyed and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's shoulders, bracing himself for the reaction.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" Kaiba yelled, finally looking up at Yami with eyes full of accusation, daring him to pity him. When he tried to pull away and failed, his barely recovered panic set in again. He would not be held down and restrained again!

Yami immediately loosened his grip, but he refused to let go. "It's just me," Yami soothingly reassured him, willing Kaiba to calm himself.

"Don't touch me," Kaiba repeated in a near whisper, not wanting any contact that could remind him of anything further.

"I'm not touching you," Yami countered, "I'm hugging you."

The answer was so quintessentially Yami that Kaiba had to laugh, only it came out more like a choked sob without tears. It sounded pathetic to Kaiba's ears and he waited for Yami to comment on it. When no questions were asked, Kaiba slowly started to relax against Yami, but his body was still poised for a battle that would never come. He started to argue when he felt Yami lightly kiss his temple, but Kaiba just didn't have the energy. Instead he subtly rested his hand on Yami's arms and begrudgingly accepted the silent support. He closed his eyes when he felt Yami nuzzle him affectionately and he made a small noise of disapproval, but he didn't try to pull away again.

A fleeting thought of, _At least he's okay_, passed through Kaiba's mind and it made him instinctively tighten his hand into a fist around the sleeve of Yami's uniform. _Ridiculous_, Kaiba reprimanded himself, but his hand refused to release its protective grip. Why should he be concerned with Yami's safety when his own had been the one in jeopardy? Was that part of Bakura's plan? To make Kaiba think he was the target so that Bakura could do something to Yami when it was least expected?

The small action didn't go unnoticed by Yami and his mind was racing with questions that he knew better than to ask at the moment. He was determined to find out what had transpired in the classroom that made Kaiba draw upon the Millennium Puzzle to leave Bakura in such a state, but his primary concern was trying to make sure that the person in his arms was okay. Yami rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder and absentmindedly started lightly stroking the back of his lover's neck in a soothing gesture.

It bothered Kaiba that he felt himself calming because of the simple touch and he snapped his head back to stare at Yami. Lifting his head up to meet the accusatory gaze, Yami ended the impromptu staring contest by chastely pressing his lips to Kaiba's.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Kaiba suspiciously demanded, ignoring what Yami had just done.

"Later," Yami answered softly, before resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder once more. "I'm listening now."

Frowning at the answer, Kaiba looked back up at the sky as he rested his head against the brick wall and wearily replied, "I'm not saying anything."

"You don't have to," Yami finally said, smiling a little when he got a very Kaibaesque snort in response. Kaiba's silence spoke volumes, but Yami refrained from pointing that out to the tense teen. Instead he simply kissed the side of Kaiba's neck he had access to, raising an eyebrow at the shudder it caused.

Instead of saying anything further, Kaiba closed his eyes when he felt his vision starting to dim again. He refused to embarrass himself by passing out in front of Yami, but he had to fight against it with more energy than he currently possessed. The sound of the warning bell startled him, but when he jerked slightly it made everything start to feel like it was going to slip out from under him again. No matter how much his mind protested he was stronger than that, his body was not currently inclined to agree.

At first Yami was pleased when he felt Kaiba rest against him, but he quickly realized that something was wrong. Kaiba would never willingly rely that much on any one person and Yami tested his theory by leaning slightly away, causing the full weight of the taller teen to slump against him. It confirmed everything Yami needed to know, and he accommodated his position by turning to sit against the wall to bear the brunt of Kaiba's weight. His concern was only slightly alleviated by the even breathing and knowing that there was a reason for his condition, but there was little comfort to be had in that.

Despite having that knowledge, it still upset Yami and he vowed to get to the bottom of the problem. Before that, Yami needed to get Kaiba somewhere safe, but there was no way he would be capable of physically carrying him anywhere to do that. Yami was debating about whether or not Kaiba would get upset if he contacted Isono when a limo pulled up in front of them. Yami didn't want to risk standing up and having Kaiba fall over, so he called out to Isono when the man stepped out of the car.

Isono was startled by the voice and was surprised to see Yami and Kaiba in such a position. His eyes were instantly drawn to the condition of his employer and he quickly approached the pair, his eyes full of concern behind his dark sunglasses. "Seto-sama?" Isono inquired when he was close enough.

"He's fine," Yami answered, although he knew that it undoubtedly looked otherwise. "Just a little tired."

"Just a little tired?" Isono faintly repeated in disbelief as he crouched down in front of them, quickly assessing the state of Kaiba's condition. "What happened? He was fine on the phone."

Yami was grateful that Kaiba had the foresight to call Isono earlier and yet he didn't want to let him out of his sight just yet. He knew that he had to go back to class, but Yami's protective side didn't want to leave Kaiba's side until he knew for certain that he was okay. "He fell asleep while we were talking," Yami answered evasively, frowning when he saw the way Isono effortlessly picked up Kaiba. He didn't like how fragile it made Kaiba seem and his eyes were drawn to the arm that was limply dangling—or more specifically his wrist. It almost looked like a burn and Yami wanted to take a closer look at it, but couldn't do so without raising suspicion from Isono.

The piece of information didn't add up for Isono; his boss normally woke up the instant anyone spoke within earshot and Kaiba was still definitely unconscious. "Well, if you'll excuse me," Isono said, skipping the formal bow because of the weight in his arms.

"I want to stop by and see him after school," Yami told Isono as he started walking back to the car. He really wanted to just go with him now, but Yami knew that Kaiba wouldn't be waking up any time soon and his grades couldn't afford to miss a class—it was bad enough that he was going to be late as it was.

Isono's footsteps faltered and he debated for a moment about what Kaiba's reaction would be if he found out that Yami came over later. Given how often Yami had been over at the mansion of late, Isono decided that there was no harm in letting the boy come over; besides, if Kaiba woke up, he could always advise on a course of action then. "I'll pick you up here," Isono announced before resuming his walk to the limo.

Hearing that made it a little easier to let Kaiba go for the moment, but Yami still refused to go back inside until Isono had driven away. Only then did Yami return to class, although he could only half-heartedly pay attention to the lectures. His mind was still too fixated on Kaiba's condition and what to do about Bakura, but first Yami needed to figure out just what the hell was going on between them.

* * *

**A/N:** This was the KuraKai confrontation that just wouldn't let go…But it's nice and early since I'll be busy tomorrow, so hopefully that helps? I'm going to have to update the summary since this thing is moving beyond the simple origins, ne?

Kaiba broke a fair amount of fingers in the anime and manga—usually with guns, so that's where I was basing that from originally. He also tends to slip into very formal and archaic forms of Japanese at certain points in the series, using, "Waga," instead of using his normal, "Ore," to reference himself—the most common example is when he's talking about his Blue Eyes White Dragons and summoning them into battle. Seto uses the, "Waga," in addition to, "Watashi," so that's why Kaiba sounded a little formal from time to time. And I get the impression that he thinks in front of windows because of the expansive ones at his office, so that's why I saw him gravitating in that direction when he originally entered the classroom for a quick phone call during the lunch break.

As for Bakura, this is really setting up stuff for the ancient Egypt prequel. The thing about Seto becoming pharaoh and changing his name upon ascension to the throne was something with a lot of potential to play with, so I ran with it. Probably a little too far, but there you go. Whether or not everything he says is completely true, well…the title is a clue. XD

And Yami has at least figured out that sometimes it's best to say nothing at all. Since I couldn't write from the other point of view, when Kaiba finally drew on the Millennium Puzzle—he would have used it to protect himself and his country in ancient Egypt so it could be done for something besides Yami—it would have alerted Yami and Yuugi immediately. They would have sensed the location and gone there, but Kaiba had already left by the time they arrived. Yuugi stayed up with Bakura (along with the rest of the Yuugi-tachi who would inevitably follow) and Yami went to go find Kaiba.

NEXT CHAPTER: Daymares

_Kaiba gets a glimpse of the past, but Yami is there when he finally awakes._

Since it takes place during the day, it can't really be called a _night_mare, so forgive my poor play on words. XD The next chapter is going to dig a little further into the Bakura/Seto issue and then after that it's back to the fun Prideshipping stuff that we all signed up for, haha. There might even be a little bit of lemon candy goodness thrown in, but I can't promise that at this time it seems.

I'm curious to hear your thoughts and reactions to the KuraKai incident, so please do review! Next chapter goes up on **Sunday, July 20th**, so be sure to check back then!


	10. Chapter 10: Daymares

**A/N:** There's a bit of lemon drops at the end of the chapter, but nothing too severe to merit a real warning, probably. But, better safe than sorry, ne?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Daymares**

"_How does it feel to be the one cuffed, priest?" Bakura taunted, admiring his handiwork._

_Seto jerked up and heard the clanking of heavy chains that he quickly discovered were restraining him. "What have you done to me?" he demanded, even as he tried to subtly examine the handcuffs for a point of weakness to exploit and escape._

_Bakura started to count his actions on his fingers as he listed, "Knocked you out, kidnapped you, chained you up, and pretty soon I'll be—"_

"_You will be silent!" Seto commanded, drawing himself up with as much dignity as his position on the dusty stone floor allowed. It was hard to pull off intimidating when there was a chain running down from the collar around his neck to the cuffs around his wrists that had enough length to connect to the cuffs around his ankles._

_Grabbing the slack in the chain connecting his neck and wrists, Bakura used it to tug Seto closer to him. "You will be obedient if you know what's good for you."_

_Seto glared at the King of Theives and mentally cursed him to the deepest level of hell that there was._

"_Don't make that face," Bakura purred as he pulled Seto even closer by the chain. "It just makes me want to do bad things to you."_

_The expression was replaced with revulsion. "Disgusting filth," Seto spat, glaring at Bakura without restraint._

_Bakura merely laughed as he reminded Seto, "Just remember that your hands are as dirty as mine, priest."_

_The thought of having anything in common with Bakura displeased Seto, but he refused to show any emotional reaction that would betray his true feelings. When Bakura abruptly let go of the chain, it caused Seto to stagger back and gracelessly fall to the floor. Holding back a curse, Seto kept careful watch of Bakura's every move._

_Sauntering over to a table, Bakura picked up a flask of wine and took a big swig of it. Messily wiping the excess from the corner of his mouth, Bakura offered Seto, "Want some?" The priest turned his nose up at the proffered drink and Bakura shrugged in response. "Suit yourself."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Doing what?" Bakura asked as he hopped up on the table to sit. "Kidnapping you?"_

"_Yes," Seto confirmed icily, pointedly ignoring the view Bakura was presenting him with his legs spread wide open in his short linen skirt._

_Smirking when he realized what Seto was doing, Bakura flippantly changed the topic. "What are you so upset about, priest? At least you know that I'm not hurting your precious pharaoh while you're away."_

"_That doesn't mean you haven't sent your minions," Seto distrustfully countered, trying to suppress the fear that something could happen to his pharaoh while he was absent. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to his pharaoh and he battled against his rising emotions._

"_It's more fun to play with the pharaoh myself," Bakura teased with a wicked grin. "Why should they have all the fun?"_

_Narrowing his eyes hatefully as Seto bit back his reply, it became harder to maintain his stony façade when Bakura continued, "Why should you, for that matter?"_

"_What exactly are you implying?"_

"_That you serve your pharaoh very well," Bakura insinuated with a perverse snicker. "Or should I say, 'service,' instead?"_

_Whether Seto's cheeks burned from anger or embarrassment was irrelevant; he could not let the comment slide. "Do not slander your ruler's—"_

_Cutting Seto off with a harsh back of laugh, Bakura replied, "Slander? That wasn't slander—that was a compliment." Jumping off the table to approach Seto, Bakura frowned at the sour expression on his captive's face. Grabbing Seto's chin and forcing him to look up, Bakura successfully prevented him from looking away when he tried to turn his head. "Did you forget that I am also a ruler?"_

"_The King of Fools?" Kaiba replied sarcastically, earning him a backhanded slap that caused him to wince in pain._

"_I will ruin that pretty face of yours, priest," Bakura threatened as he loomed over Seto. "You will show this King of Thieves respect."_

"_Try earning it and I'll consider it," Seto retorted, dodging the second blow Bakura tried to make._

_Using the chain once more, Bakura pulled on it until he and Seto were face to face. "Perhaps I will make you serve under me," Bakura murmured with a leer that made Seto's skin crawl at the innuendo. _

_When Bakura leaned in to try and kiss him, Seto sensed his intentions and used the element of surprise to his advantage by swiftly kicking Bakura in the stomach to force him back and away. Prepared for retaliation, Seto stood up and assumed a defensive stance, only slightly hindered by the chained that restricted his full range of movement._

_The sight amused Bakura, despite the anger Seto kicking him had stirred. "Oh?" Bakura hummed with interest. "You still dare to fight even though you don't have the Millennium Scepter?"_

"_Yes, and you will return it to me," Seto firmly commanded. He didn't need it to defeat Bakura, but Seto refused to allow it to fall into the hands of another._

_Chuckling at the audacity, Bakura held his hands out wide as he announced, "Unfortunately for you, I can't do that. Even if I had it, I wouldn't return it to you."_

"_You left it?" Seto questioned in a dubious tone. "I find that hard to believe,_ thief_."_

"_I needed them to believe that something happened to you," Bakura explained with a slight scowl. He hadn't liked leaving the tempting artifact, but given the covert way he had absconded with Seto, Bakura didn't want them to think that the priest had merely gotten lost while wandering late at night. Besides, he couldn't risk Seto getting his hands on it and using it against him somehow._

_Searching Bakura's face for any hint of deceit, Seto was surprised to find none. Over the years, Seto had come to realize that Bakura was incapable of acting subtly; if he actually had possession of the Millennium Scepter, he would be brandishing it about as he flaunted his prize._

_Without warning, Bakura lunged at Seto for an attack, but his fist connected with nothing but air. Seto had smoothly side stepped out of the way and used the movement to maneuver himself behind Bakura. Slipping the wrist chains over Bakura's front, Seto managed to catch the thief's neck and use the tension in the chains to strangle him. Bakura clawed at the metal digging into his throat, but he still managed to croak, "So you like it rough, priest?"_

_Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the comment and the smell of Bakura's filthy hair, Seto tightened the chain further, smirking as the man started to gasp for air. He would have to undergo several purifying rituals afterward, but it would be worth it to stop the bastard. "Where is the key?"_

"_Not telling," Bakura said between breaths._

"_Then you will die," Seto told him emotionlessly._

_They both were startled by the sound of a deep voice interrupting them to say, "He is not to die so long as I have use for him, boy."_

_There was something about the grey haired man that disturbed Seto. Despite having never seen him before, Seto already had a strong dislike for the stranger. He kept a wary eye on while he maintained his hold on Bakura, tightening it when he started to call out, "Go—"_

"_Release him," the intruder commanded, causing Seto to sneer at him._

"_I do not accept orders from the likes of you," Seto told him as he instinctively straightened his posture into a more regal stance. "Know your place."_

_The older man chuckled at the defiance and approached the pair. "Big words coming from the pharaoh's favorite toy," he commented in a condescending tone. "You've outdone yourself, thief. Capturing the pharaoh's most prized treasure is quite the impressive feat."_

_Bakura tried to respond, but he finally passed out from lack of air. After pulling the chain back over Bakura's head, Seto cast him aside and was satisfied that there was no trace of movement from the thief. That left the older man to deal with and Seto stayed fully on guard, expecting the worst based on the almost predatory way he was approaching._

"_I see what they say is true," the older man said as he gave Seto a perfunctory once over with a pleased look. "Only those of a superior beauty are allowed in the pharaoh's harem."_

_Bristling at the comment, Seto haughtily replied, "I am not a member of the harem!"_

"_Does that stop him from having his way with you?" the man rudely challenged, incensing Seto further._

"_I am his high priest and—"_

_The man interrupted, "That doesn't mean you can't serve your master in other ways, boy."_

_He was drawing too close for comfort in Seto's opinion, but he would not back down because of a stranger. "And who are you to make such base accusations?" Seto demanded, sounding as offended as he felt._

"_I am a merchant of arms," he started as he stood in front of Seto, "but I have other…shall we call them,_ interests _as well."_

"_I'm sure," Seto responded sarcastically, frowning slightly. He wanted to try and escape while Bakura was still unconscious, but the stranger complicated things; Seto got the impression that getting past him wouldn't be so easy._

_"I am also an opportunist," the man continued, producing a lock pick from somewhere on his person. Kneeling before Seto, the man deftly undid the ankle cuff locks before running his hands lightly up the long legs with a small smirk at the way the muscles tensed under his touch. He carefully picked the locks that bound Seto's wrists and the man chuckled at the way he was being watched. Roughly grabbing the chain that was still attached to Seto's neck, the stranger violently pulled the young priest closer. "You are now honor bound to me, priest."_

_Seto didn't like being in the debt of anyone, let alone someone who seemed as dangerous and untrustworthy as this person. He didn't acknowledge or address the comment; anything he said would be an agreement to the terms and Seto was smart enough to know better. Instead he continued to stare defiantly into those vicious eyes as the man removed the last chain from Seto's neck. "I will call upon you, boy. Do not forget this," the man warned in a tone that implied countless bad things that could happen if Seto did otherwise._

_Deciding that it would be in his best interests to leave quickly, Seto exited the domicile without a word. Stepping out into the bright desert sunlight, Seto tried not to shiver at the chill the stranger's reverberating laugh sent through him. He tried not to think about it as he started walking away, hoping that a town wasn't too far away._

* * *

Kaiba awoke with a start, his heard pounding and a light sheen of sweat on his brow. His confusion about his surroundings temporarily distracted Kaiba from the memory of his vivid dream and he tried to remember how he had gotten to his room. The last thing that Kaiba remembered was sitting outside with Yami while waiting for Isono to arrive and that was it. _Isono must have brought me up here_, Kaiba realized with a scowl.

Glancing over at his clock, Kaiba was further displeased when he saw that it was 5.47PM and he had missed work. It was unacceptable and he wanted to get out of bed, but he regretted it the instant he sat up to move. Kaiba was nearly overcome with dizziness and he did his best to ride through it without lying back down again.

The sound of rustling blankets drew Kaiba's attention downward and he had to hold back a groan when he saw Yami curled up next to him. _Well, at least that explains why I'm naked_, he thought to himself with a frown. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Yami and any of the annoying questions that were bound to be asked the instant the former spirit awoke. Kaiba didn't feel up to using any of his normal forms of distractions and there was no way in hell he was going to openly talk about what had happened earlier that afternoon. He didn't want to talk about it at all, but Kaiba knew that he wouldn't get away so easily.

When the room finally stopped spinning, Kaiba untangled himself from the sheets that had wound around his legs and slowly staggered into the bathroom. All he wanted to do was take a shower, to wash away everything that had happened that afternoon and in his dream, but his limbs felt heavy and impeded his movement.

Ignoring it as he headed straight to the shower, Kaiba didn't even bother waiting for the water to get warm. Kaiba stepped inside and sagged against the wall weakly as the steam slowly started to rise around him, wishing he had more strength.

There was so much that Kaiba didn't understand right now and it angered him. What the hell was Bakura playing at and why did he keep involving him? Kaiba was hit by another wave of nausea when the memories of that afternoon slowly trickled back to him. His cheeks burned with shame when he remembered the humiliation he had been forced to suffer through and it was enough to make Kaiba push himself off of the wall and into the full stream of hot water.

He closed his eyes as the scalding water washed over him and Kaiba tried to convince himself that it helped. Between that afternoon and the dream he had just seen, Kaiba felt like he would never be completely clean again. The thought of Bakura's lips and fingers on his skin revolted Kaiba and he clumsily bathed, as if that would somehow miraculously rid him of the feelings ghosting across his flesh in memory. It made him want to scrub his brain, to wash away any trace of Bakura, but it was impossible.

When Kaiba's knees buckled without warning, he cursed as he awkwardly slammed his shoulder against the marble wall to stop himself from sliding to the floor. He winced at the contrasting cold that was numbing his body, but Kaiba didn't move away for fear of falling. It was a temporary distraction that cleared Kaiba's mind for a moment, but it was enough.

The weakness of his body disgusted Kaiba and he tried to understand why he was suddenly behaving in such a pathetic manner. He wanted an explanation, but if that meant having to listen to bullshit occult theories, Kaiba could do without it; he'd figure it out on his own. By sheer strength of will alone, Kaiba straightened up and stepped away from the wall when he was confident he wouldn't collapse without its assistance.

Despite the heat, Kaiba shivered when the water made contact with his now cold skin. He withstood it and did his best to ignore the way his body was trembling with the effort, the way his hands were shaking with unexpressed emotions. Kaiba tried to shake away his dizziness, but that only made it worse and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Whispering another swear, Kaiba continued to endure because that was all he could do in such a situation.

He didn't want Yami to see him like this, didn't want to hear what the former pharaoh would say. Knowing Yami as he did, Kaiba had no doubt that the bastard would try and act understanding about it all and that pissed him off even more. Kaiba didn't need understanding—he needed to forget about it all so that he could move on and pretend that none of it had ever happened. There was no way Yami would let him off the hook that easily, though.

At least Kaiba could take solace in the fact that Yami would have no way of knowing about the dream he had just seen. The last thing he needed was to have Yami start prying into that; what he dreamt was his business alone.

Kaiba would probably be more upset about his dream if it weren't for the fact that the priest had actually demonstrated that he wasn't completely weak. He had stood against the thief and won, the sexual harassment of his no consequence—which was exactly as it should have been. Despite that, Kaiba had a hard time acknowledging it as fact and for once it went beyond his continual refuse to recognize his connections with the past.

The problem was that the vision was exactly what Kaiba wanted to believe: the idiot priest had resisted and triumphed. It made Kaiba highly distrustful of whether or not the events had unfolded in such a clean and precise manner. There was also the identity of the weapons dealer to consider and a chill ran through Kaiba that had nothing to do with the water temperature.

Even though there had been distinct difference in their appearances, the stranger had disturbingly similar traits to Gozaburo. There was no place for Gozaburo in ancient Egypt and it made Kaiba highly suspicious of the dream's accuracy. It could easily be written off as a result of the prevalence of issues surrounding Gozaburo recently, but Kaiba still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it than that.

Kaiba wanted to think on it more, but the heat was starting to make him feel faint. There was no way he would allow himself to be discovered unconscious and naked in the shower by Yami, so he couldn't linger any longer. Turning off the water, Kaiba cautiously exited and grabbed a towel on the way out of the bathroom. Drying himself off with it before abandoning it on the floor, Kaiba hated himself for the decision he was about to make. He knew that there was work to be done, but he also knew that his body wouldn't be able to hold out that long; he was pushing himself hard enough as it was. He could barely remain standing, let alone try to work on tedious spreadsheets and reports.

Crawling back under the covers, Kaiba waited for the wave of dizziness to pass before trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. He scowled when he realized that he was trying to move as subtly as possible so as not to wake Yami, but he was too tired to truly care.

Against his better judgment, Kaiba edged closer to Yami and held him close. He wasn't even sure what he was so paranoid about Bakura doing to Yami, but Kaiba was still relieved that the former spirit was safe in his arms. It annoyed him to no end and he sighed soundlessly as he closed his eyes once more.

When he pulled himself flush against Yami, Kaiba's body instantly started to relax and it caused him to realize something that he hadn't noticed earlier. Yami's body was normally without tension when he slept and his breathing was deep and even; right now he was tense and breathing normally, which told Kaiba that his silence would soon be at an end. "What are you doing?" Kaiba muttered, receiving confirmation of his suspicions when Yami subtly reacted to those words.

Yami continued his charade of sleep, but Kaiba wasn't fooled. "I know you're awake, so why are you pretending to be asleep, Yami?"

Having been called out, Yami finally gave up and rolled over to face Kaiba, once again careful to keep his expression neutral. He was glad to see that Kaiba didn't look any worse for the wear, but the dark worry in those ice blue eyes concerned Yami.

Kaiba was unnerved by Yami's gaze and he couldn't figure out what the other was hoping to find. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba finally demanded when Yami failed to speak. Kaiba didn't really want to talk, but since he had to, it might as well be on his own terms, right?

"I was sleeping," Yami answered vaguely, despite knowing that answer wouldn't satisfy Kaiba.

"Is there some reason you can't do that at your own house?"

"No," Yami said simply as he shifted to get more comfortable. "Why?"

Kaiba knew that Yami's intentions weren't as innocent as he was trying to make them seem. "Whatever," Kaiba said dismissively before burying his face in his pillow. Maybe if he fell asleep again, he wouldn't have to deal with anything that Yami would want to discuss.

The position Kaiba was presenting him was far too tempting not to take advantage of and Yami sat up slowly so as not to startle the other. When he straddled himself over Kaiba's prone form, the reaction was instantaneous. Kaiba tried to quickly roll over and unseat Yami, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was making himself feel sick again. Still, Kaiba continued to struggle with what little strength he had remaining until he realized that he should save his strength instead of embarrassing himself further. "Get off of me," Kaiba ordered, his body still poised to fight.

"What could I possibly do to you from here?" Yami asked with a snort. "Relax."

How was Kaiba supposed to relax with Yami sitting on top of him naked? "Yami," Kaiba addressed him with a menacing tone, "get off of me. _Now_."

Blatantly disobeying with good intentions, Yami slowly ran his hands up Kaiba's back in the hopes that it would calm the anxious teen. It didn't work immediately and Yami continued with his slow ministrations, waiting for Kaiba to give in to his touch.

Kaiba knew that the more he resisted, the more suspicious Yami would become about what happened earlier, but he couldn't help it. His body was equally split between wanting to give in or to escape from the soothing movements. The familiarity and comfort of Yami's presence were wearing him down, but he was too exhausted to correct himself on that issue. Kaiba didn't want to give in; he needed to be on full alert to deal with the impending conversation, but his old habits were losing against his new instincts. "Are you trying to piss me off, bastard?" Kaiba asked irritably in a last ditch effort to save face.

Smiling because Kaiba couldn't see, Yami was amused that he was still fighting even though his body had already surrendered. "No," Yami honestly answered, "I'm trying to help you relax." Instead of trying to give an actual massage, Yami continued trailing his fingers lazily along random paths on Kaiba's back. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes," Kaiba answered emphatically, frowning at Yami's laughter. There was no sense in fighting against it anymore, so Kaiba made a noise of displeasure and closed his eyes. Maybe if he got lucky, he'd fall asleep before he had to talk about anything.

"Tough," Yami playfully replied, never ceasing in his touches.

Despite his earlier complaints, Kaiba was grateful to have something to focus his attention besides his terrible afternoon. Still, Kaiba kept expecting Yami to bring Bakura up, but so far nothing had been said. Part of Kaiba just wanted to get the conversation over with, but the other part of him didn't want to discuss it at all. "Aren't you going to say something?" Kaiba mumbled into the pillow, unable to stand it anymore.

"Do you _want_ to talk about it?" Yami questioned, his voice implying that he already knew the answer would be negative.

Kaiba wanted answers, but that required talking and asking questions, neither of which he felt up to. "Not really," he finally said, although his words were still a little muffled.

"Then worry about it later," Yami suggested with a quiet chuckle.

It hadn't been the response Kaiba expected and yet somehow he wasn't that surprised. Yami seemed to have a knack for knowing when to push a point and when to let it drop and Kaiba didn't know how to feel about that. Apparently Yami was slowly starting to figure out how Kaiba worked, but he was clueless when it came to figuring out the former pharaoh's contradictions. "I don't get it," Kaiba finally admitted with a heavy sigh.

"What's not to get? You're exhausted and won't talk about it until you're ready," Yami explained with a shrug. "So why should I frustrate both of us by pestering you about it right now?"

Kaiba wanted to turn around and see Yami's expression, but he didn't even try; it would probably just annoy him anyway. "Fair enough," Kaiba agreed, although he was still a little wary despite the solid logic behind Yami's point. He wasn't currently inclined to argue and he found himself being lulled into complacency by Yami's gentle massage.

Yami could feel Kaiba melting into his touch and it pleased him immensely. Unable to resist, Yami let his fingers drift dangerously low to judge the reaction. All he got was a sharp, "Don't," but it was enough to temporarily distract Yami from his idea.

Instead Yami leaned forward until he was practically lying on top of Kaiba, although that wasn't exactly well received either. The sudden weight on top of him startled Kaiba from the light daze he had almost fallen into and his body tensed in preparation for overthrowing the person who had tried to pin him—only Yami wasn't an unknown assailant, nor was he trying to restrain Kaiba in any way.

Frowning at the fact that his earlier work had been undone so quickly, Yami lightly kissed Kaiba's shoulder as he reassured, "I'm not doing anything, Seto."

"Don't lay on me like that," Kaiba ordered, irritated by Yami's actions. It made him become overly aware of the way their bodies were pressed against each other and Yami's cock was far too close to Kaiba's ass for comfort. He hadn't bottomed in months and he had no intention of doing so under such circumstances.

"Nervous?" Yami teased lightly, kissing the back of Kaiba's neck for good measure.

"_No_," Kaiba hissed, infuriated by the implications. "Now _move_."

The instant Kaiba said those words, he regretted them because of the way in which Yami decided to comply. "Not like that," Kaiba snapped, sinking further into the mattress to hide his burgeoning erection. _There's something wrong with me_, Kaiba decided with a frown. Cursing his body's traitorous reactions, Kaiba reconsidered his plans to forcefully remove Yami since that would just press him closer in a way that was unacceptable.

It hadn't been Yami's intention to act in such a manner, but his hormones were starting to get the better of him when he remembered that Kaiba would be leaving for a business trip for a few days. Yami remained still long enough to let Kaiba's uneasiness pass. Only then did he resume his actions, kissing his way slowly down Kaiba's back, letting his hands trail along in a languid manner.

The fact that it was mildly pleasurable disturbed Kaiba and he growled low in his throat when Yami shifted back to proceed with his supposedly benign technique. Despite his lethargy, parts of Kaiba were rapidly awakening, but he did his best to control it. Kaiba didn't want to become aroused and he mentally cursed his body for responding to Yami's teasing. Of course it didn't help that Yami was almost completely hard and pressing firmly against Kaiba's rear, either. His muscles twitched in anticipation for something that Kaiba had no intention of letting occur. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Kaiba demanded, ignoring the way he accidentally thrust against the covers in search of more friction. "Say, 'relax,' and you leave, got it?"

Explaining that there was more than one way to relax wasn't worth getting kicked out for, so Yami wisely chose another reason. "Helping you focus," Yami told him, grinning at the noise of disbelief Kaiba made at those words.

"Focus on _what_?"

Having situated himself on the back of Kaiba's thighs earlier, it allowed Yami complete access to the pert ass that was tempting him in the worst of ways. He knew that he shouldn't, but Yami's arousal was distracting him from common sense. Testing the limits of Kaiba's patience once more, Yami ran his hands over the exposed cheeks, smirking at the way the muscles instinctively clenched in response. "On me, on _this_," Yami answered as he ran his fingers along the crevice that was inviting him to go deeper in his explorations.

"No!" Kaiba protested, ignoring the ache that was building up inside of him. All he could hear was the echo of Bakura commenting on how easy it would be to take him and it made Kaiba's instinct to fight appear again. He managed to buck Yami off of him and he sat up, bending his knees as if that would somehow shield his erection from being seen by the person responsible for it. "I am not so weak that I'll let you take advantage of the fact that—"

Belatedly realizing that he should have known better than to have pushed his luck, Yami sat up and tried to read Kaiba's expression. He interrupted Kaiba's tirade to ask, "Do you think I'm weak?"

The question stopped Kaiba's rant and he accidentally asked, "What?"

Kneeling on all fours as he crawled the short distance between them, Yami expounded, "Do you think that I'm weak because I let you do those sorts of things to me?"

The predatory way Yami was looking at him as he approached made Kaiba's cock twitch with desire and he did his best to suppress his reaction. "No," Kaiba replied through gritted teeth, his mind too focused on the conversation and his hormones to pay attention to his body's other protests.

Bracing himself on Kaiba's knees, Yami continued, "Then why do you act like I think you're weak when the situation is reversed?"

It wasn't a conscious connection on Kaiba's part; he just always associated weakness with lacking total control over a situation. "It's not about that," Kaiba tersely replied.

Even if Yami asked what it was about, he knew that he would never get an actual answer, so he didn't waste time asking. Instead he finished his train of thought, "I don't think you're weak, Seto. If anything, I think you're too strong sometimes."

"No such thing," Kaiba denied, knowing that if he had been stronger, the incident with Bakura would never have gotten as far as it had.

"Then why do you always stop me?" Yami asked. "Am I not allowed to desire you in such a manner?"

Hearing Yami casually throw around terms like, 'desire,' never failed to make Kaiba feel awkward. It was uncomfortable for Kaiba to meet Yami's unwavering crimson gaze, but he refused to look away. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this shit," Kaiba muttered, trying to muster up a fierce glare. It was hard considering that his head was pounding and he wanted to lie down and go back to sleep, but Kaiba refused to quit half way through and let Yami win the argument.

They had agreed not to talk about Bakura, but almost anything else was technically fair game within reason at the moment. Yami was about to point that out until he realized that maybe it did relate to the troublesome thief. Deeply concerned, Yami wondered if Bakura had threatened him in such a way, but it was hard for him to imagine a position that Kaiba couldn't free himself from, though. "Did he…?" Yami started to ask, almost afraid of the answer; he couldn't even stand to finish his own question.

"He didn't _do_ anything," Kaiba said in an acidic tone, resenting the implications, "so drop it."

"Seto, you don't randomly send people to hospitals if they didn't do anything," Yami told him with a slight frown. "He had to have done something to provoke that sort of reaction."

The news of Bakura's hospitalization pleased and horrified Kaiba equally; he was glad that he had proven his power, but disgusted by the evidence of his lack of control. "Hn," was the only response Kaiba bothered to give as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He was behaving in an unacceptable manner and it had to be stopped.

Kaiba's icy, blank façade was returning and Yami wanted to avoid that; those walls were hard to overcome once they were completely in place. "You're shutting me out again," Yami commented softly as he absentmindedly stroked the sides of Kaiba's legs.

"It has nothing to do with you," Kaiba said by way of explanation, a small shudder running through him because of Yami's wandering fingers that were somehow still keeping him grounded.

"How can you say that?" Yami questioned, his voice betraying his frustration. "If he's doing this to get revenge for something that happened in Egypt, then—"

That was more than Kaiba wanted to hear and he cut Yami off with a harsh, "Don't even start." Kaiba wasn't willing to explore the tentative connection and in his opinion, there was no place for Yami's guilt over what supposedly happened in a past life.

Yami started to pursue the argument, but he thought better of it. Sitting back on his heels, Yami sighed irritably and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was only exacerbating the situation by carrying on and that would only make things more difficult. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, "I just…what am I supposed to do?"

It bothered Kaiba that Yami looked so vulnerable at the moment because of his open display of emotion; it also made him feel a little guilty for being the source of it, but he tried to dispel it. "You're not supposed to do anything," Kaiba told him, giving Yami a hard look of disapproval. "Don't try to fight my battles for me."

"I'm not trying to fight them for you," Yami corrected, "I'm trying to fight them with you, at your side."

The unguarded look of honesty was starting to disturb Kaiba; it made it difficult to fight ruthlessly like he would under different circumstances. "Why do you even care?"

Yami knew that laughing would be an inappropriate response, but he almost couldn't help it. "You still have to ask that?"

Kaiba was at a loss over how Yami had gone from being irritated to bemused so quickly. "What the hell is your problem?" Kaiba demanded, not that he expected a real answer from Yami.

Ignoring the way Kaiba was lashing out in embarrassment, Yami answered his original question instead. "I don't like seeing you like this," Yami started to explain as he brought himself closer. Tracing Kaiba's jaw line with his fingertips, Yami became frustrated even further when the agitated teen flinched away from his touch. "I don't like feeling completely powerless to stop whatever he is trying to do to you."

The confession startled Kaiba because he never expected to hear Yami admit to something like that so readily. He knew that the former pharaoh was similar to him when it came to desiring power to protect the ones they cared for, but it was hard for Kaiba to hear Yami discuss it in relation to him. It made him feel strange inside in a way he didn't understand, but he didn't have the luxury to devote time to figuring it out right now. "Why do you always say such embarrassing things?" Kaiba muttered, fervently hoping that his cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt.

Tentatively pressing his lips against Kaiba's in a chaste kiss, Yami murmured, "Because I care about you, Seto." He toyed with Kaiba's lower lip, lightly sucking on it before nipping gently when he pulled back a little. "When are you going to accept that?"

Kaiba didn't understand how Yami could just blurt out such sappy things. He doubted that he would ever be able to confess such a thing so easily, even though he knew deep down he felt the same. There was no doubt in Kaiba's mind that if the situations had been reversed, he would have mercilessly done more to Bakura for daring to hurt what was his—anything to stop Yami enduring that pain and humiliation. "Shut up," he finally mumbled, offering no resistance when Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck in an awkward embrace.

When there was no protest, Yami took it as a sign to move closer and he straddled himself comfortably over Kaiba's lap. The position allowed Kaiba to bury his face against Yami's neck, to breathe in the reassuring scent that calmed his frayed nerves even now. Yami embedded his fingers in Kaiba's still damp hair, running them through it as he relaxed a little now that it seemed the worst was over. Or at least that was what Yami thought until he kissed Kaiba's neck and got a less than favorable response.

The small distressed sound that caught in Kaiba's throat upset Yami and he tried to pull back to look at him. Kaiba held on tighter, refusing to show his face to Yami for fear of what the other might see; he hadn't even realized he had made such an embarrassing noise until he heard it. It made Kaiba feel incredibly childish, but that didn't seem to be making much of a difference in his behavior as he avoided looking directly at Yami.

Lightly stroking the nape of Kaiba's neck, Yami recalled the day he had transferred permanently into Domino High School. Yuugi had warned him that something had happened with Bakura and Kaiba had acted skittish and clingy in a similar manner, most likely stemming from the incident. _What does that bastard keep doing to him?_ Yami wondered grimly. He had never found out what happened that time, so he couldn't apply it to Kaiba's current behavior, but Yami was almost certain that there was a connection.

Fighting that it was effective—albeit it a little underhanded—Yami shifted his weight, sending them both back down onto the mattress. It was enough to help loosen Kaiba's grip, allowing Yami to finally get a good look at Kaiba's expression. The fact that it was so blank told Yami just how upset Kaiba actually was and the former pharaoh cursed Bakura once more. He couldn't figure out how to make it better and there was an edge of desperation in his needy kiss that sought an answer.

The fluctuations of Yami's emotions were starting to get to Kaiba. He felt like he was playing a game, only he didn't know the rules; Kaiba just had to fumble through and figure it out as best he could. So far the only thing Kaiba had managed to deduce was that Yami couldn't persist in talking when his mouth was otherwise occupied. For that reason alone, Kaiba gave in to the demanding kiss, trying his best to hold his own as Yami's tongue deftly explored his mouth.

The longer it went on, the harder it became to concentrate and Kaiba was starting to feel disconnected from his own body. His mind was starting to feel hazy and his limbs heavy, even as the pleasurable sensations filtered through the fog. Kaiba's whole body shivered at the insistent groping he was being subjected to and he muffled a groan when Yami diverted his attention to the bruised mark he had left the previous night.

Yami logically knew that he should stop, but the thought of Bakura made him feel possessive of Kaiba and filled him with a need to lay claim to him. He wanted to map out every inch of Kaiba's body, to reassure himself that Bakura hadn't done any long lasting harm, but Yami knew that now wasn't the appropriate time for such selfish desires. No matter how much he wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside of Kaiba, to take pleasure in the one thing that he knew Bakura would never know, Yami knew that he wouldn't be forgiven for such a thing. Despite acknowledging the logical argument, Yami's emotions were currently winning out as he subjected Kaiba to the full extent of his passion.

Some remote part of Kaiba's mind was observing Yami's odd divergence in behavior and the almost frenzied pace the former spirit was setting as he tried to assert his position as the only one allowed to do such things. Yami was clearly dominating, but it was almost reassuring as he forcefully removed any traces of Bakura's touch from Kaiba's memory. Whereas Kaiba would normally object to such treatment and try to take back control, he would allow it this one time so long as Yami knew his limits since his body wasn't inclined to fight against the pleasurable sensations that were ridding him of Bakura one kiss at a time.

Yami was driven to become bolder when he felt Kaiba's hips thrusting upwards to seek out contact. He started firmly stroking Kaiba's member, smirking when it earned him an unrestrained moan in response. When Kaiba's body arched up, he exposed his neck and Yami took the opportunity to start kissing it again. He wanted to leave another mark badly, but doing so in such an easily visible place was something that he knew better than to do.

Kaiba was no longer capable of thinking about anything other than Yami's lips and fingers that were causing him to experience immense levels of pleasure. He was shamelessly writhing as Yami kept up his unrelenting pace and he was slowly approaching his climax. His mindset was interrupted when he felt Yami's fingers run over his entrance and it was enough to startle Kaiba out of his reverie. "No," Kaiba growled, trying to move his body away.

"Shh," Yami whispered as he brought his hand back up to soothe Kaiba's worry.

"Not like this," Kaiba weakly protested, still not entirely calmed by Yami's now gentle caresses.

Holding back a groan of intense sexual frustration, Yami stilled completely so as not to aggravate Kaiba further. "I won't," Yami reassured him with a placating kiss. His body was screaming for him to continue, but he held back for the time being.

A quiet sigh of relief escaped from Kaiba and he closed his eyes to steady himself. He could still feel the lines of lust that Yami had licked and stroked earlier, his skin still burning with want. Kaiba panted slightly and he waited for the room to stop feeling like it was spinning again.

Yami waited for Kaiba to finish composing himself, trying his best not to move or act out on his body's desires. The longer it continued, Yami became impatient and he softly asked, "Seto?" When he got no response, Yami lightly stroked Kaiba's chest and tried again. "Did you fall asleep?"

Other than a quiet groan and a slight shifting of his body, Kaiba didn't show any other signs of consciousness. Yami would have been impressed that Kaiba had managed to fall asleep so quickly if it hadn't concern him so much. Lying down on Kaiba's chest, Yami listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat and sighed heavily. "Good night," Yami whispered as he kissed Kaiba's neck.

Yami knew that answers would have to wait until later. Until then, he was content to stay by Kaiba's side, just like always.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, because it has been a pain for the last two weeks. But it's finally done! And extra long to make up for the delay, with a little lemon candy on the side.

A short explanation about the delay for those of you who don't check my livejournal: last week I got a computer virus that had my laptop out of commission for three days, I had an allergic reaction in my eye that blinded me for almost four days, and this week I started a new job and worked almost 60 hours. Makes it kind of difficult to write under those circumstances, unfortunately. So please accept my apologies.

The incident Yami was referring to took place in _Catnip Dream_, Chapter 29: Confrontations for those of you who want to refresh your memory.

Not a whole lot to add since I'm still kind of mad at this chapter. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_A quiet moment._

Maybe. I'm having some problems building my bridges here, so forgive the vagaries.

Hopefully nothing else will interfere with me getting the chapter up, though. Of course having said that, I probably just doomed myself, gah. If all goes according to plan, the next chapter will go up on **Sunday, August 3rd**. I'll be posting any delay updates on my livejournal, so feel free to check it out if you get curious.


	11. Chapter 11: Silence and Sacrifice

**Chapter 11: Sounds and Sacrifices**

Silence and time had calmed Yami into a more sensible state of mind. He sat next to Kaiba, gently running his fingers his fingers through almost dry hair, listening to the reassuring deep and steady breathing. Yami was already regretting his earlier behavior and he continued reprimanding himself for acting so poorly. His actions had done nothing to help Kaiba; if anything, it had made things worse. How could he have let things get so far out of control?

Yami understood that his anger at Bakura had caused him to lose his cool, but it was still unacceptable. He knew more than anyone that Kaiba needed his space when it came to such things and yet Yami had pushed when he said he wouldn't. How could he have been so foolish?

Allowing his fingers to drift and trace the outline of Kaiba's face, Yami offered another silent apology. Even in sleep, Kaiba still seemed ill at ease, unable to completely relax. It made Yami sad to wonder how many nights Kaiba had spent in such a way, how many of those were his fault.

Why did everyone keep trying to hide what was going on with Bakura from him? Even Yuugi had been recalcitrant to relate what he knew about the issue! Why? What could possibly be that terrible? And what were they afraid that he would do if he knew? Yami understood why Kaiba refused to say anything about the incidents, but Yuugi was different. He couldn't grasp a single reason why Yuugi would keep such a thing from him and it hurt a little. How could he not become suspicious if everyone continued keeping secrets like that? He didn't want to be upset with Yuugi, nor did he want to become trustful about Kaiba, but it was hard not to feel slighted.

No matter how much he thought about it, Yami still couldn't figure out Bakura's motivation or goal. His memories of the past failed to provide him with an adequate reason for Bakura's actions, nor did the present give him much to work with, either. Bakura had left Kaiba alone up until Yami had received his own body, so what was the significance of that? Was it Bakura's way of lashing out because he was stuck in Ryou's? But even then, Yuugi would be far more effective and less likely to fight back, so why not him? _Unless he was too obvious a choice?_ Yami mused.

There had to be some reason why Bakura chose Kaiba over anyone else, but Yami just couldn't figure out what it was. He was inclined to believe that it had to be connected to ancient Egypt, but his memories of Bakura from that time were almost nonexistent. The few things that he did remember were practically useless and that wasn't good enough for Yami.

Closing his eyes, Yami tried to open his mind and search out for any lingering memories, hoping for a clue, hoping for anything that might help. The technique had occasionally worked in the past when he blanked his mind and let things come to him, so Yami decided to give it a shot since it was the best option he had at the moment.

_The sound of ominous laughter reverberated off of cold stone walls. Silent footsteps fell as shadows danced in the darkness, fire flaring wildly in the descent._

"_So glad you could join me," the thief said sarcastically with a chuckle. "Does he know you're here?"_

_Guilt pervaded as his heart was steeled and sealed away. "Confess your reasons and you might live another day," the pharaoh offered, but there was no leniency in his eyes._

"_Jealous?" Bakura asked, smirking with the knowledge of truth. "I returned your plaything unharmed, so why the hard feelings?"_

"_You will cease such foul talk," the irate pharaoh ordered, the flames flickering at the whisper of power in the air. "You are only adding to the list of offenses against you."_

"_Or perhaps you're upset because I paid him the attention I normally reserve for you?" Bakura taunted, the sound of his chains scraping on the dungeon floor._

_Anger and rage fused into fury, becoming blinding when Bakura added, "Even the sharpest and deadliest of swords become dull and useless without the scabbard to protect it. You would do well to remember that, pharaoh."_

_Suddenly there's a different darkness, lightened by the stars and a full moon, filled with the sounds of swordfights and shouts._

"_It's a pity you finally locked away your most prized possession," Bakura murmured into the captive pharaoh's ear. "I would have enjoyed making the priest beg for your life on his knees."_

_The briefest flash of relief flooded through the pharaoh at the reminder of Seto being safely ensconced within the Temple of Karnack. "You would not live to breathe another word if he were here," the pharaoh swore, no doubt in his heart._

_Gesturing to the guards who were too hesitant to act for fear of harming their ruler, Bakura asked, "Would he be any different? Would he even want to save you at all?"_

"_Of what nonsense do you speak?" the pharaoh angrily demanded._

_Dragging the tip of his dagger along the pharaoh's throat without drawing blood, Bakura questioned, "Do you think he is ignorant? That he is so in love with you that he will forgive all of your faults?"_

_The pharaoh's heart pounded madly in his chest as he denied, "You do not know of what you speak."_

"_No?" Bakura asked with a harsh bark of laughter. "Perhaps it is you who is ignorant, pharaoh. Did you really think that a man as proud as Seto would accept Nefersherit?"_

"_Do not address him so informally, bastard!"_

_Ignoring the command, Bakura smirked at the sudden tension in the pharaoh's body that confirmed the thief's suspicions. "There are whispers amongst the guards," Bakura continued, "about how much crueler the priest becomes when you're with her."_

"_Lies," the pharaoh hissed, refusing to believe the untrustworthy thief. Seto knew he had no intention of wedding Nefersherit and that should have sufficed in soothing his fears away._

"_Are they?" Bakura taunted, pressing closer to the pharaoh. "Or are they the truths that you're refusing to see?"_

_The words hit the pharaoh hard, but he hid that well. "Do not speak of things that you do not know!"_

"_I know more than you," Bakura purred, relishing the moment. "I know the pain you cause him that he tries to hide and—"_

"_Enough," the pharaoh growled in warning. "This farce has gone on long enough!"_

"_That it has," Bakura agreed, confusing his captive. "Although it seems that he has already given up."_

_Even though the pharaoh didn't respond, Bakura continued his monologue. "He knows more than anyone about duty and he left you to yours so he could fulfill his own. Or do you really expect anyone to believe that it's a coincidence that he left less than a fortnight before your official announcement?"_

_Unable to maintain his silence, the pharaoh coldly said, "There will be no announcements made."_

"_Did he leave so he wouldn't to publicly suffer the humiliation of being replaced?"_

_The pharaoh's patience had reached its limits and he angrily asked, "What are your intensions?"_

"_It should be obvious," Bakura mocked. "You're just making it easier."_

_Tugging against the hold, the pharaoh failed to escape as he said, "I tire of your games, thief. Release me."_

"_Not until I'm done," Bakura snapped as he secured his grip, warily eyeing the palace guards. "Have you ever wondered why I steal so many of your ceremonial swords, pharaoh?"_

_The random and abrupt change of topic confused the pharaoh, so he retorted in a disgusted tone, "Because you're a thief. That's what you _do_."_

"_I have no use for them as weapons. The blades are blunt and the scabbards are just for show," Bakura explained, getting carried away with his theatrics. "They break easily and then you can melt them down and form them into something deadly, something worth more than just a pretty trinket locked away in a dead pharaoh's tomb."_

"_Your point?" the pharaoh irritably demanded._

_Smirking viciously, Bakura's voice was so close to the pharaoh's ear that a shiver ran through him as the breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. "The priest has become your ceremonial weapon in place of that woman," Bakura triumphantly said. "And I'll enjoy breaking him until you can no longer—"_

_The pharaoh had heard enough and he used his anger to his advantage in order to break free temporarily. "You will not say another word," the pharaoh warned him in a deadly icy tone._

_Grabbing the pharaoh roughly around his slim waist to pull him close, Bakura's sadistic look was the only warning he received. "You shouldn't have done that," Bakura reprimanded him lightly. "But, this Bakura-sama shall be generous and spare your life today."_

"_I will not do the same," the pharaoh coldly promised, cringing at the arms encircling his waist._

_Without warning, Bakura plunged his dagger deep into the pharaoh's back, laughing at the shout of pain and the explosion of commotion from the guards. "This way, every time that bastard takes you, he'll be reminded that he was a failure as a lover and as a protector," Bakura murmured in the pharaoh's ear before letting the bleeding ruler drop to the floor._

_The guards were on the thief immediately, attacking him as a few got their pharaoh to safety. All of the sounds became muffled as the pharaoh's blood flowed from his body in a mockery of the Nile; not even Bakura's cackling reached his ears. He was too focused on his pain, but somehow Bakura's parting words hurt more than the wound he had received._

_And then all became bright as—_

The sound of Kaiba's cell phone harshly recalled Yami to the present and he stared wide-eyed as he tried to identify the source of ringing. With a great effort, Yami sluggishly reached over to the nightstand where he had placed the phone earlier and saw Mokuba's name flashing in the display window. At first Yami debated about answering until he quickly decided that silence would worry Mokuba more.

"Hi, nii-sama!" Mokuba cheerily greeted him.

Speaking softly so as not to disturb Kaiba, he told Mokuba, "Sorry, this is Yami."

"Hey, Yami! Is nii-sama around?"

"He is, but he can't come to the phone right now," Yami answered, borrowing a line he had heard Yuugi use in the past, hoping that it didn't sound too suspicious.

"Oh," Mokuba said in a way that made Yami picture the boy shrugging. "Think he'll be able to pick me up from your place in a little while? I need to get home and write a report…"

Even if Kaiba woke up in time, Yami still wouldn't want him driving. "I don't think he'll be able too, Mokuba. What about Isono?"

"I guess I'll give him a call in a little while," Mokuba conceded, sounding disappointed. "Will I see you later?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, then. Have nii-sama call me if he can come get me," Mokuba requested, hoping that his brother would come for him. "Have a good night!"

After exchanging their final parting words, Yami hung up the phone and dropped it onto the bed with a sigh. Finally left to his thoughts, Yami's mind was racing frantically to try and understand what he had witnessed in his unexpected visions. Had that really happened?

Suddenly Yami recalled Kaiba asking him about how he got the mark and he once again wondered if the other knew more than he let on to. Yami tried his best to remember back to that day several months ago, but there was nothing in the remembered exchange that helped. Although it made him realize that the fight between Bakura and Kaiba when Yami transferred permanently into school happened the day after they had discussed his scar for the first time. Had Kaiba seen something that let him know that the thief had been involved and that's what led to the fight between them? While that may have been possible, it still didn't explain Kaiba's skittish behavior afterwards, though.

His back burned from the memory of the stabbing and Yami tried to calm himself down and stop acting so ridiculous. Everything that Bakura had implied to the pharaoh replayed through Yami's mind and he wanted answers desperately. It wouldn't be prudent to confront Bakura about it, but Yami knew that Kaiba wouldn't openly talk about what he remembered. The issue about Nefersherit and Seto troubled Yami deeply; it wasn't the first time he had heard the woman come up in a conversation and a sense of guilt and shame always accompanied the name. What exactly had his relationship with that woman been? And how much of that did Kaiba know about or even care?

Kaiba stirred slightly and Yami froze as if he feared getting caught. He still had too many raw emotions and he didn't want to act out again now that the issue was being compounded further. Besides, Yami's mind was too muddled to even know where to start to confront the problem. Deciding that food was required before any thoughts, Yami quickly got dressed to avoid the temptation of crawling back into bed and then headed downstairs.

His eyes were still adjusting to the bright lights by the time he got to the kitchen and he was startled to discover Isono staring into the open fridge. Yami's small noise of surprise caused Isono to turn around and exclaim, "Yami-san?"

"I didn't mean to startle you," Yami apologized as he walked further into the room.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Isono inquired, "Seto-sama?"

It was touching to see traces of concern on the normally stony faced man, but Yami hated the circumstances that had caused such an expression. "Still asleep," Yami informed him with a sigh. "He's fine, he's just…asleep."

Isono didn't look entirely convinced, not that Yami blamed him. "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Yami said, figuring a half truth was better than nothing. "I found him outside after he called you. You'll have to ask him later."

They both knew that Kaiba wouldn't freely talk about what happened, but it was the best either of them had at the moment. "Thank you," Isono said graciously, although he was still frustrated by the circumstances.

"I spoke to Mokuba," Yami voluntarily offered, hoping to get off of the awkward topic. "He should be calling you soon to pick him up soon."

"From the Game Shop?" Isono inquired, receiving a nod from Yami as an answer. "Would you like me to take you there now?"

As much as Yami wanted to stay until Kaiba woke up, he knew that it wasn't practical, nor would it probably be appreciated. Figuring he had antagonized Kaiba enough for one night and remembering that he still had homework to do and a test to study for, Yami accepted with a grateful, "I would appreciate that."

"Whenever you're ready," Isono offered.

Grabbing a bottle of water and a piece of fruit from the fridge, Yami said, "I'll be right back," before heading back upstairs to Kaiba's room. Letting his eye readjust to the darkness again, Yami started to set his stuff on Kaiba's nightstand before deciding that on his desk would be a more appropriate place. Jotting down a quick note next to the laptop, Yami went back over to the bed and lightly placed a farewell kiss on Kaiba's forehead.

With his goodbyes said in silence, Yami took his leave and went back to the kitchen to seek out Isono. "Ready," Yami told him with a slight smile, still feeling still uncomfortable with accepting a ride. It was hard to tell what Isono thought of him and his relationship with Kaiba and Yami was vaguely curious as to what his most loyal employee felt about it all. Considering that he had been nothing but courteous, Yami didn't let it bother him too much.

Dutifully following Isono to the car, Yami's thoughts once again turned sharply inward and he started reexamining the issues in his mind. There had to be something that he was missing and he was determined to figure it out and stop the chaos that Bakura was wreaking on Kaiba. He knew that Kaiba didn't want Yami to fight his battles for him, but he refused to idly sit by on the sidelines while Bakura continued to act out in such a manner. Action needed to be taken and Yami was determined to put an end to it; he never wanted to see Kaiba like that again.

Blankly staring out the window as the lights passed by in a blur, the miles went by unnoticed as Yami remained lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **On time! It's a miracle, trust me. Either that or hopefully a sign that August is going to be a good month for this sort of thing. Because July certainly could have been better, ne? And not quite the quiet moment I had intended for, but there you go.

For those who would like a refresher, the second half of the vision is an explanation for the one Kaiba had in chapter 28 of _Catnip Dream_, and I was once again referencing the fight in chapter 29 between him and Bakura. I really should just write the ancient Egyptian prequel since that's obviously where my mind wants to play…

And for those of you who like to keep hope for seeing _Endless Loop III_ soon, the good news is that I've made some progress on a chapter. The bad news is that it's on chapter eleven and that doesn't do any of us any good at the moment, does it? But I _am_ working on it, so I'll probably post periodic previews over at my livejournal every once in awhile.

I also have been working on the _Ouran_ crossover and I've also just posted a oneshot called, **Growing Fire**that I did for the Fragile Balance forum's July contest. Try not to be too surprised that my oneshot actually turned out to be a oneshot for once. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER: Fading Warmth**

_Kaiba awakes to an empty bed and a mind full of thoughts. Not content to linger, he starts to prepare for his trip, but Mokuba has a request._

I want to post my _Ouran_ crossover fic just to lighten things up a little, I swear. XD

Next update goes up on **Sunday, August 10th**, so thank you for your kind thoughts and encouragement. Have we really been doing those for over a year already? Hard to believe, so thanks your continued support because I really wouldn't have been able to keep up this pace if it weren't for all of your fantastic reviews that help spur me on and keeping me going!


	12. Chapter 12: Ache for You

**Chapter 12: Ache for You**

Kaiba gradually became aware of the world again, awakening to a still and silent darkness. Memories slowly returned and Kaiba instinctively reached over to the place where Yami should be, only to discover cold and rumpled sheets where he had once been. _Bathroom?_ he wondered with a yawn, curling up once more. No, it was too quiet in his bathroom for Yami to be in there, so he had to be somewhere else.

His mind was slow to process, but finally he managed to deduce that Yami must have gone downstairs for food. Having decided with almost certainty that Yami was raiding the kitchen, Kaiba settled deeper into the covers to wait for his imminent return.

It gave him time to think, time to realize that his mind was now calmer. With his useless emotions currently laying dormant, it made it easier to approach the situation rationally. Bakura would eventually be dealt with and that would be the end of it. He couldn't continue to allow himself to be swayed by the remembered emotions of a long dead priest and Kaiba vowed to stop acting out on such ridiculous nonsense.

Although his resolve was strong, Kaiba couldn't help but wonder where Yami's emotions were coming from, whether they were feelings from the past or the present. As much as Yami swore he was acting out of his own desires, Kaiba couldn't stop the small doubts that questioned just how much the past still influenced the former pharaoh.

Yami's earlier erratic behavior troubled Kaiba slightly and he frowned as he replayed parts of their last conversation. Normally Yami was more level headed, but his emotions had obviously gotten the better of him. Why? Kaiba didn't get the impression that Yami was angry with him for lashing out at Bakura, so where had all of the emotions been coming from then? It had to have been more than just feeling impotent over not being able to prevent what had occurred.

He half expected Yami to return any minutes to resume the conversation from where they had left off, so Kaiba continued to indulge in the luxury of solitary silence. _Unless he left…? _Kaiba suddenly wondered before dismissing the thought completely. Yami was stubborn enough to wait around and try to explain himself and his actions, so Kaiba mentally started trying to prepare himself for the conversation he knew would be coming.

He still couldn't believe that he had actually managed to fall asleep in the middle of it all. One minute they were arguing, the next minute they were trying to fuck, and then he was asleep? _How is that even possible?_ he wondered, finding that the whole turn of events more than just a little disturbing. The unwanted pleasure that Yami had inflicted on him still irked him, but he took pride in the fact that he had remained strong enough to rebuff it despite his weakened state.

He should have been livid at Yami for trying to take advantage of his condition, but for some strange reason he wasn't. Even as out of it as Kaiba had been at the time, he had recognized that possessive need to reassure yourself that the other was yours and unharmed. Had he not acted out in a similar manner before? _Wait, why am I trying to justify this for him?_ Kaiba questioned irritably, annoyed at himself.

Deciding that remaining in bed would make him an easy target when Yami returned, Kaiba cautiously got out of bed. He still felt a little unsteady on his feet, but Kaiba managed to make it over to his desk without incident. Starting his computer up, Kaiba blinked owlishly at the sudden brightness before deciding that clothing was in order. There was just something wrong with answering work e-mails in the nude.

A faint feeling of nausea swept through him as he went over to his closet and Kaiba fought against it as he clumsily got dressed in a loose fitting white shirt and slacks. Even though his silk pajamas were more comfortable, there was no way in hell that Kaiba would allow himself to wear bedclothes so early at night. Satisfied with his attire, Kaiba returned to his desk, his room now filled with the sounds indicating he had mail waiting for his attention.

Turning on his desk lamp as he sat down in his comfortable oversized leather chair, Kaiba closed his eyes and waited for the world to become still once more. The time was getting shorter between each bout, but Kaiba still wasn't going to let it interfere with his pace anymore; he had things that needed to get done before Yami decided to return and try to order him back to bed. _Like that'll happen_, Kaiba thought smugly with a smirk.

The quieting of his computer's fans made Kaiba open his eyes as if it were some unspoken signal to get to work. Kaiba reached over to his mouse and arched an eyebrow at the bottle of water in his way; he certainly hadn't left it there, so that left Yami as the main culprit.

It drew his attention to the apple that was off to the side, serving as a paperweight. Taking a drink of the lukewarm water as he moved the apple, Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the note under it. Setting the water down and picking up the small piece of paper, Kaiba would have swore at the hieroglyphs if he had the energy to waste. The small and neatly written characters were as easy for Kaiba to read as if they were in Japanese and he tried not to let it upset him too much.

_Unfortunately I had to return, but I hope that you slept well._

_Mokuba should be back by now._

_See you tomorrow. _

The only kanji on the note was Yami's signature and for some reason that bothered Kaiba. Mokuba's name being written in katakana made sense, but there was something very wrong about leaving a note in a language and being incapable of writing your own name in it.

More than that, Kaiba was bothered by the fact that there was a note at all. "He actually left?" Kaiba asked out loud, sounding as disbelieving as he felt. For some reason, that simple fact was proving incredibly hard to process at the moment. Yami should have been studying downstairs so as not to disturb Kaiba, but to return unasked to the Game Shop when there was still unfinished business? It just didn't make any sense.

Kaiba reread the message again, wondering if maybe Yami had made a spelling error that would have changed the meaning of the sentence, but he could find none. When he held the note up to the light of his monitor, he could see that an apology had been scratched out and that only served to confound Kaiba further. "What the hell?" he muttered, setting the note aside before he accidentally crushed it.

Confusion and an unknown emotion warred within Kaiba over the discovery of the note and his subsequent reaction. Wasn't this what he was supposed to want? Yami had clearly given him space to work through everything on his own time, but it made something inside of Kaiba feel hollow. It wasn't that he wanted Yami by his side—if anything, that would just irritate him in a different way—but to think that he had voluntarily left without protest was just…it made Kaiba feel uncomfortable and odd. He just couldn't comprehend what had convinced Yami to leave in such a manner.

_Unless he went to go confront Bakura?_ Kaiba suddenly wondered, rage temporarily taking hold. He didn't appreciate anyone interfering in his business, especially because of the rare instance when someone believed it was for his benefit. _And after I specifically told him to stay out of it?_

No, Kaiba refused to believe that Yami was that idiotic. Besides, Bakura most likely would have been taken to the Kaiba Hospital and he knew that their security wouldn't allow after hours visits—especially not from someone without a single document to prove his existence. If Kaiba found out otherwise, there would be hell to pay at the hospital.

_Why the hell am I acting like I'm upset over this?_ he questioned himself harshly as he leaned back in his chair. If anything, he should have been begrudgingly grateful that Yami had the foresight to leave him alone and yet he was filled with an unjustifiable dissatisfaction. It's not like he _wanted_ Yami there with him, so his reaction made no sense.

The unknown feeling continued to burn painfully within Kaiba and his eyes strayed to the note once again. "What the hell?" he repeated, his mind too focused on the issue to pay proper attention to work. He needed a distraction and spreadsheets alone would not suffice; they would not adequately help him forget the pain or the issue so he had to take an alternative course of action.

Knowing that the single most effective way to force his emotions to obey was to give them a valid reason to hide behind a façade, Kaiba sought out his younger brother. He felt ridiculous for the slow pace he was walking down the hall and the way he never strayed too far from the wall in case his knees decided to give out on him again, but it was regrettably necessary.

The door to Mokuba's room was open and Kaiba could see that his younger brother was currently engrossed in one of his textbooks. Quietly knocking on the doorframe to get his attention, Mokuba turned to face him with a bright smile as he called out, "Come in!"

Doing so, Kaiba realized that he had made the right decision when he felt himself becoming the older brother figure without flaw. Of course that didn't change his appearance and Mokuba worriedly exclaimed, "Nii-sama! Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kaiba answered gently, even though he hated that question like few others. It usually required him to lie to keep up appearances, but he always felt a twinge of something resembling regret when he had to say such things to Mokuba. Because the truth was that Kaiba was far from being okay, but there was no reason for his younger brother to be troubled with such things.

Knowing better than to press the issue, Mokuba tried not to openly fret about how pale and exhausted Kaiba looked, or how his older brother's hands were trembling slightly when he ran his fingers through his hair. "How was work?" Mokuba asked for lack of anything else to say since business was usually a safe topic.

"Unproductive," Kaiba answered truthfully. After all, if he got nothing done, that wasn't productive, right?

"Oh," Mokuba replied, biting his lip as he set down his pen. "Have you eaten yet?"

Kaiba could tell what Mokuba was trying to do, but he went along with it anyway. "No, have you?"

"I'm _starving_," Mokuba told his brother as he got up to leave. "I need a break!"

Politely inquiring about Mokuba's day as they walked to the staircase, Kaiba let his hand trail along the smooth wooden banister as they slowly descended. He knew that if Mokuba was as hungry as he claimed, the boy would be racing down to the kitchen, but he was taking his time to keep pace with Kaiba. It was subtle and almost as touching as it was frustrating; he hated making his brother worry about him. He listened as his brother filled him in on what he had learned in his research for his report and it was enough to get them to the kitchen.

Realizing that his brother wouldn't feel up to cooking, Mokuba suggested, "I was thinking about making miso. Do you want some?"

Knowing damn well that Mokuba would rather have ice cream than soup at this hour, Kaiba could tell that his younger brother was doing his best to be helpful without being too obvious about it. Normally he would have protested, but he was too tired to argue otherwise; besides, he already had to support himself on the kitchen counter as it was. "That'll be fine," he consented, sitting before his discomfort became too obvious.

"Okay!" Mokuba brightly exclaimed, quickly setting to work. He had watched his brother make it countless times and he wanted to make his brother proud, even if it was something as simple as cooking. Mokuba wished he could have gotten his older brother to eat something a little more substantial than miso soup, but he knew that it would be enough of an accomplishment.

It didn't take long for him to finish making the simple meal and he took extra care to give his older brother a larger serving of tofu with his portion. Kaiba accepted it with a word of thanks and dutifully started eating, even though he really didn't feel up to food at the moment. The soup warmed him and he took his time to enjoy it, quietly praising Mokuba.

Once he was sure that his older brother intended to make an effort to stomach food, Mokuba decided to return to a thought he had earlier in the night while he had been over at Yuugi's. "When do you leave for Osaka?" Mokuba asked as he sat down next to Kaiba.

"Tomorrow, I think," Kaiba said after reflecting for a moment. He was originally supposed to leave on Friday, but given the incident earlier in the day, he could use the time away to take care of some business since he had missed a full day of work. "I'll be back late on Sunday—probably after you're asleep."

Realizing that he had Kaiba's full attention, Mokuba commented, "You haven't been down there for awhile."

"Yes," Kaiba agreed before adding, "but it seems like there's something else you want to say." Having put that out there, Kaiba only hoped that it didn't open him up to a discussion about Bakura; if Mokuba had been in the presence of Jounouchi, he had surely heard about what had happened.

"Mm, well," Mokuba hesitantly started, "I was just wondering if it would be okay if I spent the weekend with the Yuugi-tachi?"

Kaiba didn't understand the reason for Mokuba's hesitancy to ask permission for such a common occurrence, leading him to believe that there was more to the simple request. "Sure," Kaiba agreed, since that way it put his mind to ease that Mokuba wouldn't be alone.

"Thanks! But it's not too much trouble…it's just that we're always imposing on Yuugi's grandfather and so I was just wondering if…" Mokuba started to ask before trailing off at the blank look his older brother was giving him.

From the way Mokuba was stalling, Kaiba managed to deduce, "You want to have them over here, don't you?"

Mokuba tried to justify his selfishness by explaining, "I just figured that this way you wouldn't have to put up with Jounouchi since you won't be here. I mean, I've wanted to have them over before, but I didn't want them to disturb you because you're always so busy and—"

Holding up his hand to signal Mokuba's silence, Kaiba could hardly believe that he consented, "It's fine. Just make sure that they don't start randomly exploring rooms they have no business being in."

"Really?" Mokuba excitedly exclaimed, barely able to control his enthusiasm. "Thank you, nii-sama! You're the best!"

"And make sure that the mutt doesn't break anything," Kaiba instructed. As an afterthought, Kaiba realized that the fridge might be under stocked for that many hungry teens. "If you want anything for them to eat, let Iwamura know so she can buy it in advance. I'll give you a list of things I need to pass along to her as well."

"Of course, nii-sama! I can't wait to tell everyone," Mokuba continued happily. "But I should probably go upstairs and work on my report…"

"You should probably go to bed," Kaiba reminded him, although it was really more of a command. He would never be a shining example of a well-rested individual, but that didn't mean he wanted his brother developing his bad sleep deprivation habits.

Mokuba didn't protest in light of his brother's generosity and the fact that he had actually finished the entirety of his small dinner. "Okay, nii-sama. Thanks again and good night!"

Waving it away as his younger brother gave him a hug, Kaiba said, "You're welcome Mokuba. Now go get some sleep."

With a few final words, Mokuba finally left and Kaiba was once more surrounded by silence. He began to question whether or not he would come to regret his decision of letting the Yuugi-tachi spend the night at his house. The upside was that both Mokuba and Yami would be pleased by his concession and Kaiba wouldn't actually have to put up with Jounouchi's presence. Plus there was the added benefit that Kaiba didn't have to feel guilty about leaving either of them alone for the weekend.

Taking the dishes over to the sink, Kaiba made a mental note to add onto the list a few fruits he wanted Iwamura to pick up from Takano. For some strange reason, that always seemed to be the first thing to disappear whenever Yami came over for a visit so it never hurt to have a little extra on hand. It made him have the passing thought about whether or not Yami had ever visited the Takano Parlor in Shinjuku, but somehow Kaiba doubted it. He was almost half tempted to take him there just to see his reaction, but the location was a little too public for what would undoubtedly turn into a rather heated seduction.

Slightly distracted, Kaiba started making his way back up to his room, feeling a bit better now that he had some food in him. He needed to call his secretary and reschedule his meetings; he had missed too much work and having an extra day to catch up was probably the best thing he could do. Normally he would have been more concerned about the image it might present, but since Yami was the only one who had figured out he had anything to do with the Bakura incident, no one else would think anything of his absence. Yami would probably be irked at the unannounced early departure, but so what? _He obviously had no problem leaving early_, Kaiba argued to himself as he entered his bedroom. There was no logical reason for him to still be so bothered by Yami's decision to give him space, but Kaiba still didn't feel right about the situation.

Shrugging it off as he went over to his desk to jot down a quick list of things he needed picked up at Takano before he forgot, Kaiba started making the appropriate calls to get things arranged. Maybe by then he'd feel like packing for his early morning departure.

* * *

**A/N:** I personally find this chapter a little sad, but maybe that's just me. Kaiba's certainty coming up against his disappointment and disbelief is just…poor bastard.

For those of you who don't know, Takano is an _amazing_ fruit shop and wickedly expensive. One of their melons costs over one hundred and fifty dollars, just to give you an idea of how ridiculous the prices are. Only the best for the boys, ne? On the fifth floor of the Shinjuku shop, there's the Takano Parlor and they have parfaits and all sorts of fantastic creations that you can eat in the restaurant. The idea of Kaiba taking him there on anything close to resembling a date…I think Yami would respond rather _enthusiastically_, don't you?

Kaiba Hospital is actually shown in the Noa arc, so that's why it puts in an appearance. It still seems like an odd thing to be part of the Kaiba Corporation, but I'm sure there's a reason for it somewhere.

In update news, I'm hoping to have the first chapter of _Endless Loop III_ up sometime in the next three weeks. I'm aiming for September 1st at the latest, but please don't hold me to that. XD I got a little bit of work done on it this weekend and I'm hoping to have it ready soon. I know a lot of you have been patiently waiting for me to get my ass in gear over that story, so I'll do my best to get it out soon!

I also updated the synopsis for this story since it's moved well beyond the simple study and strip fic. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_Yami is determined to find out what is being hidden from him and lunch gets a little hostile after Jounouchi's careless comment._

I'd like to thank **Bahen** for being the germination of this next chapter. It promises to be a nice and juicy confrontation, so enjoy the spectacle that only high school can produce!

Thank you again to everyone for your great reviews and look for the next chapter on **Sunday, August 17th**. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Out

**Chapter 13: Finding Out**

Despite the fact that it was lunch break on a Friday—signaling that the day was almost done and the weekend was fast approaching—Yami was far from happy. He was a little preoccupied with his thoughts that seemed to be as circular as the passages inside of his soul room in the Millennium Puzzle and it distracted him from his food.

Nudging at his rice with his chopsticks, Yami continued trying to figure out Bakura's motivations; it seemed to go far beyond simple revenge. Why did he keep involving Kaiba in everything? Was Bakura trying to use Kaiba as a pawn to get to him? It seemed like something Bakura would do, but what reason would he have to continue to be so underhanded about his actions? Surely by this point Bakura would have confronted him directly, right?

Yuugi and Anzu exchanged worried glances as Yami continued brooding, oblivious to the conversations going on around him. Although Jounouchi and Honda didn't seem to be particularly bothered by Yami's silence, it concerned Anzu to see her friend that lost in thought. Taking it upon herself to try and help bring him out of his mood—or at the very least help him through it—Anzu politely inquired, "Yami, where's Kaiba-kun today? Is he coming in later?"

Hearing Kaiba's name was enough to get Yami's attention, and he had to ask her to repeat her question before he could answer, "No, he's on a business trip."

"Is that what he's calling it now?" Jounouchi muttered before taking a large bite out of his onigiri.

Yami's eyes narrowed in displeasure at the retort, but he tried to put aside his initial reaction. He hadn't gotten enough sleep over the last two days and his current emotional state was far from ideal because of how troubled he was about everything—particularly over the fact that Kaiba had left without a word. Yami wouldn't allow himself to take that out on Jounouchi because of a careless comment, but it took an effort to calm himself. Cutting off Anzu's reprimand, Yami asked in a neutral tone, "What do you mean by that, Jounouchi-kun?"

Already backpedaling, Jounouchi quickly mumbled, "Bad joke, sorry."

Yami knew he would probably regret it later, but he found himself pushing the issue. "If you have something to say, then say it," Yami told his friend, a slight hint of his weariness coming through his voice. _If it isn't one, then it's the other_, Yami thought to himself with a frown.

Finishing his onigiri just so he didn't have to say anything immediately, Jounouchi debated between letting it go or getting everything off of his chest while he had the chance. "I just don't get it," Jounouchi finally declared, forcing himself to look Yami in the eyes. "Don't you think it's suspicious that Bakura ends up in the hospital and now Kaiba is gone, too?"

"It's probably just a coincidence," Yuugi pointed out, trying to mitigate the situation to the best of his ability. "And we still don't know what happened, so—"

"That's just it!" Jounouchi interrupted to exclaim. "None of us knows what happened except for those two!"

Keeping his voice level instead of raising it to meet Jounouchi's, Yami countered, "Does knowing the reason change anything?"

"No, but—"

"Then what's the problem?"

The casual way Yami had asked upset Jounouchi as he demanded, "The problem is that you don't seem to care about the fact that bastard put one of our friends in the hospital!"

Setting down his chopsticks as he pushed his food aside, Yami calmly replied, "Ryou is our friend, not Bakura and—"

"And whose body is in the hospital, huh?" Jounouchi asked harshly, sounding a little hurt. "I may not understand all of this Millennium Item stuff like you do, but how can you defend Kaiba's actions?"

Anzu could tell that the situation was starting to get out of hand and she tried to be the voice of reason as she intervened, "Jounouchi-kun, we have no proof that Kaiba-kun had anything to do with what happened to Bakura."

"Who else would have done that to him?" Jounouchi questioned angrily. "It's not like it would be the first time Kaiba has hurt him."

They could go on for hours trying to place the blame, but it would get them nowhere and lunch was almost over. "I don't want to argue, Jounouchi-kun," Yami told his friend.

"I'm not trying to argue, damn it! I'm trying to understand!" Jounouchi protested as he emphatically slammed his fist on the table. "They used to ignore each other and now they're either throwing insults, or being all intimate and weird, or beating the shit out of each other! I just don't—"

"_What_?" Yami asked icily, causing Jounouchi to start to flail in his panic.

Laughing nervously, Jounouchi tried to talk himself out of the hole he had just dug for himself. "Ahaha, that came out wrong, yeah. What I meant to say is that—well the thing is they…it's just—ah, shit," Jounouchi finished lamely, realizing he was not getting out of this one alone. "Guys?"

"Explain," Yami commanded, reminding everyone present that he was in fact a ruler of an entire nation once. When no explanations were forthcoming, Yami gave Yuugi a hard look that demanded answers.

"It's not like what he's implying, Yami," Yuugi tried to reassure him.

Yami wasn't concerned about Kaiba's fidelity; what he was concerned about was what Bakura was trying to do. "Then why are you trying so hard to hide it?" Yami asked, trying to hold back his frustration. "Who are you trying to protect?"

"You and Kaiba-kun," Yuugi finally admitted, knowing that he wasn't getting out of this thanks to Jounouchi's big mouth. "I believe in Kaiba-kun and I know that he would never—"

Cutting off Yuugi's declaration of faith in Kaiba, Yami said, "Show me."

Reaching out to his irate other half, Yuugi tried to be reason through their connection, "Yami, I don't think that I should be the one to—"

"_Show me,"_ Yami repeated, refusing to listen to Yuugi's protests.

It was only because Yuugi could tell that Yami's anger was aimed at Bakura that he decided to share the memory of what happened in the classroom a few days before; withholding it would only cause more problems.

Yami observed through Yuugi's eyes, using the benefit of his own insight to interpret the unfolding scene. He could clearly see the tension in Kaiba's body and Yami knew the look on Bakura's face from ancient Egypt. When he heard Bakura say, "I said it before, priest—he's not the one you need to watch out for," Yami swore out loud, startling the group.

His anger continued to mount when Bakura closed the distance between himself and Kaiba and he nearly exploded when the thief dared to try and touch him. The only thing that was more upsetting was the way Bakura threatened, "Or did you forget what happened last time?"

_What the hell happened last time?_ Yami wondered, knowing that the question would have to wait until later. Trying to settle his emotions temporarily, Yami continued to watch in revulsion as Bakura moaned and arched into Kaiba, purring, "This brings back memories, doesn't it, priest?"

It was almost more than Yami could stand to watch, seeing Kaiba struggle against his emotions and disgust. A possessive anger coursed through Yami and he tried not to feel too irritated when Yuugi's attention drifted to address Jounouchi. The rest of the vision unfolded rapidly and Yami was more pleased with Bakura being rendered mute than Yuugi was really comfortable with, although the concern the former spirit showed for Jounouchi mollified him somewhat.

Yami took another moment to process what he had seen and it only served to further his ire. It was suddenly starting to make an alarming amount of sense why Kaiba reacted as he had, but Yami couldn't help but wonder—if this was how Bakura acted when there were witnesses, how much worse was he when they were alone?

His rage was almost palpable and he trembled from the effort it took not to lash out over what he had just witnessed. He could feel the draw of the Millennium Puzzle's power answering to his desire to seek retribution and it provided marginal comfort as they embraced him with whispers of potential promises.

Yuugi had only caught the faintest glimpses of what Yami was considering doing to Bakura and it scared him a little. _"Yami, you can't do this,"_ Yuugi pleaded with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"_He will not be forgiven,"_ Yami vowed, his powers flaring wildly for emphasis.

Lunch had been completely forgotten and all attention was now resting on Yami ands his glowing third eye as the wind picked up around them unnaturally. They shared the same fear and Yuugi desperately tried to think of a way to reason with Yami. _"No one is asking you to forgive Bakura,"_ Yuugi calmly told him, _"but you can't confront him like this."_

"_He deserves even worse,"_ Yami said, angry bitterness tinting his words. _"I will finish what I was unable to do three thousand years ago."_

"No!" Yuugi accidentally cried out loud, startling everyone at the table. "Yami, you can't." Yuugi wasn't even sure what specifically he was so afraid of Yami doing, but he knew that the irate former pharaoh had to be stopped at all costs.

Narrowing his eyes at Yuugi's outburst, Yami told him, "I can and I _will_."

"_Kaiba-kun wouldn't want this!"_ Yuugi protested, hoping that Yami would see reason.

It was enough to give temporary pause to the all-consuming volatile emotions that were coursing through Yami. He knew that Yuugi was right, but his sense of justice and the nagging feelings of guilt and shame for letting Kaiba go through such a thing were at war with logic. _"It has to be done, aibou,"_ Yami argued, although the whirlwind of his powers had calmed to almost nothing.

"_Maybe,"_ Yuugi consented, more to appease Yami than out of his own belief, _"but not right now. If you went in there with your forehead glowing, they'd probably try to keep you for studies or something, and then what would that accomplish?"_

Self-consciously rubbing at the spot the now fading third eye, Yami tried to calm himself. Everything Yuugi had been saying was correct, but it was hard for Yami to accept. Every time he started to remember the scene he had just witnessed, it caused Yami's blood to boil and it was hard to maintain control. "I can't just sit here and do nothing," Yami finally muttered, turning his gaze back down to his food.

"Yeah, but if you went in there like that, it would be too easy for him to antagonize you, right?" Yuugi persisted, relieved when he felt the strongest emotions start to recede.

"I—" Yami started to explain before silencing himself. What good would it do him? He felt miserable and useless, angry that his past was somehow responsible for the present. All he wanted was to see Kaiba and reassure himself that he was okay, but even that was impossible at the moment.

Sensing Yami's rapidly darkening mood, Yuugi did his best to try and help. _"Kaiba-kun isn't exactly a damsel in distress,"_ Yuugi pointed out, smiling when the comment earned him a small snort from Yami. _"I know you mean well, but…"_

Running his fingers through his hair as he sighed heavily, Yami conceded, _"I just hate that Seto got involved in such a way."_

Looking completely repentant, Jounouchi apologized, "Yami, you know I didn't mean it like that, right? Kaiba may be a bastard, but I don't think that he would…with Bakura or anyone else—I mean, I just—"

Interrupting to spare his friend, Yami gently said, "Thanks, Jounouchi-kun." He knew that his behavior was more severe than usual because of how bothered he was by the fact that Kaiba had left without a word. _At least I left a note_, Yami glumly thought with a scowl. He could easily drive himself crazy trying to figure out if the silence stemmed from time constraints or residual anger from the other night, but Yami did his best to stop such pointless thoughts.

The bell sounded to call an end to lunch and Yami numbly packed the remains of his lunch away for later when his appetite returned. He flatly said, "I'll see you later," before heading back alone.

"Is he mad at me?" Jounouchi asked Yuugi, the concern clearly evident on his face. "You know I didn't mean it like that, right, Yuugi?"

"It'll be okay, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi reassured his friend with a kindly smile. "He's just…got a lot on his mind, I guess."

Anzu watched Yami's retreating form and quickly made up her mind. Quickly readying her things, she took off to try and catch up with Yami, leaving behind a very confused group of boys. When she got closer, she called out Yami's name and was pleased when he stopped to look back at her.

"Yes?" he responded, waiting for what would probably be an unwanted speech, knowing the girl.

Doing her best to keep pace with him, Anzu decided to get straight to the point since there were time constraints. "I wanted to talk to you—"

Interrupting her, Yami started, "If this is about Jounouchi-kun," his voice revealing how little interest he had on hearing her thoughts on their friend at the moment.

Laughing lightly, Anzu shook her head and gave Yami a reassuring smile. "No, Jounouchi-kun was being…well, he was being Jounouchi-kun," she said with another giggle, realizing that was the politest way to call her friend an idiot for acting the way he had. "I wanted to talk to you about Kaiba-kun."

"Seto?" he asked, somewhat surprised. _What could she possibly have to say about him?_ he wondered.

"I don't think that he's trying to hide anything from you," Anzu told Yami, hoping she wasn't stepping beyond her boundaries with her friend and former crush.

It hadn't been what Yami expected, so he prompted, "What makes you say that?"

"Mm…I think it's more like he's trying to protect you," she explained, glancing over at Yami to gauge his reaction.

He felt silly repeating everything that she said, but it was the only thing he seemed to be able to do at the moment. "Protect me? Why?"

"Maybe he knew you would blame yourself and he was trying to prevent that?" Anzu suggested as they neared the entrance to the school.

Yami was a little shocked by how much credit Anzu was giving Kaiba. "I don't think so," Yami finally decided after thinking about it for a moment. "He's just used to taking everything on by himself."

"That definitely has something to do with it," Anzu agreed as they entered the building. "But it's obvious that he cares for you and I think he was worried that Bakura might do something to you."

The last part of Anzu's assertion caused Yami to look over at her in her surprise. Yami was certain that Kaiba was concerned that Bakura might go after him, but it was odd hearing a third party like Anzu bring it up so casually—particularly the easy way she talked about Kaiba's feelings toward him. "I don't know…"

Shrugging, she continued, "Maybe I'm wrong about Bakura, but I can tell that Kaiba-kun cares about you a lot and that's the important part, right?"

"Right," he half-heartedly agreed before they went their separate ways. He couldn't help but wonder how much truth there was in Anzu's thoughts, but there was no way of knowing. He needed more time to think, but he had a quiz that he needed to focus on first. After that he could think about Kaiba and the best way to confront Bakura.

* * *

**A/N:** Did anyone manage to go through high school without some lunch table drama? I don't actually think it's possible to avoid it. XD

Jounouchi seems to be the kind of guy who doesn't think all of his words through, particularly when he gets wound up in the middle of a confrontation. Yami being so calm and (seemingly) collected would have to bother Jounouchi and so I can just see the words coming out of his mouth before he had time to realize what he had done—especially since I think it would bother him that Bakura and Kaiba had been caught in such an oddly intimate position that he associated with Yami. Even though he logically knew it wasn't what it seemed, he has enough initial distrust of Kaiba that it would trouble him that Yami might get hurt as a result.

I know a lot of you out there don't like Anzu, but in her defense, she is rather observant at times and her going after him was inspired by their reflective conversation in the restaurant during the date episode. Because Kaiba's been around the Game Shop more, I think she would also have gotten a chance to see the other side of him since she's there a lot because of dating Yuugi. For that reason, I think she would be willing to give Kaiba a little more slack, plus her and Yuugi seem to be eternal optimists…I can't really see Yami (or Kaiba for that matter) getting a lot of advice/comments about the relationship, but Anzu falls into that category of the girl who is one of the guys, giving her a little more room to manage such a thing. Plus I want it to get across that it is obvious to those who know what to look for. XD

As for Yami, guilt makes for an interesting motivation to act on, no? I was trying to go for the shadowy hair Yami that we saw in Duelist Kingdon with his reaction, but I think Yuugi and common sense would get through to him even then. So what will Kaiba do when he finds out that Yami disobeyed and confronted Bakura on his own…? That'll be saved for another chapter, heh. Oh, and the Kaiba leaving unannounced hasn't been completely wrapped up yet, just so you didn't think I forgot to tie up that loose end.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this little slice of high school drama. And once again, a special thanks to Bahen for helping spawn this chapter. Even as you're reading this, I'm typing up four new post it notes of the first chapter for _Endless Loop III_, so we're getting closer by the note to it getting posted. I've been posting little previews over on my livejournal, so feel free to take a peek and let me know what you think!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_Yami decides to pay a little visit to Bakura in the hospital while Kaiba's away…_

At least if he hurts him, Bakura's in the right place. Ha! Gah, can you tell I'm still upset with Bakura? No worries, he will get what's coming to him. After all, this _is_ a Prideshipping fic.

My schedule is still crazy, but I should have the next chapter done by **Sunday, August 24th**. I'm at my slower job where I have my memo cube for the majority of this week, so that'll help out immensely. It should allow me to finish the last little bridge in the first chapter of _Endless Loop III_, if nothing else. Rejoice, you who have been so patient with me. The day draws closer…

Thanks for taking the time to read and please feel free to leave a review. I love hearing your thoughts, especially since I'm sure there's going to be plenty of speculation about what goes down in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: No Way to Say

**Chapter 14: No Way to Say**

Slipping into the hospital room before any of the nurses could notice, Yami shut the door silently behind him. Ryou looked up in confusion before the evil spirit took over and greeted Yami with a sarcastic, "Yo, pharaoh! How nice of you to come and visit."

"I am not here to _visit_," Yami told him icily, his mind instantly started to question why Bakura was strapped down to his bed.

"Does Seto know that you're here?" Bakura asked in a mocking tone of voice.

Falling into a pattern that was over three thousand years old, Yami growled, "Do not address him so informally, bastard!"

"So did you finally remember something or are you just that predictably boring?" Bakura questioned with a harsh bark of laughter.

"I don't believe that you remember as much as you claim," Yami challenged, crossing his arms over his chest as he assumed a regal pose instinctively.

Snorting at the gesture, Bakura countered, "And I don't think that you've forgotten as much as you claim, so we're even. Although I think that boyfriend of yours remembers a lot more than he's letting on. Why do you think that is, pharaoh?"

Although it was jarring to hearing Kaiba referred to as his boyfriend since they had never really labeled themselves as such, it didn't distract Yami from the questions Bakura's words played upon about just how much the reincarnated priest truly remembered. "I think it's none of your damn business," Yami coldly replied, refusing to allow the former thief to get to him.

Chuckling, Bakura continued to antagonize the former pharaoh. "Maybe he's desperate to hide what you're so eager to forget," Bakura suggested with a vicious grin, "in which case it is _very_ much my business."

Even though Yami tried to clamp down on his errant emotions that were easily stirred to ire, he couldn't completely repress the doubts that struggled to the surface. No matter how much he told himself that Bakura was only saying such things to cause problems, Yami couldn't stop wondering if their was any validity to the implications being made. Sounding very much like the pharaoh he once was, Yami commanded, "Stay away from him."

Laughing outright at the order, Bakura taunted, "Or else what? You'll exile me? You'll lock me up in your basement? If a dungeon couldn't hold me, what makes you think that you'll succeed now when you don't even have guards?"

Bristling a bit at the truth, Yami refused to be defeated. "Big words coming from someone being restrained to a bed by such simple cuffs," Yami haughtily said with a nod toward the leather bindings around Bakura's wrists and ankles.

"While I'm very much aware that you prefer more elaborate restraints, I could easily escape these."

"Then why haven't you?" Yami asked against his better judgment. "Although I suppose the better question is what you did to deserve such treatment."

Bakura had tried to escape and they were holding him for further evaluation since the doctors were now convinced that Ryou had a multiple personality disorder. Instead of admitting his failure, Bakura only offered, "I have my reasons. But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about my exploits with nurse Wakada who is happy to help me with _all_ of my needs. It's probably something along the lines of, 'If you go near Seto again, I'll make sure it's the last time,' right? So predictably boring…"

Narrowing his eyes at the restrained teen, Yami struggled to calm himself. "You will keep your distance from him or else I will punish you as I see fit and I can promise you it'll be worse than a few broken fingers."

"No, I will do as I please," Bakura disagreed, a hard edge coming into his tone. "You lost your right to him when you betrayed him."

Bakura's accusations caused so many different emotions to flare up at once that Yami didn't even bother trying to put a name to them all. "I did _not_ betray him!" Yami vehemently denied.

"No?" Bakura questioned in a tone that implied otherwise. "That selective memory of yours certainly is convenient for helping convince you about what you want to believe, isn't it?"

Regusing to accept what Bakura was implying, he started to protest, "I do not—"

Looking unusually serious, Bakura glared at Yami in a way that unnerved the former pharaoh slightly. "You could die a thousand deaths and it still wouldn't make up for what you did to Seto," Bakura interrupted in a darkly menacing tone. "There are some things that can never be forgiven, pharaoh."

Yami was stunned into silence by Bakura's statement and the fiercely loyal and deeply offended manner in which it had been said. It shook Yami to the core and he did his best not to let it show. Why would Bakura look so deadly serious over something regarding the ancient priest? It just didn't make sense to Yami and he shot back, "I have no reason to believe you."

"But you have every reason to doubt yourself," Bakura countered victoriously, all traces of the former serious and dark emotions gone. "I just have to bide my time now."

"What do you mean by that?" Yami demanded to know, a feeling of dread firmly taking hold of him. There was a whisper in the shadows of his heart and Yami tried to block it out; he couldn't let the thief get to him, because that would mean defeat.

Smirking, Bakura confidently claimed, "The day he remembers is the day I get him back. I won't even have to do anything this time."

_Get him back?_ This _time? _Yami repeated to himself with disgust. "He was never yours!" Yami exclaimed, becoming angrier when Bakura started to laugh again.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, pharaoh."

Yami could feel the urge to call upon his powers to deal with the situation, but Yuugi and the Millennium Puzzle were too far away. He had to keep his cool to show Bakura that his words were nothing, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Sensing Yami's struggle, Bakura continued provoking him in an attempt to push him beyond the edge of reason. "You can pretend to act like your do-gooder naïve hikari all you want, but we both know the truth. The real question is what will the priest do when he rediscovers that truth for himself?"

Yami knew that if he stayed any longer, he would be in danger of lashing out at the infuriating spirit. His very soul was clamoring for revenge, but there was no honor in attacking someone strapped down to a bed and unable to defend himself. "Consider yourself warned," Yami told Bakura. "I will show no leniency if you disobey and attempt to contact or harm him in any way."

Becoming serious once more, Bakura threatened, "Neither will I if you are foolish enough to repeat the same mistakes in this lifetime."

Unwilling to stay any longer lest he do something that he would later come to regret, Yami's parting shot was, "I will not hesitate to end this."

"Because you did such a good job of that last time," Bakura sneered, completely unaffected by such threats.

As much as Yami wanted the final word, it wasn't worth fighting Bakura over. Instead he stoically left the room, refusing to slam the door or give Bakura any satisfaction out of successfully affecting him. He couldn't leave the hospital fast enough and Yami was already starting to wonder if it had been worth it. Bakura's claims were still swirling around in his mind and Yami could already tell that he was going to sleep poorly as a result.

Yami wanted to discount Bakura's insinuations, but that small shadow of doubt prevented him from outright doing so. No matter how many times he told himself that Bakura was just creating drama, something didn't sit well with Yami. _Damn him_, Yami mentally cursed. There had to be a way of discovering the truth, but suddenly the idea of it filled Yami with a sense of trepidation. Once again, Yami had a strong desire to see Kaiba and reassure himself that everything was okay, but all he had to look forward to was another night alone. The sleepover would temporarily take his mind off of it all, but that didn't mean he could completely escape from the crushing questions.

* * *

**A/N:** Perhaps not quite the confrontation everyone was expecting, ne? Yeah, same here. XD Originally I expected it to be a little more volatile, but then I realized Yami really couldn't come out and accuse Bakura of sexually harassing Kaiba without implicating that Kaiba had admitted to the treatment. Yami would be trying to balance his actions with the need to still protect Kaiba and I can't see him physically harming Bakura in the hospital, no matter how angry he was; he is still proud and honorable to a fault.

Like most of you, I'm eager to get back to Kaiba and he will be appearing in the next chapter, so Bakura can finally disappear for a few chapters. As enjoyable as the drama can be, I do prefer our guys over it.

Not a whole lot to add to this one, really. Part of that is a result of the fact that it's been a busy writing week. I started two oneshots for this _Entangled Series_ and those will go up eventually. However the big news for those of you who might have missed it is that _Endless Loop III_ went up this past Friday as **Anywhen, Anywhere**. The chapter is a touch over 8,000 words, so there's lots of stuff in there for your enjoyment. I wrote a little over 27,000 words this week alone on four different stories, but I apologize that this one managed to be the shortest...

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_Apart on a Friday night, but their thoughts don't stray very far from each other._

We're actually going to see some growth in Kaiba's emotional maturity if you can believe that. XD Little bits of that ice façade are starting to chip away…

I will do my best to try and get the next chapter up on **Sunday, August 31st**, but my grandparents are coming up that weekend to visit for several days and I don't know how much writing time I'm actually going to have. The good news is that most of the week will be spent at the office that allows me more time to write, so the odds are pretty good that I'll be on time, even if it's a little later into the evening. As always, I will post any delay updates on my livejournal.

I know a lot of you are getting back to school and are having a really busy time of year right now, so thank you for taking the time to read and review my stuff. It is deeply appreciated and I hope that everyone has a great week!


	15. Chapter 15: Alone Together

**Chapter 15: Alone Together**

Taking off his tie as he walked into his hotel room, Kaiba sighed wearily. The dinner meeting had been exhausting thanks to the particularly smarmy corporate executive Kaiba had been forced to deal with all night and there was still more work to do.

Kaiba was surprised by his own lack of desire to get started on his tasks; nothing was particularly pressing at the moment. Even more shocking was the fact that he had momentarily contemplated calling Mokuba to see how things were going, but Kaiba wouldn't do such a thing. If Mokuba wanted him to know anything, he'd call.

Still, Kaiba couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Yami. What frustrated Kaiba the most was the fact that he had been continuously plagued by feelings that almost resembled guilt for leaving without a word. As much as his bravado argued that he was Kaiba Seto and owed nothing to anyone and he could do as he pleased, the more rational part of his mind was quick to scold him for such childish behavior. He felt a strange sort of apprehension whenever he started to question whether or not his actions had hurt Yami and Kaiba didn't like the feeling in the least. The former spirit was far more sensitive and the fact that Kaiba had left under such circumstances probably had Yami questioning if he had made the right decision to leave on Wednesday night.

Despite such sentiments, it still rankled Kaiba to think about Yami leaving so casually and he had spent more time than he would like to admit worrying about the situation. It just didn't make any sense to Kaiba why he seemed to be equally split between grateful that Yami had given him space and frustrated by the fact that he had actually left. What could have been so much more important?

For some reason, Kaiba couldn't quite shake the concern that Yami had gone to confront Bakura. He was not so weak and pathetic that he needed someone else to defend him; Kaiba was more than capable of taking care of himself. At the same time, Kaiba had to acknowledge that irritating as it was, Yami simply wasn't the kind of person who would just sit back and accept things as they were. If Yami thought that he was somehow potentially responsible, there was no doubt in Kaiba's mind that the stubborn former pharaoh would act as he saw fit. In Kaiba's opinion, the ancient Egyptian connection was bullshit, because even if something had actually happened back then, it had no impact on the present. Kaiba was himself and no one else; whatever mistakes the priest had made in the past were of no consequence to him.

If Yami was only acting out of a sense of personal duty or honor, Kaiba might have been a little more willing to accept the idea. It was when he thought Yami was acting on behalf of the priest in the past that Kaiba really started to actively protest such actions. Even though it was probably a combination of both, it just made it awkward when he realized that Yami's primary reason would probably be because he cared for Kaiba. For all of his intelligence, Kaiba didn't think he'd ever be able to wrap his mind around such a seemingly simple concept.

Besides, Kaiba knew that if the situation were reversed, he would not hesitate to go after Bakura and seek retribution. If anything, he would be more ruthless and Kaiba knew that he would blatantly ignore Yami's protests not to interfere. Anyone who was stupid enough to try and hurt someone that was his deserved whatever punishment he gave them and more.

All of the foreign emotions inside of him made Kaiba feel so strange. He didn't understand why he was more upset that he had done something to Yami that merited apologizing instead of the fact that he felt like he should apologize. Why did he feel like he had wronged Yami by leaving without saying a word? And more importantly, why did Kaiba have to prefer Yami being there when he woke up instead of welcoming the distance he should have wanted? It bothered him that he slept better when Yami stayed the night and that he just felt more at ease when he was near. When had that happened? It would have been one thing if it was because of the incredible sex exhausting him into a more peaceful state of rest, but Kaiba knew that it had more to do with the warmth and comfort of having Yami in his arms at night.

There was no way that Kaiba was going to apologize for leaving, but that didn't stop him from wanting to gather Yami in his arms and pretend that this week had never happened. Why did curling up in bed with him have to sound so damn tempting? Looking over at the large bed, Kaiba almost regretted not asking Yami to accompanying him. Then again, Kaiba didn't have the time or energy to capitalize on that sort of opportunity. He knew that something was seriously wrong with him when he considered voluntarily putting up with the Yuugi-tachi if it meant getting some time alone in his room with Yami.

Shaking his head as if that would help clear it, Kaiba turned on his computer and waited for it to finish booting up properly. It gave him enough time to blank his mind in order to focus on the work he needed to do, because wishing that he was next to Yami and wondering why he wanted such a thing would only delay him further. The sooner he finished work, the better off he would be.

* * *

Making a small noise of discontent as Yami hugged the covers closer, he sighed at the surrounding darkness. Yami had initially been pleased when Mokuba discretely let him use Kaiba's room for the night, but he might as well have stayed in one of the guest rooms. The sheets had been replaced that morning, so any trace of Kaiba's scent was gone; the only personal touch in the room was the Blue Eyes White Dragon clock on the nightstand and that was somewhat sad to Yami.

Yuugi's room was filled with pictures of his friends and all sorts of personal effects that let you know exactly whose room it was, but Kaiba's room had none of those things. It was so impersonal that it might as well have been a luxury suite at an expensive hotel and Yami realized that without Kaiba's warmth, the room seemed so much colder.

Rolling over onto his side, Yami looked at the place Kaiba should have been. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that Kaiba was finishing up work on the computer or that he was taking a quick shower, but it was to no avail. The room was silent instead of filled with quick keystrokes and there was no hint of movement or light from the bathroom.

Yami wished that he still had the ability to reach Kaiba in dreams. The more time he had spent in his body, the harder it became to use his powers for such things. It exhausted him and Yami couldn't understand how a body created by magic couldn't use it successfully unless in close contact with the Millennium Puzzle. Even though they shared a connection, it was still too much to manage and it was frustrating up until the point Yami realized that Kaiba probably wasn't asleep anyway.

His mind was wandering all over the place and Yami still couldn't help but wonder if visiting Bakura had been worth it. He hadn't expected to resolve anything by confronting Bakura, but at the very least Yami had anticipated finding some answers. Instead all he ended up with were more questions and new doubts, not to mention a terrible mess if Kaiba ever found out about what Yami had done. Were the potential problems really worth the risk for what little he had gained?

Even though Yami knew Kaiba would just dismiss everything as more bullshit aspects of the past that didn't matter, he couldn't stop questioning what Bakura had been referring to. Had he really done something to the priest in the past that drove him to the thief? Surely the disgruntled spirit was just saying such things to cause a rift between the reincarnated priest and Yami, right? But what reason would he have to do that unless Bakura was aiming for Kaiba? It just didn't make any sense to Yami and he refused to accept Bakura's words as fact. He might not have had any definitive evidence to support his belief, but Yami knew in his heart that he would never betray anyone, let alone Seto or Kaiba. It would just be so much easier to dismiss if he had access to his full range of his ancient memories or if he had Kaiba next to him to reassure him that the only thing that mattered was the present. Normally Kaiba's steadfast refusal of the past was frustrating, but it was times like this that Yami was more than happy to focus on the present and the future so he didn't have to worry about the things that Bakura was insinuating. He couldn't alter what happened in the past, but Yami could change the outcome of his future by maintaining control of his present.

Yami could easily drive himself crazy wondering about the truth, but there were other things that he knew he should be concerning himself with at the moment. Yawning as he tried to get comfortable, Yami finally rolled over again because it was too lonely to stare at the empty spot. He still felt restless and he looked over at the Blue Eyes White Dragon clock, which never failed to make Yami smile. There was just something so quintessentially Kaiba about it that Yami couldn't help but find it cute. _He'd kill me for thinking that_, Yami realized, but that didn't stop him from chuckling quietly to himself.

Reaching over to it, he lightly poked the center where the numbers were displayed and he blinked when three lights came on, one in each of the dragons' mouths to display the exact time down to the second. _Does he always have to be that exact?_ Yami wondered in amusement. He knew that the switch to shut off the alarm was in one of the claws, but he had never thought about what each of the different dragon heads might do. Did they move?

Unable to resist, Yami gently pushed down on the dragon's head on the right side and startled when he heard the unmistakable sound of its roar. He then pressed the middle dragon and then the one on the left, laughing at the amusing object. Each dragon roared at a different pitch and it made Yami wonder if the holographic Blue Eyes also had three distinct pitches; he would have to remember to listen carefully next time he dueled Kaiba.

Pressing the middle dragon one more time for good measure, Yami grinned at it. He could already hear Kaiba muttering at him for being so amused by the symbol of his pride, but it was just too much. There was something reassuring in those roars that he had faced against so many times; he identified them with Kaiba so maybe that had something to do with it. Regardless of the reason, Yami slowly started to drift to sleep under the watchful eyes of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's a step closer to getting them into the same room…Just one more chapter and we'll be there, so that's exciting, ne? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm certainly looking forward to that…It's been far too long, I think!

For those of you who are impatient for the boys to be back together and enjoying the lemony goodness, I posted a oneshot called **The Start of Summer** which is rated **M** for a graphic lemon and amusing cross dressing. It's the third part of the _Entangled Series_ and takes place after this story concludes, but you can safely read it without spoiling anything in this story for yourself. So I encourage you to read it if you want a break from the seriousness and want to laugh at their antics. XD It's great fun and meant entirely in good humor, so please check it out and let me know what you think!

Of course on a totally different track, I'm going to try and get chapter two of _Anywhen, Anywhere_ up in the next two weeks, so hopefully I can manage that in the not too distant future.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Good Morning Hide**

_A Saturday morning surprise of the best kind._

Did I mention that Kaiba and Yami will finally be in the same room? XD

The chapter should go up at some point on **Sunday, September 7th** after I get home from work. It'll be subtly sweet, but for those of you who can't wait, please don't forget to check out the _Entangled Series_ oneshot, **The Start of Summer**!


	16. Chapter 16: Good Morning Hide

**Chapter 16: Good Morning Hide**

As Kaiba pulled up to his house, he took it as a good sign that it was still standing. He was even more pleased when he went inside and discovered that the kitchen wasn't a complete wreck. There were a few dishes in the sink, but there was nothing cluttering the countertop and that was good enough for him. He caught sight of the time on the clock above the oven and it made Kaiba want to groan. It was already 8.13AM? How the hell did that happen?

Walking toward the stairs, Kaiba continued noting that everything seemed in place and it pleased him immensely. It was an appreciated sight, especially since he had taken the last bullet train out of Osaka after a long day of back to back meetings on Friday in order to get home as early on Saturday as possible.

While he was tempted to go check on Mokuba, Kaiba didn't want to disturb his sleep. Besides, he would find out soon enough. Instead he went straight to his bedroom with the intension to shower and then get some sleep.

His mind was on autopilot as he stripped on his way to the bathroom in order to take a quick shower. Once he was done bathing, Kaiba toweled off and returned to his room, activating the blinds that cast the room into complete darkness. He didn't use them often, but his mind rarely let him rest while the sun was still out when he could be working.

Pulling back the blankets in order to get in, Kaiba froze when he heard a muffled noise of protest. Reaching over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand, Kaiba was startled by the sight of tricolor spikes of hair peeking out from under the covers. Kaiba didn't know why Yami was in his bed, but he didn't particularly feel like complaining about it at the moment.

Instead Kaiba shut off the light and got into bed, curling his body around Yami's smaller frame. He was pleased by the way Yami instinctively relaxed against him and Kaiba draped one arm around the former spirit to hold him close. Kaiba could feel the tension melting away in his own body as Yami made a quiet hum of contentment in his sleep, amusing him. Any doubts he might have had about coming home early disappeared as he relished the warmth of Yami's body so close to his and the urge to give in to the desire to sleep was too powerful to resist. Kaiba was right where he wanted to be and he kissed Yami's shoulder before finally drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yami groaned when he heard the quiet knock on the door that somehow managed to wake him. "_Not_ _getting up yet," _Yami told through their connection, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"_We're making breakfast,"_ Yuugi informed him, although judging from the sleepiness seeping through their link, even that wouldn't tempt Yami out of bed.

"_I'll get something later,"_ Yami muttered before minimizing their connection. He was too warm and comfortable to even think about leaving bed and he snuggled closer to Kaiba—_wait, what?_ Yami interrupted himself.

Opening his eyes, Yami was confused by the fact that the room was pitch dark despite it being one in the afternoon. He could barely see the arm that was encircling his waist and for a moment Yami thought that he was dreaming. But Kaiba's warmth was undoubtedly real and Yami smiled to himself when he realized that the other must have come home early. There were plenty of questions about why Kaiba was sleeping soundly by his side, but Yami was too tired to even start thinking about such things. The lull of sleep was too strong to resist and Yami offered no resistance as he fell back into dreams.

* * *

Yuugi started to become concerned when he couldn't reach Yami through their link and no amount of knocking on the door was working. The door was locked and even though Yuugi logically knew that Yami was probably fine, he was still worried. It meant that the former spirit was in a deep sleep that he usually only achieved whenever he over exhausted himself and Yuugi continued to fret about the benign situation. What had changed in that short amount of time? Even though he knew he was being irrational, Yuugi was still relieved when he heard Mokuba approaching.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked as he drew closer to Yuugi. He had heard the repeated knocking and decided to come see what was happening.

"The door's locked," Yuugi explained, feeling a little foolish for being overly concerned.

"But that's impossible!" Mokuba exclaimed, testing the doorknob for himself. "Nii-sama and I are the only two who can lock if from the inside."

Yuugi didn't really understand how such a thing was possible, but he suggested, "Maybe he came home early?"

"Doubtful," Mokuba said instantly, "besides, all of that knocking would have woken him up. I wonder if the lock is malfunctioning?" Deciding to test his theory, Mokuba input the code to disengage the lock and was immediately granted access.

Mokuba was initially confused by the darkness until he remembered the blinds Kaiba had custom ordered to block out light. It concerned him a little because the last time he remembered Kaiba using them, he had been sick and in desperate need of sleep.

Opening the door further to let in a little more light, Mokuba could clearly see his brother's suit on the floor in a trail heading toward the bathroom. Deciding to shut the door before the pair was disturbed by the brightness filtering in, Mokuba reactivated the lock. "I don't think they'll be joining us anytime soon," Mokuba finally said, a hint of amusement in his tone as he stepped away from the door.

"Probably not," Yuugi agreed, "although I wonder why he didn't mention it before?"

The statement confused Mokuba, so he asked, "Before when?"

"I asked him earlier to join us for breakfast, but he didn't mention Kaiba-kun," Yuugi clarified. He could always tell when Yami was around Kaiba because of the strong feelings he evoked in the former spirit—both good and bad. "Maybe he was too asleep to notice?" Somehow that wouldn't surprise Yuugi, although it finally provided him with am answer about Yami's deep slumber;

"Maybe," Mokuba commented absentmindedly, unsure of the answer. "Oh well, if they want to join us at Kaiba Land later, they can always meet up with us."

Yuugi doubted that would happen; all he knew was that the further away they were when from the pair when they woke up, the better off they'd be.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but it really has been a hell of a week. For those of you who check my livejournal, you're aware of the fact that I had severe neck problems and that made writing impossible for the most part. Then my computer broke and I had to go out and get a new one. The great news is that I didn't lose any information, but the bad news is that I'm a lot poorer now. XD

I'm hoping to get chapter two of _Anywhen, Anywhere_ posted at some point this week, but I think I'm being overly ambitious again. Getting the computer and new phone up and running is going to take some time.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_The best way to wake up in the morning._

Next chapter goes up on **Sunday, September 14th** and please be advised that it will contain a **graphic lemon**. About damn time, right?

Sorry again, but thank you for your patience!


	17. Chapter 17: Wake Up Call

**A/N: **This chapter is basically **99 percent lemon**, so please be aware of that. It starts straight from the beginning, so if you're not comfortable with that sort of content, you might want to wait for the update next week. Otherwise, enjoy the boys in all of their naked explorations. XD

* * *

**Chapter 17: Wake Up Call **

An intense feeling of pleasure forcefully dragged Kaiba into the world of the waking and his eyes flew open when he realized why. Yami's name got lost in a moan as Kaiba watched his cock being engulfed in the former spirit's mouth.

The noise alerted Yami and he released Kaiba with a rather obscene and wet sounding _pop_ as he seductively greeted, "Good morning."

Lust was rapidly pervading his sleepiness and Kaiba groaned at the loss of warmth and pleasurable sensations. Kaiba's mind still felt muddled and he was moving purely on instinct as his hands sought out Yami, needing to feel more of him.

Yami had already prepared himself earlier and he quickly repositioned himself over Kaiba to start moving onto even more enjoyable things. Before Kaiba could even think of protesting or objecting, Yami lowered himself onto the rigid member he had been lavishing attention on with a moan of relief. Once he was completely seated, Yami found it easier to relax his muscles and he leaned forward to murmur, "Welcome home," before stealing a sensuous kiss.

Kaiba wanted to question why Yami had chosen to say, "Welcome home," instead of, "Welcome back," but he just didn't have the capability at the moment. He valiantly contended with the insistent tongue in his mouth, although it was hard to ignore the tight heat that was silently pleading with Kaiba to move. It was too much for him and Kaiba thrust up hard without warning relishing the loud cry that interrupted their kiss.

That was incentive enough for Yami and he set a steady rhythm, although Kaiba continued to throw it off by repeatedly adding in randomly deep thrusts. The sensations that resulted from the way Kaiba used the leverage of Yami's hips to penetrate even further had the former spirit trembling with want. He kept calling out to Kaiba, needing something more, but unsure of what specifically. Yami was quickly becoming frustrated because even though it felt good, he knew that it should feel even better. He just couldn't get the right angle and it was distracting him from the pleasure.

Yami's constant minor readjustments were starting to annoy Kaiba and he decided to do something about it. He switched their positions and smirked at the indignant noise of protest his action earned him from Yami. "No!" Yami growled as he started to struggle, severely displeased by the change in control.

Ignoring the efforts to reclaim his former position, Kaiba leaned forward and nipped lightly at Yami's ear as he asked, "No?"

Yami shivered at the tone of voice and the warm breath that ticked him. He had to strengthen his resolve when Kaiba rocked his hips and Yami firmly repeated, "_No_," although he was finding it increasingly hard to object.

The break was wearing at Kaiba since his hormones were loudly demanding that he start moving and he decided to oblige his desires. Silencing any protests with a demanding kiss, Kaiba started moving once more as his mind focused on the sole task of reaching a pleasurable release for them both.

Any thoughts of complaining or overthrowing disappeared when Kaiba finally reached that place deep inside of Yami that had him shouting loudly as he arched off of the bed. His mind was too occupied with the sensations to reprimand Kaiba for laughing at him and all he could do was gasp and writhe as he vocalized his intense experience in moans and fragmented words.

It spurred Kaiba on as he mindlessly enjoyed Yami and all of his responses, although he winced when he felt the nails digging into his back. He felt an immense sense of satisfaction when Yami came first and he savored the expression he knew he was responsible for, reaching his own climax not long after.

When Kaiba withdrew his softening member, Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba to prevent him from pulling away. "More mornings should start like this," Yami mumbled through a yawn as he nuzzled the side of Kaiba's neck.

"It's afternoon," Kaiba reminded him, even though he had few complaints about the suggestion. He freed himself from Yami's grasp in order to lie by his side and Kaiba propped himself up on his elbow as he studied the flushed cheeks and felt smug.

Tilting his head a little to get a better view, Yami countered, "Fine, more _days_ should start like this."

"I'd never get anything done," Kaiba commented as he brushed aside the bangs that were plastered on Yami's forehead.

"And the problem with that is…?" Yami teased, chuckling when he received a poke and a pointed look.

Kaiba was about to explain what exactly was so wrong with that when he realized something with a start. He had become accustomed to the house being empty when they engaged in such uninhibited sessions and right now the entirety of the Yuugi-tachi could be downstairs for all he knew.

Sensing the direction of Kaiba's thoughts based on the subsequent horrified expression, Yami leaned up and kissed him playfully to interrupt. "They're all at Kaiba Land," Yami reassured him, pleased to see the relief in Kaiba's eyes. "Even I'm not that bad."

"Sure you're not," Kaiba retorted sarcastically, already mentally preparing a list of all the times they had almost been caught because of Yami's tendency to be very vocal.

Smirking at Kaiba, Yami said nothing in response as he continued to lay in silence, content for the moment despite the stickiness of the viscous fluids.

When Yami said nothing, Kaiba asked, "When are they due back?"

"Nn…later," Yami answered vaguely after a pause. "Why?"

The former spirit's impish look made Kaiba want to shake his head; it didn't matter if it was food or sex—Yami's appetite was insatiable. "No reason."

Even though Yami wanted to continue lingering in the afterglow, he wanted to get clean even more. _He's rubbing off on me_, Yami realized with amusement. Forcing his body to the edge of the better with a discontented grunt, he stood on shaky legs and started toward the bathroom at a leisurely pace.

Kaiba remained in bed even after he heard the water starting, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. His mind was starting to catch up with him and he couldn't help but wonder if it was okay to leave things the way there were. He had expected Yami to be somewhat upset with him, but that was hardly the kind of morning wake up call an angry person would give.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yami leaned against the doorframe and called out to him, "Are you coming?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Yami's choice of words, Kaiba automatically started to get out of bed to go join him in the shower.

* * *

**A/N:** Not a whole lot to add to a lemon other than, "About damn time!" XD

I will say this: if chapter 18 is not up on Sunday, then that means I will be posting the second part of _Anywhen, Anywhere_. I'd like to get them both up, but I have a feeling that chapter 18 is going to pose some problems due to the group dynamics. Then again, maybe it'll all be fine and you get to enjoy two updates in one week again. Who knows?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_When everyone gets back from Kaiba Land, what happens next?_

Like I said before, hopefully the next chapter will go up on **Sunday, September 21st**, but failing that I will post _something_ on that day, so keep an eye out for the update!


	18. Chapter 18: Guarding

**Chapter 18: Guarding**

After they had finished their shower and had a very belated brunch, Yami led the way to the entertainment room that the Yuugi-tachi has spent the majority of the previous night. Yesterday Yami had been thoroughly amused by the memories of what had happened in the room the first time he had visited and it earned him an awkward reprimand from Yuugi over the straying emotions that were responsible for their embarrassing results.

Oblivious to the source of Yami's smugness, Kaiba asked as he dropped down onto the couch, "What?"

"Nothing," Yami reassured him, although the mirth in his voice made it less than believable. He sat down next to Kaiba and turned to face him, although the position wasn't exactly comfortable. "How was your trip?"

Even though it was a relatively simple question, it confused Kaiba on multiple levels. He didn't understand why anyone would ask such a thing, let along look like they were interested in the answer. It was one thing for his secretary to ask in a perfunctory manner upon his return, but Yami was different. Kaiba knew that Yami wasn't the passive-aggressive type, but he still felt the obnoxious twinge of something akin to guilt for leaving. Pushing it down, Kaiba replied, "Fine, thank you," in the same manner he always did to the people at work.

Yami could tell that Kaiba was struggling with something, but he wasn't sure what would have triggered it. "Any news about the new Duel Disks?" Yami asked hopefully, eager to upgrade his and Yuugi's older models.

Kaiba's voice still sounded businesslike as he confirmed, "Progress is being made with the negotiations," but he relaxed a little. If Yami was upset about Kaiba leaving without a word, he would have said something by now, right? "This was just to secure funding for an upcoming tournament."

The change in Yami's demeanor was instantaneous as he leaned forward with interest. "Tournament?"

"Sometime this summer, probably," Kaiba informed him, trying not to get too distracted by the thought of dueling Yami in front of a large audience or the memories of how their last battle had ended in the room they were currently occupying.

"You can duel me any time you want," Yami murmured seductively as he leaned forward to kiss Kaiba's neck. "It's probably better that we don't have an audience anyway…"

Needing to distract himself from such thoughts, Kaiba hoped he didn't sound as awkward as he felt asking, "How was the sleepover?"

The truth was that Yami had found it a little difficult to pretend that everything was fine on Friday evening after his visit with Bakura. He had still been upset with Jounouchi for his comments at lunch and their interactions had been a little tense and forced at first. "Better now that you're here," Yami answered with a languid smirk as idly traced the seams of the couch cushion.

Ignoring the blatant flirting, Kaiba stated, "You didn't answer my question," without understanding why he was pushing the issue.

"Jounouchi-kun behaved himself if that's what you're worried about."

"Why are you deliberately dodging my question?"

Frowning slightly, Yami climbed onto Kaiba's lap to properly face him and talk. "Why are you so curious about the answer?" Yami countered, even as he ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair to soothe him as much as it was to calm himself. Kaiba's sudden interest was a little odd to Yami and he tilted his head as he tried to figure out what was different.

"Something happened," Kaiba stated, carefully watching Yami for a reaction.

"Everything is fine now," Yami reassured him, wanting to drop the issue before Bakura became a topic of conversation.

Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, Kaiba was becoming increasingly suspicious about Yami's behavior. "What happened?" Kaiba finally asked quietly, trying to ignore the strong sense of foreboding that was developing over the subject.

Chastely kissing Kaiba's lips, Yami replied, "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

"Why won't you tell me?" Kaiba demanded, doing his best to keep his anger and suspicions in check. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Yami had done something stupid like confronting Bakura, but he wasn't the type to make such an accusation without solid evidence.

Sighing wearily, Yami shifted his position slightly as he explained, "I just had a minor disagreement with Jounouchi-kun yesterday, but it's fine now. It really wasn't that big of a deal." Part of Yami felt the need to confess about Bakura, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Yami knew it was wrong to hide the visit, but his guilt was starting to become problematic. He didn't have to worry about any of his friends revealing the visit since none of them knew about it, but that was a small comfort when he knew that Kaiba would probably get more upset the longer it was withheld from him.

It was rare for any discord to occur within the Yuugi-tachi and it made Kaiba question the source of the fight. Before Kaiba could think on the matter any further, the house was suddenly filled with the bright sound of laughter as everyone returned.

Realizing that the opportunity to own up to Bakura has passed, Yami started to pull away in order to settle himself next to Kaiba in a less compromising position. Much to his surprise, Kaiba grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer with a possessive look that sparked something inside of Yami. When Kaiba initiated a heated and demanding kiss that was made even more intense because of the approaching footsteps and voices, Yami could only make a small noise of surprise as he temporarily gave into the whim, separating only when they could hear the actual conversation instead of just faint murmurs.

"Okay," Yami agreed breathlessly even though no question had been verbally asked. It wasn't hard to discern that Kaiba wanted him to stay close, although it was surprising that he would willingly be caught in such a compromising position. Licking his lips as he regained his composure, Yami waited for his noisy friends to make their entrance.

Kaiba frowned at Yami's assumption, but he loosened his grip a bit since the former spirit intended to stay. He didn't know why it bothered him that Yami wanted to put distance between them with the impending arrival of the others, but it made him want to lay claim to what was his, regardless of who was there to witness. _Unless Yami argued with the mutt about me?_ Kaiba darkly wondered, his mind still trying to find a reason for the attempt at putting space between them.

There was no time to ponder such things because everyone entered the large room and Mokuba made a beeline to Kaiba's side. Throwing his arms around Kaiba's neck in a spontaneous hug, Mokuba joyfully greeted him, "Nii-sama! You came home early!"

Releasing Yami's wrist in order to affectionately ruffle Mokuba's hair, Kaiba merely responded, "Ah," as his demeanor slightly softened.

"When did you get back?" Mokuba asked as he separated and took a seat in the chair net to the one his older brother and Yami were occupying.

"Early this morning," Kaiba answered as Yami gracefully turned around to face his friends. Kaiba subtly shifted his position to accommodate Yami when he reclined against his chest, enjoying the closeness despite the audience.

"How was your trip, Kaiba-kun?" Anzu politely inquired, hiding her smile at the slightly baffled look her question caused.

Kaiba didn't understand where everyone's sudden fascination with his trip stemmed from, but he dutifully repeated the answer he had given Yami earlier, "Fine, thank you."

"Any news on the new Duel Disks?" Yuugi asked, having become curious after Yami explained some of the new features.

Unsure of whether Yuugi had found out from Yami or Mokuba, Kaiba vaguely answered, "Progress is being made." When Yami chuckled at the nearly identical conversation they had earlier, Kaiba lightly jabbed him in the side to silence him before wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Kaiba's eyes strayed toward Jounouchi where he was off to the side sulking as he tried to ignore the pair and it made him feel all the more smug.

"Oh!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone. "I forgot to tell you, nii-sama. Katashii said that the Dueling Dragons ride should be ready for a test run as early as the end of this month!"

"Excellent," Kaiba commented absentmindedly as he automatically started to withdraw into himself to make calculations and projections based on the update.

Yami could hear the distraction in Kaiba's voice and he discretely shifted his hips to redirect his attention. Giving Kaiba look over his shoulder that implied, "Think about it later," Yami faced forward after receiving a scowl over the interruption. "Did you guys see it today?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Anzu enthusiastically responded. "I can't wait to ride it. I mean, it's _huge_!"

Yami failed to hold back a snicker at Anzu's unintentionally perverse statement and Yuugi gave him a half-hearted glare over it. "What? I thought all dragons were huge and fun to ride," Yami commented toward Yuugi, unable to keep the smirk off of his face. "Isn't that kind of the point?"

"Eww, Yami!" Yuugi reprimanded, even as he laughed along with everyone else.

"What?" Yami asked innocently, although Yuugi knew better than to believe that. He could feel the perversion rolling off of Yami in waves and Yuugi silently sent a plea to the former spirit to try and contain it.

Murmuring close enough to Yami's ear to be heard only by him, Kaiba couldn't help but question, "You enjoy riding big dragons?"

Shivering slightly because of the warm breath ghosting of his ear and the decidedly lower pitch of Kaiba's voice, Yami gently rocked his hips as he softly responded, "Do you have to ask?"

"Perhaps something could be arranged later," Kaiba teased, resisting the urge to nip at Yami's ear. It was just so damn tempting…

Kaiba was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of Jounouchi scoffing to himself and he gave the teen a scathing look. "Do you have something to add, mutt?" he coolly demanded, his grip on Yami's waist tightening instinctively.

"_No_," Jounouchi sharply declined, annoyed that Kaiba had called him out in such a manner. He had been doing his best to mind his own business, but Jounouchi just couldn't stand seeing Kaiba and Yami in such a manner when he knew that things weren't as simple as they seemed.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Giving his friend a lopsided grin that he hoped was reassuring, Jounouchi waved it away with a casual, "Nothing, it's fine."

"Oh?" Kaiba questioned in a dubious tone of voice, antagonizing Jounouchi further.

"Look, I'm not going to disrespect a man in his own house, okay?" Jounouchi irritably explained, glaring at Kaiba. "So just drop it."

Bristling at being ordered by the likes of Jounouchi, Kaiba was about to say something in response, but Yami's gentle touch on his arm interrupted what he was about to say. Yami just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake when he inquired, "Is this about Friday, Jounouchi-kun?"

Jounouchi briefly made eye contact with Yami before looking toward the floor as if there was something suddenly of great interest on it. Having been prompted, Jounouchi found it difficult to remain silent, though. "I just don't get why everyone is acting like everything is fine," he muttered, not looking at any one person.

"Because everything _is_ fine," Anzu stated, sounding a little confused about the sudden shift in conversation.

"How can you say that?" Jounouchi exclaimed, trying and failing to clamp down on his emotions. "Bakura is in the hospital and you still think everything is fine?"

Mokuba's eyes went wide at that piece of information and he interjected, "Wait, why is Bakura in the hospital? Is he sick?"

Sounding harsher than he meant to, Jounouchi snidely suggested, "Ask your brother."

Before Kaiba could threaten Jounouchi on behalf of his younger brother, Yami harshly commanded, "Leave Mokuba out of this, Jounouchi-kun." Jounouchi may have been his friend, but that didn't mean Yami was going to let him try to pit Mokuba against Kaiba.

"Leave me out of what?" Mokuba asked in frustration. "What's going on?"

"Just a slight misunderstanding," Yuugi reassured the younger boy, surprised that Jounouchi had said such a thing.

Snorting at the statement, Jounouchi repeated, "A slight _misunderstanding_? Our friend ends up in the hospital and you call that a _slight _misunderstanding? You know what I call it? A huge fucking problem! Why am I the only one who seems to care?"

"It's not that we don't care, Jounouchi-kun," Anzu tried to placate him in an attempt to keep the peace. "We have no proof that Kaiba-kun had anything to do with it and I don't think it's fair to keep blaming him for something that he had nothing to do with."

"You honestly think he had nothing to do with it?" Jounouchi asked indignantly before returning his focus to Kaiba. "I find that hard to believe. So what do you have to say for yourself, huh? Going to deny it?"

Even though Yami didn't know the full truth about what had occurred in the classroom that day, he could feel the tension in Kaiba's body and it upset him as he remembered the aftereffects. Having heard enough, Yami was about to put an end to the conversation when Kaiba stunned them all with a terse, "No."

"See?" Jounouchi gloated after recovering from the shocking admission.

Setting aside his disappointment that Kaiba had actually been responsible for Bakura's hospitalization, Yuugi softly questioned, "You were protecting Yami, weren't you?" It didn't justify his actions, but Yuugi knew there was a lot more going on than even he could understand; whatever happened between the three of them in ancient Egypt was clearly still impacting the present.

Refusing to acknowledge that the catalyst for the actual injuries was purely in self-defense, Kaiba chose to admit, "Yes," since it was largely true. He refused to let his guard down in case Bakura was trying to distract his focus in order to do something to Yami while he was trying to defend himself against an assault that would never come. "I refuse to let that bastard do as he pleases."

"Bakura is trying to hurt you?" Mokuba asked Yami with worried eyes shifting between him and Kaiba. Mokuba knew exactly what lengths his older brother would go to in order to protect those he cared for and suddenly he became a great deal more concerned about the situation.

"I'm not going to let it happen," Kaiba fiercely swore, determined to succeed where the priest had failed.

Anzu spoke next as she said, "There has to be some way of dealing with this though. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"_Help_?" Kaiba repeated in disbelief. "I put your so-called friend in the hospital and you want to help me?"

Frowning at his phrasing, Anzu tried to articulate her thoughts on the matter. "I don't like that Ryou-kun got hurt, but under the circumstances…I mean, it's not okay that he was the one who was injured, but it was Bakura's doing, so it's complicated, you know? But I'm sure that if we all work together, there has to be something we can do to stop Bakura and save Ryou, right?"

Kaiba could only stare at the girl and wonder what in the hell was wrong with her. He knew that she was the unofficial head of the friendship brigade, but her willingness to help him hit a new level of insanity in Kaiba's opinion. "It is our business," Kaiba told her, not willing to put up with additional interference.

"Just know that we're there for you both," Yuugi added. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right," Yami agreed, snuggling closer into Kaiba's possessive hold.

Neither Kaiba nor Jounouchi could quite understand how that resolved the problem for the others, but they weren't willing to prolong a futile argument. Exchanging warning glares, they both maintained their silence while the rest of the group tried to plot out what to do about Bakura.

* * *

**A/N:** So glad that this chapter is done…ugh, it just would no cooperate, so I hope that everyone likes it. At least it's a little longer his time and Kaiba is slightly more mellow due to his good morning, haha. And hopefully that's the closest thing to a friendship speech any of us will ever have to endure from Anzu in one of my fics. XD

For those of you who missed it, I posted the second chapter of **Anywhen, Anywhere** in the Endless Loop Series. I know quite a few of you were waiting ever so patiently for it, so please check it out if you haven't done so yet.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_An apology gone wrong as a truth is revealed._

Next part will go up on **Sunday, September 28****th**!


	19. Chapter 19: Hidden Issues

**Chapter 19: Hidden Issues **

Having finished with school for the day, Kaiba's mind was starting to focus on his work as he walked toward his limo that was parked and waiting for him. He was reviewing the best course of action to deal with the obnoxious lawyer who was holding up the debut of the new Duel Disks when he was distracted by someone calling out to him, "Kaiba-san!"

The formality of the address was what made Kaiba stop and he immediately regretted it when he saw who was approaching. The white haired teen slowly walked over, his head bowed while he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as he stood before a simmering Kaiba. Forcing himself to meet Kaiba's angry gaze, Ryou hesitated a little before saying softly, "I wanted to apologize to you, Kaiba-san."

Out of all the things that Kaiba had been expecting to hear, an apology was not one of them. "You want to do _what_?" Kaiba demanded incredulously, searching for any trace of deception in the timid person in front of him. Kaiba got the distinct impression that he was actually dealing with Ryou and not his darker half; Bakura wouldn't have voluntarily apologized for anything, let alone do it and sound like he meant it.

Flinching at Kaiba's tone, Ryou blinked rapidly as he tried to compose himself. "I know that the other me said and did some terrible things to you last week and I—"

"You _know_?" Kaiba interrupted in a deadly tone of voice. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone knowing the truth of what happened that afternoon and he clenched his fists tight in barely controlled rage as he struggled against his shame.

"No, no, no," Ryou quickly denied as he hastened to clarified, "I didn't see anything, but I just know how he is and he must have done something terrible to make you…uhm…to make you, I mean I just know that he—well, sometimes he just—"

Ryou's stuttering was interrupted by Jounouchi shouting, "Kaiba!"

"Fucking mutt," Kaiba muttered under his breath, his tolerance almost at an end. His attention momentarily drifted over to Yami who was tense and already on the defense, his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at Ryou as if he was waiting for Bakura to make his appearance. He didn't know how he felt about Yami being so willing to defend him—because it wasn't like he _needed_ someone else to fight for him—but now wasn't the time to think about such things.

"Haven't you done enough?" Jounouchi demanded, stalking over to them.

Having recovered a little from the flurry of emotions, Ryou quietly interjected, "Jounouchi-san, it's not like that. I was just apologizing to Kaiba-san and—"

"You were doing _what_?" Jounouchi loudly exclaimed in disbelief. "This bastard puts you in the hospital and _you_ are apologizing to _him_?" For what? 'I'm sorry, my face got in the way of your fist,' or something?"

Being overly analytic, Ryou started to explain, "He didn't punch me, he just—"

"He just knocked you out, broke two of your fingers, and gave you a hairline facture in your arm—because that's _so_ much better!" Jounouchi sarcastically retorted as he gestured wildly.

Intervening before anything else happened, Yuugi touched Jounouchi's arm gently as he calmly rationalized, "Jounouchi-kun, let's just—"

"No!" Jounouchi refused, not backing down over the issue. "I don't understand why everyone—"

"It was my fault," Ryou softly admitted, stopping Jounouchi's rant before it got started. "Well, it was the other me's fault and I understand why Kaiba-san—"

"You understand? You _understand_? What's wrong with you?"

"Jounouchi-kun," Yami said sharply, "this isn't helping."

"Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he can get away with this, Yami!" Jounouchi protested, giving his friend a pleading look in a bid for understanding.

Although hearing the term, "boyfriend," applied to Kaiba was enough to temporarily distract Yami, he forced himself to attend to the more immediate problem. "That has nothing to do with this," Yami stated firmly as he tried to understand why Jounouchi was arguing so adamantly.

"It's got everything to do with this! You're dating someone who is violent enough to send one of _our_ friends to the hospital and I'm supposed to just stand here and say nothing? And when he turns on you and—"

Not wanting to hear any more, Yami sharply interrupted with an authoritative, "Enough! Seto would never hurt me and I will not let you say—"

Growling loudly in frustration, Jounouchi demanded, "What has he done to you?"

"He hasn't done anything to me!" Yami insisted, his exasperation starting to make itself known. Still, there was a small part of Yami's mind that couldn't help but whisper reminders of certain other things that Kaiba had done to him in a more perverse context.

"Can't you see he's trying to take you away from us?" Jounouchi questioned, almost sounding desperate.

Yuugi knew that if something wasn't done soon to stop the argument, it was only going to get worse. "Come on, guys! Now really isn't the best time to—"

Jounouchi was too riled up and he kept running through his list of grievances. "You wouldn't even go see him," Jounouchi continued as he pointed at Ryou, "when he was in the hospital!"

"I had to retake a test that day," Yami irritably defended himself.

"So? You could have joined us after you were done. We were still there."

Yami didn't have an answer to that argument, but he was spared when Ryou said, "I understand why Yami-san didn't. Really, it's okay."

Kaiba found the piece of information interesting and he filed it away in the back of his mind to address later. Much to his surprise, Anzu stopped Jounouchi's next rant by gently saying, "I think you've made your point, Jounouchi-kun."

When Jounouchi started to protest again, Kaiba turned on his heel and started to walk away with out a word. With all of the attention on Jounouchi, no one even noticed his departure until Ryou called out, "Kaiba-san, wait," and jogged to catch up with the still fuming teen.

Kaiba continued walking until Ryou stood in front of him to physically block his way. "I just wanted to—I just wanted to say," Ryou started, but he kept stuttering until he finally fell silent.

Without warning, Ryou's whole demeanor changed and Kaiba instantly tensed as he swore, "Fucking bastard!"

"Hello to you, too," Bakura purred as he stepped closer. "Should I show them what finally caused you to snap that day?"

The threat of being rendered powerless again made Kaiba's stomach churn and his heart pound, but he gave no outward indication of any reaction. "Do it and die," Kaiba told the spirit, ignoring the odd sensation that felt like it was tugging on his very soul. There were too many witnesses and Kaiba knew that maintaining control was key.

The Yuugi-tachi was already on their way over with Yami in the lead and it caused Bakura to murmur with an evil laugh, "You better keep that pharaoh of yours on a shorter leash, priest. The next time he offers himself to me so willingly, who knows what will happen?"

"What the fuck does that mean, asshole?"

Bakura was so close that Kaiba could feel the spirit's breath on his neck and he hated it and the memories it stirred. Smirking, Bakura answered in a sultry voice, "It means your precious little pharaoh took advantage of me being strapped down in bed. Although I must admit, his bedside manner could use some work…"

It was more than Kaiba could stand and the feeling inside of him was rapidly reaching a breaking point when Bakura shook his head as if trying to clear it. When his gaze met Kaiba's gaze, it was Ryou looking and he let out a small squeak of terror. "Kaiba-san, I'm so sorry!" Ryou managed to apologize before taking off at a run in the opposite direction.

Kaiba was distracted from the sensation by the sound of Yami's voice saying his name and touching him gently. There were no immediate words since Kaiba was trying to stop the trembling from barely contained emotions. Instead he chose to walk away again, not trusting himself or his reactions yet. His sole focus was on reaching his limo and he did so without further incident.

Yami opened the back door and voluntarily crawled into the spacious backseat, surprising Kaiba a little. He was just about to follow suit when he heard Jounouchi shouting at him once more and his anger hit a new level. Slamming the car door with the full force of his rage, Kaiba warned, "I've had enough of your shit!" The inside of the limo wasn't soundproof, but he felt a little freer to say what he wanted to without Yami being able to hear him clearly.

Undeterred, Jounouchi closed the distance between them and jabbed his finger hard at Kaiba's chest. "If you try to make Yami choose between you and us, you will lose," Jounouchi predicted with a serious expression on his face.

Grabbing the offending finger, Kaiba bent it back until Jounouchi yelped in pain before shoving him away. Glaring at Jounouchi with all of the anger and hatred he felt at that moment, Kaiba was seething with barely contained emotions as he countered, "Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

The question had been more effective than a physical punch and Jounouchi staggered back a few steps. "No, I'm just looking out for my friend!" Jounouchi told him, sounding slightly bewildered.

"Look out for yourself," Kaiba snapped before getting into the car and shutting the door behind him.

Before Yami could say anything, Kaiba's cell phone rang and he swore at it as he removed it from his pocket. "Game Shop," Kaiba ordered his driver as he flipped open his phone to take the call.

Yami wisely kept to himself for the duration of the trip, although that didn't stop him from casting furtive glances at Kaiba the whole way. He didn't know what Bakura had said, but Yami knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

**A/N:** And it's an early update!

There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, particularly moving closer to what exactly Jounouchi's problem with Kaiba is. It would have been very easy for Kaiba to lash out at Jounouchi and I think it says a lot that his reaction was restrained. Plus I probably had a little more fun with Kaiba getting the upper hand in the argument than I should have; the thing that Jounouchi is trying to prevent is the very thing that he is causing.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Unexpected**

_Kaiba confronts Yami over his visit with Bakura, but there are other issues as well._

The title is a good hint, so please look forward to what happens in the next chapter! It will be posted on **Sunday, October 5****th** and I'm also hard at work on the next part of _Anywhen, Anywhere_. Until then!


	20. Chapter 20: Different Directions

**Chapter 20: Different Directions**

Based on Kaiba's mood, Yami half expected to be left on the curb, but he was somewhat surprised by what happened instead. Instead of throwing himself into his work, Kaiba followed Yami into the house and upstairs to his room, although the driver had strict orders to remain outside of the store for immediate departure.

They awkwardly stood in the room, waiting it out to see who would crack first it seemed. Yami couldn't stand the silence and he took the initiative by saying, "Whatever Bakura said to you—"

"Is irrelevant," Kaiba finished the sentence coldly as he crossed his arms. "You saw him."

The harsh disapproval made Yami feel bad, but he wouldn't let himself be deterred. "Yes, but—"

Kaiba interrupted to say, "There is no excuse, Yami."

"Maybe not, but there are plenty of reasons," Yami shot back, firmly standing his ground.

Whatever justification Yami had fabricated wasn't something Kaiba was interested in hearing. "Plenty of reasons for you not to go see him," Kaiba countered, careful to keep his irritation in check.

"Seto, I—"

"Was it worth it?" Kaiba harshly demanded, pinning Yami under his unforgiving gaze.

"Not really," Yami confessed in defeat. "He just said some things to anger me and that was it."

With a snort of disbelief, Kaiba said, "Somehow I doubt that."

Yami shrugged as he explained, "They had restrained him in bed since he tried to escape, so there wasn't anything he could have done even if he had wanted to."

Bakura's comment about being strapped down in bed suddenly made a lot more sense to Kaiba and his annoyance at the spirit only intensified. "That doesn't make it better," Kaiba told Yami with a frown.

Scowling at the rebuke, Yami said nothing as he tried to think of a better defense. He was unprepared for Kaiba stepping closer and gathering him into a protective embrace. "Seto, what…?"

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Kaiba muttered as he rested his head against Yami's.

Yami was completely confused by the shift in Kaiba's mood and he tried to pull back and see his expression. "No," Yami admitted with a frustrated sigh, "I just—"

Keeping his face hidden, Kaiba interrupted Yami to announce, "It's done."

"It's…done?" Yami repeated uncertainly. "You're not mad?"

"I should be," Kaiba replied with a frown. "I should be fucking livid that you disobeyed after I specifically told you to stay out of it."

It took a moment to process the meaning of those words and Yami leaned back a little to look up at Kaiba for confirmation. "But you're not?" he asked in disbelief.

Sighing heavily, Kaiba admitted, "Apparently not." It probably confused Kaiba more than it did Yami; he didn't understand his own reaction.

"I thought that you would be angry," Yami sheepishly confused as he finally encircled his arms around Kaiba's waist.

_So did I_, Kaiba dryly thought, finding his own behavior strange. To Yami he said sarcastically, "And yet you did it anyway."

Feeling his face flush slightly, Yami tightened his hold as he mumbled into Kaiba's chest, "I had to do something, Seto. I just couldn't stand—"

"I know," Kaiba interjected, sounding somewhere between subdued and resigned. "That's just the kind of person you are. But in the future, stay out of it."

Stepping out of the hold, Yami told him, "Seto, I can't promise you that."

"I'm not asking for a promise. I'm warning you not to do it again," Kaiba responded as he drew himself up to his full height out of habit. "Understood?"

"If it involves what happened back in—"

"I don't care if it happened in Egypt or anywhere else for that matter and I don't give a damn if it was in this life or the last one. It's my business and I want you to stay the hell out of it," Kaiba said firmly with a disapproving look. What was so hard to understand about that?

"No," Yami refused, unwilling to give up the point. "Whether you like it or not, this problem isn't just yours and I have just as much of a right—"

Interrupting with a short bark of laughter, Kaiba harshly questioned, "_Right_? You think you have the _right_ to interfere because of that bastard priest?"

"Damn it, Kaiba!" Yami swore, frustrated that they always managed to return to the same issue. "What makes you think that I confronted Bakura because of the priest? I went because of you!"

"It was unnecessary interference," Kaiba replied coldly.

"What, so I'm just supposed to sit back and watch things like Wednesday and not care?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly in irritation at the reminder, Kaiba retorted, "It obviously wasn't a problem then."

"_That's_ why you thought I left? Because I didn't care?" Yami asked indignantly. "Seto, I left because I didn't think you would want me there when you woke up. I would gladly have stayed all night and all day by your side if I thought it would help. As it was, I just thought that I was making things worse."

"Your consideration was appreciated," Kaiba sarcastically commented for lack of anything else to say. Somehow knowing that he had guess Yami's logic correctly was little consolation at the moment.

Yami was about to reply when he realized something very important. "But my actions weren't," Yami guessed. "You didn't want me to leave, did you?"

The way Yami was smiling let Kaiba know that this wasn't going to end any time soon. "Don't ask stupid questions," he gruffly responded, even though that only gave Yami more evidence to his claim.

"Is that why you left?"

"As if I would be that childish," Kaiba replied with disdain.

Going up on tiptoe to steal a sweet kiss, Yami apologized with a simple, "Sorry."

Ignoring the apology, Kaiba gently tilted Yami's head toward his and said, "I'm serious Yami. Don't do it again."

"But—"

"It is not open for discussion," Kaiba told him before silencing any further protests with an insistent kiss.

Yami looked decidedly satiated when they parted for air, but he quickly turned serious. "I'm not going to make you a promise I can't keep, Seto," Yami softly told him, staring up into the tumultuous blue eyes that filled him with just as many emotions.

Shifting positions slightly, Kaiba sensuously kissed Yami's bare neck that symbolized the former pharaoh's dedication to his word. "I know," Kaiba murmured as he continued working his way up to Yami's ear, his fingers mirroring the path on the opposite side.

The sensation caused Yami to shiver as a soft moan escaped from his lips. He tilted his head to give Kaiba better access and it was all too easy to forget what they were supposed to be talking about instead.

As tempting as Yami was, Kaiba needed to get back to work. "We'll continue this later," Kaiba told Yami as he pulled away.

"Or we could keep going," Yami suggested with a seductive smirk.

Completely unfazed, Kaiba refused, "No, I have a conference call and I'm not missing that."

"Reschedule it," Yami told him as he slowly started unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

Kaiba's eyes were distracted by Yami's impromptu striptease, but his mind remained clear even after the article of clothing hit the floor. "I'd rather not be here for round two when the mutt shows up."

Having made quick work of his undershirt, Yami shrugged out of it as he mulled over Kaiba's words. "Jounouchi-kun was out of line," Yami commented before amending it with, "mostly."

"_Mostly_?" Kaiba repeated incredulously with a snort.

Stopping just short of removing his pants, Yami explained, "His heart is in the right place, but he could have handled that a little better."

"Needs to stay the hell out of our business!"

"I'll talk to him," Yami said, knowing that things couldn't be left as they were.

"Hn, like that will change anything? Damn hypocritical mutt."

Instead of chastising Kaiba for the insult, Yami asked, "Hypocritical? What makes you say that?"

"Because if anyone tries to do anything to you or Yuugi, he beats the shit out of them and yet when I…" Kaiba started to say before falling into silence as he tried to think of a better way to phrase his thoughts. "So I'm too violent to be with you, but it's fine for him to be around Yuugi? What the hell sense does that make?"

It was a valid point and Yami made a mental note to bring it up during his talk with Jounouchi later. Wrapping his arms around Kaiba once more, Yami told him, "I know that you would never hurt me or Mokuba, Seto. Isn't that enough?"

Even though Yami was merely stating the obvious, it was still reassuring to hear. Returning the embrace with a soundless sigh, Kaiba made a quiet noise of agreement, realizing a bit belatedly that he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Eventually he admitted in a terse tone, "It's not like I'm _proud_ of what I did. It just…happened."

"I know," Yami reassured him, knowing full well that Millennium Puzzle had a large part to play in Bakura's injuries.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get rid of the stupid necklace?" Kaiba asked irritably, wondering why the problematic spirit had been allowed to have free reign for so long. "Or seal the bastard away or something?"

"Every time we've tried to get rid of it, Ryou always manages to get it back somehow," Yami said, still at a loss over how the teen had found it after Honda threw it away during Duelist Kingdom.

"Then you haven't tried hard enough," Kaiba retorted. "If that thing was locked away in one of the safes at Kaiba Corporation, that bastard would never trouble anyone ever again."

Snuggling closer to Kaiba, Yami said, "Somehow I doubt that it would be that easy."

There had to be a better solution than leaving the Millennium Ring with Ryou and Kaiba was determined to find it. He wasn't inclined to feel guilty over what had happened to Ryou, but it bothered Kaiba that Bakura wasn't taking responsibility for his actions and dealing with the injuries that were rightfully his. Kaiba thought that Ryou was an idiot for apologizing for something that he had nothing to do with, but it just highlighted the difference between him and the deranged spirit. "Melting it down would—"

"No!" Yami explained, startling them both.

"No?" Kaiba repeated, at a complete loss at how to explain the outburst.

"If something happened to the Millennium Ring, something might happen to me," Yami explained in a quiet voice as he buried his face against Kaiba's chest. It was an irrational fear, but Yami still worried sometimes about just how permanent his body really was. "All of the Millennium Items are connected through their magic and if one of them was destroyed, then—"

Tightening his hold possessively, Kaiba vowed, "It's not going to happen. I won't let it."

Yami moaned in appreciation as Kaiba aggressively claimed his lips in a demanding kiss, almost as if to reassert the solidity of a body made possible through impossible means. Kaiba's fingers slowly trailed up Yami's spine and he had to remind himself that he didn't have time to take it any further. That didn't stop him from entangling his hand in Yami's hair and using it to deepen their kiss, though.

Yami was subtly trying to unbutton Kaiba's jacket buttons when the sound of the cell phone interrupted them. Wasting no time, Kaiba answered it "What? That's fine, then. Reschedule it for tomorrow and send me an email with the time. Yes, that will be all for today." Having said everything he needed to, Kaiba hung up and pocketed the cell phone once more.

"Did your call get canceled?" Yami asked hopefully, even as he undid the last button on Kaiba's jacket.

Kaiba removed the blue uniform jacket in response, smirking at the perverse look Yami gave him in turn. Nudging Yami in the general direction of the bed, Kaiba murmured, "You better warn Yuugi to find something to do for a few hours," as he started to remove his pants.

Groaning in anticipation, Yami complied and snickered at the huffy response he received before minimizing their connection to spare Yuugi the onslaught of pleasure. "What's so funny?" Kaiba gruffly demanded as he rid them of the last articles of their clothes.

"Aibou said that I was supposed to tell me 'boyfriend' that he would like to come home at some point tonight," Yami answered with a chuckle that turned into a gasp when Kaiba lightly nipped at his ear. "It didn't bother you when Jounouchi-kun called you that?"

"You act like I pay attention to anything that mutt has to say," Kaiba retorted as they got into bed. "So long as it's not 'priest,' I really don't give a shit."

"So if I called you," Yami started to tease before interrupting with a swear as Kaiba firmly groped his erection to get his attention.

Kaiba wasn't overly interested in a conversation at the moment and he growled, "Enough talking," as he proceeded to get Yami so worked up that he couldn't continue speaking even if he tried.

There was an unfamiliar mix of emotions swirling inside of Kaiba, causing him to be a bit rougher than normal. He hated thinking that something beyond his control could take Yami from him and it made him feel a type of pain that he hadn't thought himself capable of experiencing. "No one is going to take you away from me," Kaiba accidentally whispered out loud, unable to retract the statement at that point.

"No one," Yami agreed in a breathy voice as his every nerve came to life under Kaiba's ministrations.

When their gazes met, Kaiba felt like there was something else that he needed to say, but it was beyond his ability to express it. Instead they possessively laid claim to each other as the afternoon passed unnoticed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Another_ early update? I'm starting to spoil us all, ne? I can hardly believe we're already twenty chapters into this story! Plus I can't thank everyone enough for already getting me over 200 reviews! You really are far too kind and good to me. Lots of love to you all for your continued support and awesome reviews!

Slow steps toward progress. Probably not the outcome everyone was expecting, but I like that Kaiba was thrown off kilter by his own reaction; he was getting far too complacent.

In other news, I've made some progress on _Anywhen, Anywhere_ on both chapters three and four. Unfortunately I'm farther ahead on Part IV than I am on Part III, but that means there will be less of a wait time between those two chapters once I get the next part posted.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_One step forward, two steps back._

The next chapter will go up on **Sunday, October 12th**, although I can hardly believe that I'm writing that date already! It's time to see if anyone else remembers that this story originally had a non-Bakura plot. XD


	21. Chapter 21: Whispers of Advance

**A/N: **This chapter takes place about two days after the previous one. Also, since I decided to merge these two chapters together, you get a bonus **lemon at the end**, so you have been forewarned.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Whispers of Advance**

"See you tomorrow?"

The question caused Kaiba to look up at Yami and it took him a moment to process that class had ended for the day. "I might miss homeroom," Kaiba commented, although it was more to himself than Yami.

Before Yami had the chance to respond, Jounouchi opened the classroom door and cautiously peeked in before calling out, "You ready, Yami?"

"Almost," Yami told his friend with a smile that turned into a smirk at the hurried way Jounouchi slid the door shut.

Kaiba abruptly stood up as he finished packing the rest of his things. "Let me guess—the arcade?" he asked sarcastically, already feeling riled up without completely understanding why. He was still annoyed with Jounouchi for his behavior regarding Bakura earlier in the week, but there seemed to be more to his irritation than just that.

Frowning at Kaiba's tone, Yami corrected him, "No, I'm going home to study."

"With him," Kaiba said flatly as he picked up his briefcase.

"Is that a problem?" Yami challenged, crossing his arms over his chest as he assumed a defensive stance.

The truth was that Kaiba hated the thought of it, but he would never say it. He was not the jealous type, although he was becoming more possessive of Yami the longer that they were together. What was so great about spending time with Jounouchi anyway? Instead of saying any of those things, he settled for flippantly asking, "Why bother?"

Yami's eyes narrowed in displeasure and Kaiba got the impression that he said something that he shouldn't have. "It's not that easy for the rest of us, Seto," Yami told him coldly as he started to walk away.

"That's not what I meant," Kaiba said irritably, ignoring his instinct to reach out for Yami. There were still too many students in the classroom for such behavior and he didn't want to call any attention with such an action.

"And what exactly _did_ you mean?"

As many times as Kaiba had called Jounouchi an idiot, he got the distinct feeling that now was not the time to start insulting the obnoxious teen. "Yami…"

"Seto," Yami evenly countered, doubting that he would get an explanation. Not that he really needed one; he knew that Kaiba's only protest was about Jounouchi.

Kaiba realized that he was at a complete loss for what to say next. It wasn't like he could forbid Yami to hang out with Jounouchi, but he still hated the thought of them alone together. He wasn't afraid that something might happen between them, he just disliked the idea of it, irrational as it might have been. Besides, he had to go to work, so it wasn't like he could offer himself as an alternative. Not that he would anyway, of course.

Jounouchi's voice interrupted them from the other side of the door when he called out, "Yami! You coming?"

Instead of answering his friend, Yami chose to address Kaiba. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told Kaiba, only this time it was a statement rather than a question.

Fighting against his desire to stop Yami, Kaiba said nothing as the other teen left the classroom. There was something strange about what had just happened, but Kaiba couldn't figure out what was specifically bothering him other than Jounouchi and the manner in which Yami left.

Why did Yami have to study with the mutt anyway? _Because you refused to_, his mind reminded him, causing him to scowl. It felt like ages had passed since Yami had first brought up the idea of tutoring, so it made sense that he would see out Jounouchi since Kaiba had refused. Even though Kaiba logically understood the decision, it still irked him to no end that Yami was seeking help from another. Kaiba refused to relent on his position, so what did he realistically expect Yami to do?

Tightening his grip on his briefcase handle, Kaiba briskly made his way to the parking lot and sped off to work. He had successfully managed to blank his mind in favor of focusing on the dense city traffic, but it didn't last for long. While he was stopped at a light, he caught a glance of Yami and Jounouchi talking together on he sidewalk. He could see that Yami was laughing at something Jounouchi said and that bothered Kaiba for some reason. Why the hell was Yami suddenly acting so moody? It bothered Kaiba more than it should have and that only made his own mood darken considerably.

As much as he wanted to speed past them, traffic just wouldn't allow it. Instead the pair slowly faded into the distance Kaiba created; he never saw Yami's frown or the frustration in his eyes.

* * *

Once he rang the doorbell, it was too late to change his mind. Instead Kaiba waited for the door open and tried to steel himself for the possibility that Yami would still be in a weird mood. He had wasted too much time thinking about the nonsense that had happened that afternoon and Kaiba was going to get some answers.

Yuugi greeted Kaiba, although he seemed a little nervous about seeing the unexpected visitor. "Uhm…hi, Kaiba-kun."

"Yuugi," Kaiba returned the greeting, waiting to be granted entrance into the small home.

Shifting from foot to foot, Yuugi awkwardly started to explain, "Jii-chan is here, so…"

"I just want to talk to Yami," Kaiba stiffly informed Yuugi. He had no other intensions other than to get a few things sorted out from that afternoon.

"Well, it's just that…well," Yuugi started to stammer as he let Kaiba step inside, "Jounouchi-kun is still here and—"

"Fine," Kaiba said a little too quickly. It was past ten, so what the hell was the mutt still doing there at that hour?

Part of Yuugi really wanted to stop Kaiba from going upstairs, but he wasn't sure that it would do much good. It was already too late since Kaiba was halfway upstairs and Yuugi hurried to follow him.

The door to Yami's bedroom was shut and Kaiba forced himself to take a steadying breath as he quietly knocked. He had to reign in his temper when Jounouchi called out, "It's open!" _It's not his fucking room_, Kaiba thought darkly, _so why does he think he has the right to grant me permission to enter?_ The presumptuousness of the simple action angered Kaiba, but he clamped down on it; that wasn't why he was here right now.

Saying nothing as he stepped inside, Kaiba felt his jaw tighten at the sight presented to him. Jounouchi and Yami were sitting next to each other at the small kotatsu table, their arms touching as the lesson continued without interruption. His blood boiled at the familiarity of the duo's contact and he found it hard not to react.

Unaware of the true identity of their observer, Jounouchi continued his explanation, "So if you substitute x for y and then the inverse—wait, that's not right…that's the other formula. So if x to the third power minus six times x to the second power plus 14 times x minus fifteen equals zero, then if we make x equal y minus—"

"Wait, where are you getting y from?" Yami interrupted to ask, glancing over at Jounouchi's page to see if he had a different problem. "We're on problem eight still, right?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you have to set it equal to y and then…or is that the…? Argh, this is so frustrating!" Jounouchi growled as he stared at the math problem that was confusing him.

As Jounouchi started flipping through his notebook, Kaiba coldly recited the answer, "It's y to the third power plus two times y to the third poewr."

The two teens were startled and both looked up at him in surprise. Trying to recover, Jounouchi agreed, "That sounds about right…"

"It sounds right because it _is_ right," Kaiba said arrogantly, barely masking his contempt for Jounouchi.

"How the hell can zero equal three?" Yami growled as he stared down at his notes, his mind completely failing to process that.

"If you set x times y minus b divided by three times a equals y plus two, then it becomes y plus three times the third power minus six times y plus two multipled to the second power plus fourteen times y plus two minus fifteen equals zero. And once you calculate it out, it simplifies down to y to the third power plus two times y to the third power," Kaiba explained, watching expressionlessly as the two rapidly wrote down what he said.

After doing the calculations, Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba with a stunned look and asked, "How the hell did you do that in your head that fast?"

Shrugging, Kaiba didn't deign to answer while he studied Yami's annoyed look as he continued examining the solution. _And he seriously thought that the mutt was going to be of any use to him with this?_ Kaiba wondered with a mental snort.

"Well, on that note, I should probably start heading home before the trains stop running," Jounouchi suggested as he closed his notebook.

Yami accompanied his friend downstairs to see him off and Kaiba continued to stand next to the door. In his opinion it took far too long for Yami to return, but Kaiba said nothing as the came back alone.

Walking past Kaiba, Yami returned to his place at the kotatsu table and dropped down with a weary sigh. "Why are you here?" Yami questioned, wondering what kind of answer Kaiba was going to give him.

It wasn't exactly the response Kaiba had been expecting, especially since he had been behaving relatively well thus far. "Does it matter?"

"When you're here for the wrong reason, it does," Yami told him with a pointed look.

"Wrong reason?" Kaiba repeated, still not moving away from the wall next to the door.

"If Jounouchi-kun hadn't been here tonight, you wouldn't have come over," Yami said, causing Kaiba to bristle. It was true, but he didn't like Yami calling him out on it. "I'm too tired to argue over it right now."

Frowning, Kaiba told him, "I'm not here to argue." In truth, he was a little concerned about how exhausted Yami looked and it reminded Kaiba of how worn out his study sessions used to leave him. Of course things were a little different for him, but he stopped those thoughts before they got much farther.

"Well, if your goal was to drive Jounouchi-kun off, you've succeeded. So unless you intend to help me, you might as well go home, Seto. I'm sure you have better things to do than waste your time here with me on such elementary learning," Yami said, his words coming out harsher than he originally intended. It was just so frustrating to hear Kaiba spout off the answer that even now he couldn't fully grasp.

Kaiba stared at Yami while he tried to figure out which emotion he was supposed to have in response to that comment. He thought that he should be angry, but he surprisingly wasn't. And it wasn't like Yami's words had been hurtful—no, that had more to do with the expression on the former spirit's face. It made Kaiba feel uncomfortable and suddenly if felt more like a duel than a conversation; Yami was clearly just waiting for the next move.

Out of all the responses Yami had anticipated, Kaiba walking out of the bedroom without a word had not been one of them. Yami slumped onto the table when the door closed silently and he sighed heavily. "You could have at least said goodbye," Yami muttered, although that might have hurt more. It would have felt more final, more decisive somehow. Since when did Kaiba Seto walk away without putting up a fight?

Blowing one of his bangs away from his face as he rested his head on his folded arm, Yami stared blankly at the stack of books on his table. He started toying with his pencil by rolling it back and forth, although he quickly stopped because of the noise. _He's going to be so irritated tomorrow_, Yami realized with a groan as he closed his eyes. Yami hadn't meant to say those things and yet he wouldn't take them back, either. He knew that he was well within his rights, although even he had to admit that he could have phrased it better.

Yami was just so damn _tired_. He almost felt like he could fall asleep where he was, but he knew from past experiences that it would leave him with a sore neck in the morning. Combined with the fact that he was hungry, it wasn't surprising that he had been a little short with Kaiba. It still didn't excuse his behavior, but it was at least a reason. _You know it's bad when I'm too tired to go get food_, Yami commented to himself with a slight snort.

When Yami heard his door open, he half hoped that Yuugi had sensed his hunger and brought him something, but logic told him that his aibou probably just came to check on him since Kaiba had stormed out of the house. "I'm fine, aibou," Yami reassured him, not even bothering to open his eyes.

The sound of a bowl being placed in front of him instantly got Yami to perk up, especially once the smell of raspberries reached his nose. His eyes flew open when he hear Kaiba's voice commanding, "Eat."

Yami stared in disbelief as Kaiba sat down next to him. "Seto, what…?"

Avoiding Yami's gaze as he handed over a pair of chopsticks, Kaiba said, "You only get like that when you're hungry."

Unable to stop his small smile as he pulled the bowl of raspberries and cream closer to him, Yami graciously replied, "Thank you," before indulging.

"Hn."

Some part of Yami wondered if Kaiba would ever be able to graciously accept gratitude, but decided it was highly unlikely. Hesitantly, Yami asked, "So you're not mad?"

"Would I have brought you food if I was?" Kaiba countered, his voice clearly indicating how stupid he thought the question was. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Good point," Yami conceded as he ate another raspberry, humming in pleasure as the sweet cream tempered the slight tang of the berries.

They sat in silence as Yami continued to enjoy his snack. After it had taken the edge off of his hunger, Yami held one out to Kaiba and offered, "Want one?"

"How generous," Kaiba replied sarcastically before tilting his head and leaning forward in order to accept the proffered berry.

There was something sensual about the way Kaiba had taken the raspberry into his mouth and Yami couldn't stop the smirk from slowly forming. "So that's why you chose raspberries…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shall I show you?"

"That's always a dangerous offer," Kaiba commented as he warily watched Yami gesturing for him to take the chopsticks. He declined the offer with a mere shake of his head and scowled when Yami attempt to mimic his actions. "I did _not_ eat it like that."

Chuckling to himself, Yami asked, "No?"

"_No_," Kaiba repeated emphatically, ignoring the way Yami was licking a fleck of cream from his lower lip. "Besides, it was either that or cereal."

Tilting his head slightly, Yami couldn't help but question based off of Kaiba's tone of voice, "What's wrong with cereal?"

"There's a difference between being efficient and being stupid," Kaiba replied with disdain.

Yami blinked slowly as he tried to decipher what Kaiba was referencing, but he was drawing a blank. "I don't get it."

"Pouring your drink into your meal to facilitate consuming it faster in the morning is just ridiculous."

"_That's_ why you think people add milk to their cereal?" Yami asked incredulously as he ate another berry that had a generous amount of cream on it.

"What other reason is there?" Kaiba demanded, sounding slightly miffed. "And it weakens the structural integrity of the cereal, so I fail to see why anyone like it."

"So that's basically your way of saying you hate soggy cereal?" Yami realized with a laugh.

"Essentially," Kaiba confirmed, although he was still scowling at the thought.

The whole thing amused Yami immensely; leave it to Kaiba to be that pragmatic about something as simple as breakfast food. "So what about cereal without milk?" Yami inquired.

"Still wouldn't eat it," Kaiba told him after taking a moment to consider it. It wasn't that he disliked the food; he just preferred other things. Besides, he could do without a reminder about his days in the orphanage first thing in the morning.

"Milk?"

"Useful for cooking," Kaiba conceded, before mentally adding, _and good for business revenue_.

The revelation amused Yami and he could tell from the look on Kaiba's face that he didn't understand why. Popping a final berry into his mouth before setting aside the almost empty bowl, Yami leaned back on his hands with a sigh. "So tired…"

"If you fall asleep on the floor, I'm leaving you there," Kaiba threatened.

"No, you won't," Yami refuted, knowing that any time he fell asleep downstairs, he always woke up in bed whenever Kaiba was there at night.

Scowling, Kaiba shot back, "That's only because it's less painful than listening to you whine about it afterwards."

"I do not _whine_ about it," Yami protested with a huff.

"Sure you don't," Kaiba replied sarcastically, giving Yami a look that implied he wasn't buying it.

Instead of disputing things further, Yami pushed the bowl toward Kaiba and offered, "Want the rest?"

It concerned Kaiba that Yami was unable to finish the small amount of food, but Kaiba accepted the bowl anyway. "Thanks," Kaiba said as he delicately rolled one of the berries in the cream before eating it. They were a little bitter for his taste, but he was actually hungry for once.

Yami silently observed Kaiba fastidiously eating the remaining raspberries and he became transfixed as a result of his exhaustion. He could tell that Kaiba was becoming uncomfortable under his gaze, but Yami kept watching.

It was making Kaiba feel incredibly self-conscious, so he finally demanded, "What?"

"Nothing," Yami airily replied with a smile.

"If it's nothing, then why are you staring?" Kaiba muttered as he poked a berry. The color was bleeding into the white cream and Kaiba swirled it around with his chopsticks to make patterns.

Coming closer to Kaiba, Yami finally apologized, "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

Never taking his eyes off of the bowl, Kaiba told him, "You meant what you said, though."

"Yes," Yami agreed, pushing the bowl out of the way.

"What else do you expect me to do? Put in an application to join the fucking friendship brigade?" Kaiba asked harshly as he set the chopsticks aside. "Not going to happen. I draw the line at civil interactions."

The first part of Kaiba's argument made Yami laugh, but the second half caused him to pause. Kaiba hadn't insulted Jounouchi or ordered him to leave when he arrived unannounced; he had been icy, but that was nothing new. _He really is making an effort_, Yami realized and he suddenly felt a little guilty for his reaction.

Maneuvering himself onto Kaiba's lap, Yami looked unwaveringly into those blue eyes, not quite sure what he was expecting. Debating about whether or not he should ask, Yami finally decided to voice his question, "Why did you really come here tonight?"

"Is it a problem?" Kaiba countered defensively. He barely wanted to admit to himself the real reason he had come to the Mutou residence, let alone say it out loud to Yami.

"Never," Yami reassured him as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and learned in for a chaste kiss that had a hint of raspberries lingering in it.

"Hn."

The response caused Yami to impishly add, "Unless of course you're intending to distract me when I should be studying."

"Like you can afford to talk about being a distraction?" Kaiba reminded him with a snort of amusement.

Readjusting his position slightly, Yami rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder. "I think I'm done studying for the night," Yami murmured, brushing his lips against the side of Kaiba's neck in a lazy kiss.

Kaiba said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Yami's slender waist. Even though he was suffering from residual irritation, Kaiba could slowly feel it receding as his body started to relax; it just wasn't worth the fight. He could tell that Yami was starting to drift to sleep, but Kaiba didn't have the energy to reprimand him.

Perhaps it was only because Kaiba thought Yami was asleep that he responded to the one comment that bothered him more than anything else that had been said earlier. "You're never a waste of my time," Kaiba murmured. "Maybe not the most productive use of it, but never a waste of it."

Yami had almost fallen asleep, but those words reached him. It was probably the single sweetest thing Kaiba had ever said to him and it took a moment to remember what he had said to earn them. Forcing his tired body to cooperate, Yami pulled back in order to look at Kaiba.

Before Kaiba had the chance to retract his statement, Yami captured his lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't enough to silence Kaiba, who immediately started trying to protest or clarify his meaning, but Yami would have none of it. Instead he silenced Kaiba with a more insistent kiss that was quickly escalated, causing Yami to moan quietly into it as his hips instinctually started to move.

It was causing Kaiba to lose his focus and he was quickly forgetting why he was supposed to put a stop to it. His own exhaustion and embarrassment was quickly fading away and being replaced by lust as Yami shifted his weight in order to force them both to the floor. He didn't understand why his words had caused Yami to become this way, but he wasn't complaining about the results.

Yami fumbled with Kaiba's tie; he hadn't quite got the hang of undoing them yet. Kaiba undid it with practiced ease and Yami gratefully moved on to the buttons of the dress shirt.

Given how frantic Yami had been in getting them both undressed, it was a little surprising when he paused to lay himself on top of Kaiba. The intimate contact was as comforting as it was torturous and it didn't take long for Kaiba to become impatient. Kaiba was about to buck his hips to remind him of what should be happening when Yami leaned up to look at him.

Gently caressing Kaiba's cheek, Yami stole another soft kiss as he whispered, "Seto…"

Kaiba was still uncomfortable with the look of genuine affection in Yami's eyes and he found it hard to hold his gaze. He didn't understand the emotions he saw in those crimson orbs, nor did he understand what they stirred within himself. It confused him and he disliked thinking about it—especially when he could be doing more enjoyable things.

"Yami," Kaiba replied, although his tone was filled with a warning to move on to other things or else.

The quiet, "Thank you," Kaiba received from Yami was lost on him as things started to progress. Yami slowly slid his body along Kaiba's as he sensuously kissed his way down with the occasional flick of his tongue. The careful worship of his body made Kaiba achingly hard and he shamelessly arched into Yami's touch as his fingers retraced the path his tongue had followed. It made Kaiba want more and even though he refused to beg for anything, a small pleading sound slipped from his lips and betrayed his frustration, betrayed his need.

The noise spurred Yami on and he hummed his approval as he worked his way back up Kaiba's body. When he encountered the fire in Kaiba's blue eyes, Yami couldn't hold back the shiver and small moan it caused. Although he knew he shouldn't even think of doing such things while Yuugi and his grandfather were still there and awake, his want trumped his sensibility and guided his actions.

Yami wasted no time in retrieving the small bottle of lube and liberally coating Kaiba's cock with the slick substance. Kaiba merely arched an eyebrow in response, surprised that Yami was being so bold when there were others in close proximity to them. The thought was chased out of his mind when Yami tried to guide Kaiba into him and the first whimper of discomfort was all he needed to hear to act.

Kaiba flipped them over to switch their positions, looking down at Yami with a disapproving look. "You want to hurt yourself that badly?" Kaiba asked with mild reproach, not willing to cause Yami an undue pain.

"I want you, Seto," Yami told him breathlessly, frustrated by the limitations that were slowing them down and preventing him from feeling Kaiba completely.

Instead of saying anything to that, Kaiba merely reached out for the abandon bottle and dispensed a generous amount onto his fingers. He preferred it when Yami did it, but he was not opposed to doing it himself; Kaiba just disliked the awkwardness of the motion and the sticky residue afterward. However in an attempt to prevent Yami from any other attempts at rushing, Kaiba cast aside his normal reservations and started to prepare his overeager lover.

To say that Yami was surprised would be an understatement, but he wasn't complaining about the change in dominance. He was mindful to silence his reactions as best he could, forcing himself to be no louder than the occasional breathy moan that could be heard by no one other than himself and Kaiba. Yami didn't like having to quiet down, but he disliked the thought of being forced to stop because of interruption even more.

Kaiba's patience was starting to wear down and he looked around for something to wipe his fingers clean with so that they could move on to what they both were so anxious to get to. Yami immediately took notice and suggested, "Use my shirt," not really caring at the moment.

"Your _shirt_?" Kaiba repeated, sounding appalled by the mere idea of it.

"You act like it won't come out in the wash," Yami said with a chuckle. "I'll do laundry—"

Deciding that it was better than leaving the substance on his fingers and getting it on the floor, Kaiba wiped his hand clean and abandoned the shirt, figuring it was Yami's problem to deal with later. Instead he interrupted Yami's words by slowly penetrating him, although Kaiba knew that he probably should have spent a little more time getting him ready. Because of that, Kaiba moved slowly, resisting the urge to pushing himself into the hilt when Yami's hips moved to meet him.

Once he was in as far as he could go, Kaiba rested for a moment in order to allow Yami time to adjust to the intrusion. There was a look in Yami's crimson eyes that Kaiba didn't know how to identify, nor did he understand what it was making him feel in response. There was a warmth the spread through him that was in stark contrast with his normal heated lust and Kaiba enjoyed the sweet and mildly confusing kiss that Yami initiated. When they parted, Yami ran the back of his fingers along Kaiba's cheek with a small smile that made the taller boy's heart beat just that much quicker.

The initial pace was slow and gentle as Kaiba enjoyed the sensation of feeling all of Yami responding to him. Yami's hands ceaselessly moved to stroke any part of Kaiba's skin that they could reach and it was a pleasurable enough feeling for them both. There was a certain tender gentleness that guided their actions and movements as they savored delicate kisses, neither of them seemingly wanting to escalate things to a more frenzied level.

Instead they moved together in relative silence, communicating through whispers and the softest of moans that somehow lent a more intimate feeling to their act. The almost reverent way Yami was calling him, "Seto," was starting to affect Kaiba in ways he didn't understand and he was unable to stop himself from responding in turn. He couldn't get enough of Yami and yet he wasn't rushing to experience everything as they normally did when they plunged into it with a hormonally driven need for completion. Kaiba could feel something changing within him, but he didn't understand what or why; all he knew was that he wanted—no, _needed_—Yami in ways he didn't think he'd ever be able to full comprehend.

As much as Yami wanted the experience to last, his earlier exhaustion was starting to catch up with him and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for very much longer. When Kaiba started languidly stroking Yami's member, it was more than he could take and he former spirit came hard, unable to fully hold back his reaction as he moaned lowly in mindless pleasure. It didn't take Kaiba very long to climax thereafter and he muffled his own response in a kiss that was enough to almost distract him from the waves of satisfaction that were rippling through him.

There was more that Yami wanted to say, but between too much studying and physical exertion, he was fighting against succumbing to the sleep that was so desperate to claim him for the night. Kaiba could easily see how hard Yami was struggling to stave off falling asleep and he felt a pang of remorse for taxing the former pharaoh to his limits. Withdrawing his now flaccid member, Kaiba told him, "Sleep," as he brushed the hair away that was stuck to Yami's forehead.

"No," Yami refused, although his eyes didn't seem inclined to obey his wishes. "Stay?"

Smirking a little at the petulance, Kaiba agreed, "For a little while," and watched as it was enough to cause Yami to drift off with a slight smile. Kaiba remained by his side for a few minutes, just until his legs didn't feel as shaky and then he rose to go clean up in the bathroom. He returned and did the same for Yami, trying not to feel too concerned that there was no reaction or disturbance in the other's rest.

Once Yami was as he was going to get while asleep, Kaiba carefully picked him up and carried him to bed. Placing him under the covers, Kaiba found himself smiling down at Yami softly without completely understanding why. It didn't disturb him so much as puzzle him, but Kaiba didn't dwell on it. Instead he lightly kissed Yami's forehead and then covered him up as he stood before walking over to where his clothes had been abandoned earlier.

Dressing quickly, Kaiba found himself looking at the problems Yami had been trying to solve before he had arrived. Deciding on a whim to see what exactly was causing Yami so much confusion, Kaiba sat down and glanced over the answers he had come up with while working with Jounouchi.

Yami's handwriting was careful and precise, whereas there were plenty of examples of messy and erratic comments that had to belong to Jounouchi. Since they were mostly incorrect, it wasn't any wonder that Yami was getting the wrong answers and Kaiba found himself reaching for a blue pen to correct the problems. It didn't take him very long to go through the homework and Kaiba too great relish in marking all of the comments Jounouchi made wrong, even if it did annoy him that he had to okay a few of them when they were correct.

Having quickly finished that task, Kaiba glanced back at Yami before exiting the bedroom. As much as he would enjoy nothing more than curling up next to Yami and getting some sleep, there was still work to be done at home. With that in mind, Kaiba left the Game Shop and started the drive home, feeling unusually at ease.

* * *

**A/N: **Silly Kaiba, he has no idea how deep in he is, does he? And did anyone else remember this was originally supposed to be about tutoring? :laughs: Oh, and did I mention I _hate_ math? I was so bad at it! Well, I still am, but such as it is.

This was originally supposed to be chapters 21 and 22, but I decided to combine then on a whim since 21 was far too short for my tastes and probably yours as well. XD I've had the part at the Game Shop done for months and I'm so glad I finally got to share it with everyone, because it really is one of my favorites thus far. Kaiba doesn't even realize how well he understands Yami in some ways, simply because Kaiba doesn't think he's even capable of it.

There's more that I could prattle on about this chapter, but sadly real life needs me for a few hours now. So I hope that you enjoyed this little bit of growth in their relationship and I look forward to your reviews! I know quite a few of you have a weakness for a slightly sweeter Kaiba and I just like that he's being sweet because he thinks he's actually being an ass to Jounouchi. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER: Gratitude**

"_Thank you."_

Oh, that one will be fun, too. I don't think it'll be a lemon, but you just never know with them, ne?

It should go up on **Sunday, October 19th**, so please look forward to it then!


	22. Chapter 22: Gratuitous Gratitude

**A/N: **This isn't really a lemon, more of **a lime**, so please be aware as you proceed ahead in this chapter! It takes place two days after the last one, so have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Gratuitous Gratitude**

"I'm getting really tired of having to rearrange my schedule to accommodate his," Kaiba told his secretary in a hushed tone as he hurriedly strode through the empty school hallways. Class was currently in session, so Kaiba had decided to make use of the teachers' conference room to finish his hone call in peace instead of the classroom he normally used.

After listening to his secretary repeat the other executive's excuses, Kaiba replied, "You know what? Fuck him. He's wasted enough of my time and I don't need his money or support that badly. What? No, I'm sick of him acting more important than he is and he needs to leave his place. Tell him that he either shows up on time for this meeting or else he can forget about this and all other future ventures between our companies. Fucking idiot!"

At the end of his rant, Kaiba neared the conference room and was grateful to see that it wasn't currently in use. Just as he was about to let himself in, he caught a glimpse of movement that drew his attention. Somehow he wasn't surprised that it was Yami and Kaiba merely left the door open as an invitation to follow; it wasn't like he would be given much choice in the matter.

"Do what you need to do," Kaiba told her as he watched Yami enter the small room. "I'll see you after I leave here." He originally had intended to tell his secretary a few other things, but the gleam in Yami's eyes has intrigued Kaiba enough to forgo dealing with the woman any more than he had to at the moment.

Yami closed and locked the door behind him as Kaiba pocketed his cell phone. Before Kaiba could question why he was there, Yami pounced on him in an instant. Yami fisted the fabric of Kaiba's uniform tightly in his fists as he slammed the taller boy against the nearest wall and started ravishing him with aggressively insistent kisses.

Leaning heavily against the wall to let it brace them, Kaiba gave in with a shrug and met Yami with equal fervor. Yami moaned in approval and released his grip on Kaiba's uniform to allow his hands to wander freely. Kaiba barely noticed and he only pulled Yami closer as he enjoyed the surprise visit with the sort of reckless abandon that only the privacy of a locked door could afford them.

When they paused for air, Kaiba managed to question, "What…?"

"Thank you," Yami murmured with an almost predatory look as he deftly started to undo Kaiba's belt.

"For?" Kaiba asked before swallowing hard when Yami gracefully lowered himself onto his knees.

Smirking up at Kaiba, Yami licked his lips and finished freeing the eager member from the confines of the pants. "For being you," Yami answered in a seductive tone before teasingly running his tongue along the rigid length that was demanding attention.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kaiba groaned as he lightly banged his head against the wall when Yami started to pick up the pace. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be in science class right now?"

Pausing in his actions, Yami asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

It wasn't worth it to play head games, so for once Kaiba simply answered, "No," and had to hold back a verbal reaction to the way it made Yami respond.

"Good," Yami said as he leaned closer with a grin, "because I'm not stopping until you cum." Having announced his intentions, Yami took Kaiba's eager cock into his mouth and started to lavish the attention on it that it so desperately craved.

Kaiba could only swear as Yami enthusiastically went down on him and it took more effort to remain standing than he cared to acknowledge. He ran his fingers through Yami's silken hair, earning him a moan of appreciation that shot right through him and caused him to unintentionally thrust deeper into the wet warmth that was causing him so much pleasure. Yami had to restrain Kaiba's hips after that, although eventually his hands migrated to find purchase on the tight ass that was so tempting to him.

Kaiba wanted to close his eyes when Yami started to lightly grope and knead his ass, but he didn't want to miss any of the expressions that were so fascinating to him. It was beyond him how the former spirit could look like he was enjoying himself, but Kaiba found it incredibly erotic and was suddenly inclined to move their activities elsewhere so that they could continue on a more involved level. Kaiba was reduced to whispering and sighing Yami's name repeatedly with the occasional obscenity and all thoughts of school and work disappeared from his mind.

When Kaiba felt the slim fingers trace downward and dip between his cheeks, he startled and earned a growl of displeasure from Yami. That in turn caused Kaiba to moan in a low tone, although it was cut short when Yami's fingers drifted dangerously close to his entrance.

Yami was starting to get frustrated by Kaiba's consistent refusal and he didn't understand where it was coming from of late. It obviously went beyond not wanting to bottom; Kaiba had done so in the past and enjoyed it, so it had to be something more. At most Kaiba used to fuss and continue, but he almost seemed frightened by the prospect of it and that concerned Yami. Figuring that right now was about repaying Kaiba, Yami let the issue go for the moment as he returned his hands to support himself. Focusing only on Kaiba, Yami continued pleasuring him without further distraction.

When Kaiba warned Yami that he was close to completion, it only seemed to make him renew his efforts. It drew Kaiba's orgasm from him with a sharp gasp and he sagged heavily against the wall as Yami lapped up every drop.

It took entirely too much effort to remain standing and Kaiba slowly slid to a rest on the floor after he had rearranged himself to decency. Yami smiled warmly at him and nuzzled Kaiba's neck affectionately since he knew that he would never get away with a kiss without brushing his teeth first. Kaiba made a noise that almost sounded like a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Yami and held him closer, content for the moment just to be near him.

"Care to enlighten me about what I did to merit such a thank you?" Kaiba finally asked as Yami continued shifting and trying to make himself feel comfortable.

Wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck in a loose hold, Yami subtly repositioned himself to mask his own arousal. The way Kaiba looked while in the heat of lust never failed to turn Yami on, but now was not the time for such thoughts or actions. He really did need to get back to class, although he would have much rather stayed with Kaiba. "I got a B on my math test," Yami finally explained in between lingering kisses up Kaiba's neck.

"What the hell would you have done had you gotten an A?" Kaiba accidentally wondered out loud as he instinctively tilted his head slightly to give Yami better access. Kaiba would never admit that he was enjoying the extra attention, but his reactions were evidence enough.

Not missing a beat, Yami suggested, "Help me study and I'll show you," although he was somewhat apprehensive about the effect it might have on Kaiba.

He felt too good to get worked up over something that seemed relatively trivial at the moment. "I still fail to see what that has to do with me," Kaiba said as he took advantage of Yami's untucked shirt to slip his hands under it and stroke bare skin.

Shivering at the soothing gestures, Yami explained, "I studied the corrections you made and I scored higher because of it."

Smirking lazily, Kaiba couldn't help but say, "You would have failed if you had listened to the mutt."

"Yes, I would have," Yami agreed as he made eye contact with Kaiba. "Study with me, Seto."

"So this is what you meant by there was something in it for me?" Kaiba questioned with a snort as he continued enjoying the brief contact that he was allowed.

Making a face, Yami clarified, "I'm not trying to bribe you or anything."

"I didn't think that you were," Kaiba told him, "although I can see a defense of persuasive negotiations being made."

"Well, I saw you walking by the classroom and I followed on a whim."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaiba repeated, "A whim? That's what you're calling it?"

"You were more interesting than an amoeba," Yami justified it before breaking into a fit of laughter at his own phrasing.

"Glad you find it so damn amusing," Kaiba muttered, although there was no annoyance in his voice. "There's more to this than just studying, isn't there?"

"Is there another reason that you keep refusing?" Yami countered gently.

Frowning slightly, Kaiba ignored the question and asked another, "Why are you so insistent that it's me?"

"Because I like spending time with you," Yami confessed quietly, sounding almost shy before quickly becoming defensive. "Is that so wrong?"

Kaiba was overcome with the urge to kiss Yami, but his mind complained over the unhygienic nature of the act given their recent activities. "Not at all," Kaiba murmured, surprising them both when he tentatively pressed his lips to Yami's. There was a faint salty bitterness that prevented him from further explorations, but the effort spoke volumes to Yami. "I'll reconsider it."

"Really?" Yami asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt.

"It's not a, 'yes,' Yami," Kaiba warned even as he thought he had officially lost his mind for considering such a thing.

"But it's not a, 'no,' either," Yami countered as he continued making minor adjustments to his position. He wasn't as hard as he had been previously, but it was taking longer than normal to calm himself.

Before Kaiba could respond, his cell phone vibrated with an incoming call and Yami jumped at the oddness of the feeling against his thigh. As it continued to silently ring, Yami shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Kaiba. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Yami asked as he removed himself from Kaiba's lap and away from the weird sensation.

With the small distance between them, Kaiba could clearly see the bulge in Yami's pants and he looked pointedly at the former spirit with mild amusement. Even though Yami knew that Kaiba had spotted his current state of discomfort, he still continued, "I should probably get back to class and let you answer that…"

"And leave like that?" Kaiba asked with a snort as he reached over to cup Yami's erection through his pants. "I don't think so."

"It's fine," Yami tried to unconvincingly reassure Kaiba, even as his hips jerked forward in search of more substantial contact.

They really didn't have the time to continue and Kaiba's phone was going off again, signaling to him that it was most likely of some urgency. "Hn, suit yourself," Kaiba told him as he let go and leaned back against the wall.

"After school?" Yami questioned, even though he knew it would be hell to wait until then.

"Meeting," Kaiba informed him, although he sounded less than thrilled about it.

"After work?" Yami tried, hoping that Kaiba would relent.

Not wanting to give a definitive answer in case something changed, Kaiba dodged with, "We'll see," as Yami crawled forward.

"I'll see you at lunch," Yami murmured lowly in Kaiba's ear before teasing the lobe gently between his teeth. He really didn't want to return to class, but it was pretty obvious at that point to them both.

Inhaling sharply, Kaiba made a noise of agreement that caused Yami to laugh. "Maybe we won't have to wait until after work," Yami hinted as he started to pull away.

"Mm," was all Kaiba could say in response as he remained on the floor even after Yami had left. Kaiba didn't like watching Yami walk away from him; it left him with a heavy feeling that was beyond his comprehension. He would have liked nothing more than to have taken Yami right there, but time was not on Kaiba's side. Instead he fished out his cell phone, although he didn't immediately start to return the missed calls.

All Kaiba could really think of was how great he felt and ponder whether or not it would be worth it to help Yami study. It hadn't taken that much time to correct the errors and Yami obviously was a quick study if he went from failing to a B with that little bit of instruction. The fact that Yami had done so made Kaiba question why the former spirit's grades were so bad in the first place; if he could pick things up that quickly, then why was he struggling? More surprising was that none of the emotions or memories that were normally connected to tutoring had surfaced. It might not be so bad and Yami certainly was…_appreciative_ of such efforts.

Before Kaiba cold think on it further, his phone started to vibrate again and he waited for two rings to compose himself. It was one thing if his brother or Yami saw that other side of him, but Kaiba had an image to preserve as the president of the Kaiba Corporation. There was no time to be startled by such a though; there was work to be done.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, my notes have started getting progressively shorter for some reason. Maybe it's because I really don't have that much to add to this one. Some of the later concepts will be expanded on later, but yay for _finally_ bringing this story back around to the original tutoring idea! That only took tens of thousands of words to do. Oops…

I've made a lot of headway on _Anywhen, Anywhere _Part III, but it's not quite done yet. I'm trying to make sure that the emotions are just right, so please forgive the constant delay. We're getting ready to move the office at work and it's time consuming—especially since I work for both the office being moved and the building owner in charge of the switch. Busy, busy, busy…but who isn't? XD I've been a bit remiss on my replies to last week's reviews, so please forgive me for that! I'll do that as soon as I get home, so thank you again for your amazing thoughts and sorry for the delay!

**A/N: Distractions**

_So many ways, but too many witnesses._

Surely my most random preview yet. Basically it's my, "Prove Kaiba is a Hormonal Teen," chapter—as if we didn't already have proof enough of that!

Next chapter goes up on **Sunday, October 26, 2008** and hopefully by then I'll be in the final edit of the next chapter of _Anywhen. _I'm probably being overly optimistic, but who knows? I know a lot of you have been waiting oh so patiently, so I thank you for that and all of your kind words and encouragement along the way that helps keep me going!


	23. Chapter 23: Normality

**A/N: **It's not quite a lemon chapter, but it is highly suggestive and filled with lemon candy throughout, so you have been thusly warned.

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Normality**

Kaiba felt miserably frustrated as he sat in his private bathroom at work. He should have been preparing for his meeting that was half an hour away, but instead Kaiba was suffering the consequences of an overactive imagination.

Instead of visualizing the upcoming meeting and analyzing any possible situations, Kaiba was picturing Yami on the boardroom table naked and moaning for more. Kaiba knew he had been in trouble earlier when the majority of his conference call had been spent fantasizing about Yami on his knees under the desk blowing him, sparking all sorts of distracting memories of what had happened earlier that morning and again at lunch. Was it any wonder that he kept thinking about all the things they could do on the company retreat instead of focusing on the proposal report for it?

Even now, the mere thought of it was enough to distract him from his situation. An image of Yami standing on the edge of the outdoor onsen, sensually sliding the yukata off of his shoulders and letting it slip off of his body to puddle on the ground was so damn tantalizing. Under a full moon, Yami would look every inch the deity he used to be as he entered the water, those scarlet eyes filled with desire, alighting it within Kaiba himself. Just imaging the way the heated water would lap against their skin as they pressed closer to each other in search or sensations sent a shudder of want through Kaiba and he could only groan.

Thus it was how Kaiba came to be reduced to hiding in his bathroom, sexually frustrated beyond belief with an erection that refused to go away. Kaiba had tried thinking about the banquet that coincided with the release of the new Duel Disks and tournament announcement, but that just led to warring thoughts between enjoying Yami in a suit or having his way with him after a fierce duel. Planning a business trip had led to thoughts of the things they could do in the penthouse suite of a Kaiba Hotel and the enormous bed with all of the privacy money afforded.

Nothing was distracting Kaiba from perverse thoughts of Yami and it was seriously starting to piss him off the longer it continued. Hell, just thinking about distractions in general led to more thoughts of the various ways Yami had successfully managed to do so in the past. Even his present location made him think of Yami in the shower, which wasn't much of an improvement over the ideas of what they could do on his desk, in the chair, against the windows, or in his private elevator, not to mention the unexplored possibilities of the car.

Burying his face in his hands, Kaiba groaned again in frustration, trying desperately to rationalize with his body. He didn't have time for such things; his meeting was drawing closer with each passing minute and he was only getting harder with every thought. He had already gotten off twice during school, but Kaiba's cock defiantly remained rigid as it strained against the seams of his pants.

It wasn't like he had never jerked off before; he had done so in the past, but it was just to banish the hardness and move on with the rest of his day. It had always been a little distasteful to Kaiba, but he had understood that his body required release at such times. And now…well, he had Yami. Kaiba saw no reason to waste his time with masturbating when Yami was perfectly willing and capable of doing it and so much more with him. Besides, it just felt better, even if the admission caused a slight blush.

_But he's not here right now, is he?_ Kaiba's mind pointed out as he leaned back with a growl. He had banned Yami from his office because he'd never get anything done—not to mention the risk of rumors—but some days he had to wonder if it wouldn't be worth it to relent a little.

"This is ridiculous," Kaiba decided after a glance at his watch troubled him with time constraints. He couldn't go into the meeting so distracted and with an obvious hard on; he had enough image control issues because of his age and they didn't need more proof of his status as a hormonal teenage boy.

Undoing his belt and irritably removing his pants and underwear, figuring he might as well get it over with. Kaiba started with efficient pumps, seeking relief rather than pleasure, but he found neither. Resting his head on the back of the chair, Kaiba resisted the urge to mutter curses under his breath. At the rate he was going, he wouldn't finish and that was not an option; he had already made the decision to do it, so he was damn well going to follow through with it.

Closing his eyes with a resigned sigh, Kaiba let his thoughts return to fantasies of Yami in order to achieve his goal. He felt self-conscious about thinking of Yami while touching himself and it was difficult to lose himself in the thoughts that had plagued him all afternoon. They had had sex numerous times and yet it was weird thinking about it while doing _that_.

Figuring there was no harm since no one would ever know, Kaiba forced himself to focus on the rampant thoughts before he started stroking himself once more. He tried to think that it was Yami's hand stroking him, tried to picture all of the things that Yami normally did to him, and it was a little easier as the mental image progressed. Kaiba thought about Yami's lips on his neck, working down in careful worship of his body, causing his body to feel a little warm.

It became easier for Kaiba to lose himself in the vision, to think about Yami's skilled mouth sucking on his cock as his fingers wandered. The sensations didn't match the mental image, so Kaiba was forced to change it to suit his purposes and think about Yami's hand touching him instead. Kaiba's body responded well to that and he shifted in the chair as he picked up the pace.

The thought of Yami's lips on his ears made Kaiba want to sigh and he swallowed hard as he thought of the way those same lips felt on his neck. He could imagine Yami's tongue trailing downward as he chuckled while his hand mimicking the same path. Eventually Yami's hand would come to rest on Kaiba's member, starting with teasing touches that would soon give him more pleasure. Kaiba felt himself moving closer to his release and he bit his lower lip as the fantasy continued.

When he thought about it further, Kaiba disturbed himself when he imagined where Yami's fingers drifted to and he wanted to question why his mind did that. Why did he think about Yami's fingers running over his entrance and remember how it felt on the rare occasion when he allowed the other to take control and top him? He couldn't ignore the feeling building up inside of him and Kaiba tried to focus on anything else.

The sound of his cell phone ringing broke his train of thought and he swore as he stopped what he was doing to get it out of his abandoned pants. Anyone who called that number had a damn good reason for doing so and he couldn't in good faith ignore it if it was his brother. When he finally saw the caller ID, Kaiba muttered, "You have got to be fucking kidding," before flipping it open with a growl. "_What_?"

Figuring he was interrupting something important, Yami didn't take it personally as he greeted, "Well hello to you, too."

Kaiba refused to continue while on the phone with the person he had been thinking about and he tightened his grip slightly to dissuade himself further. "What do you want?" Kaiba asked harshly, his tone sounding far sharper than he meant for it to.

"You," Yami answered playfully, unaware of how it affected Kaiba on the other end of the line.

The proximity of Yami's voice to his ear because of the phone was causing Kaiba further problems and when he said, "Yami," there was the slightest hint of his sexual frustration in it.

Raising an eyebrow, Yami had to ask, "What are you doing?" That was the way Kaiba normally said his name whenever he was getting anxious to move on to other things whenever they were fooling around and suddenly Yami felt impish.

"I'm _busy_," Kaiba told him, checking his watch and realizing that he didn't have enough time to waste it. He needed to cum desperately and his body was lodging a complaint at the sudden stop in activities.

"Busy doing what?"

"I have a meeting," Kaiba replied, hoping that Yami would drop the issue.

Chuckling, Yami asked in a sensual voice, "And after that?"

"More work," Kaiba answered, although he couldn't think of anything other than finishing as quickly as possible so he could get ready for his meeting.

"Wouldn't you rather come and play?" Yami asked playfully, catching the slightest hitch of Kaiba's breath.

Oh, Kaiba wanted to cum alright, but this was just delaying him further. "I need to go," Kaiba insisted, his hand eager to move and finish the deed.

"So come when you get off," Yami purred, becoming more curious when he heard a startled noise from Kaiba's end. When Kaiba said nothing because his mind was racing trying to figure out if Yami had figured out what he was doing, it spurred on the former spirit. "I want you, Seto..."

Kaiba's thumb started brushing against the tip of his cock without permission, sending a shudder through him. He refused to do anything while Yami was listening, but the words paralleled his earlier thoughts and it was difficult not to make it an extension of his previous images.

"You seem a little…distracted," Yami casually commented, trying to do anything to get a reaction out of Kaiba.

"You think?" Kaiba snapped irritably, even as his hand continued moving slowly along his length. He could clearly see Yami in front of him, could imagine the slight smirk on the former pharaoh's face as he continued torturing Kaiba with feathering touches that would make him want so much more.

"I've been distracted all afternoon," Yami insinuated, smirking when he heard Kaiba's quiet noise of response. "I can't stop thinking about what we did earlier when—"

Cutting Yami off, Kaiba tried to hide his distress as he said, "Stop, I need to go for my meeting."

"Are you coming over tonight?" Yami asked hopefully, knowing that Kaiba might give in since it was a Friday night.

"Yes, I'll come pick you up," Kaiba replied hurriedly, not realizing he had answered a question that hadn't been asked.

"I'll be waiting for you," Yami promised in a suggestive voice before hanging up, leaving Kaiba in an even worse state of arousal when he thought of what he would find when he arrived at the Game Shop.

It was enough for Kaiba to find a quick release and he was careful not to make a mess as he swore and started getting cleaned up immediately. He was cutting it close enough as it was and he was already preparing his mindset even as he was washing his hands and getting redressed. His cheeks were a little flushed and he had a brief moment of paranoia that the other executives would figure out what he had just done, but he dismissed it as ridiculous.

Instead Kaiba took advantage of the clarity of mind his release had afforded him and went into his office to get the paperwork he needed for the meeting. He could think about everything he wanted to do to Yami once the meeting was over.

**

* * *

A/N:** Just an hour into the new day and there's already an update! Rejoice. XD

Lest we forget, Kaiba is in fact a teenager and there's just something richly amusing about him suffering from the same problems as the rest of them. XD I never thought I'd write a masturbation chapter, but damn if the idea didn't amuse me. Much better than Kaiba being distracted in the middle of the meeting, so hopefully you got a giggle or two out of it.

In a completely different mood, for those of you who missed the update, the next chapter of _Anywhen, Anywhere_ has been posted. It's the continuation of what happened on the balcony scene, so I would highly advise those of you following that story to check it out when you get the chance. I guess we should all be grateful I don't post this story at the same rate as that one, ne?

Progress is being made on both _Anywhen _and this story, so that's great news. It's hard to believe that there's only eight more chapters of _Another Lesson_ before it finally concludes…

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_Playing dress up can be fun sometimes…_

I have been sitting on the next three chapters since back in _May_, so I'm excited to finally get to share it with everyone! The next part goes up on **Sunday, November 2nd**, so that should be great fun. And for those of you in the mood for something a little darker and more bittersweet, don't forget to check out _Anywhen, Anywhere_ Part III.


	24. Chapter 24: Appreciation

**Chapter 24: Appreciation**

Yami was painfully aware of the way Kaiba's eyes were studying his body and he tried to remind himself of the other person in the lavish dressing room. It shouldn't have been that difficult since the tailor was standing right next to him, but all Yami could focus on was the reflection of Kaiba in the mirror.

"…so I would probably take in this seam here and here," the tailor suggested as he demonstrated various parts of the pants that could be adjusted, oblivious to the fact that neither teen was paying attention to him. "Also, I would recommend hemming them."

Kaiba's eyes never strayed from Yami's figure as he dismissed the fawning attendant, his mind on something other than alterations. "We will call you back when we are done…_discussing_ our options."

Snorting at Kaiba's phrasing and getting a glare in the process, Yami shifted awkwardly on the dais and hoped that the salesman would leave. He was rather eager to, "discuss the options," as well and he grinned in a perverse manner.

"Very well, Seto-sama," the man said with a low bow before exiting.

Yami watched with a sense of building anticipation as Kaiba rose from his seat to approach him once they were finally alone. It was hard not to lose control when he heard Kaiba command, "Turn around," since Yami was pretty sure he knew what was coming next. Complying without complaint, Yami smirked as if he were about to win a duel when he saw the lustful look in Kaiba's eyes that matched his own.

Kaiba had felt unusually possessive—well, more so than normal—when the old man had continually stripped and redressed Yami in various suits. Even though the salesman had no interest in Yami that way, Kaiba still had the overwhelming need to claim him as his own. The fact that Kaiba had become increasingly aroused at the sight of Yami dressed in some of the finest and most expensive suits money could buy also had something to do with his sudden need to take him now.

Although Yami had been the only one trying on anything, he still felt the same because of Kaiba's choice of attire. Since they had gone to shop at Roppongi Hills, Kaiba had attempted to go incognito by wearing jeans and a simple button down shirt that had been tempting Yami from the moment he had been picked up at his house. To further complete his disguise were a pair of glasses that Yami found incredibly sexy for a reason unknown to him and he would make sure that it wouldn't be the last time Kaiba wore them.

Unable to resist any longer, Kaiba roughly pulled Yami closer to him and was momentarily distracted by the fact that the platform eliminated their height difference. Without a word, Kaiba started kissing Yami and it was an intense battle for dominance that neither objected to fighting. Kaiba could already feel Yami's erection pressing against him and suddenly going home immediately sounded like a great idea.

Yami's knees were threatening to buckle and he held onto Kaiba as he tried to be mindful of the noises he was making. The feeling of Kaiba's fingers sliding the silk shirt along Yami's torso made him shiver and he knew that if they kept it up much longer, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back any more. Having acquired a certain level of paranoia from Kaiba, Yami managed to form the word, "Cameras?"

"Expressly forbidden," Kaiba reassured him, knowing that the clientele allowed use of the exclusive room would largely be the type to object to their image being recorded.

That was all Yami needed to know to let go completely, albeit bearing in mind that the walls weren't soundproof. Taking advantage of the fact that Kaiba had left his shirt untucked for once, Yami slipped his hands under it to stroke his sensitive stomach. Deciding against trying to stop the wandering fingers that were causing him to shudder, Kaiba retaliated by grasping Yami's hard member through the pants. Yami's hips bucked into the touch and he moaned softly in Kaiba's ear as his body demanded more. He almost whimpered when Kaiba's hands migrated to his ass to give it a firm squeeze and Yami struggled to reign in his hormones. "Seto, we can't. The suit will—"

"—be fine," Kaiba interrupted, although he knew that Yami was right. It wouldn't be good for any of them if the salesman came back and had to deal with Yami in such an excited state. "Home?"

"Please," Yami said as he enjoyed a final kiss before Kaiba took a couple of steps back and out of reach. In the meantime, Yami tried to calm himself by distracting his mind with other things. "Is this really okay?"

_He still has to ask after I almost fucked him where he stood?_ Kaiba thought with a mental snort. "Don't ask stupid questions," Kaiba told him, even though he knew that Yami was referring to the fact that he wasn't allowed to pay for the suit—not that he could afford to even if he wanted to. Although Kaiba was tempted to get them all because Yami looked so damn good in them…

"Thank you," Yami said softly before turning around to face the mirror once again, straightening the cloth's nonexistent wrinkles. It was odd seeing himself in a suit since he had never had to occasion to wear one before and he studied his reflection as if seeing it for the first time. He knew that Yuugi owned a suit, but Yami had never actually seen him wear it. Of course that hadn't helped Yami when they got the invitation to go to the International Duel Monsters formal banquet since even if Yuugi had a spare, it wouldn't have fit anyway. Thus it came as quite the surprise when Kaiba had actually volunteered to help Yami once he became aware of the lack of appropriate attire.

Kaiba continued to say nothing as he watched Yami, grateful that his body had started to calm itself. After all, the sooner they finished up, the sooner they could get home to continue.

Even though Kaiba had backed off, the interest was still evident in his blue eyes. "I'm beginning to get the impression that you have an ulterior motive," Yami said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hn," was the only response Kaiba bothered to give, mostly because he couldn't refute the truth. Ever since he had found out about the event, Kaiba hadn't been able to get the image of Yami dressed up in a suit out of his mind. Much to his pleasure, the real thing had been even better than he had imagined.

Yami finally decided that he could undress without embarrassing himself, so he suggested, "Should we call him back in?"

Nodding in agreement, Kaiba walked over to the door and pushed the button that would signal they were ready. By the time the clerk reappeared, Kaiba had already returned to his seat and resumed watching Yami. Bowing as he entered, the man asked, "So you have reached a decision, sir?"

"All of them," Kaiba said without hesitation, causing Yami to make a startled noise. Meeting Yami's gaze in the mirror, Kaiba looked at him questioningly. "Is there one you don't like?"

Turning to face Kaiba again, Yami protested, "No, but I couldn't possibly—"

Ignoring the weak objection, Kaiba addressed the tailor, "Have them sent to my home address in addition to the ones for myself and Mokuba."

"As you wish, Seto-sama," the man said with another formal bow before leaving for a final time.

None of the suits had price tags, so Yami couldn't even begin to image how much Kaiba had just decided to spend, but there was no way that it could have been cheap. When Kaiba approached him once again, Yami started to say, "Seto, I appreciate it, but it's too—"

Yami didn't get the chance to argue any further because he suddenly had Kaiba's tongue to contend with as they kissed once again. "If these are the clothes I feel like having on my floor," Kaiba said with a smirk when they parted, "then what's your complaint?"

_Leave it to him to belittle something so generous_, Yami realized, amused and touched at the same time. Despite his appreciation, he was slightly uncomfortable accepting such a large gift, but he couldn't risk affronting Kaiba by refusing. "It's not a complaint, I just…thank you," he finished, sounding almost shy.

Kaiba wasn't overly interested in the gratitude; he had merely bought the clothes for his own visual enjoyment and Yami just so happened to benefit as well. Or at least that's what he told himself. Besides, half of the fun was taking off the clothes and Kaiba indulged himself as he deftly undid the buttons of the purple silk shirt.

"Are you trying to push me to my limits?" Yami groaned as the suit jacket and shirt were carelessly dropped to the ground. "Seto, wait—"

Unfortunately for Yami, Kaiba wasn't listening. Instead he was too busy undoing the closure on the slacks and carefully sliding the zipper down to pay much attention to anything else. The pants quickly joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and Kaiba wasted no time as he slipped his hands past the waistband of the underwear to slide his hands over Yami's bare ass.

Yami was starting to think that this was a form of punishment and he did his best to hold back another moan when Kaiba's fingers dipped between his cheeks to tease the entrance. "Damn it, Kaiba!" Yami swore out of frustration, once again filled with an ache that was demanding to be satiated. "Stop, or else—"

Raising an eyebrow at being called by his last name instead of his first, Kaiba asked, "Or else what?"

"Or else I won't let you stop," Yami finished his threat, his body rocking back against the fingers that were dangerously close to penetration.

Laughing at Yami's rapidly deteriorating verbal skills, Kaiba repeated, "Stop or else I won't let you stop?"

"You know what I meant," Yami snapped as he unsuccessfully tried to push Kaiba away. Trying anything he could think of to make Kaiba reconsider, Yami finally realized the one thing he could say. "We don't even have anything to use during or after..."

"So?"

That was enough to cause Yami to pause and he stared at Kaiba in shock. Since when did Kaiba Seto not care about cleaning up afterwards? _Just how horny is he?_ Yami wondered and soon found out that the answer was, "Very." He made the mistake of feeling Kaiba through his jeans and all Yami could think of was that hard length pounding into him relentlessly.

That was all it took to make Kaiba realize that if he went too much further himself, he'd lose his self-control and regret it later. Stepping back again and chuckling at Yami's frustrated growl, Kaiba told him, "Get dressed."

"Bastard," Yami muttered, but the amusement never left his eyes despite the fact that he was beyond sexually frustrated.

"Just wait until we get home," Kaiba told him as he picked up the clothes he had discarded to put back on the hangers.

_You just wait until we get in the car_, Yami thought with a sadistic grin that made Kaiba feel equal parts wary and excited.

**

* * *

A/N:** Finally, the start of the much alluded to collar arc. I originally started this back in April, so I've been sitting on it for some time and am glad to finally get a chance to share it with everyone!

For those of you following _Anywhen, Anywhere_, I'm going to do my best to get Part IV posted on either Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday so we'll see how that goes. XD

Also, I know that I've gotten behind on my reviews again and I apologize. I was sick for most of this week and was also dealing with some personal issues that unfortunately took priority. I promise I'll get to them after I get some sleep (otherwise they'd be all nonsensical and we can't have that, haha). It always brightens my day reading them and it definitely helps keep me going during those rough patches, so thank you.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_An interruption leads to some confusion._

And so the fun continues. I'll be posting the next chapter on **November 9th**, so please be sure to check back then!


	25. Chapter 25: Complications

**Chapter 25: Complications**

They had just finished up at the store and were heading toward the car when Yami heard Yuugi's voice calling out to him, _"Yami, is that you?"_

Looking around the immediate area, Yami couldn't see him or anyone else that he recognized. _"I don't think so, aibou."_

Kaiba became aware of the issue as soon as Yami had stopped walking and he started trying to assess the situation. "What is it?" Kaiba asked, not pleased with the interruption.

"Aibou," was all Yami told Kaiba before returning his attention to Yuugi.

Guiding Yami closer to the railing to get him out of the flow of people, Kaiba looked around for Yuugi, even though he doubted that the boy would be at such a high-end mall.

"_No, that has to be you,"_ Yuugi persisted, _"although Kaiba-kun looks a little—oh my god, is he wearing glasses?"_

There was no way for Yuugi to know such a detail and he was becoming frustrated with his inability to spot his aibou. "Do you see him?" Yami questioned Kaiba.

A movement on the third floor caught Kaiba's attention and he looked up to discover Yuugi and Anzu waving at them. Nudging Yami and subtly indicating where Yuugi was, Kaiba could only hope that it didn't cause any additional delays.

Yami thanked Kaiba and tried not to let Yuugi feel his slight annoyance; he just wanted to go back to the house and continue their afternoon in a more pleasurable way. _"Aibou, why are you here with Anzu?"_

"_Wow, Kaiba-kun looks so different with glasses on! They really suit him, though,"_ Yuugi commented, causing Yami to start chuckling.

"What?" Kaiba growled, his patience starting to wane.

Resisting the urge to move closer to Kaiba, Yami told him, "Aibou likes your glasses."

"So?"

"I like them, too," Yami said in a tone of voice that gave Kaiba an idea of just how much they were appreciated.

The compliment made Kaiba feel slightly embarrassed and he scowled as he merely said, "Hn," in response.

Yuugi realized just how far off topic he had taken them and he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost Yami's attention completely, judging by the direction the other's feelings were starting to stray. _"Anzu was here to get a dress for the banquet thing,"_ Yuugi explained as he watched Kaiba and Yami from above, thoroughly amused by their interaction. _"She's been saving her money for a while and decided that she wanted to get something really nice."_

"_Why?"_

Yuugi shrugged as he said, _"I'm not really sure, although I can think of two reasons."_

After considering it for a moment, Yami pointed out, _"Four reasons, probably."_

"_Four?"_

Assuming that Anzu was trying to show off her position as Yuugi's girlfriend, it would make sense that she wanted to appear as confident and feminine as possible. _"Rebecca Hopkins, Mai Valentine, Vivian Wong, and you."_ All of the girls were going to be in attendance and what better occasion was there for Anzu to publicly flaunt herself and establish their relationship?

"_I just figured it was because she was a girl and wanted to get dressed up," _Yuugi said naively.

Leaning closer to Yami, Kaiba demanded, "How much longer is this going to take?"

Yami shivered at the warm breath so close to his ear and his grip on the railing tightened as he struggled against his desire to touch Kaiba. Instead of answering Kaiba, Yami told Yuugi, _"Aibou, unless there's something else, we're going to go, okay?"_

Moving close enough so that their bodies were touching, Kaiba smirked as he warned in a low voice that he knew Yami was particularly weak again, "It's not wise to keep me waiting, Yami."

A small moan escaped from Yami at those words and his body instinctually sought out more contact with Kaiba's as he turned to face him. " Seto, I—" Yami started to say, but he was rudely interrupted when he was pulled back into the embrace of another.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Yuugi?" Jounouchi demanded angrily as he glared without recognition at Kaiba.

The sight of Yami in the arms of another man—especially _Jounouchi_ of all people—was too much for Kaiba and he had the violent urge to eradicate the idiot who had dared to touch what belonged to him and him alone. "Do you have a death wish, mutt?" Kaiba asked menacingly, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind about his true identity.

Jounouchi's grip around Yami tightened in fear when he thought he saw a flicker of golden light coming from Kaiba. "What the hell do you want with Yuugi?" he asked with false bravado. "Yami isn't enough for you?"

Finally managing to jerk himself free, Yami turned to face his friend as he quietly exclaimed, "Damn it, Jounouchi-kun, I'm not aibou!" He could already tell this wasn't going to end well and he was a little annoyed by Jounouchi's comment, not to mention the additional delay.

As Jounouchi stared into Yami's indignant crimson eyes, the full impact of what he had just done hit him. "Oh, _shit_," he swore, instinctively taking a step back from Kaiba.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," Kaiba told him, only mildly pacified by the genuine look of fright on Jounouchi's face.

Yami tried to quickly think of a way to defuse the situation before they caused a scene. He had felt the momentary pulse of the Millennium Puzzle reacting to the strong emotions and he doubted that Kaiba would want to risk something happening in such a public place. Yami knew better than to try and comfort him when there were so many people surrounding them, so he merely returned to Kaiba's side and subtly touched his arm reassuringly before letting his hand drop down to his side. "Seto, let's just leave," Yami suggested softly, willing Kaiba to agree.

Before Kaiba could say anything, he heard Mokuba call out, "Nii-sama! What are you doing here?" Mokuba noticed the tense atmosphere too late and he tried to remain chipper as he smiled up at his brother. "I was trying to call you, but…"

"What did you need?"

"Since we all came here with Anzu and Yuugi, I was going to ask if you wanted me to pick up the suits," Mokuba explained. "But since you're here, I guess that won't be necessary, huh?"

It was only then that Kaiba noticed that Honda and Otogi were standing awkwardly behind Jounouchi. "It's been taken care of," Kaiba informed his brother, his voice still laced with traces of his previous emotions.

Mokuba was concerned because things between Jounouchi and Kaiba had improved recently, but he could tell something had obviously happened between them. Judging by Yami's expression, it had probably involved him and Mokuba tried to think of a way to help him out of the uncomfortable situation.

Yuugi and Anzu arrived then and they exchanged worried glances with Yami. Saying the first thing that came to mind, Yuugi apologized, "I'm sorry about before, Kaiba-kun."

"You aren't the one who should be apologizing," Kaiba told him icily, aware of all the attention they were starting to attract from passersby.

Swallowing his pride because he knew he was in the wrong, Jounouchi said, "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just thought that someone was harassing Yuugi and since I didn't recognize you or know that Yami was here, I just assumed the worst, okay? I only wanted to protect my friend."

Touched by the gesture despite the trouble it had caused, Yuugi said, "Thank you, Jounouchi-kun." Realizing that Kaiba was still upset, Yuugi tried to distract him. "You really do look different with glasses, Kaiba-kun. Do you normally wear contacts?"

"No," Kaiba replied tersely, not in the mood to socialize at the moment.

Anzu quickly caught on to where her boyfriend was trying to do and she chimed in, "They really suit you, though. Don't you agree, Yami?"

"Mmhm," he confirmed with a perverse grin that Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the blatancy of the expression. Yami fully intended on showing Kaiba just how much he liked them later, but that would require them leaving.

Hesitating slightly as he built up some courage, Yuugi finally managed to say, "Kaiba-kun, I know that you were getting ready to go, but there's one store that I really wanted to show Yami since he's here…if that's okay with you, that is…"

Yami was indifferent at the moment and he looked up at Kaiba with a shrug. As much as Kaiba wanted to leave, he had to take into consideration that Mokuba and Yami were still present. "What store?"

When Yuugi said the name of it, Kaiba decided that it might be a worthwhile venture, just as long as Jounouchi kept his distance. Figuring that the store had the potential to provide him with enough distraction to help improve his ruined mood, Kaiba shocked them all by granting his consent with a brusque, "Fine."

As they followed Yuugi, Yami reached out to ask him, _"What kind of store is it?"_ If Kaiba had agreed without any persuading, it had to be something interesting or of benefit to him.

"_Clothing,"_ was all Yuugi told him, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

_Figures_, Yami thought to himself with a quiet laugh. He wasn't sure where Kaiba's sudden fascination with his wardrobe had come from, but if it meant having the opportunity to make Kaiba's former mood return, Yami was all for it.

Kaiba said nothing about it and engaged in a short conversation with his younger brother as they made their way to the store. The sound of visual kei music playing softly in the background soon reached their ears and Kaiba could feel his interest returning despite having previously been spoiled by Jounouchi's ill-timed arrival.

The fact that a store catering to a slightly gothic crowd could exist in the same place as the luxury suit store boggled Yami's mind. Trench coats and clothes there were heavy on the leather and belts filled the store and Yami grinned up at Kaiba with a knowing look in his eyes. "How long?" Yami asked as he made his way over to a rack of clothes, hoping that he would be allowed enough time to properly explore.

The Yuugi-tachi had wisely spread out around the store and Kaiba was pleased to discover that they were finally alone. Pressing against Yami's back, Kaiba murmured in his ear, "I would not be opposed if you tried on a few things." Quite the opposite, really.

"Starting with these?" Yami asked as he picked a pair of skintight leather pants there were liberally decorated with belts. Turning around to face Kaiba, Yami was effectively pinned against the rack and he couldn't stop the sense of anticipation that had returned at the sight of the hungry blue gaze. "I'll take that as a, 'yes,' then?"

Kaiba immediately flagged over a salesperson to start a dressing room for Yami, specifying the use of the largest one available.

* * *

Yami felt as if half of the store's merchandise was waiting in the dressing room for him to try on and he was honestly surprised that Kaiba would have the patience for such a thing. Then again, they had spent at least two hours at the suit store and Kaiba had been fine with that, so apparently the same was true as well. "I think that's enough, don't you?" Yami asked with a small laugh, eager to start trying on some of the things.

"For now," Kaiba agreed as they started to head toward the back of the store.

Yuugi noticed the direction that the pair was going and he decided to use his connection with Yami rather than yelling across the store. _"We were thinking about leaving soon, but I want to show you something first. Think Kaiba-kun would mind?"_

Chuckling at his aibou's amusement, Yami looked up at Kaiba and noticed that the scowl had reappeared. "They're getting ready to leave," Yami informed him, pleased to see the sour expression fade away at the announcement.

"About damn time," Kaiba muttered, still irked that his afternoon with Yami had been infringed on by the Yuugi-tachi. Although even he had to admit that coming to this store had been a good idea; he had shopped there previously for himself and he didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him to bring Yami there as well. _Too distracted by other things_, his mind pointed out to him, although there would be plenty of time for those things later that night. Kaiba knew that there had to be a catch, though. "But first?"

"But first aibou wants to show me something," Yami admitted before adding, "quickly."

If it meant that the Yuugi-tachi would leave them in peace, Kaiba decided that it would be worth the few minutes of delay. He said nothing as he followed Yami over to where Yuugi and Anzu were standing, although he could tell that he would soon come to regret agreeing so easily.

Yami was already cursing himself for consenting without specifically asking what it was that Yuugi wanted him to see. He didn't dare look back at Kaiba, although he badly wanted to; instead he watched as his aibou moved closer to the wall of accessories.

"Isn't it awesome?" Yuugi asked excitedly as he stared at the expansive wall that was filled with various types of leather chokers and cuffs. "I've never seen so many in one place!"

"Maybe I'll look at them later," Yami lied awkwardly, hating that he had accidentally put himself and Kaiba in the position.

Oblivious to Yami's discomfort, Yuugi insisted, "No, because then I can't see you in it. There was one that I really wanted you to—Anzu, do you remember where it was?"

Trying to communicate through their connection to spare Kaiba embarrassment, Yami told him, _"Aibou, I can't do this right now."_

"I think it was over here, right?" Anzu asked as she pointed in a general direction. "I knew I should have held onto it after we saw it…"

Yami caught a glimpse of Kaiba's reflection in a nearby mirror and it pained him to see the way that he was trying to control his reaction. It was made worse when Mokuba and the remaining Yuugi-tachi came over to see what was happening and Yami knew that he had to do something. The real trick was doing it without causing any suspicion, but how to do that? "Aibou, thanks, but I—"

Anzu interrupted him with a triumphant, "Here it is!" She proudly held up a simple black collar with an intricately designed silver buckle and held it out to Yuugi. "At least I think it is…"

"Ah, that's it!" Yuugi agreed as he accepted it from Anzu with an appreciative smile. "I just thought that since you don't like your old one—"

"It's not that I don't like it," Yami told him gently before requesting through their link, _"I just…can you please drop it for now?_

Yuugi looked at him questioningly, but said nothing as he tried to figure out the source of Yami's anxiety. He became worried the moment he felt it spike to a new level when Mokuba added in his opinion, "I think it would look good on him. Don't you agree, Nii-sama?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Kaiba shrugged and said nothing, wondering why in the hell he was even bothering to stand there and put up with such nonsense. He could already feel certain parts of his mind shutting down in response and that was never a good thing.

Yami's mind was rapidly trying to figure out why Mokuba would say such a thing and he decided that the younger boy must not know about whatever had caused Kaiba to hate collars. _How far back does this go?_ Yami wondered, completely puzzled by the new revelation. _How bad is it that not even Mokuba knows about it?_

Jounouchi was becoming uncomfortable with the extended silence and he tried to break it by suggesting, "You should try it on, Yami," and it set off a chorus of agreeing noises.

"No, I've got plenty of other things in the dressing room, so if you'll excuse us," Yami refused in the most casual way he could think of to do.

"Come on," Jounouchi cajoled him, "it'll only take a minute."

"Please?" Yuugi asked hopefully, staring up at Yami with his innocent violet eyes.

Yami knew that Yuugi and Jounouchi would question him relentlessly later, but it was better than the alternative. "No," he refused firmly, fervently hoping that it would be the end of it.

"Why not?" Jounouchi asked, completely mystified about Yam's insistence on not wearing it.

"Yami, what—" Yuugi started to question, but he got no further.

"I'll see you later, aibou," Yami told him quietly, refusing to answer any other questions.

Jounouchi watched in confusion as Kaiba silently followed Yami to the back room and it was only after they were out of ear shot that he dared to wonder out loud, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Yuugi said with a frown. Yami had sent him a wordless apology before completely shutting himself off from Yuugi and it troubled him greatly.

Deciding to ask the only other person who might know, Jounouchi looked over to the somewhat perplexing looking younger brother. "Any guesses, Mokuba?"

"No," Mokuba admitted, because he honestly didn't understand what had just happened. All he knew was that something was wrong with his older brother and it scared him a little. Kaiba only got that certain look in his eye whenever Gozaburo was involved, but that didn't make any sense. It had to be something else, but Mokuba couldn't figure out what else it could be. He knew better than to ask, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. _At least Yami's there_, Mokuba thought, knowing that if anyone could deal with his brother when he got like this, it would be him. It was strange entrusting his older brother to anyone else, but even Mokuba realized that there were some things that he couldn't help with at times.

* * *

**A/N:** Alas, all of the perverted playtime is on hold for a little bit while the plot furthers itself. Otherwise there totally would have been an in the car scene… XD

Lot of real life stuff is starting to crop up, but it shouldn't interfere with next week's update, so that's the good news. I'm actually going to be out of town next weekend, so the update might go up a little later on Sunday than normal, but it _should_ be ready.

I've also made a lot of headway on _Anywhen, Anywhere_ Part V, so that's even better news. Don't know how soon that'll go up; probably after I get home from the trip next weekend. I'll have a lot of down time to write during the trip up and back, so I guess it depends on which story I tackle.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Without Words**

_Trying to find a way to say…_

Like I said earlier, the next update should go up sometime in the evening on **Sunday, November 16th** after I get home. Or maybe we'll get lucky and I'll actually have an internet connection while away and I can get it up early…who knows? Either way, check back then for more!


	26. Chapter 26: Promises of Progress

**Chapter 26: Promises of Progress  
**

Yami waited tensely for the aftermath and his heart started pounding the instant Kaiba locked the door behind him. Knowing better than to make the first move, Yami remained silent and motionless as Kaiba approached him slowly.

When Kaiba was mere inches away from Yami when he menacingly demanded, "Did he know?"

Ignoring the tone of voice, Yami told him, "If he did, he wouldn't have done that." Truthfully, Yami knew that Yuugi would be upset if he were aware of what his innocent request had triggered.

"How could he not know?"

Yami knew that Kaiba was probably going to balk at the truth, but he had no choice but to explain, "There is still a level of privacy between us despite the connection."

"You don't tell him everything?"

The question made Yami wonder if Kaiba had assumed that Yuugi was always that close to their personal business, which was an interesting point to think on later when he had the time. "No," Yami told him with a strange look. "Do you tell your brother everything? It is the same for us."

Kaiba took a moment to process the thought and he still didn't get it. He had long gotten over certain aspects of the mystical bullshit Yami and Yuugi persisted in believing in, but how was it possible to keep secrets when someone had complete access to your mind? It felt awkward to ask, but he had to know, "You mean to tell me that Yuugi doesn't understand why you…"

Even though Kaiba hadn't finished the question, Yami didn't need him to. "Aibou doesn't know anything about it and I intend to keep it that way," Yami told him gently. "I know why I did what I did now, but I just don't understand why."

"Then why did you refuse?" Kaiba finally asked, still confused about why Yami had resisted the pressure from his friends without explaining his reasons.

Wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist, Yami rested against him with a small sigh and listened to the rapid rhythm of heartbeats. He could feel the tension in Kaiba's body and Yami hugged him a little bit tighter when the embrace was finally returned. Already he could feel Kaiba's muscles starting to relax and the sound of his heart wasn't quite as frantic. Daringly kissing Kaiba's neck, Yami reminded him, "I made you a promise, Seto."

Kaiba hadn't forgotten that day up in Yuugi's room, although at times he wished that he could. It had never been mentioned again, nor had Yami ever pressed the issue, which Kaiba found odd. Normally Yami pursued an issue to its resolution, but he had never once questioned Kaiba about the incident afterwards. "That was months ago," he finally muttered as he rested his head against Yami's, avoiding looking into the mirror on the opposite wall.

"So?"

Yami had given him the same answer once before, saying, "So," as if that explained everything completely. It bothered Kaiba that he didn't understand what Yami was thinking about the matter. In order to properly duel someone, you had to understand how their mind worked, but this part of Yami remained a mystery and always had. It bothered him and he hated how Yami always managed to throw him off of his pace by stirring up so many different emotions. When had he stopped resenting that and started accepting it?

Kaiba whispered so softly that Yami could barely hear the question over the music, "Why did you agree?"

Pulling back to meet Kaiba's gaze, Yami could clearly see the shame and self-loathing asking that question had caused and he wanted to ease that away. "Seto, look at me," Yami requested, earning him a hateful glower. "I said look at me, not glare at me."

Despite his irritation, Kaiba couldn't hold back the snort at that comment and his expression softened slightly. He was just glad that he hadn't seen a look of pity in Yami's eyes because he would have walked out and—_no, you wouldn't_, his mind interrupted his threat to point out, frustrating him further. "What?"

Starting out with the most benign part of the explanation, Yami said, "I don't understand the reason, but I understand that there is one."

He could tell that Yami was still holding back, so he asked with a small amount of dread, "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes," Yami admitted, although he knew that Kaiba would probably react poorly to the truth.

"Just say it," Kaiba snapped, sick of prolonging things.

Taking a deep breath, Yami confessed, "Because it upset you."

"It didn't _upset _me," Kaiba icily denied, his grip tightening out of displeasure.

"It obviously did something," Yami countered, refusing to give in completely. He didn't want to push the matter, but he didn't want to lose the opportunity, either.

Kaiba wanted to protest, but he knew that nothing he could say would change the way he had behaved that day. "I," Kaiba started, but stopped when he realized he wasn't sure what exactly he was trying to say. "It's just…Yami, I can't—"

"Seto, I'm not asking you to tell me—"

Unable to stop himself, Kaiba interrupted with a curt, "I wasn't going to."

"I know," Yami said with a sad smile that pained Kaiba. "It's always that way, isn't it?"

Kaiba didn't understand his own reaction or his need to try and explain himself to alleviate some of the burden from Yami. Instead of saying any of the embarrassing things to explain the situation away, Kaiba warned, "They're going to ask questions now."

"So let them ask," Yami nonchalantly replied. "It doesn't mean I have to answer them."

It just didn't add up to Kaiba how Yami could talk about the wonders of honesty in friendship and keep secrets at the same time. "But you will," Kaiba muttered, belaboring the point.

Trying not to get frustrated, Yami said, "I'm not going to say anything to them other than I don't want to talk about it."

"That will just make them more suspicious," Kaiba argued with a scowl. Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone?

"I'm not going to violate your trust," Yami told Kaiba, needing him to understand. "It's our business and they will respect that."

"No, it's _my_ business," Kaiba corrected haughtily.

"Seto…"

The plaintive tone of Yami's voice caused something inside of Kaiba to crack and he tried to hold it together. It felt like a failure in front of Yami and that only served to upset Kaiba further, even more so when Yami continued, "You don't always have to take on the world alone, Seto."

"This isn't about taking on the whole world," Kaiba growled, unable to drop the issue for a reason lost to him.

Gently brushing the backs of his fingers over Kaiba's cheek, Yami gently said, "No, it's about Gozaburo."

Kaiba felt as if he had been punched and he struggled to reel in his emotions. "Do not speak of things you don't understand," Kaiba icily ordered, even as his mind raced to try and explain how Yami had figured out the connection. Every possibility from accidentally saying something in his sleep to crediting Yami's natural perceptiveness was considered, but none of it made Kaiba happy.

"I might not understand it, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong," Yami pointed out with quiet conviction.

Kaiba couldn't refute the statement and it angered him. He felt unusually vulnerable and he hated it, even as he raged against the fact that he couldn't resent Yami for rendering him to such a state. _But it's not really his fault, is it?_ Kaiba's mind argued, startling him at how quick he was to defend Yami against himself.

The longer Kaiba stayed silent, the more nervous Yami became that he had said too much. How had such a great day turned so terrible so fast? Yami buried his face against Kaiba's chest and sighed heavily, wishing he could take them back to the way things were before they had run into the Yuugi-tachi.

"Stop meddling," Kaiba eventually said, even though his instincts were demanding that he try to reassure Yami. When had that become his priority?

"I'm not trying to meddle, I'm trying to—"

Kaiba interrupted Yami with a demanding kiss that shocked the former pharaoh in more ways than one. "Seto, what are you—" Yami started to ask, but he didn't get very far before Kaiba's lips were sealing his.

"Shut up," Kaiba growled as he continued ravishing Yami. After all, Yami couldn't talk if he was otherwise occupied.

It was hard for Yami to enjoy the kiss when he understood the logic behind it. Pushing himself away and forcing a little distance between them, Yami refused, "No, I won't," with a defiant glare. "I'll respect the fact that you don't want to talk about it, but I don't appreciate being told to—"

Even though the space between them was small, the loss of contact disturbed Kaiba. Reaching out and grabbing Yami's arm, Kaiba pulled him back into an embrace, causing Yami to swear in frustration, "Damn it, Seto!"

"I'm sorry," Kaiba mumbled into Yami's hair, already feeling the flush of embarrassment in his cheeks.

The simple apology stunned Yami and his irritation quickly faded. Sometimes it was easy to forget amongst all of Kaiba's maturity just how childish he could be sometimes. "It's okay," Yami reassured him as he returned the embrace. "I'm not mad, I'm just…frustrated."

"I just don't…I mean, why do you—It's just that," Kaiba struggled to say, stumbling over phrases as he tried to figure out what exactly he was trying to express. "Why?"

"Why what?" Yami questioned, not entirely sure about what Kaiba was trying to ask.

Kaiba sighed and sounded defeated as he admitted, "I don't know."

"And that's okay," Yami told him, smiling at the scoffing sound Kaiba made in response.

"No, it's not!" Kaiba vehemently protested.

Chuckling despite himself, Yami teased, "As incredible as you are, even you can't know everything, Seto."

Kaiba could tell that Yami was giving him an easy way out and it confused him. He knew that Yami was far from satisfied with the way things had turned out and yet he was letting it go. Why?

"You're over thinking it," Yami lightly chided as he placating kissed Kaiba's neck. "Besides, it's going to take awhile to try on all of these clothes…"

The issue was far from resolved when Kaiba released Yami and he still couldn't shake the feelings that stubbornly clung to him. Even the sight of Yami sensuously stripping failed to completely distract him from the nonsense in his mind.

Seeing Kaiba in such a state pained Yami, but he did his best to act like everything was fine, knowing that it was what was most needed at that point. He was already concerned that he had pushed too hard too fast and it caused Yami to back off of the issue to spare Kaiba. Yami wasn't sure if that was the right decision or not, but it was the only option he could think of at the moment.

It took three outfits before Kaiba completely compartmentalized the issue and had his focus back, which was good timing considering the fourth one had his blood surging. Kaiba was on Yami in an instant, moaning his appreciation as he pinned the sexy former pharaoh against the three-way mirror in a rough kiss.

Having missed on the first three outfits, Yami enjoyed the success that the see through black mesh top and tight leather pants had earned him. He pressed insistently against Kaiba with a needy groan, his body oblivious to his mind's concern.

Kaiba would much rather lose himself in Yami than lose to his feeling, so he proceeded with reckless abandon, his fingers exploring exposed skin as his lips claimed what was his. It wasn't enough to make him forget, but it would suffice as a temporary distraction for the time being—anything to stop the noise in his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** I love Kaiba dearly, but sometimes he's so dense it's almost painful. XD I guess it's a good thing that Yami learned patience and long waiting from his time in the Millennium Puzzle, ne?

The conclusion to the collar arc is in the next chapter, so that should be interesting. For those who want a reminder of what happened in Yuugi's room, it's in chapter 16 of _Catnip Dream_.

I'm hoping to get Part V of _Anywhen, Anywhere_ done on the trip home today, so there might be hope that it will go up next week. It depends on what happens at work and with my application process, I guess.

I can't believe this actually has more reviews than _Catnip_! You guys really do spoil me, so thank you for being so amazing.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Love by Any Other Name**

_The past is the foundation of the present upon which the future is built._

Makes sense in my head, so it's staying, ahaha. It will go up on **Sunday, November 23rd** and it's going to be an important turning point for the boys. I'm excited to show it to everyone, so please be sure to check back in then!


	27. Chapter 27: Love by Any Other Name

**A/N:** There is a brief **lemon** in this chapter, so please enjoy!

And now for the Collar Conclusion...

* * *

**Chapter 27: Love by Any Other Name**

"Uh, where exactly are we?" Yami hesitantly asked as they entered a spacious and mostly empty apartment. The rest of the afternoon had been tense because Kaiba hadn't been able to escape his demons completely and it deeply concerned Yami. It was why Yami hadn't asked any questions when they deviated to the luxurious complex, but his confusion was starting to get the better of him.

"My apartment," Kaiba answered in a distracted voice as his eyes did a cursory scan over the place to make sure that all was as it should be. He didn't use it very often, but it was convenient enough to maintain since it was so close to the office; plus there were times when Kaiba just wanted to be alone.

Wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist from behind, Yami snuggled closer with a soft sigh. He could only guess why Kaiba had chosen to return to the apartment over the mansion and Yami said nothing as he continued embracing him. It made Kaiba feel awkward and he eventually muttered, "You're too short for that."

Chuckling slightly at the comment, Yami didn't move away as he replied, "Is that so?"

"Ah," Kaiba confirmed as he lightly touched one of Yami's arms, uncertain of what else to do. He would have reprimanded Yami, but Kaiba was too distracted to do so. In his mind coming to the apartment was akin to running away from the situation and he was already regretting his decision to go there instead of back to the mansion. However, given his current state of mind, he didn't want to deal with any more reminders of Gozaburo than he already had to deal with at the moment. How long would Kaiba be plagued by the ghost of a man years since passed? _When will it be enough?_ Kaiba darkly wondered to himself as he clenched his free hand into a tight fist and tried to order his emotions to calm.

Realizing that Kaiba was retreating further within himself the longer he remained silent, Yami released his hold long enough to stand in front of the distracted teen. It was rare for Yami to see a glimpse of the internal struggle that Kaiba was valiantly fighting against and the former spirit embraced him once more. "Is this better?" Yami teased, trying to refocus Kaiba in the present.

Kaiba sighed heavily in response as he rested his head against Yami's and mechanically returned the hug. As long as he didn't have to look into those red eyes that had an uncanny ability to see right through him, Kaiba that he would probably be fine. He wished he could banish Gozaburo to the deepest parts of his mind as he had done everything else, but the dead bastard stubbornly remained at the forefront of Kaiba's awareness, always ready to point out his failures. "Yeah," Kaiba remembered to answer as he closed his eyes to it all. It just didn't make sense to him why he couldn't get back in control of his emotions. No matter how much Kaiba protested it was uncharacteristic of him to let his feelings get that far away from him, it wasn't helping him get a handle on them any better. _Weak_, Kaiba reprimanded himself, but to no avail.

"Seto?" Yami called out uncertainly, his concern evident in his voice.

It drew a sharp cynical laugh from Kaiba as he bitterly commented, "I'm not in need of your pity."

Yami tried to pull back just enough to look up at Kaiba, but he was prevented from doing so. "Who said anything about pity?" Yami asked with a frown, conceding for the moment to remain as he was since it was obvious that Kaiba didn't want him to move. "I'm just worried."

"There's no need," Kaiba said dismissively, even as he berated himself for clinging to Yami. It was enough to make him step roughly out of Yami's grasp, causing the former spirit to make a small noise of protest. Ignoring it, Kaiba made his way over to the couch and dropped down onto it with Yami following suit.

It felt like hours passed in the uncomfortable silence that fell between them and Yami tried to figure out what would be the best way to proceed with such an unfamiliar situation. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Kaiba leaned his head against the back of the couch and started laughing bitterly, completely confusing Yami at the random act.

Unbidden words fell from Kaiba's lips as he said, "Maybe you were right," while taking off the glasses he had been wearing all day. He set them on the side table, not wanting to deal with them getting in the way.

"Right about what?" Yami asked as he rapidly wracked his mind trying to think of what Kaiba was referencing.

"To forget it all," was all the further Kaiba bothered to elaborate.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yami tried to follow Kaiba's jump in logic, but it was proving to be decidedly difficult. "It…it wasn't by choice," Yami explained in a soft voice, unable to move his gaze away from Kaiba's face.

"No?" Kaiba asked in a voice that implied he didn't believe the claim. "Why would you bother trying to remember when it took you so long to forget?"

"Because some things should never be forgotten," Yami insisted, still not sure what Kaiba was aiming at with the conversation.

Yami hadn't anticipated Kaiba's sudden movement and he was stunned to discover himself awkwardly pinned down on the couch. "What are you doing?" Yami demanded as he stared up into Kaiba's unreadable blue eyes that had a harsh glint to them.

"You forgot for a reason," Kaiba told Yami, tightening his grip on the thin wrists when he felt resistance.

"What are you talking about?" Yami questioned, sounding slightly exasperated and more than a little fearful about what Bakura might have said to Kaiba at some point.

"Something must have happened to make you want to forget," Kaiba muttered before capturing Yami's lips in a harsh kiss.

Yami struggled against Kaiba, not feeling right with the way things were heading. "Stop it," Yami growled, getting slightly irritated. "You're just trying to avoid—"

"And what the fuck would you know about it?" Kaiba harshly yelled, hating himself for revealing too much with those words.

"Plenty," Yami shot back before reigning in his emotions. He wasn't helping the situation by picking up on Kaiba's agitation and Yami tried to compose himself. His attempts at that were ruined when he started to say something further and suddenly had Kaiba's tongue to contend with once more.

Taking advantage of their awkward positioning, Yami pushed off of the back of the cushion and rolled them both off of the couch and onto the floor. Kaiba coughed as the wind was knocked out of him and he was not amused to find Yami on top of him, staring down angrily. "What's going on, Seto?" Yami asked as he reinforced his grip on Kaiba to prevent getting overthrown.

Kaiba was aware that his laugh sounded borderline hysterical as he commented, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He wanted to pin Yami down to show him who had the superior strength, but their position between the couch and the coffee table wouldn't allow him to do so without injuring the former spirit. Even as disjointed as Kaiba felt, it was still beyond him to do anything that might cause harm to Yami.

"Help me understand," Yami implored Kaiba, searching those icy eyes for any clue about what was going on inside of his mind.

"What's there to understand?"

What Yami wanted to say was, "Why you've become like this," but he couldn't bring himself to be so forward. Instead he settled for a more open-ended, "You tell me."

"Do not mistake my momentary lapse for weakness," Kaiba icily told Yami, refusing to budge on the matter.

"So what is this, then?" Yami challenged him. "A strength? Sure doesn't seem like it from this end."

The latter comment caused Kaiba to glare hatefully at Yami, a biting retort on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately for him, Yami's comment had an element of truth to it that prevented Kaiba from replying immediately. The realization cleared his mind as his anger evaporated away and Kaiba sighed heavily once he ceased all forms of resistance. "You're absolutely exhausting sometimes, you know that?" Kaiba muttered as he freed his hand and slung his arm over his eyes with another sigh. Why couldn't he get back in control?

"I could say the same about you," Yami replied, although there was the slightest hint of amusement in his voice before he turned serious once more. "Seto, I just—"

Kaiba interrupted to tell him, "It's not worth it."

"What's not?"

"It's just," Seto started to say before falling silent. What was the point in trying to explain any of it? Why should he have to? "Never mind."

"Seto…"

Once again that plaintive tone caused Kaiba's heart to thud painfully in his chest and it made him want to comfort Yami—a thought that was still just as ridiculous to him. "No," Kaiba said in a small voice, not even sure what he was referring to when he said it.

Yami said nothing as he continued looking down at Kaiba, unsure of how to proceed. He was just at such a loss over what he should do to handle the situation and Yami tried not to let it get to him. It was easy to get lost in his own thoughts on the problem and Yami almost missed hearing Kaiba ask, "How did you know?"

He was shocked by how meek Kaiba sounded and it caught Yami completely off guard. "Know what?" Yami questioned in an equally soft voice, not wanting to startle Kaiba out of the moment.

Kaiba merely answered, "Earlier," as if that were all the clarification that Yami needed.

It took Yami a moment to process the underlying meaning and an, "Oh," escaped from him as his look became thoughtful.

"Just, 'Oh?' I'm surprised," Kaiba said sarcastically, but there wasn't any power behind his words.

Ignoring the comment, Yami cautiously commented, "It just seems like Gozaburo is the only person who manages to get to you on that level," and waited tensely for Kaiba's reaction.

The bitter laughter returned and Kaiba dropped his arm back away from his eyes to the floor behind his head. "I used to call that bastard, 'Father,' once," Kaiba murmured against his better judgment, the words escaping as if they had always been waiting to be said.

Yami wasn't really sure what to do with that piece of information, so he remained silent and waited for Kaiba to continue at his own pace.

Kaiba continued staring vacantly up at the ceiling; it almost made it feel like he was just thinking to himself since Yami was being so quiet. "Has it really been almost three years?" he idly wondered, trying to do the math in his head. Or was it four? That period of time was a blur in Kaiba's mind; it was a complicated fog that he was more than happy to ignore. Besides, what did thinking about it change?

How was it possible for Kaiba to look so old and yet so childlike at the same time? It was such a heavy burden for someone so young and it both pained and angered Yami that Kaiba had suffered through it. He wanted to say something—anything—to make it better, but Yami knew that there were no words to make it right.

"Why do you persist in bringing this kind of shit up?" Kaiba muttered, sounding more tired than pissed.

"I don't mean to," Yami told him truthfully.

Wrapping his arms around Yami and pulling him down into a hold, Kaiba murmured, "That's even worse."

"Why's that?" Yami questioned as he made himself comfortable.

"It just is," Kaiba absentmindedly answered as his fingers found purchase in Yami's hair.

Yami said nothing and tried to figure out if the worst had passed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Kaiba's gentle caress as he sorted through his own thoughts on the situation. Dealing with Kaiba and his issues regarding the past was always a challenge and it occasionally wore down at Yami. "I don't mean to—"

Cutting Yami off once again, Kaiba softly said, "I know," and tried to settle himself. He felt ridiculous laying on the floor in such a manner and yet he made no effort to relocate. "It's…fine."

Propping himself up slightly to get a better look at Kaiba, Yami questioned, "Is it?"

Kaiba settled for a noncommittal, "Nn," since it was still beyond him to say, "Not really."

Lying back down again, Yami nuzzled Kaiba's neck and softly kissed it, although he could have swore when he felt the way it made him tense up immediately. Yami started to apologize, but Kaiba headed him off with a sharp, "Don't."

"Don't apologize or don't do that?" Yami questioned for clarification. It just didn't make any sense to Yami since he knew that Kaiba usually liked it when his neck was kissed.

"Stop asking so many damn questions," Kaiba muttered, tired of the conversation.

There was more that Yami could say, but he decided to maintain his silence instead. He waited for another cue from Kaiba instead, only moving slightly to subtly shift his position in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Even though Yami was obeying, Kaiba still felt increasingly awkward. He had never been one to fill silence with sound, but it was starting to get to him the longer it continued. "Look, don't get the wrong idea," Kaiba told Yami, needing to salvage his abused pride.

"Do you really expect me to think any less of you because of it?" Yami asked with a snort of amusement.

It was reassuring to hear, but Kaiba gave no outward indication that the statement pleased him. "No," Kaiba answered flatly, although he subtly tightened his grip on Yami.

Taking a moment to compose in his mind what he wanted to express, Yami finally said, "I'm not trying to push you, Seto. I just want to be there for you, okay?"

"_Why_?" Kaiba asked, still failing to understand the concept.

Indulging in a rare moment of sentimentalism, Yami admitted, "Because I care about you."

The simple assertion made Kaiba feel slightly embarrassed, but he would never admit it. "What's that have to do with anything?" Kaiba asked gruffly, unsure of how to handle Yami's occasional bold statements.

"Because you don't have to be alone anymore," Yami said gently, hoping that Kaiba didn't take offense to the comment. Although in truth, Yami was more than a little surprised by the fact that Kaiba didn't dismiss the open expression of affection.

"I wasn't _alone_," Kaiba huffed with a frown. "I had Mokuba."

Biting his lower lip as he debated whether or not to comment, Yami decided to speak his mind. "But he wasn't there for everything, was he?" Yami pointed out softly, his fingers lightly tracing along Kaiba's neck. "He couldn't be."

It sent a shiver through Kaiba, but he never verbalized his reproach. Instead he thought about the actual sentiment behind Yami's words and realized that it was more truthful than he was really comfortable with or was willing to admit to. "He's my little brother," Kaiba said by way of explanation.

"You kept him safe," Yami commented, assuming that Kaiba would infer his actual meaning.

"I tried," Kaiba mumbled as his feelings started to get mixed up again.

Chastely kissing Kaiba on the lips, Yami told him, "You succeeded."

"Did I?" Kaiba questioned sullenly. "I brought him into that place."

"You protected him," Yami reiterated, more than just a little surprised by the sudden lack of confidence in Kaiba. "You still protect him."

Sighing heavily, Kaiba accidently said out loud, "I at least protected him from that bastard."

"Yes, but at what cost?"

"It was worth it," Kaiba said without hesitation, knowing that he would have gone to any length to protect his younger brother. Gozaburo had known and exploited that fact, but Kaiba would rather sacrifice himself than risk any harm befalling his brother.

"But who protected you from him?"

Kaiba's jaw tightened at those words and he grit his teeth as the simple question started stirring up all sorts of memories that were best left alone. "I took care of myself."

"And you had Sakaguchi-san," Yami pointed out, knowing that the older man had watched out for them.

"He did what he could," Kaiba agreed, still indebted to his former tutor for his kindness and care.

"But he couldn't save you from everything."

It was a true statement, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. "Why are we still talking about this?" Kaiba demanded, but once again his voice lacked anger.

"Because it's still bothering you," Yami answered as he ran his fingers alongside of Kaiba's cheek.

"It's stupid," Kaiba dismissively commented. He knew that the collar wasn't the worst thing Gozaburo had ever done to him, but it still bothered him immensely without him even being aware of why. Kaiba had suffered far worse indignities and painful punishments, but his pride and dignity still smarted from the treatment.

"It still matters," Yami astutely observed.

Kaiba didn't understand why he was still engaging in the conversation, even as he replied, "No, it doesn't. He can't harm us now that he's dead."

"True," Yami conceded, "but he's still hurting you in different ways."

"He can't do those things anymore," Kaiba argued.

Yami countered with, "Doesn't mean they don't still affect you."

"When did you get a fucking degree in psychology?" Kaiba muttered, annoyed with Yami's insights.

"What?" Yami asked, confused by the random shift in topics.

"Nothing," Kaiba told him before lapsing into silence once more. "What do you gain from knowing about those…types of things?"

Yami had to marvel at Kaiba's stubbornness sometimes. "It's not about gaining anything, Seto. I just…let me be there for you."

Kaiba said nothing in response as he mentally started trying to judge what the best course of action was. He almost wanted to tell Yami as a test, to see how he would react to such knowledge. In the grand scheme of all the things Gozaburo had ever done to him, the collar was minor. Besides, Kaiba had a suspicion that Yami had already pieced together what had occurred, so it would really just be him confirming what had already been deduced. Still, it was such a foreign concept to open up to someone about something that he guarded so close to his heart that not even his younger brother was aware of what had occurred during his study sessions.

The longer Kaiba thought about it, the more he started to see it as a challenge. Not telling Yami would make him seem cowardly and that was unacceptable; looking weak and acting weak were two very separate things. Speaking before he changed his mind, Kaiba admitted so softly that Yami almost didn't hear him properly, "He...he used to make me wear one."

"A collar?" Yami asked, more than just a little shocked that Kaiba was actually talking about it; he had been expected more of a fight and nothing at all.

"Mm," Kaiba confirmed as he started running his fingers through Yami's hair again to ground himself. Saying it out loud was strange; stranger still was the fact that Kaiba wasn't opposed to saying more. Kaiba had expected to feel a mess of the usual emotions, but he was unusually calm because of Yami. Why was that? "It was about control."

Yami didn't really understand how forcing Kaiba to wear a collar had anything to do with control, but he said nothing as he waited to hear more. He wasn't kept waiting for long as Kaiba continued, "He…primarily used it during study sessions."

Even though Yami still didn't completely understand the link, it was starting to make more sense to him why Kaiba resisted tutoring him earlier. He still didn't get why it was such a major issue to Kaiba, but Yami got the impression that he hadn't heard everything yet.

"It was to remind me of my place," Kaiba said with a cruel smirk that Yami couldn't see. Kaiba intentionally left out the part about being called a loser dog; he didn't want that getting thrown back at him the next time he used the choice phrase against Jounouchi so he found another way to phrase it. "To remind me who exactly my master was."

The concept sickened Yami and he tried to restrain his reaction. What kind of twisted bastard felt the need to prove his superiority over a kid? It took an effort not to say anything, but Yami knew it was important to let Kaiba say what he needed to say before commenting.

Kaiba didn't want to say anything further on the matter; he had said enough. Instead he kissed Yami's neck sensuously as he murmured, "You have no master."

A shudder ran through Yami and a soft moan escaped past his lips. Yami managed to whisper, "Seto," although his voice had a slight tremble to it.

Kaiba had intended to accuse Yami if he felt better for knowing the truth, but it no longer seemed important. Instead Kaiba started to strip Yami of his shirt as he leaned up and started to cover him in kisses, needing to feel more of him.

Under any other circumstance, Yami would have stopped Kaiba, but something was different this time. He allowed it to happen as he got caught up in the fierce tenderness of Kaiba's possessive touch. Yami returned the favor of ridding Kaiba of his shirt and he didn't protest when he was knocked back and their positions were switched.

There was no pity, no sadness, none of the emotions Kaiba had expected to see in Yami's gaze and it pleased him immensely. Even though he couldn't identify what was going through Yami's mind, Kaiba felt some relief from a pressure he hadn't even been aware he was suffering under disappear. Something inside of Kaiba was changing again, but he couldn't name it as he looked down into Yami's scarlet eyes. Kaiba cupped Yami's cheek in his hand, realizing a bit belatedly that he was shaking slightly. "What?" Kaiba asked in a hushed voice, not even sure what he was inquiring about.

Yami had expected Kaiba to retreat into himself after such an admission, but there was a look that could easily be mistaken for tenderness in his unguarded blue eyes. "You're amazing," Yami told him before leaning up and kissing him sweetly, making no attempts to do anything else.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kaiba murmured with a cocky smirk that caused Yami to laugh. He gently nudged Yami back down to the ground, kissing him slowly and trying not to get distracted by the way the body underneath him was moving. It was stirring his desire once again, but in an entirely different way from before. The act was the same, but it felt like the meaning had changed for them both; it intrigued Kaiba more than it concerned him. "Come on."

Yami accepted Kaiba's hand once he stood and he was surprised to feel the way their fingers interlaced as they walked back to the bedroom. Kaiba let go once they got near the bed and he offered no resistance as Yami started to undo the buttons on his pants. Once he was stripped of them, Kaiba went over to the nightstand while Yami removed his own pants and kicked them aside before getting on the bed.

Kaiba wasted no time in joining him, his fingers already slicked and seeking entrance into Yami for preparation. Yami gasped in surprise at the sudden invasion and he arched against Kaiba as he enjoyed the attention that was being lavished on him. While Kaiba's fingers worked tirelessly on readying Yami, his lips and tongue were exploring the former pharaoh's skin. He loved the way that Yami always responded so eagerly to his touch and it spurred Kaiba on as he worked his way down the lithe body.

It was exquisite torture for Yami and a needy keen escaped from him as his body sought out Kaiba's. He sighed in relief when Kaiba finally removed his fingers and replaced it with his rigid member that had been waiting all day to burry itself in Yami. Kaiba took his time sliding all the way inside, relishing the way he was being drawn in and all of the sounds it was causing Yami to make. Once he was all the way in, Kaiba paused to give Yami time to adjust completely.

They started off slow and sensually, giving it a sense of intimacy that was normally lacking. Kaiba had thought the other night at Yami's had been intense, but he was experiencing a new level of closeness that was entirely too addictive.

Despite the slow rhythm, it still drew plenty of sighs and gasps from Yami as it went on and Kaiba started to respond in turn. As much as Kaiba enjoyed a harsher pace, he was enjoying himself as he slowly drew out almost all the way to the tip before slipping all the way back in with the occasional muffled sigh. Yami couldn't get enough of the tantalizing slow kisses from Kaiba and he moaned into it as it was finally deepened. His body was shamelessly moving of its own accord, rocking gently as he held onto Kaiba with his legs and arms.

Eventually Kaiba started to speed up, causing Yami to cry out when the angle changed. All Yami could do was call out Kaiba's name and hold on as his hips bucked and rolled to meet every thrust, driving him closer to the edge of abandonment. He held out as long as he could manage, but eventually it became too much for Yami when Kaiba started to stroke his neglected member. Yami he came hard with a loud cry of pleasure, gasping, "Seto," over and over again as he road out his orgasm to the end.

The way Yami's muscles were tensing around him was proving too much for Kaiba to endure. He continued thrusting for a few more minutes before he came as well, moaning Yami's name as he finished. Kaiba rested for a few moments, savoring a lingering kiss that felt as intimate as what they had just done.

"Seto," Yami whispered as he nuzzled against Kaiba, groaning when he the other pulled out and left him feeling empty.

There were no words for Kaiba as he looked down at Yami, brushing the blonde bangs away from his flushed face. He felt a type of peace that was unlike anything he had previously experienced and Kaiba embraced it as he faintly smiled down at Yami. It felt like there was something that needed to be said, some emotion that needed to be conveyed, but it was beyond Kaiba.

Instead Kaiba rolled onto his back and let Yami straddle him, ignoring the feeling of the cooling seed between them. Kaiba pulled Yami down into a hug, content to hold him for the moment and savor the closeness. He wondered if it would help him identify what he was feeling and his hands idly wandered along Yami's back.

Yami could tell that something had changed, but he wasn't sure how to address it. Instead he sighed softly and snuggled closer, enjoying the way Kaiba's fingers were trailing along his skin. He was amazed that Kaiba had actually opened up to him and Yami took it as a positive sign of progress. As he started to lose himself in his thoughts, Yami's fingers started to stroke the back of Kaiba's neck and it sent a shiver through the taller teen.

Kaiba was still trying to figure out what to say when Yami started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" he wanted to know, finding little to laugh about in the situation.

"Why did you have lube here?" Yami asked with another laugh, curious about the real reason.

Blushing slightly, Kaiba confessed, "I figured I'd bring you here eventually."

"Oh?" Yami hummed with interest as he propped himself up slightly to look at Kaiba.

"You're noisy," Kaiba explained, jerking slightly when Yami pinched his side lightly.

Yami reminded him in good humor, "And whose fault is that?"

Kaiba couldn't help but quietly laugh, capturing Yami's hand and rolling them both back over so that the former spirit was pinned beneath him. "Mine," Kaiba answered, smugly accepting the blame. As he looked down at Yami, the former feelings of contentment returned and it confused Kaiba. Once again he felt like there was something that he needed to say, but it was still just beyond his grasp. "Yami, I…"

When Kaiba trailed off with a puzzled expression, Yami couldn't help but smile up at him. "I know," Yami told him softly with a small smile.

"You…know?" Kaiba questioned since he didn't even understand what he was trying to say.

"That you actually care about me, too," Yami impishly teased, snickering at the way Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Kaiba started to refute the claim out of habit, but he paused and processed the claim. Was that what those feelings were? It logically made sense and Kaiba had to begrudgingly admit that Yami had worked his way past so many of his defenses and walls. He was officially past the point of denial, but Kaiba wasn't sure what the meant or what t do about it. Finally Kaiba softly confirmed, "Ah," even though it was incredibly embarrassing for him. When had it started?

"That almost sounded like a, 'Yes,'" Yami lightly commented, although he was once again stunned that Kaiba had openly admitted to such a thing. _Progress_, Yami thought to himself with a mental snort.

Hoping the flush from exertion covered the blush of embarrassment, Kaiba countered, "I thought you already knew."

"Sometimes it's just nice to hear," Yami said with a shrug, causing Kaiba to feel an unknown twinge of something.

"Yami…"

Kissing Kaiba passionately to spare him, Yami suggested, "Shower?" It was enough for the time being that he had gotten that much; he would wait for Kaiba to do things at his own pace.

Kaiba merely nodded in agreement, not wanting to say something like that because he felt obligated to return an emotion he wasn't entirely certain he understood. Getting out of bed with Yami right behind him, Kaiba led the way to the bathroom. There would be time to figure everything out later; for now Kaiba would rather experience Yami instead of thinking about him.

Yami was fine with leaving things as they were and he eagerly followed behind Kaiba with a perverse gleam in his eyes. The night was still young and Yami was looking forward to taking advantage of the privacy the apartment afforded them.

* * *

**A/N:** Another rare, "Aww," chapter, ne?

Kaiba's emotional range can be so tricky sometimes…Yami really has his work cut out for him.

Speaking of emotional wrecks, for those of you who might have missed it: _Anywhen, Anywhere,_ Part V was posted on Tuesday. Please check it out and let me know what you think if you haven't already!

I can't believe this story has almost 300 reviews! o.O;; You're really too kind and I can't thank you enough!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Unknown**

_The whole gang assembles at the International Duel Monsters Banquet, which can only mean one thing…_

I get the feeling that the chapter is going to end up being ridiculously long. In a perfect world, I'll get it finished and posted by **Sunday, November 30th**, but seeing as I should be focusing on my graduate applications, I don't know how realistic that goal is. I also turned in my notice at one of my jobs to quit, so it looks like it's going to be a chaotic week. Plus it's Thanksgiving and my birthday this week, so I don't know how much time I'll actually have for writing, sadly. I'll be posting periodic updates over on my LJ, so feel free to drop by and see any new projections on posting time frames.


	28. Chapter 28: Appearances

**Chapter 28: Appearances**

Kaiba had anticipated having a bad time at the banquet, but he hadn't expected to be so _miserable_. He was tired of being around so many obnoxious people and being forced to pretend to tolerate them for the sake of his company. It was exhausting and Kaiba's nerves were frayed to their limits, which was bad because he still had at least another three hours left before he could ditch.

The sound of braying laughter that could only belong to one irritant had Kaiba gritting his teeth as he glanced over to the source. The Yuugi-tachi had clumped together as per usual and Jounouchi was being more rambunctious than normal and it was just one more thing that pissed off Kaiba. Had no one bothered to teach the mutt any manners on how to behave out in public at a formal function?

He tried to focus on how stunning Yami looked in his suit, but that just led to problems of a different kind. Even then, Kaiba was distracted by the fact that Mai kept stepping into his line of vision and blocking his view and it was increasingly starting to frustrate him. Her dress was so tight that he was pretty sure if she sighed heavily it would bust a seam; he didn't even know how she was able to breathe in that outfit. _And she thinks she looks good?_ he sarcastically wondered. Then again, any woman that was still hanging out with teenagers in the hopes of dating Jounouchi had to be crazy in Kaiba's opinion; something was obviously wrong with the young woman and her judgment.

Kaiba was just grateful that he had a reason to keep his distance from the large group that was made even larger by the visiting auxiliary members. With so many reporters in attendance—some going incognito in an attempt to score an exclusive scoop—Kaiba couldn't risk word getting out about his relationship with Yami. It wasn't that he was ashamed; Kaiba just worried that it might make Yami a target in the future. Kaiba's enemies had always tried to kidnap Mokuba because it was no secret how important he was and it made him an easy and effective target. There were only so many precautions that Kaiba could take against potential threats and he was determined to keep Yami safe, even if it required anonymity.

A movement to his left distracted Kaiba and he realized that it was Kanagawa Sanosuke, one of the few men Kaiba trusted in business and one of the most important sponsors of the upcoming tournament. He waited for the older man to draw closer and Kaiba felt some of his previous irritation ease a bit; Kanagawa was usually a decent conversationalist and it meant getting some time away from the other fawning businessmen that had plagued him all night.

"My compliments to you, Seto-san," Kanagawa said as he raised his glass in a casual toast. "You always manage to outdo yourself."

Nodding his head once in acknowledgement, Kaiba felt himself relax slightly in the presence of one of his rare trusted business associates. "Thank you," Kaiba replied, not having to force himself to be pleasant.

"I must say, the Blue Eyes White Dragon ice sculptures are a nice touch," Kanagawa commented as he took a sip of wine.

Out of all the preparations for the banquet, the large ice sculptures of his pride were his favorite part. "It's a pity that they'll melt," Kaiba said with a small sigh. "They turned out even better than expected."

Kanagawa had worked with Kaiba enough to know just what sort of ridiculously high standards he had and the observation made him chuckle. "How rare," the older man joked, earning him the slightest grin from Kaiba. "And please allow me to thank you once again for the beautiful flowers you sent to my daughter."

Somewhere in the back of Kaiba's mind, he vaguely remembered ordering his secretary to send them. Ignoring the gratitude, Kaiba politely inquired, "How is she now?" He had not spent a lot of time around Kanagawa's daughter, Yuiko, but Kaiba had found her to be tolerable, intelligent, and easy enough to converse with when needed. In short, she was her father's daughter.

Kanagawa answered, "She's much better now, thankfully. She just pushed herself too hard and exhausted herself."

Kaiba had to resist the urge to dismiss the girl's so-called exhaustion. _She doesn't even know what _real _exhaustion is_, Kaiba thought, priding himself that he could still function when others could not. "Studying too much?" Kaiba guessed, assuming that she was preparing for her entrance exams.

Laughing heartily, Kanagawa sounded amused as he responded in mock wistfulness, "Ah, if only," which thoroughly confused Kaiba. Oblivious to Kaiba's sudden puzzlement, Kanagawa turned more serious. "Considering that your company's primary focus is Duel Monsters technology, it's amazing that your medical division is as solid as it is. Then again, nothing but the best from Kaiba Corp, eh?"

Kaiba was about to agree when his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill, "Daddy! There you are!" It was almost enough to make Kaiba cringe and he was stunned into silence when the girl trotted over in their direction to attach herself to Kanagawa's side. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

Patting the girl's hand lovingly, Kanagawa smiled at her warmly and it only confused Kaiba further. "Where's Yuiko?" Kaiba asked, even as he was trying to figure out who the girl in front of him was. Her hair was bleached out in the ganguro style and her dress was far too tight in Kaiba's opinion; she wore way too much make up and looked like she had just gotten off work at a host club. Kaiba found her to be utterly repulsive and the heavy scent of her candy sweet perfume was already giving him a headache.

"She had class tonight," Kanagawa explained with the faintest quirk of his lips. He had long wondered if Kaiba had a crush on his eldest daughter and he noted the inquiry as further proof to his suspicions. "I'll be glad to tell her know that you were asking about her, though."

"Thanks," Kaiba dutifully replied in a flat tone. While it was true that Yuiko was a relatively painless way to pass time when the occasion arose, Kaiba wasn't overly interested in her as anything else.

Gesturing at his youngest daughter, Kanagawa reintroduced her, "You remember Reiko, yes?"

The girl held out her free hand toward Kaiba with a confident smile and he was reluctant to act. As she expectantly wiggled her perfectly manicured fingers, Kaiba was forced to uphold social standards by lightly touching his lips to the back of her hand and he hated that he could taste a hint of lotion on top of the perfume that was assaulting his nose. "Of course," Kaiba said as he unhappily relied on his training from Gozaburo. Now that he reflected on it, he vaguely remembered a child who cried a lot whenever he visited Kanagawa's home on the rare occasion. It made him realize that the girl who was dressed up like a twenty-something whore was maybe thirteen or fourteen and it disturbed him greatly. "Are you well, Reiko?"

Kanagawa could only beam at the pair as they interacted, oblivious to Kaiba's increasing discomfort. "Yes, thank you," she answered with a curtsy as she released her hold on her father's arm. "The flowers were amazingly beautiful."

"It was nothing," Kaiba replied, the words closer to the truth than the father and daughter knew. Kaiba made a mental note to speak with his secretary about the importance of details; it was one thing to send flowers if it was Yuiko, but he got the feeling that it was going to cause problems with Reiko. Unless of course she had mentioned it and he had been too distracted by the thought of Yami to notice? No, surely not. Although it did make him remember what had happened on the particular evening and it was enough to make him realize that he needed to get his mind back in the present before he embarrassed himself in front of the girl.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," Kanagawa said as he dismissed himself. "I'm sure that you have a lot to catch up on. It was a pleasure as always, Kaiba-san."

Before Kaiba could respond, the man had already been absorbed into the crowd and Reiko wasted no time attaching herself to him. Having the bleached blonde clinging to his arm and pressing herself so close to his side made Kaiba feel decidedly uncomfortable. His discomfort only increased when Reiko started to giggle as she confessed, "You know, I always thought you liked my sister. I'm so happy now!"

"What? Why?" Kaiba asked, completely confused about how anyone could mistake something like that. Sure, Yuiko was fairly attractive and tolerable, but that hardly meant Kaiba _liked_ her. There was no challenge, nothing to keep Kaiba interested in her; basically, she wasn't Yami so she failed in all ways that mattered.

"Because you always talked to nee-chan and not me," Reiko answered with a pout before smirking. "But you've never sent _her_ flowers…"

"Yes, well…" Kaiba trailed off, unsure of what to say. He wanted to create some distance between himself and the girl before he became ill from her perfume, but she stubbornly continued to cling to him in a manner that he was almost positive was going to result in at least one story in the tabloids. _What the hell?_ Kaiba mentally sighed to himself in frustration. All he wanted to do was go up to his room and actually enjoy the rest of his evening, but it seemed so far away at the moment.

"So where's your date?" Reiko asked him as she looked up at him seductively.

The girl had to know he came alone, although he smugly thought about who he was leaving with later. "I didn't bring one," Kaiba stiffly informed her, subtly trying to detangle himself from her grip.

"Perfect," the girl practically purred as she tightened her grip against his actions, "neither did I."

"Oh, is that so?" Kaiba mechanically replied, wishing for a way out of the situation.

"So what are you doing after the party?" she murmured with a seductive look in her eyes.

_Yami_, his mind gleefully answered without hesitation and he immediately shushed it. Frowning at his own internal forwardness, Kaiba informed her, "I have plans." Even if he didn't, there was nothing in the world that could make him want to willingly spend time with the young and vapid teenage girl.

Switching places to stand in front of him, Reiko did everything she could to draw Kaiba's attention to her breasts. "Change them," she told him as she slowly started to sway her hips in time with the music against his.

"No," he refused, sounding almost as annoyed as he felt. Did she really expect him to ditch Yami to spend the night with a girl who had barely begun puberty?

"Come on," she tried to convince him, "it'll be _fun_."

Just when Kaiba had almost decided that it would be easier and less painful to apologize to Kanagawa than to continue listening to Reiko, he was spared by Yuugi tentatively interrupting, "Uhm, excuse me. May I please speak with you, Kaiba-kun?"

Even as the girl started to protest that she was speaking with Kaiba, the agitated teen agreed with a terse, "Fine," and left a pouting Reiko standing alone.

Yuugi led the way over to a relatively empty corner that was as quiet as they were going to find at such a noisy event. Kaiba took a few calming breaths before irritably asking, "Well?"

Figuring that the tone was aimed more at the girl than him, Yuugi told Kaiba, "Nothing," with a nonchalant shrug that was ruined by his amused smile. "You just looked like you were suffering and Yami was concerned."

Scowling at the latter comment, Kaiba icily responded, "Tell him there is no need," before he became rational once more. Running his fingers through his hair in agitation, Kaiba took another moment to steady himself. "Sorry."

Blinking several times in shock, it took Yuugi a moment to process that the apology was meant for him. Waving his hands in front of him, Yuugi hurriedly spoke, "No, it's okay! You're probably just under a lot of stress and…"

Sighing inaudibly, Kaiba allowed himself to take only the slightest reprieve with Yuugi since he knew that no one would dare disturb him while he was talking to his, "rival." It was strange for Kaiba to realize that he no longer saw Yuugi in that capacity and he wondered how that would work in upcoming tournaments—especially if Yami entered as well.

Yuugi could sense that Kaiba was withdrawing into himself and he quickly became concerned for his friend. _"Yami?"_ Yuugi called out through their connection. _"What should I…?"_

Reassuring his Aibou, Yami suggested, _"Tell him he only needs to hold out for a few more hours."_

Repeating the comment without thought, Yuugi flushed bright red when he saw the knowing way Kaiba smirked and felt the perverse amusement radiating off of Yami in waves. The reaction caused Kaiba to laugh and Yuugi couldn't help but pout a little.

_Poor bastard_, Kaiba thought to himself in amusement as his eyes instinctually sought out the former pharaoh in the large crowd.

"I don't even want to know," Yuugi groaned, drawing Kaiba's attention back to the small duelist before he had successfully found Yami.

"Know what?" Kaiba asked, curious as to what Yuugi had meant specifically.

Wrinkling his nose, Yuugi answered, "Any of it," although he still laughed. He didn't have the same objections that Jounouchi seemed to have, but sometimes there was such a thing as knowing too much in Yuugi's opinion. "What you two…it's your business and I'm more than happy to keep it that way."

Studying Yuugi thoughtfully, Kaiba finally admitted out loud, "I don't get it."

"Get what? Why I don't want to know?" Yuugi asked for clarification, tilting his head slightly.

"No," Kaiba corrected him, "how you don't already know."

Yuugi tried to figure out a way to explain it without angering Kaiba. Realizing that was probably an impossibility, Yuugi went ahead and said, "Obviously I know that you two…well…you _know_…uh, with each other, but…you see, there are these room and—"

Kaiba interrupted Yuugi to tell him, "You're not making any sense."

Frowning as he tried to collect his thoughts and put aside his embarrassment, Yuugi continued, "There are two rooms in the Millennium Puzzle and—"

"What relevance does that have?"

Realizing that he didn't want to get into the technicalities of the connection he shared with Yami, Yuugi smiled up at Kaiba and it earned him a raised eyebrow. "You don't have to worry about me," Yuugi finally said after pausing long enough to stop stumbling over his words.

"Who said I was worried?" Kaiba muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No one," Yuugi replied with a smile and a kind laugh. "I just…thank you."

Kaiba was sincerely glad that Yami wasn't that frustrating because he was getting a little annoyed. "For what?"

"For everything," Yuugi said simply, chuckling at the expression on Kaiba's face. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Sure," Kaiba agreed, his mind already trying to process the underlying meaning of Yuugi's words out of habit.

As Kaiba watched Yuugi disappeared into the crowd, he could only shake his head. Sometimes he really just didn't get it; Kaiba had his suspicions that he would never fully grasp how other people functioned. They were a mystery that Kaiba felt no compunction to solve.

Instead of wasting any more energy on such pointless thoughts, Kaiba turned his focus inward while he still had the luxury of being alone. The revelation—or rather, the confirmation—that there were barriers between the two was more of a relief than Kaiba had anticipated. It wasn't that he had thought Yami was lying about it; it was just such a foreign concept.

He could think about such things later, though. Right now Kaiba was content to let his mind wander for a bit about the promise of what would happen once the function was over. Yami looked absolutely ravishing in his black suit with a tight red shirt that was mostly unbuttoned and it took an effort of willpower not to steal him away upstairs to their suite and have their own private fun. Kaiba had no idea where the red shirt had come from, but there would be more purchased in the future if he had anything to say about it.

Once again, Kaiba's eyes sought out Yami and they narrowed in displeasure when he spotted the former pharaoh on the dance floor. Although Kaiba's tolerance for the Yuugi-tachi had grown of late, his anger started to surface when he saw Yami slow dancing with Anzu. Kaiba had never had any use for an emotion like jealousy, but something uncomfortably close to it burned inside of him as he continued to watch the way Anzu pressed closer to Yami as they swayed in rhythm to the music. He didn't like seeing anyone else in Yami's arms and it only got worse when Kaiba saw them laughing at some shared joke. When Anzu rested her head on Yami's shoulder, Kaiba almost came undone at the sight.

_What the hell?_ he silently fumed to himself, unaware of the fact that his hands were clenching into tight fists. Yami was his and his alone so what right did Anzu have to touch him in such a familiar manner? It made Kaiba want to storm over and claim Yami, but he knew that he would not—could not—do such a thing.

A kind voice of reason interrupted Kaiba's rage with a playful, "If you keep that sort of behavior up, people are going to get the wrong idea."

Coming back to himself, Kaiba saw that Sakaguchi Yuusuke was standing before him and looking entirely too amused. "What?" Kaiba asked as he looked at his former tutor.

"Staring with that sort of expression is going to lead people to think that you're jealous because Anzu-chan is with someone else," Sakaguchi teased, laughing when he saw the confusion on Kaiba's face.

"Why the hell would anyone think that?" Kaiba questioned, oblivious to such things.

Chuckling in amusement, Sakaguchi explained, "Because you look like an angry lover who was ready to remove the offending person from touching what was yours."

_That's because Yami _is_ mine_, Kaiba growled in his mind out of irritation, although it was far from the issue in question. Frowning over how close those words were to his actual thoughts, Kaiba muttered, "Why the hell would anyone think that I'd like _Anzu_ of all people?"

"Who would think that you would like Yami-chan, ne?" Sakaguchi countered gently in a voice soft enough that no one else would hear. "It's not secret that Yuugi-chan likes Anzu-chan, so I can only imagine the headlines. 'Rivals in Duels, Rivals in Love,' or something equally ridiculous."

Kaiba could feel a slight blush coming to his cheeks and he looked away briefly, unable to maintain eye contact. It was enough to tell Sakaguchi that he might have pushed a little too far and he hastened to redeem the situation. "Yami-chan really does look great tonight," Sakaguchi complimented. "I take it that was your doing?"

The slow song ended and Kaiba couldn't help but look toward Yami once more as he agreed, "Ah." Yami noticed Kaiba glancing over at him and the former pharaoh winked at him with a mischievous smirk that somehow managed to alleviate some of the turmoil. He didn't understand his own reaction, but now was not the time to think on it.

"So is there some reason you've not brought Yami-chan to my restaurant, hm?" Sakaguchi pestered good naturedly.

Returning his attention back to the older man, Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him. "You really like him that much?" Kaiba questioned, sounding more surprised than he had intended.

"What's not to like?" Sakaguchi asked with a laugh. "He's good for you, Seto-chan."

It was past the point of denial for Kaiba and he could only shrug in response. Ever since that afternoon in his apartment, things had subtly changed between him and Yami, but Kaiba was still trying to figure out how.

"I think it's great," Sakaguchi continued with a gentle smile. "We should all be so lucky."

The statement confused Kaiba and he had to ask, "Meaning?"

Sakaguchi grinned furtively, annoying Kaiba. "You'll figure it out," Sakaguchi cryptically replied, "if you haven't already."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a moment, Kaiba sighed the older man's name reproachfully before looking at him once more. It caused Sakaguchi to laugh and he would have ruffled the agitated teen's hair if they hadn't been in such a public place. "It just makes this old man happy to see, Seto-chan," Sakaguchi explained, although it didn't help Kaiba any.

"What makes you happy to see?" Kaiba questioned, some of his exhaustion making itself known due to his lowered guard.

Embracing the teen, Sakaguchi whispered in Kaiba's ear, "That you've finally allowed yourself to be loved, Seto-chan," before pulling back with a smile.

It took several heartbeats for the simple sentence to process and Kaiba felt himself flush bright red against his will because of the accusation. "_What_? No, it's not—why would you think that?" Kaiba stuttered, still unable to grasp the full meaning of Sakaguchi's words. "I don't…he doesn't…"

Clasping Kaiba on the shoulder and giving him it a comforting squeeze, Sakaguchi reassured him, "It's not a bad thing, not with him."

"But—"

"If you'll forgive my presumptuousness, allow me to share an insight."

Kaiba was completely lost and he could only wonder, "Since when have you ever asked for permission?"

"Feelings don't always have a name," Sakaguchi told Kaiba, knowing how the teen tended to struggle with emotions. "Nor do they need one."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I'm sure you've got a mess going on in there," Sakaguchi wisely noted from experience. "Sometimes it's okay to trust in someone other than yourself."

Kaiba could only shake his head as he stared at the older man. Before Kaiba could interrogate Sakaguchi any further, it suddenly occurred to him, "Wait, did Yami say something to you?"

"He doesn't have to," Sakaguchi answered with a chuckle. "I can just tell."

"That's…_what_?" Kaiba groaned, at a complete loss. "Sakaguchi-san…"

Realizing that he had gone as far as he should under the circumstances, Sakaguchi backed off before Kaiba actually got upset. "Don't mind me, I've probably just had too much to drink," Sakaguchi tried to play it off, although he could tell that Kaiba didn't believe the excuse. "Bring Yami-chan by soon, ne?"

"Only if you agree not to say such embarrassing things," Kaiba muttered, causing Sakaguchi to laugh once again.

"Then I'll see you soon," Sakaguchi said with a broad smile, deciding it was time to take his leave. "Have fun tonight!"

The perverse and knowing tone of Sakaguchi's voice finally caused Kaiba to laugh and he could only shake his head. He was probably too soft when it came to the old man, but Kaiba knew that some things would never change. They exchanged a few more words of goodbye before Sakaguchi finally walked away, leaving Kaiba alone once more.

As much as Kaiba respected and cared for Sakaguchi, sometimes he could be downright infuriating. Allowing himself to be loved? It was a preposterous notion and it made Kaiba want to seek out Yami to see if Sakaguchi had said anything to him. Before he could act out on such a desire, Kaiba's cell phone started to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket to check who was calling him. Kaiba was instantly filled with a sense of foreboding as he answered, "What?"

"Seto-sama, something has come to our attention that I believe you need to be aware of," Isono succinctly explained on the other end of the line.

Narrowing his eyes in displeasure, Kaiba ordered, "Continue," as he started walking toward the exit in order to hear better.

"There is an unidentified person who has managed to slip past security," Isono informed his boss, the displeasure evident in his voice. "We do not believe him to be a threat, but—"

Ignoring the questions about how such a thing happened, Kaiba chose to ask, "Why has he not been removed?"

Before Isono could answer, there was a flurry of noise in the background that made Kaiba frown. He didn't get the chance to comment on it because Isono said, "Sir, it seems that the man is following you right now."

_Of _course _he is_, Kaiba thought sarcastically, although he would never say such a thing out loud. Was it so much to ask for one function to go smoothly without incident?

"Should we intercept him at the door?"

"No," Kaiba refused, "let me handle it." He couldn't risk causing a scene and letting the press get wind of a security breach; Kaiba wasn't going to let anyone ruin his event.

A deep voice interrupted him and requested, "Kaiba-san, a word with you if I may?"

"That's him," Isono told Kaiba, concern for his boss evident in his voice.

"Thank you, that will be all," Kaiba dismissed Isono before hanging up the phone and turning to face the stranger. He was tall and well over thirty with a nondescript appearance—all things that set off warnings in Kaiba's mind. "And you are?"

Bowing formally, the man introduced himself, "I am Tanaka Takeshi and I'm here on behalf of Shinshiro Securities."

Straightening the lapel of his suit, Kaiba discreetly pressed the back of his KC pin that began recording their conversation. "I do not recall you being invited," Kaiba said coolly, subtly scanning the immediate area for any potential threats.

"Forgive my rudeness," Tanaka apologized with another bow, "but that was the point. Consider it a demonstration of sorts."

Less than amused, Kaiba commanded, "State your purpose."

"I would like to speak with you privately regarding a proposal," Tanaka answered, evenly meeting Kaiba's gaze. "I believe it will be beneficial for both companies."

Kaiba sensed a trap and he quickly made a decision to isolate the man and deal with him however he needed. "We shall see," was all Kaiba said as he gestured for the man to follow him.

Deciding that one of the conference rooms would be the most effective battle zone should it come down to such a thing, Kaiba led the way to one on the floor above the banquet hall. Kaiba remained alert for any potential threats, but he showed no visible signs of ill ease as he unlocked the conference room door.

Much to Kaiba's surprise, the room was not empty; instead he could only look on in disgust at Mai and Jounouchi making out in the dim lighting on the conference table. Flicking all of the lights on, Kaiba ignored their startled noises and hasty attempts at separating as he commanded, "Get. _Out_."

Pissed off at the interruption and missing the irony of the situation, Jounouchi started to argue, "What? You got a problem with me and Mai?"

Unwilling to lower himself to Jounouchi's level in front of Tanaka, Kaiba coldly warned him, "Do not make me repeat myself."

"No!" Jounouchi continued to argue as he rearranged himself and Mai did the same, still unaware of the stranger behind Kaiba. "As many times as I've walked in on you and—"

Mai chose that moment to slap her hand over Jounouchi's mouth to prevent him from incriminating Yami or Kaiba in front of the other person. "Sorry, Kaiba-sama," she apologized with a flirtatious wink, her behavior and manner of address confusing Kaiba. "We were just leaving,"

Pushing Mai's hand away, Jounouchi exclaimed, "No, we fucking weren't! We—"

Mai cut off Jounouchi with a sharp, "Katsuya," and it was enough to stop his rant.

"_What_?" Jounouchi growled, his irritation still simmering and looking for an outlet.

"Upstairs," was all she needed to say to get him out the door, although he was still grumbling about it. Blowing a kiss at Tanaka and winking at him for good measure, Mai waved as she walked away arm in arm with Jounouchi.

It disturbed Kaiba that the pair had gained access to the conference room, but Kaiba's couldn't dwell on it or the thought about what they were leaving to do. "So what is this proposal that you mentioned?" Kaiba inquired as he walked further into the room, although he refused to take a seat.

"Obviously there are some…_flaws_ with your current system," Tanaka started as he closed the distance between himself and Kaiba. "Our company would like to help you with that."

Kaiba wanted to grit his teeth in frustration, but he didn't want to reveal anything to the man that could be used against him. "And what credentials do you have that lead you to believe that you could adequately handle a company of this magnitude?" Kaiba questioned in a harsh tone. "I've never heard of your firm."

"We are rather…_exclusive_, shall we say," the man explained. "Having others be aware of our existence would defeat the point of discreet protection for our clients."

Kaiba had to laugh at that; it sounded like bullshit to him. "Thank you, but I don't believe that I or my company will require any services from you," Kaiba dismissively informed the man. Despite the two issues that had occurred tonight, Kaiba wasn't overly concerned about the state of his security; he trusted in himself and in his system.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kaiba-san."

"Is that a threat?" Kaiba demanded in a deadly tone of voice, instantly tensing for a potential incident.

Bowing lowly once more, Tanaka denied, "Of course not, sir. We are merely concerned."

"It is not necessary."

"With all due respect, sir, I cannot agree," Tanaka responded as he straightened to his full height once more.

Glaring hatefully at the man, Kaiba told him, "I believe that we are done here."

Smiling wanly, the man produced a business card and Kaiba accepted it out of habit. "If you should ever change your mind, please call," Tanaka said before turning and leaving without further exchange.

Kaiba was rooted to the spot and was oblivious to the man's exit or the fact that Yami almost ran into the man as he left. All he could focus on was the faint trace of perfume on the card and he involuntarily shuddered as the scent of sakura blossoms blooming in a rose garden during a snowy night assaulted his nose. It was a smell that was deeply imprinted on his mind, although Kaiba was used to it in far greater quantities. The scent would linger in a room long after _she_ had left and Kaiba could always tell when she had come over for a visit because of it.

Yami became concerned when he saw the vacant way that Kaiba was staring at the business card in his hand. He locked the door behind him and walked over to Kaiba who had still shown no signs of noticing him yet, something that Yami found to be very disconcerting. "Seto?" he called out quietly as he neared, but there was still no response.

Kaiba tried to convince himself that he was mistaken, but he knew in his gut that he wasn't. It was a custom designed perfume that Gozaburo had commissioned for one of his many mistresses and it was the one woman that Kaiba had hated more than any of the other whores that his adopted father entertained combined. _Hoshino Haruna_, Kaiba venomously recalled her name, fighting against the bile rising in his throat. She had dared to think that her place beneath Gozaburo meant she could do as she pleased and he had never forgiven the woman for what she had done to Mokuba all those years ago.

When Yami gently touched Kaiba's hand, it brought the distracted teen to the present. Instead of acknowledging Yami, Kaiba pressed the back of his KC pin to stop recording and he was instantly on the phone with Isono. Kaiba immediately started giving orders, "I want you to get me everything you know about that man. Who he talked to tonight, who noticed him—I want all of those videos with names."

"Yes, sir!"

"Also, find out everything you can on Shinshiro Securities and Hoshino Haruna. Be as discreet as possible—absolutely no one can know about this, understood?"

Isono was already formulating plans in his mind on courses of action as he responded, "Of course, Seto-sama. I will have Ogata get started immediately."

"Excellent," Kaiba said, knowing that Ogata Katsuro was the most reliable choice for what he needed done. Ogata had helped him out several times throughout the years with his expertise in hacking and investigating, although Kaiba's trust in him only went so far. He knew that Ogata had inevitably dug up dirt on him at some point, but it was a necessary risk given his skills; besides, it was a fair match since Kaiba had information on the man to use against him should the need ever arise. His personality was infuriating at the best of times, but Kaiba couldn't fault the man's superior skills.

Pocketing the offensive business card, the scent still lingered, but Kaiba was pretty sure that it was only in his mind at that point. He almost missed Isono hesitantly saying, "Seto-sama, if I may be so bold as to suggest…"

It was unusual to hear Isono sound almost afraid of continuing and it made Kaiba wary to give clearance. Figuring that it had to be of some importance for Isono to speak in such a manner, Kaiba said, "Yes?"

"I…I still know where Haru—I mean, where Hoshino's old file is," Isono stuttered, tripping himself up when he had to correct himself from calling her, "Haruna-sama," as he had been instructed while Gozaburo had still been alive. "Your adoptive father maintained a record and—"

"Fine," Kaiba hurriedly interrupted, unwilling to deal with the details yet. "Have that sent to the mansion and I expect to be kept up to date on any news. Understood?"

"As you wish, Seto-sama," Isono agreed and Kaiba could easily picture the older man bowing politely on the other end of the phone.

"That will be all," Kaiba said before hanging up with a heavy sigh. He startled when he saw Yami standing so close to him and Kaiba could only blink as he tried to calm himself.

Yami had been expecting Kaiba to start questioning him immediately and he was startled when he was tightly embraced instead. Kaiba held Yami close to him and inhaled deeply, needing to eradicate the cloying perfume from his mind. "Why are you here?" Kaiba mumbled into Yami's hair, refusing to relinquish his hold.

"Mai told me what happened," Yami explained as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba to return the hug. He could have sworn that Kaiba was trembling, but Yami was at a complete loss as to what had happened.

"Why the hell would she tell you anything?" Kaiba wondered, still completely confused about why she had acted so oddly in front of Tanaka.

Chuckling quietly before becoming serious once more, Yami said, "She recognized the guy you were with and was worried."

"Since when has everyone been so fucking concerned about my business?" Kaiba angrily demanded, although it wasn't aimed at Yami.

Leaning back to look up at Kaiba, Yami ignored the comment since he was pretty sure there was more to it than he was currently aware of at the moment. "Mai said she knew the guy from her days working on gambling ships. Apparently he was into some black market dealings and some other shady business, so—"

"So she sent you?" Kaiba growled, severely displeased.

"No," Yami answered, "I was—"

Kaiba already knew how Yami was going to justify his actions and he wasn't really interested in hearing it. "Don't go anywhere near him," Kaiba ordered as he stepped back to release Yami.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know yet," Kaiba answered honestly, although he disliked the truth. There was something about the older man that troubled Kaiba and he hated that he couldn't figure it out yet. "Just…"

Going up on tiptoe to place a chaste kiss on Kaiba's lips, Yami easily agreed, "Okay." When he noticed that Kaiba was still tense, Yami decided to try and change the subject in an attempt to get his mind off of it. "So who was that girl?"

"The slutty daughter of an old business associate," Kaiba muttered, annoyed that Yami had seen any of the interactions. "His eldest daughter is fine, but Reiko…"

Straightening Kaiba's tie and jacket with a grin, Yami playfully questioned, "How much longer until we can make our escape?"

"As tempting as it is to say, 'Now,' it'll probably be at least another hour," Kaiba projected, although he found it to be less than satisfactory.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?" Yami murmured before kissing Kaiba hard.

Kaiba would have been more than happy to skip the rest of the party and take advantage of the conference table before relocating upstairs, but he knew that they shouldn't. The only reason he had let anything happen was because he had noticed that the lights for recording were off on the security camera and he made a mental note to reward Isono later. Plus Kaiba was still worried about Tanaka knowing that Yami was still there with him; he didn't want to risk the stranger making any unwanted connections that might put the former pharaoh at risk of being in harm's way. "Go say good night," Kaiba instructed Yami, figuring that would give them enough time. "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Sounds good," Yami told him with a laugh and a final kiss before leaving Kaiba alone.

Kaiba still couldn't shake the fear that something was very wrong with Tanaka; the strong sense of foreboding refused to go away. Mentally vowing to protect Mokuba, his company, and Yami from any potential threats, Kaiba straightened himself and exited the conference room. He would get to the bottom of the issue and that would be it. So why couldn't he rid himself of the feeling that something terrible was about to happen?

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of stuff going on in this chapter, but hopefully everyone enjoyed it!

For those of you wondering about the incident involving Kanagawa and his daughter Reiko, it's referencing the opening scene in chapter eight. Nothing like a little early foreshadowing, ne? XD

I can't believe this story has over 300 reviews! Thank you to everyone, because it truly means a lot to me to hear so many of your thoughts on this story and my others.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Disturbances**

_Alone at last, but then…_

The next chapter should go up on **December 7th**, so please check back then!


	29. Chapter 29: Disturbances

**Chapter 29: Disturbances**

Angrily swiping his card through the reader to let himself into the room, Kaiba all but yelled into his phone, "I don't give a shit, Isono! Just get it done and make sure that they don't find out. If they have even the slightest suspicion that we're investigating them—shit, just tell Ogata if he fucks up, he's done. Got it? I don't care if you have to go to his goddamn apartment and rip him out of bed, just get him started or find me someone more skilled than him to do this!"

"S-sir, Ogata is the best that—"

Interrupting Isono as the door finally closed and locked behind him, Kaiba snapped, "There is always someone better."

"Understood, sir. Is there anything else?" Isono politely inquired, taking his employer's anger in stride.

"Just get it done and get it right," Kaiba told him, looking around the spacious hotel room for any signs of Yami. "Failure is not an option."

Bowing to his boss even though the action couldn't be seen, Isono respectfully said, "Yes, Seto-sama. I will take care of it, so please enjoy the rest of your evening without worry."

Hanging up without another word, Kaiba threw his phone onto the desk with a loud curse. Only then did Yami appear from inside the bathroom with a mild look of concern on his face. "What happened?" Yami asked as he slowly approached Kaiba.

"They fucking lost him, the incompetent pieces of—"

Yami interrupted the rant to ask, "Lost who?"

"The man from earlier," Kaiba told him with a scowl as he irritably ran his fingers through his hair. How hard was it to tail one man?

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Yami asked as he started to loosen Kaiba's tie.

Allowing Yami to undo the knot, Kaiba muttered, "I'm concerned about who's behind him."

"I don't understand," Yami said as he finally managed to get it untied.

"He's only a pawn," Kaiba explained, although it was still lost on Yami. Kaiba wanted to know if Gozaburo's old mistress had any connections with the man, but he knew that he was getting into dangerous territory.

Using the tie to gently pull Kaiba's head level to his, Yami kissed him eagerly in am attempt to start their evening on a better note. Kaiba tried to lose himself in Yami's kisses, but his mind was still obsessing over the issues surrounding the suspicious stranger at the banquet. He offered no resistance as Yami stripped him of his suit jacket and Kaiba did his best to focus on the attention being lavished on him. It was difficult, but Yami was undeterred by the challenge of distracting Kaiba from his concerns.

Kaiba's hands moved automatically to rid Yami of his jacket and the pleased sound it caused was starting to successfully refocus him. Just when the gentle sway of Yami's hips against his was starting to work, Kaiba's phone rang and he swore loudly. It was tempting to just ignore it and let it go to voicemail, but given the state of things, Kaiba just couldn't do it. Walking over and flipping it open, Kaiba growled, "_What_?"

"That's how you address the person who's putting their ass on the line for you?" Ogata greeted Kaiba with a laugh, easily picturing the way Kaiba was probably fuming. Even though Ogata Katsuro was in his early twenties, he was still the best in his field and knew that he could get away with a little more than the average person because of that. It was quite entertaining to watch the uptight teenager get so wound up and Ogata tended to push the boundaries as a result.

Ignoring the jibe, Kaiba informed him, "Isono has all of the information you need to know."

Flopping onto his couch with an audible noise, Ogata asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Why?" Kaiba responded instead of confirming.

"Because I know that you prefer to brief me yourself since you don't trust anyone else to get all of the details right—not even Isono-kun," Ogata replied with a smirk. "So did you score a hot chick at the party or something?"

The forwardness of Ogata's comments disturbed Kaiba and he gritted his teeth as he simply answered, "No."

"An ugly one?" Ogata continued with a laugh. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

"Like I would waste my time with one of those?" Kaiba snapped, getting more irritated with every word Ogata said.

Laughing heartily, Ogata couldn't resist teasing, "Then you picked up a guy? Or did a guy pick you up?"

Kaiba's eyes strayed over to Yami and he momentarily wondered what Ogata had found out in unauthorized research. It made Kaiba nervous, but he betrayed nothing to the infuriating man. "No, and you're really starting to—" Kaiba started to say before he got interrupted by Ogata.

"Chill, I'm only messing with you," Ogata told him with a snort. "Although hooking up with someone might actually help you, you know? Lower your stress levels, make you tolerable to be around…"

"I only put up with you because you are skilled," Kaiba informed him. "I sincerely doubt that you getting fucked would make you any more tolerable."

"And they say you don't have a sense of humor," Ogata replied with a snicker. "But seriously, what's going on?"

While Kaiba explained the situation to Ogata, Yami could only stare at Kaiba in surprise. He was used to Kaiba cursing excessively when angry, but hearing him respond in such a manner was unusual. It made Yami curious about the person on the other end of the line, but he got the impression any inquires would be immediately dismissed.

The longer their conversation wore on, the more bored Yami became, especially since he was trying to respect Kaiba by not overtly paying attention. Yami found it a little odd that Kaiba remained in the room while he discussed the issues; normally he would have isolated himself to talk about business. It made Yami wonder if it really was such an important phone call and he decided to test his theory.

Yami approached Kaiba and ignored the warning look he received in response. Instead his fingers started nimbly unbuttoning Kaiba's dress shirt, although Yami was once again surprised when he wasn't irritably pushed away.

Deciding to take things a step further, Yami slowly slid the shirt off of Kaiba and sensuously trailing his fingers over sensitive skin in the process. Yami smirked when he saw the way Kaiba instinctually moved the phone away from his mouth in case a noise involuntarily escaped him. Taking it as a sign to continue, Yami began slowly kissing his way down Kaiba's chest as his hands mirrored the path along his back.

Up until that point, it was nothing that Kaiba couldn't easily control his reaction to. The soft kisses and gentle caresses didn't stir Kaiba's desire as much as it stilled his irritation at Ogata's perverted banter and short attention span. There was something comforting about the touches and Kaiba returned the favor by stroking Yami's cheek as he held in a sigh that couldn't decide whether it wanted to sound irritated at Ogata or pleased with the attention he was receiving.

It was only when Yami gracefully lowered himself to his knees and looked up at Kaiba with a seductive smugness that he stumbled over his words. "Do you understand that…that failure is not—"

Ogata noticed the trip up in speech and he seized upon it. "You _do_ have someone with you, don't you?" Ogata triumphantly interrupted, sounding entirely too entertained for Kaiba's tastes.

"I fail to see what would make you say that," Kaiba scornfully replied as he stopped Yami from successfully undoing his belt. "Or why you would think it's true."

"Oh, please," Ogata said with a snort. "Even you have to cut loose sometimes, Seto-chan."

It was one thing for Sakaguchi to call him that; anyone else was an entirely different matter. "Ogata," Kaiba growled angrily, causing Yami to look up at him questioningly.

"Can't you moan, 'Katsuro,' just once?" Ogata teasingly implored him.

"No," Kaiba flatly refused as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Yami's spiky hair to calm himself. Why hadn't he hung up yet?

"Pfft, you're no fun," Ogata pouted playfully. "As your senpai, there's so much I could teach you…"

Laughing harshly, Kaiba countered, "Like what? How to file a sexual harassment lawsuit? Besides, you're not my senpai—I'm your _boss_."

"Mm…_oyabun_," Ogata cooed, chuckling at the almost inaudible noise it earned him. "I could teach you how to enjoy your youth. It would be such a shame to waste it when you're actually attractive."

The faintest flush of color tinted Kaiba's cheeks and he adverted his gaze from Yami's under the guise of looking at the clock on the nightstand. "I don't need your assistance in that area—"

"Because you have someone there to help?" Ogata finished the sentence hopefully.

"Why the hell are you so interested?" Kaiba demanded angrily as he removed his hand from Yami's hair.

Having caught Kaiba in a trap, Ogata gleefully pointed out, "You haven't denied it yet. So who is it?"

"None of your damn business, asshole!" Kaiba snapped, realizing belatedly that he had revealed too much to the older man.

"Come on, you can tell me," Ogata tried to persuade him. "You know I'll find out anyway, so you might as well…"

It sent a tendril of cold fear through Kaiba and his heart started to pound at the mere thought of it. "You know the consequences of that," Kaiba threatened in a menacing tone. Ogata was useful, but that didn't mean he couldn't be replaced.

Sighing heavily, Ogata said, "Lighten up, you know I don't mean any harm."

Ignoring the comment, Kaiba coldly said, "I believe that you have wasted enough of my time. Get to work and I expect a preliminary report on my desk by morning."

"Fine, fine," Ogata agreed with a long suffering sigh. "I'll let you get back to the lucky bastard who managed to—"

Kaiba hung up before he heard how that sentence ended; Ogata was no good to him dead. "I fucking hate that guy," Kaiba muttered as he resisted the urge to shatter his phone against the furthest wall.

"Who is he?" Yami asked as he finally unbuckled Kaiba's belt and slid it free from the loops.

"A pervert who doesn't know when to quit," was the honest answer, but there was no way that Kaiba was going to admit to such a thing; it was bad enough having to endure it. "An investigator of sorts," Kaiba finally responded, silently willing Yami to leave it at that.

The long pause told Yami that there was more to it than that, but he decided against pushing for more information at the moment. Instead he settled for a simple, "Oh," as he started to undo the button on Kaiba's pants.

Stopping Yami before he reached the zipper, Kaiba gestured over to the bed and he was pleased when the other complied without complaint. Dropping his cell phone on the nightstand, Kaiba joined Yami on the bed and wasted no time in stripping him of his red shirt. As much as he enjoyed seeing Yami in it, Kaiba preferred him out of it at the moment.

Yami watched with mild amusement at the precise and methodical manner that Kaiba used to undress him. He could tell that Kaiba was still distracted, but Yami was confident that he could change that. With a little effort, the shirt was removed completely and carelessly tossed aside.

Kaiba allowed his hand to roam as it pleased while he balanced himself on his other and kissed Yami's neck. The quiet moans he caused drew Kaiba in and he continued licking and nipping at Yami's sensitive neck, enjoying every sound and sigh it earned him. He considered it his reward for putting up with the events of that evening and he was more than happy to collect it now that everything was over for the night.

He had made it half way down Yami's chest when his phone rang again and Kaiba swore loudly in anger. There had been enough interruptions and he was thoroughly sick of it. Leaning over Yami to reach his phone on the nightstand, Kaiba irritably demanded, "_What_?"

"Sir, I'm sorry for the—" Isono started to apologize before Kaiba cut him off harshly.

"Say it," Kaiba ordered, his lust replaced with dread.

Bowing out of habit, Isono stated, "Ogata requested access to Hoshino's file, Seto-sama."

Flopping onto his back with a heavy sigh, Kaiba asked, "What's in the file that makes you wary to give him access?"

Isono hesitated as he tried to find a way to explain things to his less than patient boss. "Given the…uh, _personal_ nature of Hoshino's file, I feel that it's best not to—"

"Fine," Kaiba agreed, not needing to hear anything more. "Tell him I will review it tomorrow and pass along any pertinent information."

"Yes, Seto-sama," Isono respectfully complied. "Also…"

Kaiba hated that tone of voice; it was the one Isono always used when he had to say something he knew that his boss would hate to hear. "Also?" Kaiba repeated, wondering what it could be this time.

"Also, Fujita-sensei requested the business card Tanaka handed you," Isono informed Kaiba.

Sitting up, Kaiba sarcastically retorted, "And let me guess? He wants it now, right?"

"It would help facilitate faster—"

Not interested in the excuse, Kaiba got out of bed and ordered, "Get up here and make it quick."

"Yes, Seto-sama," Isono said before disconnecting the call.

Rebuttoning his pants as he walked over to where the rest of his clothes were, Kaiba hastily put on his dress shirt. He only bothered with half of the buttons and he looked up when Yami asked from under the covers, "Should I…?"

Kaiba was well aware of the fact that Isono probably knew far more than he wanted to about his relationship with Yami; it wasn't like it would come as a surprise to his head of security to see the former pharaoh in bed. "You're fine," Kaiba reassured him as he picked up his suit jacket with the offensive card in it.

A quiet knock on the door drew their attention and Kaiba opened it to reveal Isono. Granting him entrance, Kaiba waited until the door closed before taking out the card and handing it to Isono, who accepted it with gloved hands.

Yami watched the exchange from the bed and became curious about the startled way Isono studied the business card and how his nostrils flared ever so slightly. The older man quickly masked his reaction with a mere, "Ah," as he put the item away in a small evidence bag.

"What?" Kaiba questioned, trying to ignore the way the smell of the perfume made his stomach turn.

Bowing lowly, Isono answered, "I now understand why you thought that person was connected."

"Have Fujita analyze it for fingerprints and find out if it's that worthless whore'_s_ perfume," Kaiba instructed him, unaware of Yami's reaction.

The venomous hatred in Kaiba's tone stunned Yami; not even Gozaburo was spoken of with that level of hatred all the time. Yami wondered who could possibly deserve such a hateful reaction from Kaiba. He briefly considered the slutty girl from earlier, but Kaiba's previous reaction led Yami to believe otherwise. But if it wasn't Reiko, then who else could it be?

"I will have him get started right away, Seto-sama," Isono promised.

Sniffling quietly in reaction to the lingering scent of flowers, Kaiba looked away for a moment to compose himself. "I want extra security assigned to Mokuba, understand?"

Having worked for Kaiba for so many years afforded Isono certain insights and he told his employer, "I already ordered it when we became aware of Tanaka's presence."

"Good," Kaiba commented with a nod to himself, pleased with Isono's initiative.

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

Hesitating for the briefest of moments, Kaiba quietly said, "I also want a team assigned to Sakaguchi-san, but…"

The order surprised Isono, although it was for an entirely different reason than the shock Yami was currently experiencing. "We will take great care to make sure that he is unaware of the surveillance," Isono stated, confident in his team's ability.

"Hold my calls for the rest of the night," Kaiba requested. "Mokuba is the only exception."

"Will that be all?"

Nodding at the older man, Kaiba dismissed him. Once Isono was gone, Kaiba immediately walked toward the bathroom and tossed his jacket on a chair as he passed. All he wanted to do was wash his hands and get rid of the cloying scent of flowers that had sickened him from the first day he had smelled it. Only then did Kaiba return to the bedroom, taking off the rest of his clothes on the way.

Sliding under the covers and hitting the switch to dim all of the lights, Kaiba was unsurprised to feel an equally naked Yami move closer to him. "Seto…what—"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Kaiba told him, although he sounded more tired than irked. "It's being handled."

Debating about whether or not to ask, Yami finally had to question, "Do you really think that Sakaguchi-san is involved with whatever is going on?"

"It's for his own good," Kaiba said as he tried to stifle a yawn. Lying down had been a mistake; it made him realize just how tired he actually was.

"He would never hurt you," Yami stated with complete and utter conviction. Although he had only known the older man for a short time, Yami could tell that much.

The assertion confused Kaiba momentarily until he realized, "You think I suspect him of being involved?"

"Do you?" Yami questioned as he sat up to look down at Kaiba.

It was second nature to Kaiba to mistrust in kindness; trusting another was something he rarely did and he couldn't afford to blindly believe in someone like Yami and others did. In the past, he had always been suspicious of what Sakaguchi's goal had actually been, but now he knew where Sakaguchi's loyalties were and Kaiba could only hope it didn't come back to haunt him some day. "I'm concerned for his safety," Kaiba softly admitted, feeling strange about saying such things out loud. "If I'm right about who I think is involved, Sakaguchi-san could potentially be at risk. I'm just taking steps to prevent anything from happening."

Lying back down and snuggling closer, Yami nuzzled Kaiba in a silent apology for doubting him. "Do you really think anything will happen?"

"I won't let it," Kaiba vowed as he wrapped an arm around Yami and held him closer. He felt at ease with Yami there; it was easier to keep the unspoken fear at bay. He had considered ordering security for Yami, but Kaiba decided that would only make the former pharaoh and those closest to him targets for Hoshino Akiko if she was involved. It would let her know that there was someone he wanted to protect there and Kaiba doubted that she would go after Yami otherwise; he had been overly cautious to make sure that there were no public suspicions thus far.

"Is this really that dangerous?"

Kaiba could only shrug; he wasn't honestly sure. He knew that she was a conniving woman who would go to any lengths for money, but she was far from what he would consider intelligent. "It's not so much that she's dangerous—I just don't want to take any chances."

Kissing the part of Kaiba's chest that he had access to, Yami reassured him, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Nn," was all Kaiba responded with, but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about the whole thing.

It had been a long day and Yami was thoroughly worn out from it all. Even though he had been looking forward to their time alone, Yami was becoming more inclined to relax instead of enjoying more strenuous activities. Besides, it was kind of nice to be surrounded by silence after so much noise at the party.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me," Kaiba growled as he nudged Yami.

"You're tired, too," Yami pointed out, although his words came out through a yawn.

Making a displeased noise, Kaiba muttered, "Was dancing with Anzu that exhausting?"

Yami chuckled at the comment and it caused Kaiba to scowl. "Did that bother you?"

"_No_," Kaiba huffily denied, although it wasn't entirely true. He had hated seeing them together, but he wasn't about to admit that.

Even though Kaiba hadn't asked for details, Yami supplied them anyway. "Anzu was upset when aibou started dancing with Rebecca and she wanted to get closer to them to keep an eye on the situation, so I helped her out."

"Hn," was all Kaiba said, still feeling displeased about it all.

"At least I finally got to talk to Sakaguchi-san again," Yami continued, yawning again. "That was fun."

Kaiba frowned as he said in a disapproving tone, "I'll bet." He knew more than anyone else how unpredictable Sakaguchi could be in a conversation and he was oddly nervous about what might have been discussed.

Nudging Kaiba gently, Yami told him, "There's no need for that."

Kaiba sounded miffed when he questioned, "For what?"

Laughing quietly instead of answering, Yami reflected on his conversation. It had been far too brief, but it surprised Yami that Sakaguchi had observed differences in them both with such limited interactions. The older man was pleasant to talk to and it made Yami feel a little bit closer to a side of Kaiba that he was still discovering.

"You're seriously going to sleep?" Kaiba asked in a disbelieving tone after a prolonged silence occurred.

"Mmhm…"

Scowling, Kaiba grumbled, "This is such a waste of a hotel room," although he couldn't fault Yami for being tired. Being around so many people in close proximity was tiring on a good day; at least when he was dueling in front of a large audience, he only had to deal with his opponent.

"There will be others," Yami predicted faintly.

Sighing heavily and ruffling Yami's hair lightly in response, Kaiba could only say, "Good night," because what else was there to say?

"I'll make it up to you in the morning," Yami mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

Reaching over with his free arm to turn the lights off completely, Kaiba lay in the quiet darkness and listened to Yami's breathing. Kaiba supposed he should be annoyed that they weren't taking advantage of the comfortable bed while they had complete privacy, but he was strangely okay with it. For some reason Kaiba was fine with just holding Yami as he slept, knowing that no harm could come to him while he was safe in his arms.

Kaiba remained like that for a while, mentally unwinding at his own pace. Eventually sleep claimed Kaiba, but not before he could softly kiss Yami's forehead and wrap his arms around the former spirit with a contented sigh.

* * *

**A/N:** Thwarted again! At least the next two chapters will more than make up for it…

But yes, it's an early update since I'm procrastinating on writing essays. Aren't you glad I don't write my chapters at the same slow speed as they blasted essays?

On a lingual note, "Senpai," is a term the Japanese frequently use for a younger person to address an older person that is close to them. Most often in you hear it in anime when two friends in different grades are talking, or in a company with someone who has been in a department longer, but is at the same level or a little higher than the other. "Oyabun," is one of the ways to refer to the head of a yakuza gang and it's often just translated as, "Boss." Given the shady nature of Ogata's dealings, it was a play off of what Kaiba was saying.

It's a pity I didn't get the chance to show Yami and Sakaguchi's conversation, but there will be others somewhere down the line in a different story. This one will soon be drawing to a close, but there's still more to come!

I still can't believe I've surpassed the 100,000 word count yet again… o.O;; Thank you for sticking through this with me!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Untitled**

_Yami keeps his promise, but it's not in the way he would have imagined…_

I should have it up on **Sunday, December 14th** and it's got lots of lemony goodness to help brighten your day, so please be sure to check back then!


	30. Chapter 30: Rise and Shine

**A/N:** There's a **lengthy lemon** toward the end, so please enjoy it. Also, I apologize in advance for Bakura sneaking in here; it was entirely a surprise to me as well. And before you panic: no, the lemon does not involve Bakura and Seto. XD

* * *

**Chapter 30: Rise and Shine**

"_Where is he?" Seto angrily demanded as he stood in front of the dark cell, resenting that he was being forced to have such a conversation._

_Bakura sat on the dungeon floor and chuckled from inside of the recesses of the darkness. "Aw, did you lose your pharaoh again?"_

"_Answer me!" Seto commanded, not in the mood for games._

_Smirking viciously at Seto, Bakura asked in a mockingly innocent voice, "Did you check Nefersherit's bedroom?"_

_The comment struck deep and Seto tried to contain his emotions with little success. Tightening his grip on his Millennium Scepter, Seto icily stated, "I know you had something to do with his disappearance, thief."_

"_Will you punish me with your rod if I confess?" Bakura purred perversely as he suggestively parted his legs with a moaning laugh, relishing the way Seto flinched. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm not the only one who wants to hurt him?"_

_Seto knew that the pharaoh had inherited his father's enemies, but he naturally suspected the thief first. It didn't matter that Bakura had been locked up for almost a fortnight; Seto knew that the King of Thieves had an extensive network of criminals at his command. "Do you deny any involvement?"_

"_Do you really think I'd still be down here if I had successfully kidnapped your precious little pharaoh?" Bakura retorted with a snort. "I'd be enjoying my captive in ways you've never even thought of, heh. Although I might have stuck around to get a proper thank you from you, priest."_

_Seto didn't even want to think about what a, "proper thank you," would entail and he did his best to ignore what Bakura was implying about his pharaoh. "Why would I thank you?" Seto growled in disgust._

"_Because it means that the pharaoh can't announce his courtship with that pretty little princess," Bakura explained with a smirk. "I'm quite certain that you wouldn't—"_

"_Cease your foul lies," Seto hissed as his powers started to come forth from the shadows to comfort him. Even though his pharaoh had refused all the offers from others, Seto couldn't stop a sense of dread from taking hold. He knew he should trust in his pharaoh, but there was a foreboding feeling that wouldn't leave him alone when it came to Nefersherit._

"_When have I ever lied to you?" Bakura questioned, antagonizing the agitated priest further. "I may be many things, but a liar isn't one of them."_

_It galled Seto that there was an element of truth in Bakura's words, but the priest refused to believe the unscrupulous thief. "Where is he, thief?" Seto asked one final time, his powers begging for release._

_Pouting a little, Bakura muttered, "You're no fun," before turning serious. "It wasn't one of my men, priest. As much as I love being on the receiving end of your punishments, this time it's someone else, sorry."_

_The innuendo disgusted Seto, but he was more concerned about the apology. "Sorry someone else got there before you?" Seto angrily asked, his every muscle tensed for battle._

"_I would…_entertain _myself with the pharaoh a little until you showed up to play hero, but if I'm right, you've got a larger problem on your hands than me, priest," Bakura warned, all teasing gone from his tone._

"_Explain," Seto commanded as he tried to set aside his agitation._

"_Someone else is behind this with…darker intension," Bakura cryptically answered. "Let me out of here and I'll help you."_

_The offer confused Seto and he growled, "As if I would stoop so low as to accept help from you, thief?"_

_Shrugging it off, Bakura said, "Then you can consider your pharaoh as good as dead, priest."_

_A wave of fear washed over Seto and all he could respond with was a deadly, "_What_?"_

"_If he could get through your security here, do you really think that you'll be able to get through his with your men?" Bakura asked logically. "They would just be target practice for his latest invention."_

_It was a valid point and that annoyed Seto to no end. "And yet those same men could capture you, so what use would you be there, bastard?"_

_Standing up and brushing the dust from his clothes, Bakura admitted, "I let myself get captured, priest. It had been far too long since our last meeting, don't you think?"_

"_Not long enough," Seto muttered, warily watching as Bakura approached the bars and wondering why the short shackles hadn't been used._

_Moving faster than Seto ever thought possible, Bakura reached through the rails to fist his hand in the priest's robes and pull him forward. "You can't do this without me, Seto," Bakura warned the priest, his voice deadly serious. "You need me whether you like it or not."_

_Seto's heart was pounding and he tried to tug himself free of Bakura's grasp and failed. "Why would you help me?" Seto demanded, knowing that he would probably hate the answer._

"_Because that prissy pharaoh is no good to me when he's dead," Bakura said, although that had very little to do with his interest. "Plus I want to raid that double crossing bastard's arsenal."_

"_Arsenal?" Seto repeated without understanding._

_Bakura was always on the lookout for more weapons and he knew that he would find more than enough to supply his men with the best swords and shields available. "Mm, but I'd settle for a visit to his harem," Bakura commented lightly, further disgusting Seto. "He's got anyone to satisfy any need—doesn't matter if it's men, women, or one of each. Who knows what sort of trouble your pharaoh could get into there?"_

_Seto was less concerned about his pharaoh doing something to one of the harem members and more concerned about what could be done to him instead. "Who took him?" Seto demanded in a low voice, his patience at an end._

"_That's all the clues you're getting until you let me out of here, priest."_

_Seto had always sworn to do whatever it took to save his pharaoh, but cooperating with Bakura was severely testing the limits of his tolerance. The thought of spending multiple days on a horse with the thief and several nights alone in a tent together was daunting and Seto's mind raced to try and figure out an alternative to relying on Bakura. "Give me a name or I leave you here to rot," Seto countered, refusing to do everything on Bakura's terms._

_Grinning wolfishly, Bakura decided that revealing the person's identity would only help him. "He has many names, but you would best remember him as the man who interrupted us the last time we were alone," Bakura informed him with a wink._

_Seto remembered the grey haired arms dealer who had been so inappropriate and he had to repress a shudder. Even now he could remember the way the older man had touched him and it sickened him to think that his pharaoh might be at the mercy of that man. "His name?" Seto asked tersely, already formulating a plan to save his pharaoh._

"_I call him Gozaburo, but no one knows his real name," Bakura said as he subtly loosened his grip on the priest's robes. "I don't care how many Millennium Items you have, you can't take him on alone."_

"_I'll take my chances," Seto muttered, although he had discovered plenty of disturbing things about the man during his investigations after their brief meeting._

"_Are you really that willing to sacrifice your pharaoh?" Bakura asked with a hum of interest. "Do you find my presence to be that intolerable?"_

_Seto averted his eyes and frowned as he tried to assess his options. The man Bakura had referred to as Gozaburo was well connected and dangerous; Seto wasn't exactly sure how he was going to successfully manage to rescue his pharaoh since his scouts hadn't even been able to find the man's primary base of operation. Swearing in his mind, Seto tried to find any way to get around relying on Bakura for help._

_Bakura could tell that Seto was seriously contemplating it and he debated about the wisdom of interrupting the priest's train of thought. Deciding to take momentary use of Seto's distraction, Bakura reached up through the bars to gently cup the priest's cheek in an affectionate gesture that startled the other. Lightly running his thumb over Seto's cheek, Bakura said softly, "You can't get him back without me, Seto."_

_The look of concern that flashed through Bakura's eyes momentarily stunned Seto and he stared at the thief in a mixture of horror and shock. "How can I trust that you won't try and run?" Seto questioned, knowing the thief's skills at picking locks from first hand experience._

"_I would never leave you," Bakura swore to him and suddenly Seto felt like they were talking about something else entirely. It made him step back and out of Bakura's grasp and the thief tried not to let his disappointment show. "Besides, who else is going to protect you from him?"_

_Bristling at the implication of weakness, Seto asked with a glare, "From Gozaburo?"_

"_From him, too," Bakura replied with a heavy sadness that confused Seto completely._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The pharaoh, he—"_

Kaiba awoke with a start, his heart pounding as he anxiously looked around his dark surroundings. It took a moment for Kaiba to remember that he was in the penthouse suite of his hotel, but it was a small comfort as the details of the dream started to overwhelm him. Instinctually drawing closer to Yami, Kaiba tried to block it all out and focus on the fact that Yami was safe and soundly asleep in his arms. It didn't stop the wave of nausea that was churning inside of him or all the disjointed images that were assaulting him with the aftermath of what he had dreamt, though.

_Fireside on a cold Egyptian night, the priest warily watched the shackled thief as he slept. A sense of fear and doubt flooded through the priest as Bakura sensually moaned, "Seto," from within his deep dreams._

_Sharing a saddle in a forced embrace once the morning came, their bodies were pressed uncomfortably close as the sun bore down on them. Sweat glistened on their skin as their bodies mimicked a more intimate movement that was made worse by the fact that the thief had stripped down to only his short linen skirt._

_Awakening to find Bakura looking down at him with a gentleness Seto had only known from his pharaoh. It made it hard to breathe in the early morning light when a quiet, "Morning," broke the stillness of silence._

_A late night ambush gone wrong as the darkness was disturbed. The glint of the enemy's sword was dulled with its success and Bakura cackled while taunting, even as his wounds continued to bleed and blind him in one eye. Even then the thief stood before the priest and carefully guarded him, a dagger and his determination keeping him going through the pain. All Seto could see was the river of red and for once it failed to remind him of his pharaoh's scarlet gaze._

_At a distance from death, trembling hands tended to the wound on the thief's face that had been meant for the priest. An unwanted guilt was pushed down, even as the question of why fell unbidden from his lips. A rough hand tenderly traced the mirrored path on the priest's unscarred face and the thief could only murmur words that would never be accepted. The priest faltered, allowing the small touch as payment for that which could not be undone and the thief smirked in victory._

Kaiba pulled himself free from the fragments of memories and he shuddered with the unwanted knowledge. He steadfastly refused to accept it as fact and instead he wrote it off as an extension of his concerns for Yami's safety because of the incident with Tanaka earlier. It was a logical conclusion, but the same anxiety that had filled the priest still clung to Kaiba in spite of his conviction. All that mattered was the present and Kaiba would succeed at keeping Yami safe where the priest had failed. Bakura's presence was inconsequential in modern times; he was an obnoxious irritant and nothing more. Likewise, Gozaburo was long gone and could not harm Yami, but Kaiba was still deeply disturbed by what he had seen.

Silently slipping out of bed and going into the bathroom after kissing Yami's shoulder and turning on the light to the dimmest setting, Kaiba caved to his urge to shower. Even though it seemed ridiculous, Kaiba still felt the grime of several days of travel in the sandy desert and he needed to be clean. Besides, he was utterly disgusted with the priest for his decision to let Bakura accompany him and completely repulsed by what he had seen of their interactions. It didn't make any sense to Kaiba why the thief would willingly protect the priest and he got the impression that was a thought best left alone. Not wanting to think on things further, Kaiba hurried through the motions of showering, berating his foolishness as he did so.

It still made Kaiba feel marginally better and he toweled off as he returned to the bed. Shivering in the early morning coolness, Kaiba pulled the covers back to get in only to discover that Yami had tried to snuggle closer to his residual heat while he was gone. The slightest of smiles graced Kaiba's face before he lightly got into bed and sat next to Yami. It was still early even by Kaiba's standards, but he was in no rush to return to sleep lest another dream claimed him. Instead he observed Yami's slumbering form, taking notice of all the things he normally overlooked when they were together in their waking moments.

Being tactile by nature, eventually Kaiba was overcome by the need to touch Yami. Kaiba didn't want to wake him up just yet, so he contented himself to lightly petting Yami's hair to calm his nerves. It comforted Kaiba to feel Yami so close to him and he once again silently vowed to protect the former pharaoh. Yami was his and Kaiba wouldn't let anyone take that away from him, be it Bakura or anyone else.

Unaware of the fact that his fingers had migrated from Yami's hair down to his neck, Kaiba was slightly surprised by the quiet breathy moan that distracted him from his musings. It took a moment to process that he was responsible for it and Kaiba suddenly became curious about Yami's unguarded reactions. His thoughts took a backseat to his current interest as Kaiba subtly shifted his position to give him better access to Yami.

Letting his fingers ghost over Yami's bare torso, Kaiba was eventually rewarded with a soft groan when he reached the former pharaoh's hips. Yami shifted slightly in his sleep and Kaiba debated stopping, but he decided against it once the former spirit settled further into his slumber. Only then did he continue his explorations, eventually earning Kaiba a sigh that only encouraged him further.

Uncovering Yami and taking the opportunity to shift his position once more, Kaiba smirked when he heard a whimper of discontent at the sudden lack of blankets. Taking advantage of the cold chill that had caused Yami's nipples to stiffen, Kaiba decided to start there since he had relatively easy access. Lightly toying the nub with his tongue, Kaiba lavished it with attention before moving downward with soft kisses. It amused him to know that Yami was so response to him even when asleep and Kaiba paid close attention to the reactions in case the other started to wake.

While languidly tracing Yami's hipbone with his tongue, Kaiba thought he was caught when he heard a moan interrupted by a shift in breathing. Pausing in his actions, Kaiba could only look on with curiosity when Yami's hips shifted upward as he made a displeased noise at the lack of contact. He thought for certain that Yami was awake, but the longer he waited, Kaiba realized that wasn't the case once he noticed how the former pharaoh's breathing started to even out once more.

Kaiba knew that Yami was a sound sleeper, but even he thought it was becoming ridiculous. Then again, it wasn't even five in the morning yet, so Kaiba supposed it was to be expected. Still, his own desire was starting to get the best of him and Kaiba noticed that Yami was starting to get an erection from all of the teasing. Figuring that payback was more than fair for being woken up in a similar manner before, Kaiba decided to continue and deal with the consequences later.

Lighting running his fingers over the length of Yami's member, Kaiba watched as it started to stiffen further from the attention. He could feel his own starting to stir in response and Kaiba slowly started to apply more pressure to his touch, wondering just how far he could push the former pharaoh before he awoke. Yami's hips instinctually bucked into the sensations as they became a little more intense and Kaiba's patience was starting to run thin.

When Yami sleepily moaned, "Seto," it was more than Kaiba could take and he found himself moving before he even knew what he was doing. Straddling himself over Yami, Kaiba leaned forward and kissed the former pharaoh's exposed neck in a sensuously slow manner. Kaiba continued doing that until he reached Yami's ear and then he started to lightly toy with the earlobe with his lips and tongue.

Yami's body arched against Kaiba's and he had the slightest hope that he would find relief, but those scarlet eyes stubbornly remained closed. Taking it one step further, Kaiba quietly said Yami's name as his hand continued groping the now fully erect member before moving down to run over his entrance. It caused Yami to moan in a manner that Kaiba recognized as the, "I don't want to get up yet," sound he heard so often and it gave him hope. Kaiba nuzzled him gently in encouragement, but all it made Yami do was try to roll over as he blindly fumbled for the covers with a groan.

Kaiba sat back up again and looked down at Yami with a frown as he figured out was the best course of action. He wanted Yami, but Kaiba just didn't feel right to start trying to prepare him while he was still asleep. Despite that reservation, Kaiba was filled with a need for Yami, to experience and enjoy every inch of him. He physically ached with want for Yami and Kaiba had a momentary thought of taking things into his own hands out of pent up sexual frustration.

It had been almost two months since Kaiba had bottomed and he had never once done it while riding Yami. In truth he was a little curious about it, but it had just seemed so awkward on the rare occasion he had tried to picture it since most of Kaiba's height was in his legs and Yami was so much smaller. Still, Kaiba wanted Yami and his objectivity was starting to wane in his lust. While it was true that he didn't want to wake Yami up for a selfish reason, Kaiba knew that the former pharaoh wouldn't exactly object to being disturbed under such circumstances.

"Damn it," Kaiba swore softly as he shifted uncomfortably and tried to convince himself to take any action, whether it be waking Yami up or leaving him alone. He wanted Yami and as Kaiba continued lightly stroking the former pharaoh's rigid member, he started to warm up to the idea. Besides, Kaiba rarely had the chance to catch Yami off guard and he wasn't one to waste an opportunity.

Deciding to act before he lost his nerve, Kaiba carefully got off of Yami and reached into the nightstand for the lube. Uncertainly pouring some onto his fingers, Kaiba self-consciously hesitated as he lay back down next to Yami. It was odd enough doing it to Yami, but the thought of doing it to himself was even more so. Figuring that he had gone too far to quit, Kaiba slipped a slicked finger into himself with a grimace. He kept telling himself to focus on his ultimate goal, but he still felt weird about preparing himself. Knowing that Yami had done the same for him made it a little less strange, but it was still taking to long in Kaiba's opinion as he worked in another finger.

Brushing against the place that reminded Kaiba of why he was okay with the occasional experience, he persevered as he readied himself. He was starting to get impatient and a bit bored as he methodically stretched himself, but Kaiba was at least grateful that Yami was still asleep and unaware of what was happening. There was something very embarrassing about his actions and Kaiba winced when he tried to add another finger too soon.

Ordering his body to relax, Kaiba eventually made enough progress that he felt he could move on without harm. Pouring out a little more lube to liberally coat Yami's member, Kaiba took a deep breath as he repositioned himself over the still slumbering former spirit. There was a strange sense of anxiety that Kaiba was quick to dismiss, although a vague feeling of nervousness was a little more persistent. _Stop it_, Kaiba told himself as he proceeded, carefully balancing himself while holding Yami's cock steady.

Figuring that enough time had passed already, Kaiba slid the rigid member along the crevice of his ass to tease his entrance, still hesitating before going through with it. Kaiba was procrastinating and he knew it, but he couldn't shake the apprehension that was stalling him. It was useless to have second thoughts at such a late point and Kaiba lowered himself onto Yami's stiff cock, inhaling sharply when he was finally penetrated. He still found the initial stretching to be unpleasant and he couldn't understand how Yami found any pleasure in the awkward sensation. Kaiba progressed slowly, partially because he didn't want to wake Yami and partially because of the pain.

Kaiba had managed to get halfway down before Yami woke up from what he thought was the most pleasant of dreams. Much to his shock, it was actually happening and Yami received confirmation when Kaiba tersely ordered, "Don't move."

Making a noise of understanding, Yami took the extra time to properly wake himself up and observe Kaiba. Stunned didn't even begin to cover Yami's reaction and he enjoyed the rare view presented to him as Kaiba continued easing himself down all the way. Yami was torn between appreciating the position Kaiba was in or watching as his member slowly disappeared into the determined teen.

Knowing that Yami was watching made Kaiba's cheeks flush in mild embarrassment and what little patience he had was gone. Acting without fully considering the consequences, Kaiba slammed down hard with a muffled reaction to the feelings that shot up his spine. Even though it resulted in a moment of terrible pain, it had at least achieved his goal of having all of Yami in him.

Having done the same thing on more than one occasion, Yami gave Kaiba time to recover. He knew better than to say anything, so Yami just focused on the amazingly tight warmth that surrounded him and he let his hands comfortingly kneed Kaiba's thighs. Yami had no idea what had made Kaiba decide to do such a thing, but the former pharaoh had no complaints other than sleeping through the start of it all.

Exhaling slowly as he finally looked at Yami, the last of Kaiba's doubts fled when he saw that aggressive crimson gaze that stirred something within him. His body responded to it at the basest level and it took everything in Yami not to move. Kaiba felt ridiculous just sitting there and he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to think of something to say, finding it strange to have Yami inside of him after so long. Starting with something simple, Kaiba quietly mumbled, "Morning," although it sounded more like a question.

"_Good_ morning," Yami murmured, emphasizing the good since it was one of the best starts to a morning he had ever had. Yami leaned up and smirked at Kaiba's quiet gasp before languidly kissing him with a moan. The feeling of Kaiba's muscles clenching around him was almost divine and Yami wanted to feel more, but not before he knew the other was ready. "Mm, Seto…"

Nudging Yami back down onto the bed, Kaiba took a deep breath before tentatively moving. Kaiba started off with small movements as he tried to establish a rhythm, but he found the motions to be awkward at first while he attempted to find a comfortable position. Eventually it started to feel a little more natural and it allowed Kaiba to get more into it once the pain started to subside in favor of pleasure.

Once Yami was certain that it would be okay to move on to something a little more intensive, he thrust up hard when Kaiba came down to meet him. They both cried out in pleasure and Kaiba arched back with a moan as he continued riding Yami. It was a beautiful sight to Yami and he let his hands wander along Kaiba's thighs before moving behind to firmly grope his ass. Kaiba was fine with it until Yami started trying to use his grip as leverage to guide the motions. Growling a warning and an irritated, "No," Kaiba tried to push Yami's hands away and reestablish his dominance.

Yami was content to let Kaiba take control of the pace once more and he bucked and rolled his hips with quiet sounds of appreciation. When Kaiba's eyes fluttered closed, Yami could no longer resist the proud cock that had been tempting him all night. Reaching out and wrapping his hand around Kaiba's jutting member, Yami started pumping it with a knowing smirk once he saw those lust filled cerulean eyes staring down at him intensely once more.

The dual sensations were starting to overwhelm Kaiba's senses and he was slowly losing himself to the pleasure that only Yami could give him. He allowed Yami to continue stroking him and Kaiba was helpless to do anything other than enjoy it while his body came alive under the former pharaoh's skillful touch. It was throwing Kaiba off of his pace and his motions became more forceful and sporadic as he tried to find the right position for the ultimate sensation that would stop the ache building up inside of him.

It made Yami want to lay Kaiba back and take him aggressively, but even in his hormonal haze he knew that was a bad idea. Instead Yami tried to readjust his angle and he was rewarded with another wanton moan that Kaiba was too far gone to hold in any longer. Kaiba faltered the second time Yami successfully thrust against the one spot that brought him the greatest pleasure and it became increasingly difficult to continue because his every sense was flooded with the feeling.

Yami could tell that neither of them was going to hold out for much longer and he started stroking Kaiba more vigorously as a result, loving the way it made him call out, "Yami," in his lust. He was further rewarded with the sight of Kaiba tilting his head back as he came with a gasp and Yami could only moan his appreciation as he enjoyed the feeling of those tight muscles contracting around him repeatedly. As much as he wanted to draw the experience out, Yami caved to his body's desire and he found relief with Kaiba's name on his lips when he came.

They both were trembling from the exertion of their want and Yami sat up once more to capture Kaiba's lips in a passionate kiss. Even though his lust had been satiated, his desire for Kaiba was still stronger than his body's limitations. Kaiba was past the point of fighting it and he simply enjoyed it while drawing their bodies closer. He was annoyed by the soft sound of protest he involuntarily made when Yami pulled out of him, but Kaiba was distracted enough not to get too upset about it.

When they finally parted for air, they both were panting as their hands sought out any place to touch. It was strange for Kaiba to be in a position normally reserved for Yami, but he had surprisingly few complaints about being comfortably straddled in the former pharaoh's lap. That probably had more to do with the way Yami was kissing his way along Kaiba's neck as his hands wandered, though. His body still felt hypersensitive to the slightest touch and Kaiba quietly enjoyed the attention as he subtly moved his head to give Yami better access to his neck.

As much as Yami was pleased with Kaiba's acquiescence, it also concerned him a little. The past few times Yami had tried to initiate anything, Kaiba had instantly shut down on him for a reason that was still unknown to him. So what would cause Kaiba to willing do what he had shied away from previously? Deciding to take a more playful route, Yami teased, "I take it you had a good dream?"

"No," Kaiba answered after a short pause, trying not to think about what he had seen. He'd rather concentrate on the present and the amazing sensations that the softest touch was causing him to experience. Kaiba was experiencing a rare and quiet peace that he wanted to hold onto just a little longer as Yami continued lavishing him with unspoken affection.

"Please tell me you haven't been awake this whole time," Yami groaned, instantly feeling guilty for falling asleep so early on in the evening.

The crestfallen expression made Kaiba feel a twinge of something that was akin to guilt and he was once again struck by the urge to make Yami feel better. "I slept," Kaiba reassured him as he adverted his eyes to the clock to check the time.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Yami, but he refrained from commenting on it. Instead he commented, "And you showered," as he entangled his fingers in Kaiba's damp hair.

"And I showered," Kaiba faintly repeated as he loosely put his arms around Yami. "And I'll be taking another one shortly…"

Yami knew that Kaiba tended to take showers whenever he got stressed or upset over something and it gave him new reason for concern. He kept trying to play it off, though and Yami told him, "And I'll be joining you…"

Even though Yami was trying not to seem worried, Kaiba could tell from his expression that he was already starting to try and piece everything together. "It's not as bad as whatever you're thinking," Kaiba reprimanded Yami, hoping to put an end to such thoughts before they reached the truth. He knew that his actions weren't guided by his dream as much as they were by his current feelings. Nebulous as they could be at times, Kaiba could at least understand some of them, including a few that he was currently experiencing.

Somewhere along the way, Kaiba had started considering Yami as, "His." It wasn't about ownership, but Kaiba still felt possessive over Yami. When he thought of something happening to Yami, it filled Kaiba with a painful anxiety that he had only ever experienced because of his younger brother. Mokuba had been the only person who had ever been close enough to cause that reaction and it was largely by default of being his precious little brother; the familial relation wasn't the only reason, but it had been the origin of the bond. Kaiba had chosen Yami and he would not forgive anyone who tried to harm him or take him away; he had fought too hard to lose the former pharaoh now. They were his to protect and Kaiba would not fail.

Although it made Kaiba curious about whether or not the reverse was true since he had never really given it much thought before. He knew that Yami hated seeing him upset and it was strange for Kaiba to realize that someone other than Mokuba could ever genuinely care about him in such a capacity. But if Yami was his, did that make Kaiba Yami's? It was a startling notion, largely because Kaiba had sworn never to belong to another after Gozaburo. Still, it was an entirely different experience and meaning, but did that make it okay? Kaiba didn't know what to think of it and continued mulling the issue.

Yami could tell that Kaiba was drawing further into himself and his mind tried to find a reason. "Seto?" he asked softly, unable to keep the concern out of his voice this time.

Kaiba captured Yami's lips in a tender kiss that had the former spirit melting against him. He felt closer to the words he knew needed to be said, but they were still just beyond Kaiba and he found it incredibly frustrating. Trying to convey his emotions through the kiss, Kaiba could only hope that Yami would understand what he was trying to express. When they finally parted, Kaiba once again felt himself responding to the soft look in Yami's eyes; at one time he would have scorned such affections, but he was gradually learning to be okay with it. Still feeling the need to say something, Kaiba quietly promised, "I'll protect you," although that hadn't been his original intent.

While Yami's first instinct was to question what Kaiba wanted to protect him from, he let it go in favor of thinking about the underlying meaning. He knew that Kaiba didn't deal in terms of liking or even loving another; Yami didn't think he had ever even heard the words said in regard to Mokuba. Still, Yami knew that Kaiba was capable of such feelings and it showed in the way he manifested his emotions in protecting Mokuba and even in Kaiba Corporation. When viewed in those terms, Yami felt as if he understood what was trying to say and he smiled kindly at Kaiba, who was looking slightly perplexed by his own admission. "I know, Seto," Yami murmured as he sealed the promise with a kiss and a silent vow of his own. He knew that Kaiba would never accept that he needed to be protected as well, but Yami still swore to himself that he would take care of him any way that he could.

It was the closest that Kaiba could come to expressing his feelings and he hugged Yami tightly as he took a deep breath to steady himself. He relaxed slightly when Yami returned the embrace and Kaiba was content to stay like that for a moment, despite the mess between them. Even though he couldn't find the right words, Kaiba still felt as if Yami understood what he meant and it was strange, although not entirely unpleasant.

Lingering in Yami's arms, Kaiba sighed quietly to himself without realizing it. It prompted Yami to question as he placed another kiss on Kaiba's neck, "What?"

Smoothing down Yami's hair and lightly kissing his temple in reassurance, Kaiba told him, "Nothing," as he started to pull away.

Carefully observing Kaiba for any signs indicating otherwise, Yami could only grin when he received a rather pointed look in response. "Shower?" Yami suggested, pleased when Kaiba's eyes softened slightly.

"Yeah," Kaiba agreed as he forced his sore body to cooperate and move. He scowled and tried to ignore the feeling of cum and tired muscles, eager to get clean once more.

Yami was quick to follow, although he paused when he finally saw what time it was. "It's not even six in the morning!" he exclaimed as he stared at Kaiba in surprise.

Shrugging it off as he continued walking toward the bathroom, Kaiba lightly replied, "If it's a problem, I won't—"

"Please don't say you won't do it again," Yami interrupted him with a groan, wrapping his arms around Kaiba from behind to stop him. "I don't care what time of day it is, I'll—"

Detangling himself from Yami's grasp, Kaiba merely said, "Hn," as he tried to walk away again.

Capturing Kaiba's hand, Yami turned to face him and smiled happily before it turned into a perverse smirk. Pressing close to Kaiba and embracing him around the waist, Yami couldn't resist murmuring, "You just have to get me up," before engaging in another breath stealing kiss.

Laughing despite himself, Kaiba told him, "I can't believe you just said that," as he tried to break free.

Running his hands down over Kaiba's ass before firmly groping it, Yami enjoyed the startled noise the action earned him. Yami just couldn't get enough of Kaiba and he moaned in satisfaction, not minding as his errant hands got pushed away. "So…there's still a few hours before breakfast and—"

"And nothing is happening until we shower," Kaiba finished the sentence as he nudged Yami in the direction of the bathroom.

"What about _in_ the shower?" Yami asked playfully, intentionally presenting Kaiba with a rather tempting view of his ass while turning on the water.

Closing the distance between them, Kaiba started to say, "You are absolutely—"

"Irresistible?" Yami guessed as he turned around to face Kaiba.

It wasn't the word that Kaiba was going to say, but he had no problem with replying, "That too," before reasserting himself through a demanding kiss.

Stepping into the shower since the water was finally hot enough to cause steam, Yami asked, "Would you really have me any other way?"

There were plenty of ways that Kaiba would have Yami, although at the moment he was more interested in getting them both cleaned. Ignoring the obvious retort and the innuendo, Kaiba honestly answered, "No," while he enjoyed the feeling of water against his skin as he embraced Yami. Flaws and all, Yami was Kaiba's and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** Personally, I think, "Incorrigible," would have been an apt adjective to describe Yami at that point. Sometimes I really can't believe I write this stuff at work…

Once again, I don't have much to add this time around, although that probably has more to do with the fact that it's well after 5AM at the moment. So I will let the progress speak for itself and thank you once again for all of your support. Next Sunday's chapter will be the final one of _Another Lesson_ (!!), but there is still more to come in the _Entangled Series_, so fear not. This is a journey that won't be ending any time soon, I can tell you that much!

**FINAL CHAPTER: Untitled**

"_I'm pretty sure that won't be on the test…"_

Yes, the final chapter will be the one that is the whole reason this fic was written—the smut-and-study will finally come to fruition. Hard to believe that it's almost over, so please check back on Sunday for the lemon filled conclusion to _Another Lesson_ and news about what's coming next!


	31. Chapter 31: History

**A/N:** This contains quite a bit of history and some amount of smut, so please be aware of lemon content in this final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 31: History**

"So every time you get a question right, one of us loses an article of clothing?" Kaiba questioned derisively as he looked over at Yami skeptically. "And every time you miss one, something gets put back on?"

Nodding with an overly pleased expression, Yami confirmed, "That's right."

"No, that's _ridiculous_," Kaiba corrected him, although he wasn't nearly as irritated as he seemed. "If you spent half as much time studying as you did thinking these sorts of things up, we wouldn't need to do this."

"There are worse ways to spend a Friday afternoon," Yami defended himself with a grin, taking the reprimand in stride. Although he had successfully managed to get Kaiba to agree to a tutoring session, Yami knew that it wouldn't be without a few barbs thrown in for good measure.

"There are also more satisfying forms of foreplay than studying," Kaiba muttered as he glared halfheartedly at Yami. Even though Kaiba had consented, he still had his reservations about the whole experience. He had already processed and dealt with his own personal issues on the subject, so now it was just a matter of seeing what happened during the session. "Besides, how is stripping conducive to improving your grades?"

"Incentive," Yami explained nonchalantly, chuckling at the scoffing sound Kaiba made in response.

Passing on the opportunity to comment that Yami's incentive should have been getting better grades, Kaiba merely asked, "Topic?"

"History?" Yami suggested, knowing that they had a major test coming up soon in that class.

"Fine," Kaiba consented gruffly as he readjusted his position at the kotatsu table. "What period of time?"

Chuckling in amusement, Yami couldn't help but tease, "You don't even know what chapter we're on? And you say _I_ don't pay attention in class?"

Shrugging without apology, Kaiba sounded particularly snobbish as he commented, "It's not as if he will teach me anything I don't already know."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Kaiba's presumptuousness, Yami told him, "We have a unit test on the Meiji Period next week."

Deciding to start off with an easy question, Kaiba asked, "How long did the Meiji Period last?"

"From 1868 to 1912," Yami confidently stated, slowly slipping out of his school jacket and tossing it off to the side and out of the way.

Nodding in confirmation, Kaiba said nothing about the first article of clothing that came off without much fanfare. "Who was the first prime minister?"

"Itou Hirobumi?" Yami finally answered after a pause, although he sounded unsure about the pronunciation of the man's name.

"Correct," Kaiba confirmed, trying not to blatantly watch as Yami deftly unbuttoned his shirt. Not waiting for him to finish taking it off, Kaiba continued with his questioning. "What year did he take office?"

"1868?" Yami guessed, scowling when Kaiba shook his head and it forced him to put his shirt back on because of it.

Kaiba corrected him, "He took office in 1885 and resigned in 1888."

"How do you remember stuff like that?" Yami asked out of curiosity. "I mean, things like specific dates and stuff."

"I just do," Kaiba told him, although it was hardly much of an answer. Instead of humoring Yami's interest any further, Kaiba proceeded with the topic. "How did he die?"

It took Yami a minute to review his mental timeline and he finally said, "He was the guy that got assassinated," although it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," Kaiba told him, once again watching as the shirt slid off of Yami's shoulders and puddled on the floor. "What year did the Imperial Constitution take effect?"

"1890," Yami answered quickly, having learned that number early on since he had anticipated it being a question on the test. When he received affirmation that his answer was right, Yami couldn't help but smirk a little as he finally drew Kaiba into his game. "Take off your jacket."

Bristling at the order, Kaiba slowly undid the buttons and tried to think of a question that would prevent him from having to strip out of it. "Early Japanese militarism is associated with which member of the genrou?"

"No clue," Yami finally admitted as he slipped out of his shirt once more.

Realizing what Yami had done, Kaiba scowled as he finally took of his school uniform jacket and folded it neatly. "Yamagata Aritomo," Kaiba said, recalling more than one study session involving studying the man's military stances. "What does, 'Zaibatsu,' stand for?"

"Property," Yami answered after trying to picture the kanji in his mind.

"That's the literal translation of the word," Kaiba informed him, "but I'm asking about what it represented."

"I'm pretty sure we didn't cover that," Yami cautiously said, resisting the urge to flip through his notebook.

"They were the four financial and industrial companies who had an important impact on politics through the Meiji economy," Kaiba explained, realizing that Yami actually had no knowledge of such at thing and thus there was no penalty on either side. "When was the first Sino-Russo War?"

"1894 through 1895," Yami answered, wishing they would move on from dates.

After acknowledging him as being correct, Kaiba was expecting another order to remove an article of his own clothing, but instead Yami rid himself of his socks. Deciding it was for the best, Kaiba continued trying to think of random things that pertained to the time period. "What was the 'Kazoku,' system?" he finally asked.

"The syst—wait, no, that's—they were the titles that replaced the old samurai daimyou class names?" Yami answered after second guessing himself halfway through his thought.

"Yes," Kaiba told him, scowling when he saw Yami's pointed gaze at his shirt. Self-consciously undoing the buttons, Kaiba tried to ignore the way that Yami was watching him so intently. "The Iwakura Mission?"

"What about it?" Yami asked innocently, figuring that Kaiba was probably trying to stall.

Once again taking the time to fold his clothes, Kaiba set his shirt on top of his jacket. "What was it?"

"A group of Japanese diplomats traveling to other countries," Yami replied, although he knew it didn't cover the full scope of the topic. Figuring Kaiba would call him on it if it was an unsatisfactory answer, Yami waited silently and tried not to make a noise when a cold chill ran through him.

Kaiba was very much aware of the shiver that caused Yami to sit ramrod straight and he found it to be a little distracting. As Kaiba was forced to take off his socks because of yet another right answer, he finally decided that things were going at an unacceptable pace. "Name a country they visited," Kaiba said as he decided to speed things up a little.

"America," Yami said, smirking confidently when he received another confirmation on his answer. "Your pants."

Checking his urge to mutter something rude, Kaiba stood up and undid his belt with practiced precision as he continued playing his role. "Another country they went to?" Kaiba requested as he let his pants fall to the floor before kicking them over to the neat pile of his other discarded clothes.

"France," Yami answered as he stood up as well and slowly slid his pants off, swaying his hips lightly as he worked them down and laughing when he saw Kaiba's reaction to his lack of underwear. "What?"

Crossing his arms over his chest and doing his best to look annoyed, Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Yami's blatancy even though he said nothing about it. "Another country?" Kaiba demanded, not allowing the distraction of Yami's flesh to distract him from his task.

Approaching with a playful smirk, Yami pressed himself close against Kaiba with a placating kiss on the underside of his chin. "Germany," Yami dutifully answered, sliding his hands into Kaiba's underwear and firmly groping the tight ass with a pleased grin before slipping the article of clothing off and out of his way.

Swatting the overeager hands away, Kaiba nudged Yami toward the bed as he asked, "Another?"

"But we're out of clothes," Yami protested with a playful pout when the back of his knees bumped against the bed.

"Doesn't mean we're out of questions," Kaiba informed him as he lightly pushed Yami down onto the mattress and straddled himself comfortably over the former pharaoh's hips. "Name another country."

Deciding to play along to see what Kaiba's intentions were, Yami answered, "Egypt," although he was starting to run out of the names of other countries that the diplomatic entourage had visited. Yami gasped loudly when he felt Kaiba kiss one of his nipples and start lightly toying with it using his tongue.

"Another," Kaiba commanded as he continued lavishing his attention on the stiffened nub, much preferring this way of questioning.

Yami's interest in Meiji history was starting to wane and he would be more than happy to save studying for later when he didn't have Kaiba trying to successfully distract him. "Spain?" Yami finally guessed as he tried to remember some other European countries that might have been important enough to visit back then.

"Wrong," Kaiba warned Yami before lightly nipping at the abused peak in reprimand. Kaiba smirked at the quiet shout of surprise his actions earned him and the way it made Yami's body arch up against his own; yes, he much preferred doing things this way.

It hadn't hurt, but the sensation had certainly come as a bit of a shock to Yami. He was trying to think of another country name, but it was hard to do when Kaiba was still lightly teasing his nipple. "Italy?" Yami finally asked, not sure if he wanted to be right or not.

Placing a placating kiss on the tortured spot, Kaiba decided to move on with his questioning and his activities. "How many articles were in the Charter Oath of 1868?" Kaiba questioned, although he sincerely doubted Yami was going to be interested in answering questions for much longer.

"Five," Yami answered after taking a moment to compose himself and think.

"Correct," Kaiba told him as he shifted his way down with five well placed kisses in reward. He could already feel the way Yami's muscles were trembling in anticipation and Kaiba continued with his teasingly light touches as he allowed his hands to idly wander wherever they pleased. "What replaced the _han_ system?"

The questions were starting to take longer to process, especially when Kaiba leaned over and procured the lube from the nightstand drawer. It prevented Yami from answering right away and Kaiba prompted him with an impatient, "Well?"

Swallowing hard and trying not to think about what Kaiba was starting to do, Yami answered, "Prefectures," although there was a slight waver in his voice.

Slipping a slicked finger inside of Yami, Kaiba continued asking questions in a nonchalant tone. "How many Houses comprise the Imperial Diet?"

"Two," Yami managed to gasp as Kaiba slid in another finger and continued working him. He was starting to lose his focus as he started to experience pleasure and he was forced to ask Kaiba to repeat himself.

"Name the Houses," Kaiba said a second time, although he never stopped moving his fingers as he continued readying Yami.

Even as his body started pushing against Kaiba's fingers in encouragement, Yami still had the wherewithal to remember to answer, "The House of Representatives and the House of Councilors."

Adding a third finger and ghosting against the nerves that Kaiba knew would make Yami come undone, he continued, "What was the House of Councilors called when it was first established during the Meiji Period?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Yami growled, his patience for history having met its end.

"Wrong answer," Kaiba murmured with a smirk as he slipped one finger back out, causing Yami to curse again. He was highly amused by the turn of events and Kaiba never ceased his rhythm as he prepared Yami for what he was eager to move onto himself.

Yami groaned, "Seto," as he thrust down hard on Kaiba's fingers, needing something more substantial.

"What was it called?" Kaiba asked evenly, although he was more than ready to give up the ruse himself.

"The House of…of…House of," Yami started, but his mind was refusing to cooperate with him because of his lustful distraction. When he felt Kaiba removed another finger from inside of him, Yami became annoyed. "I hadn't finished my answer!"

Laughing smugly, Kaiba taunted, "We'd be here all night since you don't know."

"We're going to be here all night regardless," Yami warned him before sitting up and aggressively kissing Kaiba. His patience was officially at an end, but he allowed Kaiba to guide him back down onto the mattress without complaint. He was about to protest when he felt Kaiba take out the remaining finger, but the sound of the lube's cap being flipped open effectively silenced him.

Casting the bottle aside and slicking himself up, Kaiba leaned forward and told Yami in between kisses, "It was the House of Peers."

Just before Yami could make a retort, Kaiba slowly pushed into him with a sigh that the former pharaoh echoed in a louder way. As Kaiba continued sliding into the welcoming warmth, he couldn't resist adding, "It was replaced in 1947—"

"Later," Yami interrupted with a groan when Kaiba was finally all the way inside of him.

Chuckling quietly before dominating another kiss, Kaiba gladly began to move his hips instead of continuing the study session. He started off slow, although Yami was quick to pick up the pace with a needy moan and Kaiba wasn't prepared to deny either of them the pleasure.

Having grown accustomed to such activities in the privacy and comfort of his own king sized bed, Kaiba was quickly reminded of the downside to being in a twin bed. When Yami tried to wrap his legs around Kaiba's waist for leverage, one of his knees hit the wall and he cursed quietly even though he didn't let it deter him. Kaiba could only shake his head as he shifted his own position to accommodate the change.

Picking up on Yami's sexually frustrated aggression, Kaiba set a hard pace that had the former spirit moaning rather vocally about how great it felt. Those cries only got louder when Kaiba started stroking Yami's stiff member and it wasn't long before either of then reached their finish.

Panting from the effort, Kaiba enjoyed a lingering kiss with Yami now that their lust had temporarily been satiated for the moment. Yami was practically purring in contentment and Kaiba's gaze softened slightly at the impish look in those crimson eyes. "What?" Kaiba murmured as he brushed Yami's bangs aside out of habit.

"So if I get a better grade on the test than you—"

Before Yami could even finish asking the question, Kaiba was already laughing and rejecting the possibility of it. "Why don't you worry about passing the class before you start thinking about trying to surpass my grades?" Kaiba suggested with a small smirk at the audacity of Yami's thought.

"But if I _do_," Yami insisted, refusing to let the matter drop so easily.

"It's not going to happen," Kaiba told him as he slid his softened member out of Yami in order to lay down on his side and make himself more comfortable.

Looking mildly indignant, Yami's eyes were bright with anticipation when he demanded, "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a fact," Kaiba countered smugly, edging away from the jab in his side that Yami gave him in response.

"I'll do it," Yami swore as he sealed it with a hungry kiss that Kaiba responded to with just as much enthusiasm.

"Doubtful," Kaiba discouraged him, although his words were far from harsh.

Yami told Kaiba, "You can't always come out on top," with an amused grin at his own innuendo.

"We'll see about that," Kaiba murmured as he once again positioned himself over Yami to prove his point. "Shower?"

"And then after that, math?" Yami suggested with a playful smirk as his hands once again found purchase on Kaiba's ass.

Nipping lightly at Yami's lower lip, Kaiba said, "We'll see," as he got off of the bed and started to lead the way to the bathroom. Yami was quick on his heels, laughing as Kaiba locked the bathroom door behind them with a knowing look.

* * *

**A/N: **Of course, remembering what happened will probably cause Yami's grade to tank on the test...

Once again, this is not so much an end as it is a temporary stopping point for these two. This is the chapter that spawned the whole fic, so thank you for humoring me with the long interlude that filled in the massive gap! It's truly been a pleasure to see everyone's reactions as this story unfold and I look forward to meeting up with everyone in the next story!

For those of you who are hungry for more, the follow up to this story has already been posted, albeit it back in August. It's called **The Start of Summer** and has an **M rating** for lemon goodness. Hopefully that can tide you over until the fourth story of the _Entangled Series_ is finished!

Next **Sunday, December 28th**, I will be posting **Anywhen, Anywhere: Part VI**, so please be sure to check back then! Hopefully by that point I'll have an update on the next Entangled Fic which will be focusing on the Millennium Puzzle connection that I've been hinting at since _Catnip Dream_.

As always, feel free to stop by my livejournal for any updates!

Thank you again for all of your wonderful support that made this story possible! You have truly been too kind and I can't thank you enough for all of your fantastic reviews! I hope that everyone has a wonderful holiday and I'll see you again on the 28th!


End file.
